Armageddon
by Rouky
Summary: Alexandra n'est pas une fille très chanceuse de nature, et la banalité de sa vie a plutôt tendance à l'exaspérer, surtout lorsque tout va de travers. Elle n'aurait toutefois jamais crû qu'un simple jeu pouvait prendre de pareilles proportions, aux conséquences dévastatrices … Nuzlocke Challenge.
1. Prologue : Morose quotidien

_Le tonnerre gronde. J'entends les éléments qui se déchaînent dans le ciel, entamant sans répit leur danse funeste. Le ciel pleure et ses larmes rejoignent la terre, l'inondant sans s'arrêter. Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel, lumières brutales qui tonnent avec un fracas assourdissant. J'observe ce spectacle avec fascination. Je sens le vent gifler mon visage avec fougue et apporter avec lui les gouttes glacées qui pourtant me brûlent la peau à chacun de leur contact. _

_Je tremble. De peur, oui, mais pas à cause de l'orage. _

_Ma main glacée se resserre sur la pokéball que je tiens. Je ferme les yeux. Fort. Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis calme. Je sens encore les battements de mon cœur affolé qui tambourine dans ma poitrine mais je ne les entends plus. Je m'avance, grimpant la première marche de l'interminable escalier qui semble monter jusqu'aux cieux, par-delà les nuages noirs comme de l'encre. La pluie se transforme en grêle, et les flocons gelés viennent me frapper durement le visage, me rappelant que tout cela était bien réel. La douleur, la tristesse, l'adrénaline … la mort._

_Je lève les yeux vers le sommet. Une silhouette se découpe de l'horizon, lointaine et pourtant si proche à la fois. Un éclat rouge attira mon regard, immanquablement. Je serre ma prise sur la pokéball à la faire éclater. _

_Je suis trop loin pour l'affirmer, mais nos regards se croisèrent à cet instant, tandis qu'un éclair s'abattit tout près de moi, frappant le sommet du Mont Argenté avec violence._

* * *

Claquant avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, ce qui veut dire très peu, la porte de ma chambre, je partis m'écrouler sur mon lit, écrasant mon visage dans mes sept coussins de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel tout en priant mentalement pour que je meurs étouffée dans cette position.

Je venais pour ainsi dire de passer une journée horrible. La routine en fait, mais c'est ça qui est réellement déprimant. Entre se faire ridiculiser par un professeur de gym parce qu'on est plus que nullissime en sport, se faire engueuler par sa mère parce qu'on ramène – encore – un deux sur vingt en mathématiques et être comme chaque jour la risée de l'école, sans parler du fait qu'alors que j'avais réussi à aborder Thomas sur qui j'ai des vues depuis un moment, je me mis à avoir le hoquet, histoire de bien me ridiculiser … non franchement, si je pouvais mourir, là tout de suite, ce serait parfait. Ou alors entrer dans un état d'hibernation pour une petite centaine de milliers d'années. Ma vie est un désastre, comme une longue route abandonnée dans le désert pleine de poussière et complètement desséchée …

J'avais légèrement tendance à exagérer les choses, je le reconnais. Mais franchement, depuis le départ de Liam, tout allait de travers.

Liam c'est mon frère … et également un genre de substitut paternel, la seule présence masculine de ma vie quoi. Et qu'on ne vienne pas croire que je joue la carte du mélodramatique avec l'orpheline qui rêve de vengeance et qui a une vie à faire pleurer les pierres parce qu'elle a été abandonnée ou que son père est un héros de guerre mort au combat. Non, mon père n'existe pas tout simplement parce que ma mère ne sait absolument pas qui il est. Une soirée arrosée, une maman complètement bourrée et quelques hommes dont elle ne connaît pas le nom … le lendemain elle s'est réveillée dans un lit vide et neuf mois plus tard, tadam ! Mais d'après elle, à part quand je foire mes contrôles d'algèbre, je suis sa plus belle réussite d'après elle. Avec Liam bien sûr.

Mon frère a vingt-trois ans. Ça nous en fait sept de différence. Ma mère était tombée enceinte de lui le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire en fait, lors d'une soirée d'étudiants – elle aime beaucoup faire la fête et ça s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge d'ailleurs. Super cadeau. Faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais été très … responsable. Sauf dans son travail. Le père de Liam n'a pas assumé le fait de devenir responsable d'une bombe à retardement déguisé en petit bout de chou. Mais il a toujours été plus ou moins dans le secteur, histoire que Liam sache de qui provient le spermatozoïde qui a fait toute la différence.

Et donc, ça fait presque sept mois maintenant que Liam est parti de la maison, vivre sa vie. Avant il était encore étudiant à la faculté, et comme c'est tout près d'ici, il était resté dans la maison familiale, c'était aussi simple. Mais maintenant, il est parti. Dans un genre de loft. Avec sa putain de petite copine. Attention je ne suis pas jalouse. Je suis extrêmement jalouse. Je sais c'est nul comme réaction mais je m'en moque à vrai dire … De quel droit cette pimbêche me vole mon frère d'abord ? Je n'ai que lui pour me soutenir moi dans la vie ! Je fais comment moi maintenant ? J'arrive même pas à faire trois pas sans m'étaler au sol …

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Franchement j'étais déprimante. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans mon frangin ou ma mère. Cette dernière me disait tout le temps que j'étais incapable de faire preuve d'indépendance. Sur le coup je lui avais répliqué que c'était faux et que je savais me débrouiller seule quand il fallait, et elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas ça, être indépendante. Je constate aujourd'hui qu'elle avait raison … comme toujours.

J'avais toujours dépendu de Liam. Comme notre mère, Thérèse de son nom, est une véritable « working-girl », c'est lui qui allait me chercher à l'école et s'occupait de moi en attendant qu'elle rentre. Il me défendait toujours quand les plus grands venaient m'embêter et on a toujours été proches lui et moi. Petite, je me glissais dans son lit la nuit parce que je me réveillais à cause de cauchemars. Liam a toujours tout fait pour moi, et aujourd'hui, plutôt que de me réjouir de son bonheur, je me plains telle une égoïste … Je suis vraiment horrible. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé depuis l'époque ou j'étais une sale gamine pleurnicharde et maladroite.

Voulant cesser de me morfondre telle la loque humaine que j'étais devenue, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me leva de ma place. Mon suicide par étouffement fût donc remit pour plus tard. Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre de Liam, dont la porte était entrouverte, curieusement. C'était vide de vie là-dedans, il restait juste encore quelques cartons, de vieilles affaires qu'il n'avait pas ramenées chez lui par manque de place. Ma mère voulait faire un vide-greniers ce week-end pour s'en débarrasser d'ailleurs. M'avançant entre les boîtes recouvertes de scotch, mon regard fut soudain attiré par la console de jeux de mon frère, posé négligemment sur un carton. L'aurait-il oublié par mégarde ? C'était un grand gamin dans sa tête, il pouvait encore passer des heures sur sa DS, sans voir le temps passer.

Je n'avais jamais trop touché à sa console, il n'était pas vraiment prêteur de nature, et à part Mario le plombier, le reste ne m'intéressait pas plus que cela. Toutefois, par curiosité, j'attrapais l'engin et vérifiais la cartouche insérée dedans. Pokémon. Petite j'avais regardé un ou deux épisodes de la série, mais je n'avais jamais joué à ce jeu, même s'il m'était arrivé de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Liam, petite curieuse et « je-me-mêle-de-tout » que j'étais – et que je suis toujours aujourd'hui d'après mes proches, j'en ai peur …

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être parce que j'avais envie de retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque chose de Liam, ou juste parce que j'avais besoin d'une distraction, quoi qu'il en soit, j'emportai la console avec moi dans ma chambre. Comme disait ma mère, il n'est jamais trop tard pour tout.

Je m'installai en tailleur sur mon lit, calée le plus confortablement possible, et enclenchai le jeu en espérant qu'après toutes ces années et ces chutes malencontreuses, l'objet marche encore. Un petit « ding ! » me signala que c'était bon. Parmi les options, seule « nouvelle partie » s'offrait à moi. Étrange, j'aurais crûs que la partie en cours de Liam serait toujours disponible … ne me formalisant pas plus de cela, j'appuyais sur le bouton et lisais les quelques lignes d'introduction.

Un vieil homme vêtu d'une veste d'un jaune atroce et aux cheveux grisonnants, qui se présenta comme le Professeur Chen me demanda d'enregistrer mon nom, après m'avoir posé la question classique – garçon ou fille ? – Je tapais donc « Alex ».

En vérité je m'appelle Alexandra, mais j'ai horreur de mon prénom, si bien que tout le monde m'appelle par mon diminutif. J'en venais même à me présenter comme telle, même si tout le monde me dit que « Alexandra c'est très joli et puis Alex ça fait prénom de garçon ». Il n'y avait guère que ma grand-mère ou mes professeurs pour m'appeler Alexandra. Et puis c'était un jeu, je pouvais mettre ce que je voulais après tout. Suite à cela, monsieur Chen conclut par un :

« Le moment est venu, Alex ! Tu es sur le point d'embarquer pour une aventure unique. Tu vas vivre des moments de joie, d'autres de peine … tout un monde de choses à expérimenter ! Allez, plonge dans le monde des pokémons ! Sur ce, à très bientôt ! »

Il y eut un flash de lumière blanche, puis le trou noir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Léger problème

Oh bon sang ! Ma tête !

J'avais l'impression de sortir d'une soirée plus qu'arrosée – malgré le fait que je n'avais encore jamais étais soûle de ma vie, ça y ressemblait d'après les descriptions très imagées de ma mère – et qu'ensuite un troupeau de buffles m'était passé dessus. Horrible sensation soit dit en passant.

Me redressant à l'aide de mes coudes en me frottant le crâne tout en grimaçant comme je savais si bien le faire – il paraît que je suis très expressive avec mon visage – je constatai tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout même. Aux dernières nouvelles, mon lit avait la tête contre le mur du fond. Pas au beau milieu de la pièce. Et mon papier peint n'était pas d'un aussi horrible pastel. Et je n'avais pas non plus un vieux tapis bleu délavé, encore moins une télévision à grand écran dans ma chambre, et certainement pas accompagnée d'une console de jeu wii dernier modèle. Et surtout, c'était beaucoup trop bien rangé pour être chez moi.

En fait ce n'était pas ma chambre tout court.

Ma tête était certainement à mourir de rire, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me fendre la poire. Je ne reconnaissait rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé bon sang ? Ou était mon bureau en bois de chêne fait main, mon « mur de vie » couvert de plus d'une centaine de photos et mon merveilleux lit tout doux et tout moelleux ? Ou était ma maison ?

Avec quelques difficultés, je parvins à me lever, et constatais que ma tenue avait également changée. Je ne me souvenais pas d'un short salopette en jean ni d'un haut si rouge vif. Encore toute chamboulée par ce qui m'arrivait et n'y comprenant strictement rien, je me dirigeais d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la fenêtre, et après une lutte de quelques minutes, parvint à l'ouvrir. Le spectacle me cloua le bec. Je ne pouvais pas mieux dire.

Trois oiseaux de bonne taille, qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux pigeons ni même à aucun autre oiseau de mon monde, s'envolèrent au son du claquement des volets. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'avais ouvert une fenêtre, elle donnait sur une ville, de taille moyenne et où il ne se passait jamais rien certes mais une ville. Pas un hameau entouré par des conifères à perte de vue.

J'avais dû me cogner la tête un peu beaucoup trop fort ce coup-ci.

Choquée, et c'est le mot, mes jambes ne me soutinrent plus et je me laissais glisser au sol, des centaine de questions prenant d'assaut mon esprit. La principale étant : Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

Au bout d'un moment, réussissant à me reprendre un minimum, je parvins à me lever et décidais de sortir de cette pseudo chambre pour essayer de comprendre où je me trouvais. Je sortis de la pièce, marchant un peu au hasard et ouvrant les portes au fur et à mesure. Vu que ça ne m'avançait à rien, je descendis les escaliers, une certaine appréhension me nouant la gorge. Je n'étais pas très courageuse de nature, et être toute seule dans un endroit bizarre n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Mes pieds se posèrent sur le sol couleur crème de ce qui devait être la cuisine.

« Ah, Alex ! Tu es enfin levée ! »

« Ah ! Hein ? »

Je sursautais à cette voix inconnue qui s'adresse pourtant à moi avec tant de familiarité. Une femme, aussi brune que je suis rousse et que je ne connaissais certainement pas, se leva de sa chaise de la salle de séjour et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire si exagérément gentil qu'il en devenait légèrement flippant – avais-je été enlevée par des détraqués échappés de l'hôpital psychiatrique ?

Sans se formaliser de mon air passablement surpris, un tantinet crispé et surtout complètement déboussolé, elle poursuivit, toujours tout sourire.

« Ton ami Ethan vient de passer. Il jouait à chat avec son Marill ! »

Deux choses qui n'allaient pas ici. Je n'avais aucun ami du nom de Ethan, et j'ignorais complètement ce que pouvait être un … Marill. Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps d'essayer d'en placer une, qu'elle reprit aussitôt, enthousiaste comme jamais. Rien que de la voir me sourire comme une psychopathe m'ôtais tout envie de lui adresser la parole.

« Au fait ! Le Professeur Orme te cherchait. Je crois qu'il voulait te demander de lui rendre un service. »

« Qui ça ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher avec l'impression de nager en plein surréalisme.

« Enfin ma chérie tu sais bien, le Professeur Orme ! » ça ne m'avançait pas des masses ça … « Son laboratoire est juste à côté, tu devrais le trouver tout de suite. »

Ok … ça devenait carrément flippant là. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce substitut de mère, parce que visiblement cette chose était la mère imaginé par mon subconscient détraqué, qui étaient Ethan et Professeur machin-chose et pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un Marill ? C'était pas juste un rêve bizarre, ça virait carrément au psychédélique là.

L'autre madame sourire qui me faisait de plus en plus peur continua, visiblement insensible à mes états d'âmes.

« A propos … tu es sûre de n'avoir rien oubliée ? »

Si justement, je suis complètement larguée là, au cas ou tu ne le verrais pas !

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part – j'avais pas osée lui balancer le fond de ma pensée –, elle parti chercher un énorme sac à bandoulière d'un jaune vif impossible à manquer, mais dont toutefois la la couleur manqua de m'arracher la rétine, plus gros qu'une caisse à outils.

« Range ce dont tu as besoin dans ce sac. Et n'oublie pas non plus ta carte de dresseur. A plus tard ma chérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, toute guillerette.

« Mais je ne … »

Et elle me planta là pour retourner s'installer … devant la télé ? Alors que j'étais debout au milieux de la pièce comme une gourde avec mon espèce de sac géant à la main ? Tiquant finalement avec quelques seconds de retard au mot « dresseur », je plongeais la main dans la poche de ma salopette, ou ma … mère venait de fourrer un papier plastifié. Je pâlis en reconnaissant mon nom dessus, ainsi que les mots « née à Bourg Geon ». Panique à bord.

« Oh non. Non, non, non ! Dîtes-moi que je rêve ... »

Je me pinça violemment en espérant me réveiller dans un sursaut, mais ne récoltait qu'une vive douleur au bras et un bleu. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar …

J'étais bel et bien coincée dans le monde des pokémons.

Bug. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là moi ? Comment un jeu vidéo avait-il pût devenir aussi réel ? C'était peut-être le rêve de beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescents que de vivre des aventures incroyables comme leurs héros préférés, mais moi ne ça m'amusait pas du tout !

« Liam … au secours ? » glapissais-je pour moi-même.

Pitoyable. Je suis bloquée dans un endroit virtuel, et j'appelais mon frère à l'aide, alors que ce ne sont plus juste quelques centaines de kilomètres qui nous sépare, mais tout un monde ! Je suis vraiment née avec un karma pourri …

« Alors, tu n'es pas encore partie ma chérie ? Le professeur Orme va t'attendre tu sais. »

La voix du personnage de jeux vidéo / zombie / robot qui me servait de pseudo-mère me fit revenir au présent et je stoppais là mes lamentations pour le moment. Un rire nerveux secoua mes épaules alors que je me répétais que la chose en face de moi, qui était censé n'être qu'un tas de pixels, était pourtant parfaitement réel.

« Oui … Bonne euh … idée ! J'y vais alors. »

Je claquais la porte derrière moi avec empressement, fuyant littéralement cet espèce de robot zombie qui se prétendait ma mère, et cette maison qui ne m'inspirait rien de très chaleureux à vrai dire. Poussant un long soupir et me forçant à souffler calmement pour m'éviter la crise d'angoisse que je sentais venir à plein nez, je tâchais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées … ce qui n'était pas gagné.

J'étais dans le monde des pokémons. Ok. J'avais allumé la console et me suis vraisemblablement fais « aspirer » par le jeu. Maintenant la question c'est : comment je sors de là ? Je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici moi ! J'y connais rien en plus à Pokémon ! Je sais juste que c'est des bestioles bizarres et qu'il faut les faire combattre … oh mon dieu, moi qui déteste la violence gratuite, j'allais être servi.

Je tentais de positiver. Ce qui était plutôt difficile vu ma situation, il faut le reconnaître. Au moins il faisait plutôt beau, c'était déjà ça. Un soleil étincelant, un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages d'un blanc cotonneux et une douce brise printanière. Je supposais à vu de ce temps radieux qu'on était au mois de mars ou d'avril. Du moins si les saisons ici fonctionnent comme dans mon monde. Mon regard se mit ensuite à scruter avec un certain scepticisme empli de la crainte de l'inconnu le petit patelin du nom de Bourg Geon.

C'était vraiment pas grand. Un total de quatre ou cinq maisonnettes, quasiment identique à celle dont je venais de sortir à l'exception de la couleur du toit et de la taille du parterre de fleurs qui entouraient chacune d'elle. Un petit sentier de terre et de gravier menait à un bâtiment plus imposant qui se trouvait sur ma gauche. Certainement le fameux laboratoire du professeur que je devais aller retrouver. Sur ma droite, une étendue d'eau qui semblait assez vaste, peut-être une rivière ou bien un lac. La zone était recouverte d'arbres imposants qui formaient comme une barrière entourant le village.

Je supposai que pour avoir une chance de sortir d'ici, il me faudrait jouer le jeu. Je préférais éviter de trop chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, au risque de devenir définitivement folle. Aussi me décidais-je à rejoindre le laboratoire, comme m'avait conseillé ma … mère – je frissonnais à cette pensée.

A peine fis-je un seul pas qu'un genre de boulet bleu me fonça dessus, percutant mon estomac avec assez de force pour me couper le souffle. Je tombais au sol en suffoquant à moitié. Alex, première minute de jeu et déjà décédée.

« Mariiiiiil ! Ma ! »

« Qu'es-ce que … ? » soufflais-je, persuadée de subir une attaque de missile.

Un genre de bestiole toute en rondeur me fixait intensément, l'air très heureux de me voir, avant de se barrer en courant. Le suivant du regard, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un jeune homme de dos coiffé d'une casquette, qui tourna au coin d'une maison.

Mon cœur reprit ensuite un rythme cardiaque normal et je pus me redresser tout en me massant l'estomac. Ça faisait mal ce truc mine de rien. Me relevant avec quelques difficultés toutefois, je pris le chemin menant au laboratoire, c'est-à-dire à cinquante mètres de ma position actuelle, m'assurant au passage qu'aucune bestiole étrange ne viendrait à nouveau confondre mon ventre avec un punching-ball.

Arrivée devant les portes coulissantes, qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement à mon passage – visiblement ils ont un certain niveau de technologie ici aussi tout de même – je me décidais finalement à passer la tête par l'embrasure avec une certaine timidité, prête à bondir en arrière en cas de danger.

« Euh … bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La pièce semblait vaste, avec quelques bureaux face à face et séparés par le couloir, recouverts chacun d'une montagne de papiers qui tenaient en équilibre précaire. Le tout entouré par d'innombrables étagères qui croulaient littéralement sous le poids des livres qu'elles supportaient. Pire que ma chambre, je croyais pas ça possible.

Un homme apparût soudain dans mon champs de vision, me faisant sursauter. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, les cheveux bruns en pagaille et des traces de cernes sous les yeux, bref le parfait scientifique.

« Ah Alex te voilà ! Ça fait un moment qu'on t'attends. » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire bien plus normal que celui de ma pseudo-mère.

« Professeur Orme ? » tentais-je avec hésitation.

« Quoi ? Mais non voyons, moi c'est Wilson. Le professeur est dans la pièce du fond. Tu vas bien Alex ? Tu sembles un peu pâle … »

J'acquiesçai brièvement de la tête avec un micro-sourire aux lèvres, et remerciais le fameux Wilson, qui était apparemment l'assistant du maître des lieux, avant de me diriger vers le fond tandis que le jeune homme reprenait sa classification de documents – j'eus un élan de pitié pour lui à la vue de ce qui l'attendait.

J'arrivais dans ce qui était visiblement le cœur du laboratoire. Plusieurs appareils électroniques traînaient, notamment une grosse machine sur laquelle trônaient trois sphères rouges et blanches.

Penché sur des documents, un homme était assis à son bureau, l'air concentré. Il portait des lunettes ainsi qu'une blouse blanche également. J'attirai son attention d'un toussotement peu discret, et il releva les yeux, m'étudiant un instant du regard avant de sourire – un sourire normal, à croire que ma mère était la seule ici à ne pas être complètement humaine.

« Alex te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais. » s'exclama le professeur joyeusement tout en remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez.

« C'est-ce que j'ai crû comprendre en effet … » fis-je d'une petite voix.

« Dis-moi Alex, sais-tu ce que j'étudie en ce moment ? »

Je secouais la tête négativement. Comment aurais-je pus savoir ce qu'il traficotait dans ce laboratoire puisque je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Sans se départir de son sourire qui me mettais bien plus à l'aise à mesure qu'il me parlais, il m'expliqua calmement de quoi il en retournait.

« Et bien vois-tu, de nos jours c'est normal d'avoir ses pokémons dans une pokéball. Mais sais-tu qu'autrefois, bien avant qu'on invente cette petite merveille, les gens se promenaient avec eux à leur côté. Comme ton ami Ethan d'ailleurs ! »

Mais bon sang, c'est qui ce Ethan à la fin ? J'arrêtais pas d'en entendre parler mais je ne savais toujours pas qui c'était.

« Bien sûr, » poursuivit le professeur Orme « c'est bien plus pratique d'avoir des pokéballs désormais, imagine que tu te promènes avec un Léviator constamment ! » il éclata de rire mais je ne pus que ricaner pour suivre le rythme, n'ayant aucune de ce que c'était « mais je pense toutefois qu'il y a de grands avantages à garder son pokémon près de soi. Peut-être un rapport avec leur santé ou encore leur évolution … »

Il pencha la tête, pensif. Malgré ce beau discours auquel je ne compris pas vraiment tout, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancée. Aussi tentais-je de ramener le sujet sur ma présence ici, avant qu'il ne m'oublie totalement, obnubilé par ses recherches.

« Euh … professeur Orme ? Apparemment vous aviez un service à me demander ? Parce que je vois toujours pas le rapport entre ça et moi. »

« Hum ? » il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité et s'exclama soudainement « Ah oui bien sûr ! J'y viens. En fait voilà ce qui va se passer. Je vais te confier un pokémon que tu garderas à tes côtés afin que je puisse étudier son développement et ainsi savoir si cela à véritablement un impact sur lui. »

Donc il me transformait en cobaye en quelque chose … Était-ce là le but du jeu ? Me promener avec une bestiole dans les bras ? J'étais peut-être complètement larguée en matière de pokémon, mais de ce que j'en savais, ne fallait-il pas combattre et vaincre tout un tournoi ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pus qu'acquiescer à sa demande. Si je voulais sortir d'ici – à supposer que je le peux – il me fallait sûrement suivre le cours de l'histoire.

« D'accords … Si c'est pas dangereux ... »

« Formidable ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ma petite assistante ! J'aimerai en savoir d'avantage sur les relations spéciales qui peuvent se nouer entre pokémons et humains. Choisis donc ton pokémon parmi ceux-ci ! »

Je remarquais qu'il ne me rassura pas quant à la dangerosité de cette mission, ce qui augmenta mon malaise. Il me désigna ensuite la machine sur laquelle trônait les trois boules blanches et rouges, et je devinais facilement qu'il devait s'agir des fameuses pokéballs dont j'entends parler depuis tout à l'heure. Mais avant que je n'esquisse le moindre geste, une sonnerie sur son ordinateur retentit et il se jeta sur l'engin tout en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Ce type était facilement excité …

« Oh ! Un e-mail ! Voyons voir … Alex, comment fait-on déjà pour l'ouvrir ? » demanda-t-il sans se tourner vers moi.

« Cliquer dessus ? »

Il s'appelle professeur Orme, est un scientifique qui vit dans un laboratoire rempli de machines électronique et ne sait pas se servir d'un ordinateur ? J'hallucine.

« Hum … oui je vois … écoute voir ça, » poursuivit-il en revenant vers moi « J'ai un ami qu'on appelle Monsieur Pokémon. »

« Sérieusement, il s'appelle comme ça ? » lâchais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Oui, il est un peu excentrique, c'est le cas de le dire. Et plus tout jeune non plus, il doit probablement perdre un peu la boule … Quoiqu'il en soit ! C'est un vieil homme qui cri à la grande découverte dès qu'il voit un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire. » encore un malade mental … « Enfin d'après lui, cette fois c'est la bonne ! Probablement un simple œuf de pokémon mais ça m'intrigue tout de même. »

« Professeur, ou vous voulez en venir ? » demandais-je en sentant venir le piège. J'avais comme un radar interne pour ce genre de truc.

« Bien … nous sommes débordés en ce moment avec nos recherches. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper pour moi ? S'il-te-plaît. »

« T – Toute seule ? »

Je poussai un genre de glapissement de petite fille.

Je la sentais de moins en moins cette histoire. En gros je devais lui servir de larbin et faire ses commissions à sa place. De mieux en mieux. Ça devait être le scénario à suivre, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. J'allais donc me retrouver lâchée dans la nature, dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas et sans personne pour me guider. Formidable.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, je hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement et il me désigna à nouveau la machine avec un sourire ravi.

« Formidable, merci Alex ! Prends donc le pokémon qui te plaît ! »

Je m'approchais avec une certaine appréhension.

A première vue les pokéball semblaient aussi inoffensives que des boules de décorations de noël, et j'avais du mal à imaginer quel genre de créature pouvait bien se cacher dedans au moyen d'une technologie hors du commun. Je me penchais sur les photos représentant les pokémons en question. Un genre de souris au long museau, un machin vert qui me faisait vaguement penser à un mini dinosaure avec une feuille qui pousse sur la tête et un crocodile bleu. Et c'était ça mon choix ?

Solennelle ou du moins autant que possible, je tendis la main. Mentalement je continuais de me dire que j'allais forcément me réveiller, mais en vain. Plus le choix, il fallait le faire. Je suspendis un instant mon geste devant la pokéball du machin vert, avant de refermer ma prise sur le crocodile. J'aimais beaucoup l'eau et pouvait passer des heures dans une piscine à nager, plonger et faire des bulles. Et puis, des trois, celui-là ressemblait plus à un animal de mon monde, une façon de ne pas oublier mon objectif, quitter cet endroit. Même si en même temps, les crocodiles flanquaient un peu la frousse …

« Un Kaiminus donc, excellent choix ! Bizarre toutefois, d'habitude les filles préfèrent Héricendre ou Germignon … » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

La ball s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même, me faisant sursauter. Un filet de lumière blanche qui me força à plisser les yeux en jaillit, avant de se matérialiser devant moi sous la forme d'un petit crocodile bleu aux yeux rouges. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, m'examinant d'un regard fixe alors que ses canines horriblement aiguisées à mon goût dépassaient de ses babines. Je fis de même, et on se retrouva à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux comme deux idiots. Mouais, c'est vrai qu'il était relativement mignon … si on fait exception de ses crocs bien sûr.

Alors que je continuais de jauger mon désormais pokémon, les yeux de ce derniers s'illuminèrent et il se jeta joyeusement sur mon bras gauche, tout crocs dehors. Sa mâchoire se referma dessus avec un claquement sec avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qui m'arrivait.

Après une seconde de flottement, je pris conscience du sang qui commençait à goutter de mon bras en lambeaux et de la douleur qui me vrilla tout le corps avec violence.

« AAAAAAH ! Il essaie de me bouffer ! » hurlai-je, paniquée, en secouant vivement mon membre pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Les Kaiminus ont une très bonne mâchoire. » commenta joyeusement le professeur Orme avant d'ajouter en souriant. « Félicitations Alex, on dirai qu'il t'a adopté ! Je savais bien que tu avais un bon feeling avec les pokémons ! »

« QUEL FEELING ? Il veut juste me dévorer ! Enlevez-le ! »

Le crocodile s'agrippait obstinément à mon bras, malgré que le balançait dans tout les sens. Je commençais à tourner de l'œil en voyant que je foutais des tâches de sang partout sur le carrelage du laboratoire.

Finalement, avec l'aide de Wilson et du prof, le Kaiminus consentit à me lâcher, à contrecœur visiblement.

Assise sur une chaise, je foudroyais la bestiole du regard tandis que l'assistant me faisait signe de ne pas bouger alors qu'il enroulait mon bras blessé dans un bandage. Le museau piqueté de sang, le pokémon me regardait, les yeux brillants, visiblement insensible à ma colère. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur moi que ça tombait ?

« En tout cas il ne manque pas de mordant … » souffla Wilson avant de se reprendre sous mon regard noir, comprenant que je n'appréciais pas la plaisanterie. « Tu dois faire attention avec lui, les Kaiminus peuvent être dangereux malgré leur petite taille. Même leurs dresseurs doivent s'en méfier constamment. »

« J'avais compris … » marmonnais-je, la bouche dans ma paume.

« Félicitation en tout cas Alex ! Tu es désormais sa dresseuse ! » s'exclama joyeusement Orme, sans tenir compte de mon humeur massacrante. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Kaiminus, presque paternel « Tu es content pas vrai mon petit père ? »

« Kai kaiii ! » répondit le concerné en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, choquée par ces quelques mots. Le pokémon fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses canines dégoulinantes de sang - mon sang - et se mit à sautiller sur place joyeusement, hoquetant ce que je supposais être un rire plutôt étrange, semblable à une toux sèche et rauque.

« Tu devrais lui donner un surnom, qu'en penses-tu ? Les études montrent que ce genre de pratique améliore la cohésion entre le pokémon et son dresseur. Et puis il sera vraiment unique ainsi ! »

Quelques noms d'oiseaux peu agréables à l'oreille me passèrent par la tête mais je décidai de mettre cet incident de côté. Après tout, je n'avais plus trop le choix, Kaiminus serait mon partenaire. Qui aurait crû en tout cas qu'un bestiole si petite pouvait faire aussi mal ? Apparemment, les pokémons ne sont pas de gentilles peluches inoffensives. Il n'y avait que moi pour croire ça.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Voyant le crocodile tendre ses courtes pattes vers moi, je fus prise d'un élan d'inquiétude, avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Prudemment pour éviter de me faire à nouveau sauter dessus, je le pris dans mes bras. Il se blottit alors contre ma poitrine en gémissant doucement, visiblement heureux. Le professeur poussa un « aaaaaawh » fort peu masculin, touché par notre scène de tendresse.

Ok il était plutôt mignon malgré son instinct de tueur. Aussi, mû par je ne sais quelle idée, je lâchai du bout des lèvres, fascinée et attendri mais toujours sur mes gardes :

« Samson … »

Wilson et le professeur Orme hochèrent la tête d'approbation tandis que le susnommé ricanait joyeusement – apparemment, rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur à celui-là.

« Très bien, excellent même, j'ai déjà entendu cent fois pire. Oh ! Si jamais ton pokémon est blessé, tu peux venir le soigner sur cette machine. » lança le professeur en me désignant un genre de tapis électrique relié par des câbles à un ordinateur. « C'est très simple d'utilisation, tu verras. »

« D'accords mais vous ne m'avez pas dis où il habite, votre dégénéré. » soufflais-je alors que Samson commençait à me mordiller les cheveux.

« Alex enfin ! Mr Pokémon est … oui bon c'est vrai qu'il l'est un peu en fait. Il habite au nord de la ville Griotte, la prochaine ville. Fais toutefois attention en chemin, les pokémons sont dangereux tu sais bien. Un simple Fouinette peut infliger de graves blessures aux humains, même avec ton pokémon près de toi. »

Ok donc Samson n'était pas le seul à vouloir me bouffer. Apparemment, tout le monde allait essayer. Formidable. Si je m'en sors, je tue Liam pour avoir acheté ce jeu stupide.

« Bon ben j'y vais. Merci professeur, à plus tard. » lançais-je finalement par-dessus mon épaule tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Bonne chance Alex ! »

Avant de quitter le bâtiment, Wilson m'interpella vivement, ayant oublié quelque chose. Il me tendis alors cinq genre de pulvérisateurs de couleur violette qu'il fourra dans mon sac sans me demander quoique ce soit.

« Ce sont des potions. Si ton pokémon est blessé ou fatigué, vaporise-en sur ses blessures, ça le soignera. »

Je le remerciai doucement avec un sourire léger et le suivis du regard alors qu'il retournait à ses documents, avant de ressortir.

Plissant les yeux sous l'effet d'un rayon de soleil qui me tomba dans l'œil, j'eus la surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un m'attendait visiblement. Un jeune garçon, de ma tranche d'âge probablement, aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'une casquette jaune et vêtu d'un sweat rouge. Plutôt beau garçon, avec sa bouille encore un peu enfantine et son doux sourire éclatant. La bestiole bleue qui m'avait percuté plus tôt se trouvait à ses pieds.

Samson commençai à s'agiter dans mes bras aussi le lâchais-je pour qu'il aille rejoindre son homologue pokémon. Sûrement le fameux Ethan et son Marill - enfin je mettais un visage sur la bestiole !

« Salut Alex ! » me salua l'adolescent joyeusement. « Tu as eus un Kaiminus ? C'est génial ! C'est un super pokémon. »

« Merci. » répondis-je, un peu gênée.

Je ne le connaissais pas mais pour lui, j'étais visiblement une amie. Nous regardâmes un instant nos pokémons - j'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser la chose - qui étaient apparemment lancés dans une grande discutions dont je ne comprenais rien. Ethan me sourit et sans pouvoir me contrôler, je rougis et détournais le regard. Je n'avais pas trop l'habitude qu'un garçon me regarde aussi gentiment, à l'exception de Liam.

« Si tu continues comme ça avec lui, il finira par vite t'aimer. Tu devrais le montrer à ta mère aussi ! »

Je grimaçais à cette idée. Le brun éclata de rire devant ma grimace et me tapota l'épaule gentiment. Son Marill vint ensuite sauter sur son épaule tandis que Samson s'accrochait à ma jambe.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est important tout de même. Le premier pokémon, c'est pas rien ! Allez, à plus tard Alex ! » me cria-t-il avant de s'éloigner en courant, tout en agitant la main vers moi.

Je lui rendis son geste plus timidement. Les gens étaient plutôt gentils en fait … il y a juste pseudo-maman qui me fout la trouille. D'ailleurs, suivant un peu malgré moi le conseil de mon « ami » et me doutant que ça devait faire parti du jeu, je me rendis jusqu'à ma maison et passait la porte avec une certaine crainte, Samson sur les talons.

Ma mère se trouvait dans le coin cuisine, lavant des plats tout en regardant une émission télévisée. Ça devait être à force de regarder l'écran qu'elle avait viré zombie … me remarquant finalement, elle sourit, et la comparaison avec la poupée maléfique d'un fil d'horreur me sauta aux yeux. Son regard se posa sur Kaiminus, qui l'étudiait du regard. Certainement se demandait-il s'il devait la mordre pour la saluer ou non.

« Oh ,quel joli pokémon tu as avec toi Alex ! Le professeur Orme te l'a donné ? » a mon simple hochement de tête, elle poursuivit « Et alors, que t'as-t-il demandé ? »

« Je dois faire une petite course pour lui, vers Ville Griotte. »

Ma véritable mère, comme toute maman qui se respecte, m'aurait certainement demandé des détails, qui était cet homme et tout un autre tas de questions pour s'assurer que son « bébé » ne court aucun danger … quoique la mienne n'était pas vraiment ultra protectrice dans son genre, elle qui se proclamait toujours comme une femme libre et indépendante. Ma mère est très féministe en fait.

Toutefois, celle-ci n'en fit rien, prouvant que les créateurs du jeu ne s'étaient vraiment pas éternisé sur sa création pour la rendre plus humaine. Elle se contenta donc de m'offrir un énième sourire, qui fit même peur à Samson car ce dernier se cacha derrière ma jambe.

« Oh, ça a l'air compliqué … Mais il te fait confiance, il ne faut pas le décevoir ! » reprit-elle de sa voix aussi sucré que du sirop mélangé à du miel.

A vrai dire elle n'avait pas tord. Même si en apparence c'était plutôt simple de faire une commission pareille, j'étais tout de même paumée dans un monde dont je ne connais rien et avec des bestioles qui allaient tenté de m'égorger vif. Formidable. Je dis souvent formidable je sais, un tic. Et surtout une grosse ironie. J'allais m'enfuir à nouveau, par la fenêtre s'il le faut, quand elle se leva pour s'approcher.

« Ah, j'allais oublier ! On a reçu le pokématos que j'avais envoyé à réparer ! Tiens ! »

L'objet était bleu ciel mêlé de blanc, et d'après ses explications, ça fonctionnait un peu comme un téléphone portable, mais en plus gros et avec plus de fonctions. Je la remerciai du bout des lèvres, accrochait le pokématos en question à la brettelle de mon sac et filais par la porte sans perdre de temps.

Une fois dehors, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

« Kaiiii … » soupira Samson en levant les yeux vers moi.

« Oui je sais, moi aussi elle me fait peur. Bon allez viens, autant y aller. » lançais-je à mon pokémon, heureuse de ne pas être la seule à trouver ma pseudo-maman plus que bizarre.

Je commençais à suivre le chemin de terre qui menait vers la forêt et repassais devant le laboratoire, lorsqu'un éclat rouge, très furtif, attira mon attention. Mon crocodile miniature renifla l'air et poussa un grognement sur un ton peu amical que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Curieuse de nature et ne pouvant m'empêcher de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je m'approchai, intriguée. Je tombais alors sur un garçon d'environ mon âge, caché dans un recoin sombre en train d'espionner par la fenêtre. Je ne pût m'empêcher de l'étudier un instant puisqu'il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué.

Ses cheveux rouges désordonnés étaient bien plus foncés et vifs que les miens, qui étaient d'un roux clair mêlant des mèches oranges et blondes qui me piquaient les joues de leurs pointes fourchues. Mince et souple à l'extrême comparé à moi qui ne suis qu'une brindille toute molle, il portait des vêtements sombres qui rehaussait la pâleur de son teint.

« Alors c'est donc cela, le laboratoire d'Orme … » souffla-t-il pour lui même d'une voix quelque peu rauque.

J'arquais un sourcil, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il foutait ici. Samson éternua à cet instant, attirant le regard du garçon sur nous. Il fixa d'abords le Kaiminus avec un drôle d'air, comme envieux, avant qu'il se tourne vers moi. J'avais l'impression désagréable d'être passé au scanner, et ses yeux étaient durs, glacials même. Pourtant ils avaient une jolie couleur, bleu comme les miens, mais aussi sombre que je les avais clairs, presque noirs, agrémentés d'un éclat argenté.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, légèrement gênée de l'avoir surpris ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » m'agressa-t-il aussitôt, sur la défensive.

« Euh … rien ? »

Visiblement ma réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Réduisant la distance entre nous en quelques rapides enjambées, il me poussa avec brusquerie. La force de ses bras et la surprise me prirent de court et, n'étant pas résistante de nature de toutes manières, je tombais à la renverse. Je heurtais le sol sans douceur, m'éraflant les coudes sur le gravier. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour mériter ça bordel ?

Me voyant me vautrer aussi facilement, il fit claquer sa langue avec dédain.

« Minable va. Dégage ! »

J'étais déjà vachement tendue avec tout ce qui venait de m'arriver depuis mon réveil. Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Comme une pauvre gamine, je me mis donc à pleurer, tout en lui hurlant dessus telle une hystérique.

« Putain c'est quoi ton problème à toi aussi ? J'ai pas encore eus assez d'ennuis comme ça, faut aussi que je tombe sur le pire salaud de ce monde de tarés c'est ça ? T'es complètement malade ou simplement vraiment très con au juste ? Pauvre type ! »

« De quoi ? » siffla-t-il avec fureur, presque menaçant mais légèrement surpris que je lui réponde aussi violemment, vu qu'il ne s'y attendait vraisemblablement pas.

C'est là que les crocs de Samson se refermèrent sur son bras droit. Méchamment.

Si pour moi ça n'avait été qu'une petite morsure « amicale » en guise de bonjour, là, il voulait vraiment lui faire mal et le punir. Je crûs un instant qu'il allait lui arracher le bras. Pourtant le garçon cilla à peine malgré la douleur – et je sais de quoi je parle –, foudroyant le Kaiminus du regard avec colère.

Hébétée, je me relevais toutefois et malgré que je haïssais désormais cordialement ce type, pris son bras en peine.

« Samson, lâche-le maintenant ! Tu vas l'estropier ! »

Mon crocodile m'obéit à contrecœur et je le pris dans mes bras tandis que l'adolescent refermait sa main libre sur son membre blessé pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Je voulus lui tendre un mouchoir pour au moins l'aider un minimum, mais le regard qu'il me lança me fit comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas. Je m'éloignais rapidement, voulant mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Je l'entendis toutefois murmurer un truc comme « saloperie … minable », mais décidais de ne pas me retourner, furieuse et apeurée.

Une fois à bonne distance, je tournais les yeux pour croiser le regarde de Samson. Il avait mal agit en attaquant un être humain aussi violemment mais en même temps je réalisais que c'est parce qu'il avait voulu me protéger. Aussi serrais-je le petit être dans mes bras, avant de sécher mes larmes d'épuisement. Samson se blottit contre moi, agrippant mon haut entre ses pattes, comme un enfant.

Il était un peu bébête avec sa manie de mordre tout le monde et de garder le sourire constamment – ou presque – et pouvait se montrer imprévisible, tantôt agressif, tantôt pleurnichard en manque de câlin … mais je crois que je commençais à m'attacher à ce petit gars. Peut-être parce qu'avec tout ce qui m'arrivais depuis mon réveil, j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose pour m'épauler et ne pas me sentir seule.

Samson était désormais devenu mon rempart, aussi petit soit-il.

A nouveau calme, j'eus toutefois à peine le temps de m'engager sur la route que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans mon dos et me retournant, je vis le professeur Orme courir vers moi en faisant de grands signes de bras. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, tout essoufflé.

« Pfou … pfou … décidément le sport c'est pas mon truc … A - Alex ! J'allais oublier de te donner mon numéro de pokématos. Tiens ! » me dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier.

Il était à bout de souffle alors qu'il avait fait à peine cent mètres. Pire que moi. Je me penchais vers lui, légèrement inquiète.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller professeur ? »

« Oui, oui c'est rien … Je suis pas fais pour l'exercice tout simplement. Donne-moi aussi ton numéro. »

Après quelques manipulations sur mon dérivé de portable, j'enregistrai le numéro de Orme et réalisais au passage que ceux de ma pseudo-mère et de Luth s'y trouvait déjà. L'échange fait, le professeur m'offrit un dernier sourire et repartit en sens inverse.

« Merci encore Alex, s'il y a un problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! »

J'acquiesçai vaguement et lui rendit son salut. Échangeant un regard entendu avec Samson, nous nous remîmes en route, côte à côte.

Le chemin de terre laissa rapidement place à une végétation florissante. Et quand je dis ça, c'est pas pour rien. L'herbe, d'un vert bien sombre, m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et était si dense que je voyais plus mes pieds. En plus elle frémissait quelque fois, certainement sous l'effet de bestioles qui se déplaçaient … pas très rassurant tout ça.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kaiminus et seul le sommet de sa tête dépassait des fougères, qui lui arrivaient à ras des yeux. Je pouffais en le voyant éternuer à cause des herbes folles qui lui chatouillaient le museau. L'attrapant, je décidai de le garder dans mes bras pour le moment, afin d'éviter de le perdre dans cette véritable jungle.

« Allez p'tit gars, on va tâcher de trouver le chemin. » soufflais-je tout en me disant que c'était plutôt mal barré.

« Kai ! »

Continuant donc avec mon chargement et étant désormais plus ou moins au calme, je commençai à m'interroger. Notamment sur Samson et les pokémons en général. Il semblait comprendre parfaitement tout ce que je lui disais, et son niveau d'intelligence, sans être incroyable, semblait également plus élevé que celui d'une vulgaire bête sauvage. Un peu comme les chiens ou les dauphins. Sauf que les dauphins ne tentent pas de vous dévorer le bras – enfin je crois …

Mon regard glissa sur sa pokéball, que j'avais accrochée à ma ceinture grâce à un système de magnétisme assez sophistiqué – merci pour l'information professeur Orme. A vrai dire, même si on avait démarré sur de mauvaises bases, je me voyais mal enfermé Samson là-dedans sans une pointe de remords. De toutes manières, le prof m'avait demandé de le garder près de moi, alors la question ne se posait pas vraiment pour le moment. Et les combats ? Comment ça fonctionnait ? Est-ce que mon pokémon voudra bien seulement se battre sous mes ordres ?

Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses. Je fus stoppée dans mes réflexions par un bruissement de feuillages. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt, sur le qui-vive.

La seconde suivante, un oiseau de petite envergure, comme ceux que j'avais vu sur la fenêtre tout à l'heure, plongeait vers moi en piaillait bruyamment à toute vitesse, sans que je ne songe à réagir.

« Kai ! »

Bondissant hors de mon étreinte, toutes griffes dehors, Samson bondit vers l'oiseau et lui asséna un puissant coup de pattes au visage, l'envoyant à terre. A peine le piaf fut-il sur ses pattes que le crocodile bleuté se jeta à nouveau sur lui, griffant et mordant avec férocité. Rapidement, l'oiseau tomba au sol, quelque peu déplumé et mon Kaiminus se tourna vers moi, un sourire satisfait et deux griffes levées en V.

« Ok super, merci Samson. Viens maintenant on y va. » le félicitais-je avant de fuir, terrifiée à l'idée que d'autres rappliquent.

En vérité, que je cours ou non, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. A plusieurs reprises, d'autres oiseaux identiques au précédent, ainsi que des espèces de fouines au ventre rond et qui tenaient debout sur leur queue nous attaquèrent. Pas très impressionnants niveau taille, mais je n'oubliais pas que ces peluches vivantes étaient dangereuses.

Je n'osais pas trop donner d'ordres à Kaiminus au début, laissant Samson se débrouiller et n'étant pas vraiment fan de violence et de combats, mais comprenant au bout d'un moment qu'il s'en sortait mieux si j'étais là pour le guider avec des ordres et même des stratégies plus précises, je pris doucement confiance en moi et surtout en le potentiel destructeur de mon monstre de poche.

« Samson, vise le ventre, vas-y ! »

Le crocodile fonça sur la Fouinette et lui enfonça son crâne dans l'estomac, la propulsant en arrière avec force. Je serrai le poing de contentement.

« Bravo champion ! Oh ? Regarde Samson, un chemin. On doit être tout près de … Ville griotte c'est ça ? »

« Kai ! » confirma-t-il avec un couinement ravi.

Je n'étais pas fâchée d'arriver. Il nous avait bien fallut trois bonnes heures pour parvenir jusqu'ici, et moi qui n'étais pas sportive et encore moins habituée à courir dans les champs pour échapper à des coups de bec et de griffe, j'étais éreintée. La confrontation avec plusieurs pokémons nous avait pas mal retardé et j'avais dû appeler le professeur Orme pour qu'il m'indique si j'étais sur la bonne route car je m'étais paumée. Tu parles d'une aventurière … j'avais déjà de la chance d'être en vie.

J'avais déjà consommée une potion pour Kaiminus, vaporisant avec suspicion le produit pour ensuite voir ces plaies bénignes se refermer sous mes yeux. Efficaces ces trucs-là, y a pas à dire. Mais mon petit gars était tout de même fatigué et je me retrouvais à devoir le porter pour poursuivre jusqu'aux abords de la ville. Il avait bien travaillé après tout, je comprenais qu'il soit crevé.

A première vue, ça semblait tout de même un peu plus gros que mon patelin de Bourg Geon – difficile de faire plus paumé que ça en même temps. Devant l'entré de la petite bourgade, un vieil homme semblait somnoler sur un bain, se dorant la pilule au soleil. Je m'apprêtais à passer devant mais il sembla se réveiller à cet instant, me faisant sursauter – j'étais facilement impressionnable.

« Ouah … » bailla-t-il en se relevant tout doucement « Bonne petite sieste … hum ? Eh toi là, avec le Kaiminus ! » m'interpella-t-il soudain.

Je m'arrêtais, me demandant ce que j'avais fais pour que tout le monde veuille à ce point m'approcher. Il me rejoignit en trottinant d'un pas étonnamment vif pour un vieux. Il était tout petit, je devais bien faire deux têtes de plus que lui, et ridé comme une vieille pomme.

« Tu débutes pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » fis-je, légèrement surprise de sa remarque « comment avez-vous deviné ? »

« Ça se voit ! » ria-t-il gentiment, avant d'ajouter de peur de m'avoir vexé « Ne t'en fais pas, on a tous été un bleu un jour ou l'autre. Appelle-moi Henry. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer le village et t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs pour t'aider. »

Je n'hésitais même pas et acceptais son offre. Il n'y avait pas plus ignorante que moi dans ce jeu, alors quelques leçons ne me feraient pas de mal, au contraire. Samson toujours dans les bras, je m'empressais de suivre le dénommé Henry, qui était bien plus rapide et agile que son âge ne le laissait paraître.

Il m'emmena d'abords devant un grand bâtiment blanc au toit rouge, plutôt voyant et donc difficile à manquer. Il m'expliqua que c'était un « Centre pokémon ». On en trouvait apparemment dans chaque ville et les pokémons y étaient soignés gratuitement.

« Sérieusement ? » m'étonnais-je devant la charité de cet hôpital pour bestioles.

« Oui. On y accueille aussi les dresseurs, le confort est sommaire mais c'est toujours agréable de trouver un centre pokémon quand on est sur les routes. C'est notre oasis au milieu du désert si tu veux. Par contre ce genre de services est payant. »

Je me promis de passer après ma visite en sa compagnie pour soigner Samson, qui aurait besoin d'un peu de repos. Surtout que le voyage n'était pas encore fini. Il m'emmena ensuite jusqu'à un bâtiment au toit bleu cette fois, qui était une boutique ou on trouvait de tout. Ça allait visiblement de la nourriture pokémon aux sacs de couchage, en passant par les médicaments et les balls. Puis Henry m'indiqua la route suivante, qui me mènerait jusqu'à la maison de Monsieur Pokémon, m'expliquant le chemin pour m'y rendre quand je lui avouait la raison de mon périple.

Finalement, il m'invita à entrer prendre une tasse de thé, ce que j'acceptais. C'était un vieil homme fort sympathique ma foi, qui me rappelait un peu mon ancien professeur d'histoire au collège – et que j'aimais beaucoup pour la façon dont il enseignait. Samson ronronnait presque sur mes genoux, somnolant à moitié, tandis que j'écoutais les histoires du vieillard. Un félin au pelage crémeux et avec un genre de pièce d'or sur la tête dormait sur le canapé au fond de la pièce.

« Dans ma jeunesse j'étais aussi dresseur tu sais. Ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croit. J'ai vu de nombreux de mes pokémons succomber lors des combats à leurs blessures. »

Sa voix prit une intonation nostalgique et je ne sus que répondre à cela, caressant machinalement le dos écailleux de mon Kaiminus. Soudain, Henry se releva brusquement, me faisant signe d'attendre une seconde, et disparut dans une pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte à chaussures dans les mains.

« Tiens Alex, mets donc ça aux pieds. » dit-il en me fourrant la boîte dans les mains « Tu n'iras pas loin avec tes petites tennis blanches. Elles doivent avoir encore ma chaleur et mon odeur de transpiration … »

Devant ma grimace d'effroi, il éclata d'un rire si tonitruant qu'il en réveilla Samson.

« Je plaisante voyons, elles sont neuves ! C'est le dernier modèle de Hoenn, crois-moi c'est l'idéal quand on voyage sur les routes. »

D'un coup d'œil quelque peu sceptique, je comparais sa paire avec la mienne, qui était je l'avouais, déjà toute crottée et couverte de boue. Après tout, pourquoi pas. J'enfilais donc la paire de baskets noires. Wouah. C'était comme d'avoir les pieds enveloppé dans un nuage qui épousait leur forme. Elles étaient légères, confortables et à la parfaite température. Henry n'avait pas menti.

« Merci beaucoup. » soufflais-je, sincèrement ravie.

Je jetais mes vieilles tennis à la poubelle sans le moindre état d'âmes. Avant que je ne le quitte, le vieil homme me fit un dernier cadeau. Il m'emprunta mon pokématos une seconde, faisant quelques manipulations avant de glisser un genre de coupon magnétique dans la fente sur le côté. Il me le rendit ensuite avec un sourire.

« Tiens, je t'ai intégré une carte. Ça évitera que tu te paumes en chemin la bleue ! Bonne chance ! » s'esclaffa-t-il gentiment.

Je le remerciai une dernière fois et quittais sa maison pour me diriger vers le centre pokémon. Je voulais m'assurer que Samson serait en forme pour la suite.

Je n'imaginais certainement pas à quel point cette formalité allait devenir cruciale …

* * *

_J'ai posté ces deux chapitres vus qu'ils sont écrits et (normalement) corrigés depuis un moment._

_Donc ceci est partie de Pokémon SoulSilver en Nuzlocke Challenge. Les règles, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, sont les suivantes : on ne peut capture que le premier pokémon de chaque zone ; tout pokémon KO est considéré comme mort ; chaque pokémon doit être renommé. J'ai remarqué que ce principe de romancer sa partie Nuzlocke s'était pas mal étendue ... Et comme je suis une quiche qui fonce sans réfléchir, il y aura quelques victimes dans cette partie, malheureusement (préparez vos mouchoirs les enfants ! /PAN/)_


	3. Chapter 2 : Familiarisation

Je passais les portes automatiques du Centre Pokémon alors que mon adorable monstre écailleux recommençait à me bouffer les cheveux joyeusement – il avait l'air d'adorer mon shampoing à la pomme. Déjà qu'ils étaient courts et qu'ils repiquaient constamment, ça n'allait certainement pas les arranger …

L'intérieur était plus accueillant que ce à quoi je m'attendais et bien loin des hôpitaux classiques de mon monde. Le hall d'entrée était une vaste salle colorée au sol bien entretenu et un silence plutôt feutré y régnait en maître. Quelques canapés se trouvaient alignés contre les murs, et des ordinateurs ainsi que des visiophones se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce en libre-service d'après l'écriteau. Un escalier menait apparemment à la partie « refuge » du bâtiment tandis qu'un couloir fermé par une porte menait à ce qui devait être les salles d'opération.

Une jeune femme se tenait derrière le comptoir d'accueil, cheveux roses relevés en un chignon plutôt compliqué et blouse d'infirmière assortie. Il y avait même le petit bonnet blanc pour compléter la tenue. Elle m'offrit un sourire tandis que je m'approchais, timidement, tout en serrant Samson dans mes bras.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au centre pokémon de Ville Griotte. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ? »

Son professionnalisme était total.

« Euh oui. J'aimerais faire soigner mon Kaiminus, il est un peu fatigué par ses combats. Il s'appelle Samson. » précisais-je, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment se passait une consultation ici.

« Kai ! » la saluait mon crocodile miniature en levant la patte.

Par précaution et ne voulant pas qu'on m'accuse d'avoir agressé une infirmière avec mon pokémon, je retenais le fauve, sentant bien qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, lui mordre affectueusement le bras, la jambe ou la tête.

« Adorable ! » commenta-t-elle. « Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Toutefois il faut que vous rentriez votre pokémon dans sa pokéball pour cela. »

Apparemment ça se voyait que je n'étais pas vraiment douée avec ce genre de choses. Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je fis donc rentrer Samson dans la sphère rouge et blanche malgré ses protestations capricieuses, et la lui tendis. L'infirmière la plaça alors sur le plateau d'une grosse machine qui se trouvait derrière elle et qui me rappelait un peu celle vue au laboratoire du professeur Orme. Elle fit quelques rapides et expertes manipulations sur l'écran ce qui fit vibrer puissamment l'engin, attendit environ une quinzaine de secondes à peine pour ensuite me rendre ma pokéball.

« Et voilà, votre Kaiminus est de nouveau en pleine forme. Au plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle ! »

J'étais légèrement surprise.

« C'est tout ? » demandais-je en relevant la tête « pas d'examens ni rien ? Juste cette machine, ça suffit ? »

« Pour les blessures légères et la fatigue uniquement. » m'expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'une ombre passait sur son visage « toutefois il arrive que la technologie ne soit pas en mesure de les soigner selon la gravité du problème. Dans ce genre de cas, on a recours à d'autres méthodes, plus chirurgicales. Et il faut aussi plus de temps, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. Quoi qu'il en soit, » poursuivit l'infirmière plus joyeusement « votre pokémon est en excellente santé. Aucun souci à vous faire. »

Je hochais vaguement la tête tout en tendant la ball en avant pour laisser sortir Samson. Comme je le découvrais petit à petit, tout n'était pas rose au monde merveilleux de pokémon. Kaiminus secoua la tête, puis se mit à sautiller sur place tout en s'agrippant à ma jambe, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverser. Il était en pleine forme, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Avant de partir, je m'enquis toutefois auprès de la doctoresse :

« Vous auriez quelques conseils pour m'aider à maintenir Samson en bonne santé ? À part les potions, y a-t-il d'autres médicaments à acquérir ? »

« Les potions sont effectivement importantes, de même que les antidotes. Faites le plein, il y a pas mal d'Aspicots de plus dans les environs. Leur dard est très empoissonné, faîtes attention. Et surtout, ne vous surestimer pas. L'orgueil est le plus grand défaut de tout dresseur, débutant comme confirmés. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il faut au magasin au coin de la rue. »

Je la remerciai et quittais le centre, Kaiminus sur les talons, jugeant effectivement utile de m'arrêter à la boutique faire quelques emplettes. Mais avais-je de l'argent seulement ? Cette pensée me frappa et je fouillais dans le barda de mon sac, à la recherche d'un porte-monnaie. Bingo ! Je l'ouvrais et constatais la présence d'une petite liasse de billets. Espérons juste que ça suffira …

Je pénétrais dans la boutique, pas bien grande ni très remplie d'ailleurs, et me dirigeai vers les rayons. Je ne pus retenir un léger pouffement amusé en découvrant que la monnaie ici s'intitulait pokédollars. Ils n'avaient pas été chercher loin on dirait !

J'errais entre les rayons, vérifiant ma fortune et le prix des produits. Apparemment les prix allaient dans les cent ou deux cents, et j'avais environ trois mille pokédollars. J'attrapais machinalement quelques antidotes comme me l'avait suggéré l'infirmière du centre, ainsi qu'une boîte de nourriture pour pokémon qui d'après l'étiquette était aux baies pocpoc. De ce que j'en lisais, c'était l'idéal pour les pokémons eaux comme Kaiminus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Samson ? Ça te va ça ? »

Il renifla la boîte d'un air curieux avant de hocher la tête tout en me souriant, tout crocs dehors. Je commençai à m'habituer à ses canines pointues à souhait. Suffisait de voir mon bandage au bras pour se douter qu'il avait un sacré coup de dents.

Je passais ensuite en caisse, payant le gérant au regard endormi avant de fourrer mes achats dans mon sac et de sortir de là.

J'étais parée pour continuer jusque chez monsieur Pokémon.

Sur la route, j'avançais d'un pas un peu moins vif, et Samson me suivait gaiement, trottinant autour de moi, prenant le temps de renifler une fleur ou d'aller patauger dans une petite flaque d'eau. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, et j'en oubliais que j'étais en pleine nature avec plein de bestioles qui rôdent. Mal m'en prit.

Un sifflement retentit et alors que me retournais, je vis un genre d'asticot plutôt gros et avec un aiguillon sur la tête et un autre au bout de la queue se jeter sur moi. À sa forme, je devinais qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un Aspicot, avec son dard empoissonné.

_Merde_, pensais-je en le voyant se jeter depuis son arbre sur moi.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux centimètres de mon visage, un puissant jet d'eau vint le percuter violemment et l'envoya dans le décor. Hébétée, je me tournais vers Samson, qui bomba le torse de fierté.

« C'est toi qui as faits ça ? » balbutiais-je.

« Kai ! Kaiminus ! » confirma-t-il tout en crachotant un peu d'eau de sa gueule ouverte.

« Et bien … merci Samson. »

Il tendit une patte en avant, me faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien. Modeste avec ça. Je repris mon chemin, à nouveau sur mes gardes toutefois.

Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour rêvasser.

Il me fallut compter au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes, après m'être trompé une fois de maison, deux fois de chemin et avec quelques Fouinettes, Roucools et Aspicots qui me barrèrent la route au passage, pour parvenir en vue d'une maison en bois entourée par une petite clôture qui délimitait le jardin. Un autre Roucool se trouvait perché près du portail, mais il semblait domestique puisqu'il n'attaqua pas, se contentant de me fixer du regard. Je dus en revanche retenir Samson, qui avait une dent contre les oiseaux depuis l'épisode où un de leurs semblables voulut s'en prendre directement à moi.

Je ramassais donc mon pokémon pour éviter qu'il ne commette une tuerie et toquais à la porte avec une légère appréhension. De ce que j'avais compris, Mr Pokémon était un sacré illuminé. Au bout de quelques secondes, un vieil homme à la moustache bien blanche et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu, m'ouvrit. Il m'étudia une seconde du regard, remarqua Samson dans mes bras et sourit.

« Ah tu es sans doute la jeune assistante envoyée par Orme ! Enchantée demoiselle, allons entre vite, ne reste pas là. »

Avant même d'avoir le temps de me présenter ou de dire quoi que ce soit, je me fis happer prestement par le bras et fus propulsée à l'intérieur. Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise et s'en fût au fond de la pièce pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une sorte de couveuse, caché dans une armoire fermée à clé. Un autre homme se trouvait présent, assis à la table de la cuisine avec un ordinateur portable devant lui, l'air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il ne leva pas tout de suite les yeux vers moi. Je lui donnais la cinquantaine à vue d'œil à cause de ses cheveux grisonnants et il portait une blouse blanche qui me laissait supposer que j'avais encore affaire à un scientifique. Décidément …

Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de le saluer que mon hôte revînt vers moi, transportant avec une infinie précaution un genre de gros œuf blanc tacheté de rouge et de bleu. Il me le mit d'emblée dans les bras. J'observai la chose, craignant que le moindre faux mouvement ne le transforme en omelette. Samson s'approcha, reniflant la coquille avec curiosité.

« Voilà ce que je voudrais que Orme examine, » m'expliqua le vieil homme « il est incollable sur le sujet des évolutions. C'est une connaissance de Rosalia qui m'a confié cet œuf. As-tu déjà vu pareille merveille ? Admire ces courbes, ces couleurs, cette beauté ! »

« Les pokémons pondent donc tous des œufs ? » demandais-je, surprise et curieuse et voulant surtout le stopper dans son délire.

« Magnifique … » il revint sur terre à ma question « Ah ça ! La reproduction pokémon est encore pleine de mystère pour nous. Étudier cet œuf pourrait peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose de nouveau qui sait ? Orme est le mieux placé pour ce genre de choses, même le Professeur Chen reconnaît son talent dans ce domaine. Tel maître, tel élève après tout ! »

Il désigna la troisième personne de cette pièce. Je me tournais à nouveau vers l'autre homme, qui se leva de sa place pour s'approcher, étudiant d'un regard appréciateur mon pokémon avant de me tendre la main pour que je la serre.

« Tu es Alex n'est-ce pas ? Je rendais visite à mon vieil ami et quand il m'a expliqué que ce sacripant de Orme envoyait une de ses élèves ici, j'ai décidé de t'attendre pour te rencontrer. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus surprenant. Que monsieur Chen appelle le prof Orme « sacripant » ou qu'il soit resté ici juste pour me rencontrer moi. Il poursuivit, se penchant vers Samson en se frottant le menton.

« Eh bien, tu as là un pokémon peu commun jeune fille … un Kaiminus de belle envergure je dois dire. »

Le principal concerné poussa à cet instant un petit grognement un peu trop joyeux à mon goût. Je n'eus pas le temps de le retenir, ayant déjà l'œuf dans les mains, qu'il se jeta sur le professeur Chen.

« KAI ! »

« Samson non ! … Oups … »

« Je … Je comprends pourquoi Orme te l'a confié. Il était sûr que tu saurais t'en … t'en occuper. » souffla l'expert, tandis que mon crocodile continuait de lui dévorer la tête et que quelques filets de sang coulaient de son crâne.

Monsieur Pokémon était tout simplement mort de rire, tapant du poing sur la table et s'étouffant à moitié, ce qui n'allait pas m'aider. Le professeur Chen semblait étonnamment calme, et je soupçonnais un début d'anémie à le voir tanguer ainsi. J'appelai mon compagnon à pattes d'une voix douce, et fus obligé de tirer un peu pour le faire lâcher prise.

Samson dans les bras qui se pourléchait les babines de satisfaction, je m'enquis auprès du scientifique, inquiète et sûrement blanche comme un linge.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Oui oui, aucun problème. » m'assura le prof tout en pressant un chiffon sur ses blessures. Je restais toutefois sceptique. « Tu me sembles digne de confiance, Alex. Est-ce que tu accepterais de me rendre un service ? »

« Si c'est dans mes possibilités … qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas très compliqué. » m'affirma-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

Il me tendit par la suite un objet semblable à un carnet électronique rouge vif et étonnamment léger, qui s'ouvrait sur un écran et de nombreuses touches. Je le soupesais avec curiosité, me demandant à quoi ce truc pourrais bien servir. Le prof se lança alors dans une longue explication, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

« Ceci est un pokédex, le dernier modèle conçut par mes soins. Il enregistre automatiquement toutes les données basiques concernant les pokémons vus ou capturés, incluant une description très complète des attaques qu'ils connaissent. C'est comme une encyclopédie de poche ! Dix fonctionnalités, fonctionne la nuit et possède une autonomie de soixante-douze heures … batteries solaires et tout cela pour à peine cent grammes ! Un véritable bijou de technologie ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est formidable, » dis-je alors que je ne l'avais écouté que d'une oreille « mais j'en fais quoi de ce pokédex exactement ? »

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Ah oui, tu es vraiment une débutante, pas vrai ? J'y viens. Eh bien, j'aimerai tout simplement que tu me recense les pokémons de la région de Johto, afin de m'aider. Je suis trop vieux pour partir à l'aventure maintenant. Et j'ai une émission de radio à Doublonville, je dois me dépêcher. »

Voilà donc ma nouvelle mission. Si je lui remplissais son pokédex, pourrais-je rentrer enfin chez moi ? Et combien de temps ça allait me prendre exactement ? Il me tendit ensuite un bout de papier avec son numéro de téléphone dessus, que j'enregistrais dans mon pokématos – je commençais à bien savoir m'en servir de ce truc – et me remercia d'accepter sa demande.

L'heure tournait, aussi décidais-je de rentrer au Bourg Geon avant que la nuit ne finisse par tomber, n'ayant aucune envie de me perdre dans les bois dans le noir complet. Samson semblait bien reposé et j'enveloppais donc l'œuf confié dans une serviette de plage que ma mère avait glissé dans mon sac, avant de le caler sur mon sac de couchage. Au moins, il était au chaud et à l'abri.

« Bonne chance Alex ! » me lança le professeur Chen avec un sourire.

« Et désolé de te faire courir partout comme ça jeune fille ! » ajoutait Monsieur Pokémon en me saluant.

Je repris la route en sens inverse donc, m'assurant du bon chemin à l'aide de ma nouvelle fonction carte – merci d'ailleurs à monsieur Henry pour ce cadeau merveilleux, parce que moi et l'orientation ça fait sept.

Alors que mon pokémon se débarrassait d'une Fouinette un peu trop curieuse à l'aide de son attaque pistolet à eau comme m'indiqua mon pokédex glisser dans la poche de ma salopette, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était le mien et décrocha avec une certaine nonchalance.

« ALLO ALEX ? » la voix me vrilla les tympans et je dus éloigner l'appareil de mon oreille meurtrie « Oh Arceus … c'est terrible … »

« Professeur Orme ? » tentais-je sans qu'il ne semble m'entendre dans sa crise de panique aiguë – et c'était quoi 'Arceus' au passage ?

« Reviens vite je t'en pris ! »

Et il me raccrocha au nez. Je clignais des yeux, n'y comprenant rien, et échangeai un regard incrédule avec mon Kaiminus, qui avait laminé la fouine pendant ce temps.

« T'y comprends quelque chose toi ? » fis-je en me massant mon oreille qui grésillait encore – si je devenais pas sourde, j'avais de la chance.

« Kai. » me répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tout aussi largué.

« Ok … Bon de toute façon faut bien qu'on rentre, alors on va essayer de faire vite. »

Il hocha la tête et nous nous remîmes en route, côte à côte.

À nouveau des pokémons sauvages nous sautèrent dessus, toujours du même genre, et Samson les repoussait avec de plus en plus de facilité. Toutes ces petites confrontations l'avaient visiblement rendu plus fort. Et elles m'avaient également rendue moins effacée, alors que pour les premiers je le laissais carrément se débrouiller tout seul. Mais Samson et moi formions une équipe, et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire … comme les mariages en fait.

La vision de mon Kaiminus en costard et cravate me fit pouffer discrètement et il me lança un regard curieux. Je lui expliquai la chose et il tourna la tête, apparemment vexé, me boudant comme un enfant. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler mon hilarité.

« Ne te vexe pas p'tit gars, je suis sûre que tu serais très beau. »

« Kai ! »

« Oui d'accords tu es toujours beau, c'est vrai. »

Je m'étonnais moi-même de le comprendre de mieux en mieux à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble. Bon, je ne décodais pas mot pour mot ses cris, mais je commençais à reconnaître ses mimiques, l'intonation de ses grognements et couinements et même son regard. De cette manière je pouvais interpréter au plus juste possible ses paroles. Parce qu'il me parlait vraiment mon crocodile, s'en était vraiment étonnant. L'idée de l'enfermer dans une ball me paraissait de moins en moins concevable à mesure que je m'attachais à lui.

Je secouais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher ! C'était juste un jeu après tout. Juste un pokémon qui est censé être un tas de pixels … Un pokémon qui me faisait rire, me protégeais, me comprenais … je fermais les yeux, chassant ces pensées de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur le moment présent et rien d'autre.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à Ville Griotte, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne nous restait plus que deux heures tout au plus avant d'être enfin à bon port. Je passais par le centre pokémon pour soigner Samson qui commençait à fatiguer, m'assurant qu'il allait bien. Je pris ensuite la direction de la sortie de la ville, croisant le vieux Henry sur son banc et le saluant d'un signe amical de la main.

M'engageant sur la route d'herbe qui menait jusqu'au Bourg Geon, je me retournais un instant pour m'assurer que Kaiminus était toujours derrière moi, sans faire attention au chemin. Je percutais quelqu'un, lequel poussa un grognement peu amical. Me frottant le nez, je relevais la tête pour croiser un regard bleu noir de colère.

J'avais vraiment un karma pourri …

« Toi ! Tu es le sale gamin devant le laboratoire ! » m'exclamais-je avec un peu trop d'énergie.

« Tss … encore toi minable ? Et me traite pas de gamin, j'ai dix-sept ans, pas douze. »

Sa voix suintant le dédain et l'agacement. Il était apparemment tout aussi ravi de me voir que moi je l'étais. Ce type me sortait par les yeux, mes paumes étaient encore rouges à cause de la chute qu'il m'avait infligé.

« J'ai seize ans je te signale ! » rétorquais-je, piquée au vif.

Il promena un regard narquois sur ma silhouette, provoquant le rougissement des pommettes. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me signale mon manque de formes féminines, je complexais déjà assez comme ça d'être juste une grande asperge toute plate. Samson apparût alors, se plaçant d'emblée devant moi en grognant férocement contre le garçon. Même moi il m'intimidait un peu quand il était comme ça.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du jeune homme, mais je constatais qu'il avait appliqué un bandage sur son bras blessé, tout comme moi. Nos blessures étaient parfaitement symétriques d'ailleurs.

« T'as reçu un pokémon du labo hein ? Quel gâchis … donner un pokémon pareil à une minable comme toi. »

« Répète ça pour voir, monsieur l'imbécile. »

Ça faisait trois fois déjà qu'il m'insultait de minable, je commençais légèrement à en avoir marre de cette appellation. Je n'étais peut-être pas très bagarreuse, mais je savais me mettre en colère, vaut mieux éviter de pousser le bouchon trop loin. Le ton monta entre nous et Samson grognait toujours. Cette fois, s'il lui saute à la gorge je ne dirais rien. On verra qui rigolera alors.

« Tu comprends pas quand on te parle ? Moi aussi j'ai un bon pokémon, et je vais te remettre à ta place, c'est-à-dire en bas de l'échelle ! »

Il sortit une pokéball de sa poche et fit apparaître son pokémon. Je reconnus avec surprise le dinosaure vert de chez le professeur Orme. Pourquoi ce garçon l'avait-il avec lui ? Mon pokédex sonna à cet instant, s'enclenchant de lui-même pour m'informer sur le Germignon que j'avais en face de moi. Comme je l'imaginais, il était lié à l'élément plante et sa feuille dégageait apparemment un parfum particulier.

Mon Kaiminus commença une longue conversation avec son ancien ami, à l'aide de « Kai ! » et de « Germi », criant toutefois plus fort que lui. Je supposais qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait avec ce type, pour ensuite se faire rembarrer d'un simple « mi » plutôt sec. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi en secouant la tête, l'air déçu. Je relevais les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux rouges, craignant la réponse que j'allais obtenir bien que l'évidence était là.

« Tu l'as volé ? »

Il ricana simplement en retournant, confirmant mes soupçons. Je n'avais encore jamais combattu contre un autre dresseur, mais je devinais que c'était différent que contre des pokémons sauvages. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix dans le cas présent.

« Prêt Samson ? » fis-je, n'ayant toutefois aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire contre ce criminel en herbe.

« Kai ! »

Son cri était plein de détermination, et je compris qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Tenace mon crocodile, c'était certain. Les pupilles du Germignon se réduisirent en deux fentes à l'appel plutôt rude de son dresseur et je déglutissais.

Comment un truc aussi mignon pouvait avoir un tel regard de tueur ?

« Défonce-le. » lança soudain mon adversaire, tout simplement.

Le Germignon bondit en avant en direction de mon pokémon. Je n'avais même pas le temps de réfléchir, aussi lançais-je d'une voix quelque peu hâtive :

« Utilises tes griffes ! »

Samson fonça, griffes en avant. Les deux combattants se rencontrèrent dans un choc si brutal que je grimaçais, ayant presque mal pour eux. La tête du dinosaure miniature s'enfonça dans le ventre de Kaiminus, qui répliqua hargneusement avec un bon coup de griffes sur la gueule. Je répétais mon ordre, tout comme l'autre.

Les deux pokémons se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent en quelques bonds pour prendre de l'élan, avant de se rencontrer à nouveau avec toute la violence et la force dont ils étaient capables. Ils roulèrent au sol dans un entremêlement de pattes et poussèrent quelques cris et sifflements rageurs. Ils se redressèrent dans un même mouvement, se fixant en chien de faïence, mal en point mais déterminés.

« Germignon, charge-le, maintenant. Vise la gorge. »

« Samson ! A quatre pattes vite, et cours vers lui en zigzag ! » criais-je soudain, ne sachant s'il pouvait suivre un pareil ordre.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, il m'obéit. Solidement campé sur ses quatre pattes, il esquiva une charge du Germignon avec bien plus d'aisance qu'auparavant, devenant plus rapide de cette façon. J'avais remarqué que pour les pointes de vitesse, il allait bien mieux ainsi. Aussi décidais-je d'exploiter cet atout.

Samson se rua sur son adversaire le premier, vif comme un oiseau de proie. Il mit toutes ses forces dans son coup, et frappa à l'œil. Une gerbe de sang gicla tandis que le Germignon poussait un cri de douleur aigu.

Je portais mes mains à ma bouche, effrayée et stupéfaite par tant de violence. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il frapperait si fort …

« Samson, recule ! Maintenant ! » hurlais-je, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il n'aille trop loin.

Il grogna mais obéit. Le pokémon plante avait la marque de trois griffes rouges de sang qui lui traversait l'œil, lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant avec son regard de serial-killer. Il tenait à peine sur ses pattes, tremblant. Kaiminus se tenait en retrait, quelque peu chancelant également, attendant mes ordres. Un rictus secoua la lèvre supérieure de mon adversaire.

« Minable. C'est pour ça que t'es faible, tu es bien trop naïve ma pauvre. Les combats, c'est jusqu'à la mort, et les blessures ça arrive toujours tant qu'ils sont faibles. Germignon, attaque. » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Arrête enfin ! » m'exclamais-je, effarée par son manque de considération pour son compagnon « Tu vois bien qu'il n'en peut plus, alors admets ta défaite ! »

Il ne m'écouta pas, et Germignon n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir. Je serrais les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma paume jusqu'à me faire mal. Stupide … Stupide !

Baissant la tête, je murmurais tout bas, résolue malgré moi.

« Samson. Pistolet à eau. »

Malgré le désavantage de cette attaque face à un pokémon plante, le jet fut suffisamment puissant pour mettre Germignon à terre, trop faible pour résister à une attaque de plus de toute manière. J'avais gagné mon premier combat … et cette putain de victoire me laissait une bile acide coincée dans la gorge.

Sans un mot, le garçon rappela son pokémon dans sa ball, visiblement peu satisfait. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, le regard sombre et moqueur.

« Alors c'est la joie ? T'as juste parce que mon pokémon était faible. »

« Ta gueule … » je n'étais pas de nature grossière, mais il l'avait cherché « C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Il est blessé putain ! Gravement ! Va le soigner au Centre maintenant ! »

Il haussa les épaules, s'en fichant visiblement pas mal. C'était un horrible personnage, et les larmes me piquèrent les yeux, sans que je les laisse couler pour autant. Pas question de lui faire ce plaisir. Samson s'approcha de moi, titubant légèrement, et s'agrippa à ma jambe comme pour me soutenir.

Voyant mes yeux humides, l'autre ricana de plus belle.

« Décidément … tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, t'as rien de ce qu'il faut pour être dresseuse, minable. » lâcha-t-il de nouveau, me faisant criser des dents.

« Alex ! Je m'appelle Alex ! »

« C'est un prénom de mec ça. » souligna-t-il avec une exaspérante nonchalance teintée de mesquinerie « En même temps t'es pas très féminine c'est vrai. »

Je fulminais intérieurement de rage. Je ne le supportais pas. Définitivement. Fouillant sa poche en grommelant à voix basse, il en sortit une liasse de billets froissés qu'il me lança littéralement au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demandais-je, étonnée.

« T'as gagné non ? Alors prends et ferme là un peu, ça changera. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu me harcèles pour ton fric. »

J'acceptai l'argent sans faire plus de commentaire. Apparemment, le perdant devait des sous au vainqueur, c'est ainsi que marchait l'économie pour les dresseurs en vadrouille. Si je voulais trouver un moyen de financement efficace, je n'avais donc qu'à livrer des matchs contre d'autres dresseurs … et gagner. Un moyen de s'enrichir plutôt rapidement si on est doué pour les combats.

Reportant mon attention sur mon adversaire, je lui crachais presque au visage, d'une voix pleine de colère :

« Et toi alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? Connard ? Sans-cœur ? » tentais-je, ironique et volontairement méchante, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. Jamais personne ne m'avait autant mise en rogne de toute ma vie.

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Et bien … je suis l'homme qui deviendra le plus grand dresseur du monde. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

« Tu es déjà le plus bel enfoiré insensible avec le pire égo de toute la terre. C'est un début. »

Il ne répliqua pas, n'ayant visiblement plus envie de perdre son temps avec moi, et me bouscula de nouveau pour passer.

Quelque chose tomba à cet instant de sa poche et je le ramassais, curieuse malgré moi. Je constatai que c'était sa carte de dresseur. A place de son nom, il y avait marqué « Silver » … tu parles d'un nom toi. Il se rendit compte toutefois de l'absence du document et revint vivement vers moi pour m'arracher le papier des mains.

« Rends-moi ça ! C'est ma carte de dresseur ! » cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement, disparaissant au coin d'une rue.

Bras ballants, je suivais sa silhouette du regard, restant pensive.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais beaucoup appris sur les pokémons, et subis pas mal de désillusions. Les pokémons n'étaient pas de gentils petite peluches inoffensives pour les humains, et tous les habitants n'étaient pas tout blancs, bien au contraire. Il y avait du sang, des voleurs, des criminelles …. formidable. Comment une fille comme moi pourrait-elle survivre dans un monde pareil ? J'avais déjà du mal à m'en sortir dans le mien, alors ici ! J'osais à peine l'imaginer.

Un couinement me fis baisser les yeux. Samson me regardait, inquiet. Je réalisais alors les marques de coups sur son corps et son air épuisé. Il avait besoin de soins … M'accroupissant à son niveau, je le prit dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Il couina de nouveau, l'air ravi.

« Kai ! Kai ! »

« Je sais tu aurais aimé le lapider, mais ce n'est pas bien d'attaquer les gens. Ni de battre à mort des pokémons qui ne peuvent plus se défendre. Allez viens, je t'emmène au centre. Ensuite on rentre rapidement. » soupirais-je tout en le portant jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Après avoir fait soigner Samson, je m'enquis si un adolescent aux cheveux rouges était venu pour son Germignon, et on me répondit par la négative. Une pointe d'inquiétude me prit au ventre en songeant au pokémon et sa balafre, infligée par ma faute.

Mon Kaiminus de nouveau sur pied, je repris mon chemin, courant et sautant maladroitement par-dessus les buissons. Une jeune femme fort aimable m'avait indiqué une route un peu plus rapide et moins fréquentée par les pokémons sauvages. Samson agrippé à mon épaule, il balançait des pistolet à eau sur toutes créatures qui faisaient mine de nous sauter dessus, les repoussant avec force et efficacité. Il me fallut compter un moment toutefois pour fouler le chemin de terre menant à la petite bourgade que j'avais quittée ce matin même.

Essoufflée et en sueur, je m'arrêtai à l'entrée de Bourg Geon pour reprendre mon souffle. Une moto aux couleurs blanches et bleus, soit la police, était garée devant le laboratoire. Apparemment ce vol était on ne peut plus sérieux. Faisant signe à Samson que j'allais bien – j'étais au bord de la crise d'hyperventilation, l'endurance n'avait jamais été mon fort après tout. J'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller et relevant la tête, découvris Ethan qui arrivait vers moi.

« Alex ! Te voilà, tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé ? » fit-il en m'aidant à me redresser, à cause des courbatures.

« Plus ou moins … Où est le le professeur Orme ? »

Il m'indiqua le laboratoire, m'expliquant qu'il était en train de parler avec un gendarme. Apparemment le voleur avait fracturé une fenêtre, profitant de l'absence des deux scientifiques pour s'introduire à l'intérieur et voler le Germignon. Je hochais la tête et le suivais à l'intérieur, afin de rejoindre le professeur.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt en passant la porte, alors qu'Ethan poussait un bref soupir. Ce n'était déjà pas vraiment un modèle d'ordre au début, mais là c'était pire que chambre, chose difficile à concevoir. Les éclats de verre brisés s'étaient éparpillés au sol, de mêmes que plusieurs livres et même une étagère avait été renversée. Accompagnée de mon ami et nos deux pokémons, je rejoignis le professeur. Son visage et celui de Wilson s'illuminèrent en me voyant, tandis que le policier fronçait les sourcils avec méfiance.

« Qui es-tu toi ? » pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîna « La première règle de l'enquêteur : le coupable revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ! Donc c'est toi la coupable ! » m'accusa-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Et puis c'est quoi cette règle, c'est complètement stupide ! » glapissais-je, ne voulant surtout pas finir en prison ou que sais-je encore!

« Un instant ! » Protesta Ethan en se plaçant devant moi dans une attitude protectrice, de même que Samson et Marill. « Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé ! Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui espionnait dehors ! »

« Kai ! » approuva mon pokémon vigoureusement.

« Un fichu sale type même … »

Mon grommellement attira l'attention de toute l'assistance sur moi. Dire que je déteste être le centre d'attention … le policier se jeta presque sur moi, me prenant par le bras un peu brusquement. Mauvaise idée vu le regard de Kaiminus.

« Comment, tu veux dire que tu l'as croisé ? OUAILLE ! »

Samson venait de lui mordre la cheville. Je m'excusais précipitamment, prenant mon compagnon dans mes bras. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on ajoute « agression sur représentant de l'ordre » à mon casier judiciaire pokémon.

Après ce petit incident, j'expliquais le plus en détail possible ma rencontre avec l'adolescent et comment nous nous étions battu. L'homme de loi hocha la tête, notant ces informations sur son carnet.

« Je vois … Quel est son nom déjà ? » me demanda-t-il sans relever la tête.

J'ouvris la bouche. Prit une seconde de réflexion, me disant que je pouvais probablement sortir n'importe quoi de toute manière. Me souvins de ce drôle de patronyme. Et lâchai finalement, presque à contrecœur.

« Silver. Sur sa carte c'était marqué Silver. »

« Je vois … » souffla-t-il en griffonnant sur son carnet « Merci pour ta coopération ! Nous devons maintenant poursuivre ce suspect aux cheveux rouges ! »

Pressé, il partit précipitamment, nous laissant seuls. Wilson et le professeur Orme semblaient encore pas mal chamboulés, aussi me tournais-je vers Ethan avec un petit sourire, tout en caressant machinalement le crâne écailleux de Samson.

« Merci Ethan, je vais tâcher de m'en occuper. »

« Tu es sûre ? Bon d'accords. Content que les soupçons sur toi se soient vite dissipés en tout cas. » soupira-t-il en passant une main fraternelle dans mes cheveux, me faisant rougir. Le même geste que Liam …

« Grâce à toi … » murmurais-je en détournant le regard, gênée.

Il me salua une dernière fois et je m'approchais du professeur, qui s'était écroulé sur une chaise, l'air épuisé. Il avait prit dix ans de plus en quelques minutes. Posant Samson et le laissant vadrouiller, je me dirigeais vers le petit coin cuisine. Je trouvais une bouilloire électrique ainsi que des sachets de thé. La boisson fut rapidement prête et j'apportais une tasse aux deux scientifiques, m'asseyant près du prof.

« Vous allez bien Professeur Orme ? » m'enquis-je

« Merci Alex … C'est terrible … Pauvre Germignon … »

Manifestement, il était surtout très inquiet pour le pokémon plante. Mieux valait éviter de lui signaler que le concerné avait un regard presque aussi mauvais que son dresseur. Les pokémons étaient-ils aussi facilement influençables ? Je me pinçais les lèvres, mal à l'aise. J'aurais dû essayer de l'arrêter, de récupérer le petit être dérobé. Il but une gorgée et releva soudain la tête, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah, au fait, qu'elle était donc cette grande découverte de Monsieur Pokémon ? »

En guise de réponse, je posais mon sac au sol et en sortir avec précaution l'œuf confié. Le prof fit un bond de sa chaise, lâchant sa tasse de se ramassant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa et remit maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Mais… c'est un œuf de pokémon ? »

Je hochais simplement la tête. Difficile de confondre avec un piano en même temps. Il me le prit des mains délicatement, l'étudiant du regard.

« Certes, je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable … Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire tout un plat ! De nos jours, les œufs de pokémons ne sont plus si rares. Mais bon, c'est quand même un œuf ! Peut-être qu'il cache un secret ? Bien ! Je vais le garder ici pour l'examiner. »

Il remarqua alors l'éclat rouge de mon pokédex qui dépassait de ma poche.

« Mais … Alex c'est … »

« Oh ça ? » je sortis l'objet en question « le professeur Chen me l'a confié, il veut que je recense les pokémons de la région pour lui. »

Il fit un nouveau bond, manquant de lâcher son précieux œuf. C'était donc si incroyable que ça ? Apparemment oui.

« Vraiment ? Alex c'est formidable ! Le professeur Chen a toujours eu l'œil pour dénicher les jeunes talents. Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, mais là ça dépasse mes prévisions. »

Je fis les yeux ronds. Il me voyait comme exceptionnelle ? Sérieusement ? Je retins un rire jaune. J'étais la plus inexpérimentée et catastrophique dresseuse au monde, n'ayant endossé ce rôle que contrainte et forcée. Le professeur s'exclama soudain, me ramenant dans la réalité des choses.

« Ah, si toutefois tu dois te lancer dans la conquête des huit badges et de la ligue pokémon de Johto … »

La quoi ? Who who ! Minute papillon j'ai jamais dis un truc pareil ! Il continua sans prendre en compte mon air ahuri. Je ne sentais même plus Samson qui avait commencé à mâchouiller mes lacets de chaussures – et le pied avec.

« Il faut que je te prévienne des nouvelles règles mises en place par le Conseil des Quatre. Les punitions en cas de non-respect sont très sévères alors fais bien attention à ne pas les enfreindre. La plus importante à suivre, c'est que tu n'as le droit de capturer que le premier pokémon rencontré dans chaque zone. Si tu échoues, tant pis. »

Je hochais vaguement la tête, ne m'attendant pas à trouver de telles lois si strictes.

« Ensuite, sache qu'il est formellement interdit de chercher à capture tout autre pokémon rencontré dans la même zone. Cela afin de limiter au maximum la capture abusive et l'abandon de pokémons jugés faibles par leurs dresseurs par la suite. C'est arrivé bien trop souvent par le passé. »

« Mais professeur, je suis déjà passée par les routes menant à Ville Griotte. Ça compte ou pas ? »

« Hum … » il se gratta la tête, semblant éluder la question « Et bien puisque officiellement tu n'étais pas encore dresseuse, n'ayant pas de pokéballs sur toi, je suppose qu'on peut dire que ça ne compte pas. »

Je le remerciai, même si à vrai dire j'ignorais comment on s'y prenait pour capturer un pokémon. Nous finîmes notre tasse de thé et il en profita pour jeter un œil à mon Kaiminus, me félicitant au passage pour son allure superbe, d'après lui.

Au moment de se quitter, il me prit par les épaules, presque paternel. Une sorte de chaleur me prit au ventre et je lui souriais avec douceur. Je l'aimais bien moi le professeur Orme, il était vraiment gentil … pour un personnage de jeu vidéo.

« Bonne chance Alex, je t'appellerai à l'occasion et te tiens au courant pour l'œuf. Le voyage sera long, pense à prendre le nécessaire et dis au revoir à ta mère. Veille sur elle Samson ! » ajouta-t-il pour mon pokémon.

« Bien prof . Merci pour tout, on va y aller maintenant. » soufflais-je tout en grimaçant intérieurement à l'idée de me retrouver de nouveau face à mon zombie de maman.

« Kai ! »

Je quittais le laboratoire avec un dernier sourire, avant de me diriger d'un pas rapide vers la maison, voulant me débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite.

Grimpant dans ce qui me servait de chambre, je fourrais quelques vêtements dans mon sac, ainsi que ce que je jugeais être le strict minimum pour survivre en pleine nature tout en évitant de me démolir le dos avec un sac de trente kilos. Je dévalai ensuite les escaliers pour me retrouver devant mon pire cauchemar : ma mère virtuelle.

Étant donnée sa nature très robotique, lui expliquer la chose fut simple, et je claquais la porte derrière moi avec ses encouragements mielleux en bruit de fond. J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Samson. Pas vraiment fâchée de la laisser derrière moi celle-là. Je n'étais pas méchante et n'avais en réalité rien de particulier contre cette espèce de pseudo-maman, mais avec elle vraiment, je pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi, elle me faisait peur. Et puis j'avais déjà une mère de toute manière.

Arrivée à l'entrée du village, je rougis de nouveau – ça devenait vraiment une sale habitude – en constatant qu'Ethan m'y attendait. Il sourit en me voyant et son Marill s'approcha pour piailler joyeusement avec mon pokémon.

« Eh, Alex. Prête à partir alors ... On fait quelques pas ensemble ? Je peux te montrer comment on capture un pokémon … enfin si tu veux bien. »

« Avec plaisir. Je ne suis pas encore très familière avec tout ça. » avouais-je en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

J'emboîtais donc le pas à Ethan, un Samson bien jovial trottinant à mes côtés. Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que je disais que tout cela était vraiment complètement dingue.

Cette fois j'étais bel et bien partie.

* * *

_Le début est long et lent, je sais ... Ils sont quand même un peu bêtes, comme si un gars qui commence sa partie de Pokémon voulait aller chercher un colis pour le Prof au lieu de démarrer son aventure ! Franchement, il peut pas y aller lui-même ? Bref, capture de nouveaux pokémons au chapitre suivant, ça bouge enfin !_


	4. Chapter 3 : Se faire des amis

Forcément. À vouloir partir tout de suite pour ne surtout pas avoir à passer la nuit dans ma « maison » avec mon substitut de mère dans sa maison sans chaleur humaine, alors qu'il était déjà plus de six heures du soir, je ne pouvais qu'arriver à Ville Griotte en pleine nuit. Non sans peine d'ailleurs.

Malgré ma carte, j'avais tout de même réussi à me paumer dans le bois de la route 29, bien que ce soit la troisième fois que j'empruntais ce chemin. Décidément, moi et l'orientation … Je n'étais déjà pas douée au naturel, alors si en plus il faisait nuit noire, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler. En plus, à arriver aussi tard, le Centre Pokémon était déjà complet. Enfin, heureusement que Henry, que j'avais retrouvé à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire sur son banc à l'entrée de la petite ville, m'avait chaleureusement proposé de m'héberger pour cette nuit, gratuitement.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais actuellement installée sur son canapé, après avoir partagé avec lui un repas constitué de pommes de terre et de lards qui m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais aussi affamée, jusqu'à ce que mon hôte ne dépose l'assiette devant moi. C'est que ça creuse les pokémons, mine de rien.

« Bon ça me soûle ce truc. On n'aura qu'à suivre le chemin et puis on verra bien. » grommelais-je en tapotant l'écran de mon pokématos, avant de pousser un bref soupir ennuyé.

« Hoo ! »

Je redressais la tête à cet appel.

« Oui Edwige, je sais. Merci à toi de nous avoir montré si gracieusement le chemin, Sa Majesté des Hoothoot. »

« Hoo. »

Je posais un regard empli d'amusement sur la petite boule de plumes brunes toute rondouillarde perchée sur mon épaule qui se gonfla d'orgueil après ma tirade légèrement ironique, tandis que Samson ricanait de son fameux rire toussoté.

Grâce aux conseils et à la démonstration d'Ethan, qui avait fort patient avec moi et avait attrapé un Rattata juste sous mes yeux, j'avais plutôt bien compris le principe d'une capture de pokémon. Aussi, lorsque Kaiminus et moi-même tombâmes sur notre premier pokémon entre deux fourrées après que je me sois éclatée la figure au sol à cause d'une maudite racine, je sût réagir correctement.

C'est de cette façon que je m'étais retrouvée avec un Hoothoot femelle – merci pokédex. Un oiseau plutôt nocturne de nature, grâce auquel j'avais retrouvé mon chemin rapidement et que je baptisai Edwige, ayant une référence plutôt connue en matière de chouette et de hibou, qui me raccrochai un peu à mon monde ainsi.

Il était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse un pokémon fraîchement capturé s'adaptait à son nouveau dresseur. D'après le vieil Henry, dont l'expérience m'avait déjà appris quelques trucs, ça dépendait de plusieurs caractéristiques, et certains étaient plus récalcitrants que d'autres à la captivité. Je les comprenais d'avantage maintenant, et j'avais eu du mal à en croire mes yeux en voyant ma petite Edwige venir se percher sans crainte sur mon épaule, totalement détendue.

Actuellement, j'étais donc assise en tailleur sur le canapé dépliant de mon hôte. Il était déjà tard et j'étais passablement épuisée de ma première journée. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en vingt-quatre heures, j'avais peine à croire à tout ce qui m'arrivait.

« Kaiii … »

Je me tournais vers Samson, qui somnolait sur mes genoux en ronflant tel un bienheureux. Lui aussi était éreinté, et ça se comprend. Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage, et j'éteignais mon pokématos que je venais de consulter pour déterminer la route à suivre demain, le rangeant dans mon sac.

Vêtue d'un simple short de nuit et d'un débardeur, je me sentais un peu bizarre. D'ordinaire, je portais un vieux tee-shirt de Liam pour dormir, parce qu'il y avait son odeur dessus. Une vraie gamine, je sais. Les vêtements trouvés dans l'armoire de ma maison à Bourg Geon ne sentaient rien, comme s'ils étaient parfaitement neufs. Une boule de tristesse me prit à la gorge alors que je pensais à mon frère et ma famille. Je chassais bien vite mes idées enfantines pour ne pas me laisser envahir par le chagrin.

Je pris ensuite mon pokémon dans mes bras délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et me glissais sous les couvertures, le calant contre mon estomac. Je fis signe à Edwige de s'approcher et l'oiseau hulula gaiement avant de venir se poser sur le bord du canapé, juste au-dessus de ma tête.

« Bonne nuit les gars … » murmurais-je avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Une fois dans le noir et le silence, la centaine de questions qui me hantait depuis mon réveil ici revinrent à la charge. Avait-on remarqué mon absence ? Est-ce que ma mère était inquiète, avait-elle prévenu Liam ? Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite … Pourrais-je réellement quitter un jour ce monde et rentrer chez moi ?

La tête me tournait, aussi fermais-je les yeux, vidant mon esprit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

« Hoo ! »

« Non attends Edwige ! Pas si fort … »

Autant parler à un mur. Mon oiseau puisa dans toutes ses forces et se jeta aussi violemment que possible sur le Roucool, premier pokémon rencontré sur la route 31 et donc futur membre de l'équipe … sauf que c'était mal parti pour. Edwige le frappait si fort qu'il était tétanisé.

Le voyant fuir le combat à tir d'ailes en profitant d'une seconde de répit, je sortis vivement une pokéball et la lançai de toutes mes forces dans une tentative désespérée. Elle lui passa largement par-dessus de la tête et je suivis du regard le pokémon qui disparût entre les arbres, amère. C'était ma seule chance, il allait falloir attendre la prochaine zone pour capture un nouveau membre.

Je me tourna ensuite vers ma femelle hibou, qui semblait très contente d'elle.

« Edwige, » la grondais-je sans trop y mettre le ton « je le voulais dans l'équipe, pourquoi tu as faits ça ? »

« Hoo. Hoothoot. Hoo ! »

« Tu ne veux pas d'autres oiseaux avec nous ? Tu me fais un complexe ou quoi là ? » soupirais-je en réalisant que mes pokémons étaient de sacrés cas.

« Hoo. » confirma-t-elle.

Ok … Pas d'oiseaux pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à Edwige, c'est noté. Je souris malgré moi de son attitude égoïste, et la félicitais malgré tout pour son combat et sa ténacité – elle aimait vachement les compliments, presque plus que dormir en fait – tandis que Samson se roulait dans une flaque d'eau, apparemment très amusé par tout cela vu la taille de son sourire qui dévoilait ses adorables canines aiguisées comme des dents-de-scie. Ma Hoothoot vint ensuite se percher sur mon épaule, sa place favorite.

« Bon relèves-toi Samson, on continue. »

Il s'ébroua tel un chien – le chien le plus heureux du monde soit dit en passant – et nous reprîmes donc notre chemin en direction de Mauville. D'après le professeur Orme, c'est là-bas que se trouvait la première arène la plus proche. Et d'après le jeu, je supposais que si je voulais espérer sortir un jour de là, il me fallait probablement suivre ce scénario et aller à la conquête des badges.

Je marchais d'un bon pas, m'étant suffisamment reposée cette nuit. J'étais partie aux alentours de huit heures du matin, réveillée un peu trop tôt à mon goût par un Samson aussi gai qu'à son habitude – et qui m'avait tout doucement mordu à la main en guise de réveil. En revanche, Edwige n'était pas matinale, contrairement à ce que disait mon pokédex sur son espèce, qui était censé pouvoir me servir de réveil vu que le Hoothoot hulule tous les jours à la même heure … exceptée Edwige, qui était une adepte de la grasse matinée, tout comme moi.

Après un petit déjeuner en « famille », j'avais remercié une dernière fois Henry pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité, avant de prendre le large. Il me fallait d'après lui et ma carte compter presque toute la matinée pour faire le chemin. Si tout allait bien, je serais à Mauville un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. Si tout allait bien …

Mon regard glissa alors sur mon bras gauche. J'avais ôté les bandages ce matin sous les conseils de l'infirmière du Centre Pokémon, puisque la blessure avait bien cicatrisé. On distinguait toutefois encore la trace de trois points peu espacés, témoins du passage des crocs de Samson. Toujours d'après l'infirmière, cette cicatrice ne disparaîtrait jamais, les morsures de Kaiminus étant aussi dangereuses qu'irréversibles. Je poussai un soupir à l'idée de conserver cette marque. Quand je rentrais, sera-t-elle toujours là ?

Remarquant le regard du concerné, je lui tapotai la tête amicalement.

« T'en fais pas p'tit gars, j'ai pas mal du tout. » dis-je pour le rassurer.

« Kai ! » couina-t-il joyeusement.

Une Fouinette surgit soudain d'entre les fourrés, interrompant notre avancée. Encore une … soupirais-je, trouvant la faune relativement peu variée par ici. D'un signe de tête, j'envoyais Edwige à sa rencontre, étant donné qu'elle était plus faible que Samson. Je gardais toutefois ce dernier à côté de moi, prêt à intervenir si jamais Edwige se trouvait en danger. Une méthode d'entraînement qui portait plutôt bien ses fruits pour le moment, et je comptais bien continuer ainsi pour le moment, vu que c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire.

J'ordonnais à Edwige de charger la bestiole, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autres attaques offensives pour le moment, ayant au préalable intimidé la Fouinette de ses grands yeux ronds avec une technique au nom plutôt explicite.

« Bien joué, achève-la maintenant. »

Un cri strident me répondit. Hoothoot, ailes déployées et bec en avant, fondit sur la Fouinette. Cette dernière eut le temps d'abattre ses griffes sur son crâne avant de s'écrouler au sol avec un coup de crâne déterminant. Mon oiseau se lissa les plumes, fixant avec tristesse les trois que son adversaire avait réussis à lui arracher. Elle était un peu coquette – et surtout pas mal imbue d'elle-même.

« T'en fais pas va, elles repousseront. » la rassurais-je d'une voix douce tout en la caressant.

« Hoo … Hoo. »

Je lui administrais une potion en voyant qu'elle commençait à pas mal fatiguer, puis fis signe à mes pokémons de me suivre, direction Mauville. En chemin, je croisais tour à tour deux gamins, qui s'étaient affrontés auparavant. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se jeter sur moi comme des loups affamés à la vue de mes compagnons de route, en hurlant des « COMBAAAATS » comme de véritables malades.

Le premier était vêtu d'un short bleu et d'un tee-shirt jaune, et d'après ses dires il avait perdu. Et j'étais son défouloir … pas le choix. Je ne pouvais refuser le combat et gagner de l'argent ne me ferait pas trop de mal, surtout avec les gloutons qui composaient mon équipe.

Il envoya son unique pokémon, un de ces rats violets plutôt mignons et qui s'appelait des Rattata d'après mon pokédex – ce truc m'était devenu quasiment indispensable vu mon niveau en pokémonologie. J'envoyai Edwige pour lui faire face.

« Vas-y Ratatouille, charge ! » s'exclama le gamin.

« Envole-toi pour l'esquiver et frappe ! »

Ma Hoothoot me répondit d'un hululement déterminé et obéit aussitôt, battant de ses petites ailes avec vigueur. Au même titre que Samson, c'était une battante fort brave. Elle aurait pu déplacer des montages si je le lui demandais.

Un nouvel assaut du rongeur l'envoya bouler au sol, mais elle se releva rapidement et se vengea d'un coup de tête si puissant qu'il eut raison du Rattata cette fois. Une vraie professionnelle ma Edwige ! Je la félicitais, n'améliorant certainement pas son égo de cette manière, mais elle aimait tellement ça et le méritait bien.

« Pff … tiens prends. » me lança le gamin en me tendant ses billets « Va falloir que je m'entraîne davantage moi. »

« Courage, ça va venir. »

Je lui offrais un petit sourire contrit. J'avais un peu l'impression de le racketter en faisant cela. Toutefois, pas le temps de faire deux pas de plus que l'autre marmot, qui nous avait observés en silence jusque-là, me barra la route pour un autre défi. Et la politesse, il connaissait pas ?

Il envoya un Roucool et je lui opposais de nouveau Edwige, vu qu'elle était toujours en assez bonne forme. Oiseau contre oiseau.

Sur nos ordres respectifs, les deux adversaires se percutèrent de plein fouet. Des plumes volèrent et les coups de bec et de serres pleuvaient littéralement. Je fis reculer ma Hoothoot, craignant qu'elle ne subisse trop de dégâts. Elle se posa au sol en tremblotant légèrement et je remarquais des perles de sang sur sa patte.

« Edwige, reviens. Samson peut s'en charger … »

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Les yeux de mon pokémon se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur violacée, tandis qu'elle fixait le Roucool. Sans que je ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, ce dernier tomba au sol, yeux clos, et un léger ronflement suivit son mouvement.

« Eh ! » s'exclama le gamin « C'est pas juste, t'as utilisé Hypnose pour l'endormir. »

Je restais très surprise par la nouvelle attaque de ma petite Edwige. Décidément, les pokémons étaient très surprenants … Je me ressaisis toutefois lorsque Kaiminus me tapota la jambe comme pour me dire de rester concentrée, et ordonnais à mon oiseau d'achever son adversaire, qui ne pouvait se défendre. Pas très fair-play il faut bien l'avouer, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre après tout ! Le pokémon ne se réveilla pas, malgré les hurlements de son dresseur pour tenter de le secouer, et le mettre K-O fut un véritable jeu d'enfants pour ainsi dire.

Edwige hulula de joie en voletant à mes côtés une fois cette formalité remplie, très fière d'elle et réclamant des caresses, que je lui offrais volontiers. Mon opposant grommela, déçu, et envoya son pokémon suivant. Encore un Rattata …

Ce fut une affaire vite réglée. Je commençais à en avoir marre et voulais faire une pause, aussi envoyais-je ma bête terrifiante : Samson. Un Pistolet à O et une petite attaque Frénésie – apprise hier soir face à Edwige d'ailleurs – plus tard, c'était fini. Le pauvre rongeur avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Bien joué champion ! » m'exclamais-je en tapant dans la patte tendue de Kaiminus.

J'empochais les dollars, échangeais une poignée de main amicale avec le gosse et repris la route, cherchant un coin ou faire une petite pause. Je m'arrêtai finalement à l'ombre d'un arbre, posant avec un soupir de soulagement mon sac et fis sortir mes deux pokémons de leurs balls pour qu'ils s'ébattent un peu dans l'herbe. Samson explorait les environs, reniflant les fleurs avec curiosité, tandis que Edwige s'était posée sur mon épaule pour piquer un petit somme.

Un soupir d'aise franchit mes lèvres tandis que je sortais un paquet de biscuits pour ensuite mordre dans un gâteau avec appétit, tout en en proposant à mes pokémons. Il faisait beau temps, et j'avais remporté quelques deux cents pokédollars avec ces combats, ce qui m'assurait d'avoir de quoi me payer une chambre au Centre Pokémon et des provisions pour mes journées et mes nuits sur la route à venir.

Je me figeais à cette pensée.

Bien sûr, je suivais le jeu pour espérer en sortir, mais n'y prenais-je pas un peu trop goût ? Mon regard glissa sur Edwige, qui dormait paisiblement, preuve qu'elle avait toute confiance en moi et se sentait en sécurité à mes côtés. Je m'étais indéniablement attachée à mes pokémons. La façon dont ils me défendaient, me soutenaient, me comprenaient et me faisaient rire … C'était bien plus que des bestioles faites pour combattre. Leur affection, leurs mimiques, leur caractère très différent selon l'individu, tout cela faisait que je les considérais comme de véritables compagnons de tout instant. Un peu comme une famille …

Je n'étais pas franchement sociale de nature. Un peu timide et effacée, j'avais quelques amis au lycée qui me ressemblaient mais ne traînais pas avec une grande bande. Ce n'était peut-être pas des êtres humains, mais je me sentais bien mieux avec mes pokémons qu'avec certains de mes semblables. Et puis, j'avais rencontré des personnes très gentilles également : le professeur Orme et Wilson, Monsieur Henry et puis … Ethan. Merde pourquoi je rougis moi ?

Je me giflais mentalement et mes pensées dérivèrent vers quelqu'un de bien moins agréable : Silver. Je serrais les poings à la seule image de son sourire froid et moqueur.

« Cet espèce de … ! Rah ! »

Mon cri eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de mon équipe, et en deux secondes montre en main, ils étaient autour de moi, plus ou moins inquiets.

« Ce n'est rien, » les rassurais-je « je pensais juste à ce sale type. Si je le recroise, ça va chauffer. »

Samson grogna d'approbation. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus. Pas du tout à vrai dire. J'avalais un dernier biscuit, en redonnait un à chacun puis rangea le paquet. Me redressant avec quelques difficultés à cause des courbatures, je fis signe à mes compagnons de me suivre et nous reprîmes la route.

J'arrivais sur la route suivante d'après mon pokématos, ce qui permettait de capture enfin un nouveau pokémon. En espérant toutefois que je ne tombe pas sur un oiseau. Mais fort heureusement, à peine quelques secondes après cette pensée, je tombais sur … une plante. Avec une drôle de tête en forme de poire toute jaune qui gigotait sur les racines qui lui servaient ses pattes.

« Chéti ! Chétiflor ! » fit-il avec un air étonné en me voyant.

Même pas besoin du pokédex pour celui-là … Je lui opposais Samson, malgré le désavantage du type. La différence d'expérience était si grande qu'un coup de griffe de mon starter suffit à le mettre à moitié dans les vapes. Il eut le temps toutefois de répliquer avec un coup de liane sur le museau.

Me tenant prête, je dégainais vivement une pokéball de ma ceinture, et la lançais en direction du pokémon plante. La sphère l'aspira en elle dans un rayon rougeâtre lumineux, avant de retomber au sol en remuant doucement dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'immobilisa finalement et un petit cliquetis retentit.

Samson partit la chercher avant de revenir vers moi en se dandinant, la pokéball de notre nouvel ami entre ses pattes. Il me la tendit avec un sourire content et je le remerciais en lui tapotant le sommet de la tête. Je fis tourner la ball de capture entre mes doigts, songeuse.

« Alors, on le rencontre ce nouvel ami ? »

Les deux approuvèrent vigoureusement et je fis sortir le concerné de sa cachette. Vu de près, c'est certain qu'il n'était pas une reine de beauté, loin de là. Mais il avait son charme malgré tout, avec ses petits yeux naïfs qui me fixaient sans crainte.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, lui tendant une friandise pokémon achetée dans la journée d'hier pour tenter de l'amadouer et lui faire comprendre mes intentions amicales.

« Salut toi. Moi c'est Alex, et eux c'est Samson et Edwige. »

Les deux le saluèrent d'un cri joyeux. Le Chétiflor renifla ma main tendue, avant d'engloutir la friandise sous le regard envieux de mon glouton de crocodile, avant de se dandiner devant moi, l'air heureux. Après une petite seconde de réflexion, je décidai de le baptiser Babouche – mais si c'est très bien comme surnom –, puis je le fis rentrer dans sa pokéball pour qu'il se repose un peu.

C'est bien plus tard, complètement trempée à cause d'une averse qui avait éclaté brusquement et qui me tint compagnie tout le reste du trajet, que je foulais le sol du Centre Pokémon de Mauville.

Mes chaussures étaient entièrement couvertes de boue et je laissais de grandes traînées humides derrière moi tandis que mes pieds faisaient « flac flac » à chaque pas. Mes pokémons étaient rentrés dans leur ball dès le début de l'averse, préférant rester au sec pendant que je me tapais tout le chemin. Seul Samson m'avait tenu compagnie, car en tant que créature aquatique, il adorait la pluie. Mon Kaiminus était devenu un mini monstre des marais, tout noir à cause de la boue.

L'infirmière fit une grimace en nous voyant, et appela un gros pokémon rose coiffé du même chapeau que la doctoresse pour qu'il prenne mes affaires et me conduise jusqu'à la salle des douches. J'attrapais Samson pour éviter qu'il ne salisse davantage le sol carrelé et me dirigea vers les douches communes après m'être assurée qu'on me garderait un lit dans les dortoirs pour ce soir.

L'eau chaude me faisait un bien fou tandis que j'ôtais les brindilles et l'herbe coincées dans ma crinière – j'avais glissé trois fois à cause du terrain rendu glissant par la pluie. Mon Kaiminus mit un moment à se décider, préférant manifestement l'eau froide. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix et l'attrapa par le cou pour le frictionner avec le savon.

« Viens ici le dégonflé. Tu pues comme un Rattata crevé, pas question d'aller affronter le champion dans cet état. Ni même de te sortir tout court d'ailleurs. »

Ma remarque aurait pu le vexer mais il se mit à ricaner et à sautiller, cherchant à mordre les bulles de savon qui lui éclataient au nez, le rendant presque euphorique. Dernière fois que je me douche avec lui, après notre passage, la douche ressemblait à une zone sinistrée. Le Leveinard infirmier en pleurait presque.

Une fois propre et vêtue de vêtements secs, je décidai d'aller faire un tour en ville pour visiter. De plus, je ne risquais pas de me jeter dans la gueule du loup tout de suite, préférant entraîner encore un peu mes pokémons pour être certaine d'être à même d'affronter le champion, qui se nommait Albert d'après une conversation surprise entre deux autres dresseurs dans le hall du Centre.

Si Mauville n'était pas une très grande ville, elle était tout de même bien plus peuplée que les deux patelins que j'avais déjà visités. Le décor était également très urbain, mais dans un style agréable. Flânant dans les ruelles, j'avais rappelé mes pokémons dans leurs sphères électroniques pour qu'ils se reposent un peu et pour m'éviter de me retrouver au poste de police du quartier parce qu'un Kaiminus étrange aurait mordu quelqu'un.

Trouver le bâtiment de l'arène ne fût guère difficile, compte tenu de tous les panneaux indicateurs qui leur montraient le chemin. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant l'impressionnante bâtisse, déglutisant à l'idée de me retrouver face à je-ne-sais quel monstre et ses pokémons sur-entraînés. Un homme à la bedaine débordante se tenait près des portes de l'arêne et dû remarquer mon air un peu angoissé car il s'approcha.

« Impressionnant pas vrai ? Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'arène d'Oliville ! Jeune dresseuse qui débute, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, je suppose que ça se voit ... » soupirais-je en lui tendant la main. « Alex. »

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Théophile, je suis professeur à l'académie pokémon. » m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« L'académie pokémon ? »

Il m'expliqua que c'était un endroit qui permettait de préparer les enfants à devenir dresseurs, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient lâchés dans la nature en étant complètement ignorants des règles à suivre et de la manière dont on s'occupait des pokémons. Je grimaçais en l'entendant. C'était tout à fait moi ce qu'il décrivait là.

Il m'invita à le suivre pour me montrer le bâtiment, m'expliquant certains trucs toujours bons à savoir au passage. Arrivés devant l'académie, il me désigna ensuite un pont qui traversait un petit lac, et je distinguais une énorme tour, que j'avais déjà aperçue à mon arrivée en ville.

« C'est quoi ce bâtiment là-bas ? » demandais-je, toujours aussi curieuse.

« La Tour Chétiflor, notre fierté pour ainsi dire. Elle est gardée par des moines, et de nombreux jeunes dresseurs vont s'y entraîner avant d'affronter Albert. De plus, je crois que l'ancien distribue une CT à celui qui arrive au sommet … »

Je hochais la tête, plutôt intéressée en effet bien que j'ignore ce qu'était une CT, et saluais Théophile avant de me diriger vers cette tour.

J'avais l'après-midi devant moi et souhaitais mettre ce temps à profit pour renforcer mes compagnons, notamment Babouche. J'entrais à l'intérieur sur l'autorisation d'un moine en tenue traditionnelle et au crâne rasé, après lui avoir expliqué que je voulais faire le défi de la tour.

L'intérieur était tout de bois ancien et sentait un peu le renfermé. Des escaliers aux planches grinçantes permettaient d'accéder aux étages suivants. Mais le plus impressionnant restait l'énorme pilier au centre, qui oscillait en rythme. J'étais légèrement inquiétée par cette vision mais un moine m'assura que je n'avais rien à craindre, m'expliquant qu'il existait depuis plus de deux cents ans. Sortant mes pokémons de leurs balls, je leur fis part de ce qui les attendait et nous grimpâmes donc au premier étage.

Je fis ainsi face à mon premier adversaire, un moine bien entendu. Il me salua en s'inclinant et je fis de même, imitée comiquement par Samson et Babouche qui ricanaient ensemble. Il envoya ensuite son pokémon … un Chétiflor – forcément, vu le nom de la tour …

« À toi de jouer Edwige. » fis-je en direction de mon pokémon qui voletait à quelques centimètres du plancher grinçant.

Elle commença d'une bonne attaque pic-pic, avant de se prendre un coup de fouet sur le poitrail. Les lianes du Chétiflor ondulaient sous les yeux de mon pokémon, mais d'après ce que j'en vis, c'était la seule technique connue de la bestiole. Je fis signe à Edwige de continuer et de ne pas quitter les lianes des yeux pour pouvoir esquiver.

Furieuse de s'être fait frapper, ma Hoothoot se déchaîna littéralement, lançant une avalanche de coups de bec sur le pauvre Chétiflor qui ne résista pas longtemps face à ce traitement. Efficace en tout cas … J'offris un sourire à ma partenaire, qui hulula joyeusement en revenant vers moi.

« Bon boulot ! » m'exclamais-je tout de même.

Sauf que ça continua un moment, les confrontations avec les Chétiflor. A vrai dire, les moines ne possédaient que ce type de pokémons, ce qui devenait légèrement lassant au bout du sixième. J'alternais entre Edwige et Babouche, histoire de les entraîner pour qu'ils rattrapent un peu le niveau de Samson, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas avantagé face à tous ces types plantes. Il boudait un peu mais je le rassurais en lui promettant de lui faire affronter plein d'autres pokémons plus tard. Il en grogna de satisfaction.

Alors que j'arrivais au deuxième étage de la tour, je sentis comme un frisson dans mon dos et me retourna brusquement … pour me faire lécher le visage d'un grand coup de langue baveux. Je poussai un cri pas très glorifiant pour mon image et m'essuya vigoureusement la joue. Ma Hoothoot réagit aussitôt et s'envola pour chasser l'intrus, qui évita l'attaque en ricanant. Ou plutôt, se laissa traverser.

C'était un genre de fantôme, rond et d'une couleur violet sombre, composé de gaz d'après mon pokédex. Il devait probablement vivre entre les poutres de la tour, jouant des tours aux dresseurs comme il venait de le faire avec moi. Il semblait sauvage, mais peut-être que la proximité des moins l'avait rendu moins effrayé par l'homme. Et il se foutait clairement de ma gueule surtout.

« Très drôle. » grommelais-je en essuyant les dernières traces de bave « ça te prend souvent ce genre de petites attentions ? »

Il ricana de plus belle et se mit à léviter autour de moi en m'observant, curieux mais certainement pas farouche ou agressif. D'après le bip mon pokédex, j'avais affaire à une femelle Fantominus. Cette dernière finit par se mettre à hauteur de mon visage, la langue pendante et les canines sorties. Je tendis la main mais ne la traversai pas, caressant son corps à la matière étrange. Fantôme mais drôle de fantôme tout de même.

« Tu veux venir avec nous c'est ça ? Mais plus de coups de langue surprise, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça et se frotta contre moi avec un sourire. Affectueuse ma nouvelle boule de gaz … Je tendis une pokéball vierge en avant, et elle y entra sans beaucoup d'hésitation. Une fois officiellement capturée, je la laissais ressortir et la gardait près de moi, ce qui semblait lui plaire assez. Je décidai alors de la baptiser Mystie, à cause de son petit air fantomatique mystérieuse. Pas très original, mais ça lui allait bien tout de même.

C'est donc avec un quatrième pokémon dans mon équipe que je repris mon ascension. Lévitant à mes côtés, Mystie semblait discuter avec Samson qui marchait contre moi et Edwige, qui était comme à son habitude sur mon épaule, faisant apparemment connaissance avec eux.

Nous fîmes à nouveau face à un moine, et malgré ma réticence première, ne sachant ce dont elle était capable et craignant qu'elle ne se blesse, ma Fantominus insista pour se battre. À ma surprise, elle se débrouillait extrêmement bien. Rapide et malicieuse à souhait, elle s'amusait à disparaître et réapparaître dans le dos du Chétiflor pour mieux lui administrer de grands coups de langue paralysants. Elle revint ensuite vers moi, l'air fière d'elle.

« Ok, je l'avoue, tu es très forte demoiselle. » admis-je sous son regard satisfait.

Vins ensuite un Hoothoot. Enfin autre chose qu'un pokémon plante ! J'envoyais Samson au devant de la scène, et il se fit un plaisir de l'envoyer dans les vapes à grands coups de Pistolet à O et de Frénésie. Son adversaire peinait à suivre, quoiqu'il infligeât quelques méchants coups de bec sur le crâne du Kaiminus, et finit par s'écrouler au sol, incapable de se relever.

Le moine s'approcha, me félicitant et je m'inclinais respectueusement devant lui. J'étais quelque peu bouddhiste de religion, sans être une adepte intensive – voilà aussi pourquoi je n'étais pas fan de violence, même si depuis que j'étais ici, j'avais légèrement sombré du côté obscur de la force.

« Le grand sage est le dernier à affronter. Suis le couloir et tu arriveras jusqu'à lui. » m'indiqua le bonze en me désignant le chemin.

Je le remerciais et suivis la direction indiquée d'un pas plus lent. Le grand sage, comme ils l'appelaient, devait être plus fort, logiquement. Babouche était pas mal fatigué, il avait bien combattu jusque-là, mais Mystie était encore en pleine forme, bien qu'elle soit moins expérimentée que les autres.

Je réfléchissais à qui envoyer en premier, et quand je releva finalement la tête, une certaine surprise m'attendait. Je m'arrêta si brusquement que mon Kaiminus se cogna à ma jambe.

Silver. Dos à moi. En train de se battre avec le sage en question. Je me cachais aussitôt derrière le pilier. Son Germignon au regard de tueur affrontait un Chétiflor avec hargne. Lorsqu'il bondit sur le côté, je remarquais une balafre blanchâtre qui lui barrait son œil en trois griffes distinctes. La cicatrice de la blessure infligée par Samson. Ma vieille amie la boule dans la gorge revint à cette vision.

Son pokémon ne fit qu'une bouchée de son adversaire, et le Chétiflor retomba violemment sur le sol. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche comme celle du Père Noël rappela sa créature et tendit un genre de disque coloré à Silver, qui s'en empara sans un mot avec une légère brusquerie.

« Ta puissance est réelle. » souffla le sage « Toutefois, tu devrais traiter tes pokémons avec plus d'égards. Tu es bien trop âpre au combat, ce ne sont pas des armes. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges ne répondit pas, si ce n'est d'un sifflement dédaigneux, et se détourna aussi sec en grommelant pour lui-même. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, il me remarqua malgré ma cachette.

« Toi ! » cracha-t-il en me fixant d'un œil mauvais.

« Tout le déplaisir est pour moi … » soufflais-je tandis que Samson grognait déjà férocement, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Silver m'étudia un instant du regard et s'attarda un instant sur ma Fantominus, qui choisit ce moment pour me donner un grand coup de langue, ébouriffant ma chevelure avec son gel naturel. Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de mon rival à cette vision. Je me retins de lui coller un pain. Je n'avais pas eu d'envie meurtrière pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Même la copine de Liam ne m'inspirait autant d'agacement.

« Tu vas affronter le vieux pour sa CT ? Peuh ! Pour quelqu'un d'assez prétentieux pour se faire appeler « Ancien », il n'en a pas beaucoup dans le ventre ! »

« Au moins il traite ses pokémons avec douceur et justesse. » répliquais-je « Tu devrais écouter ses conseils, ça ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Il renifla avec dédain. Le truc que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi il continuait à me parler alors que je ne lui inspirais clairement que du mépris ?

« Bah, ça ne me surprend pas. Je n'allais pas me faire par quelqu'un qui raconte qu'il faut être gentil avec ses pokémons et je ne sais quelle âneries… T'es exactement pareil d'ailleurs. Trop naïve et gentille. » ajouta-t-il, faisant se hérisser les plumes de Edwige et gronder plus fort mon Kaiminus.

Mystie se mit à ricaner froidement, le fusillant du regard. Elle me foutait même un peu les jetons là, j'avoue.

« N'empêche que Samson t'a foutu une raclée la dernière fois. »

Je le narguais clairement avec cette histoire, d'autant que la blessure infligée à son bras devait toujours lui faire mal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à ce souvenir.

« Parce que mon pokémon était faible. Maintenant, il est plus fort et tu n'es pas au niveau pour m'intéresser, minable. Je me fiche des pokémons faibles, comme les tiens. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à ceux capables de gagner. »

Je ne répondis même pas, me contentant d'un regard noir et il passa en me bousculant avec brusquerie, comme à son habitude. L'amabilité, ça ne le connaissait décidément pas du tout. Je secouai la tête et calma d'une caresse à chacun mes pokémons.

Calmée, je m'avançai jusqu'au vieil homme et m'inclina avec respect devant lui, imitée d'une manière plutôt comique par mes pokémons, ce qui arracha un sourire au sage. Ses rides accentuaient l'impression de vieillesse sereine qui se dégageait de lui. Il ouvrit les bras pour m'accueillir d'une manière quelque peu théâtrale.

« Sois la bienvenue mon enfant. La tour Chétiflor est un lieu d'entraînement, comme tu auras pu le constater. Nous venons y renforcer nos liens avec nos pokémons, afin d'être toujours plus forts ensembles. Je serais ton adversaire final. Permets-moi de mettre à l'épreuve ton amitié envers tes pokémons ! »

« Avec plaisir … » murmurais-je sans savoir s'il m'avait entendue.

Il envoya tout d'abord un Chétiflor, et je lui opposais une Mystie pleine de volonté. Sans perdre de temps, mon spectre charge, langue pendante. Son agilité surpassait aisément celle de son adversaire, et elle semblait presque jouer avec lui.

« Vas-y ma belle, désoriente-le en disparaissant devant lui ! » m'exclamais-je avec un certain enthousiasme devant ses prouesses.

Elle s'en donna à cœur joie, frappant sans que le Chétiflor n'ait le loisir de se protéger. Ma Fantominus se prit tout de même quelques Fouet Lianes qui la déséquilibrèrent, la faisant rencontrer un mur en pleine course sans qu'elle ne puisse se dématérialiser. Il fallait en finir, je ne tenais pas à voir ma boule de gaz malicieuse mal en point.

« Achève-le Mystie ! Recommence l'attaque Léchouille ! »

Elle réagit aussitôt. Après une lutte acharnée, elle en vient à bout et lévita jusque dans mes bras en ricanant de joie.

Un autre Chétiflor prit la relève, mais malgré les protestations de Mystie, je refusais catégoriquement de l'envoyer combattre celui-ci. Elle tremblait légèrement et un de ses yeux restait fermé, ne pouvant se rouvrir suite à un coup de fouet violent.

Ce fut Edwige qui prit la relève. Ses attaques Pic-pic vinrent rapidement à bout de son opposant, d'autant qu'une petite Hypnose lui permit de finir tranquillement le travail. Elle hulula joyeusement de sa réussite, et je riais en sentant son bec me pincer affectueusement la joue. Le dernier adversaire fut un Hoothoot, un peu plus gros que la mienne d'ailleurs.

« À toi Samson ! Donnes-toi en à cœur joie ! »

« Kai ! »

Il fit exactement ce que je lui avais demandé, forçant l'oiseau à se poser au sol avec ses attaques eau, pour ensuite se jeter sur lui et lui asséner des morsures redoutables avec son impressionnante mâchoire. Je me sentais presque mal pour le Hoothoot, surtout que c'était un confrère de mon Edwige.

« Hypnose. » lança le vieil homme de sa voix posée.

Je me mordis la lèvre alors que déjà les yeux du pokémon oiseau luisaient d'une lueur familière. Une solution, vite ! Je criais la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Ferme-les yeux ! Suis ma voix pour te guider Samson ! »

Il m'obéit sans hésitation, se guidant grâce à mes paroles pour esquiver une attaque, avant de se prendre un coup de tête dans le dos qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Rouvrant les yeux, mon Kaiminus gronda férocement et revint à la charge, crachant des trombes d'eau sur son adversaire pour se venger.

Le sage qu'on appelait « Ancien » eut une exclamation admirative lorsqu'une dernière attaque Griffe eut raison de son pokémon. Il le rappela avec un remerciement pour son travail et me sourit tendrement.

« Splendide. » souffla-t-il « Tu as une remarquable osmose avec tes pokémons, c'était un beau combat. Tu me sembles parfaitement digne d'affronter Albert. Voici donc ta CT, comme convenu. »

Il me tendit le même disque grisâtre qu'à Silver et je le retournais dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi en faire exactement.

« Euh … Comment ça marche en fait ? » demandais-je au bout d'un moment, comprenant que seule je ne trouverais jamais.

« Place le disque sur le sommet de ta pokéball après y avoir fait rentrer ton pokémon au préalable. » m'expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter : « Toutefois, réfléchis bien avant de l'utiliser, car une Capsule Technique ne fonctionne qu'une seule fois. Il s'agit de Flash, cela te sera utile pour les endroits sombres, comme les grottes. »

Je le remerciais et accepta par politesse et formalité la poignée de pokédollars qu'il me tendit, légèrement plus conséquente que celles obtenues par les gamins et leurs petits pokémons. À ce rythme, ma fortune allait vite s'agrandir … même si avec les espèces de gloutons et leurs estomacs plus profonds qu'un trou noir que j'avais dans mon équipe, les frais en nourriture étaient plutôt élevés.

Je redescendis tranquille de la tour, accompagnée par le sage qui m'expliquait que cet édifice était comme pour symboliser les jeunes dresseurs en devenir, aussi fragiles qu'un Chétiflor à leurs débuts. Je le saluais une dernière fois, recevant ses encouragements pour ma future confrontation avec le champion d'arène, et rentrais au Centre Pokémon pour faire soigner mes compagnons.

Sitôt soignée, Mystie lévita jusqu'à moi et m'offrit un grand coup de langue sur le visage, manquant de me paralyser au passage, tandis que je prenais Babouche dans mes bras pour le câliner. Edwige vint se frotter contre ma joue en plissant les yeux de contentement et Samson m'escalada littéralement pour s'agripper à ma poitrine et se serrer contre moi. Je riais de leur comportement et les caressai affectueusement.

Je ne savais quoi faire de ma fin de journée, trouvant qu'on s'était assez entraînés pour aujourd'hui. Albert attendrait demain. Me servant un café au distributeur du hall du Centre, je m'enquis auprès de l'infirmière s'il y avait d'autres lieux à visiter.

« Vous pouvez faire un tour aux Ruines Alpha si ça vous intéresse. Le site archéologique est ouvert au public certains jours. C'est à environ un quart d'heure à pied de la ville. » m'indiqua la femme aux cheveux roses aimablement.

« Pourquoi pas … ça vous tente les gars ? »

Ils me répondirent unanimement, ce qui donna un genre de « Kainushooflor ! » que je pris pour un acquiescement. Je sortis donc, ma petite troupe à mes côtés, après avoir avalé la dernière goutte de mon breuvage – heureusement que ça existait ici aussi, je serais devenue dingue sinon.

Direction les Ruines Alpha !

Effectivement, ce n'était pas très loin de Mauville et on remarquait le site de loin. Je m'enquis auprès d'un homme avec le chapeau et le short d'explorateur, qui s'autoproclama comme le plus grand archéologue expert en Zarbis du coin, si je pouvais faire un tour sur le site. Il m'y autorisa, à la condition que mes pokémons se tiennent tranquilles et ne cassent rien dans ce « site sacré » comme il l'appela – il semblait un peu siphonné du bocal mon explorateur.

Et surtout, à la seconde condition que je ne laisse plus jamais, au grand jamais, ce Kaiminus cinglé amateur de chaire fraîche s'approcher de ses mollets. Je m'excusais pour le désagrément, fusillant le fautif du regard tandis qu'il se fendait la poire, pas du tout désolé d'avoir « goûté » un petit bout de monsieur l'archéologue.

C'était assez amusant et surtout très intéressant de se promener dans les dédales des ruines. Edwige et Mystie voletaient à mes côtés, observant les alentours alors que Samson courait un peu dans tous les sens. Mon Chétiflor avait finit par quitter l'étreinte chaleureuse de mes bras pour aller après lui, le suivant comme son ombre. Ils étaient devenus bons amis, comme tous les quatre de l'équipe en fait.

Je continuais d'explorer quand soudain, un bruit violent me fit sursauter.

« FLOOR ! » entendis-je hurler juste après.

« Babouche, Samson ! » m'écriais-je en comprenant qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

Je m'élançais avec mes deux pokémons restants, ma Hoothoot prenant de l'avance. Je découvris alors Chétiflor, penché à l'excès sur un trou et s'agitant dans tous les sens avec inquiétude. Le calcul fut rapide à faire : Kaiminus s'était probablement un peu trop éloigné, et le sol instable de vieilles pierres s'était effondré sous lui, provoquant sa chute dans un des couloirs souterrains interdit au public.

Je pris Babouche pour le tirer en arrière et me mis à plat ventre pour tenter de voir en dessous. Samson était là, assis sur son arrière-train quelques mètres plus bas et se secouant la tête, tout déboussolé.

« Samson ! » l'appelais-je, un peu inquiète « Tu vas bien ? »

« Kai ! » affirma-t-il.

« Bouge pas, je vais venir te chercher. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne voyais pas trop comment descendre … toutefois, la chance, ou plutôt ma vieille amie la malchance devrais-je dire, décida de s'en mêler. Je perçus comme un léger grondement, et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, je dégringolais d'un étage pour rejoindre mon pokémon.

J'atterris sur le dos, dans un petit « aïe » plaintif. Prostré en boule dans mes bras, Babouche se redressa et me toucha la joue de sa liane, s'assurant de mon état. Les deux derniers nous rejoignirent, Edwige battant des ailes avec inquiétude.

« O … Ok … ça va. J'suis en un seul morceau, enfin je crois. Pas la même de me débarbouiller comme ça Mystie. » ajoutais-je en repoussant gentiment sa langue.

Je me redressais en me frottant mon crâne douloureux, et jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, évaluant au mieux la situation. Impossible de ressortir par là, c'était bien trop haut et Edwige n'était pas assez fort pour me porter, même avec le soutien de Babouche et ses lianes. Plus qu'à trouver un autre chemin.

Je me redressais en me frottant mon crâne douloureux, et jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, évaluant au mieux la situation. Impossible de ressortir par là, c'était bien trop haut et Edwige n'était pas assez fort pour me porter, même avec le soutien de Babouche et ses lianes. Plus qu'à trouver un autre chemin.

Un éclat brillant attira mon regard, accompagné d'un petit cri. Je me tournais vers ma Hoothoot, qui tenait entre son bec une étrange pierre à l'aspect cristallin. Elle me la tendit gentiment et je tournais la pierre entre mes doigts.

« C'est joli, en effet. Merci Edwige. »

Elle hulula de contentement, satisfaite tel un chien de chasse qui aurait rapporter un gibier à son maître.

Ramassant mon sac qui était tombé dans la chute, et m'assurant que Samson n'avait effectivement rien de grave, je rangea d'abords la pierre à l'intérieur et nous nous mîmes en route, sans trop savoir ou aller. Je marchais au hasard, laissant Samson et son flair nous guider, faisant confiance à son instinct d'animal pour retrouver la sortie. Au point ou j'en étais de toute manière …

Le couloir était plutôt étroit et assez sombre, je ne distinguais pas beaucoup plus loin qu'à trois pas devant moi. Quelques trous dans les murs et le plafond au-dessus de ma tête laissaient filtrer de fins rayons de lumière, qui venait mourir sur mes pieds. Hoothoot nous guidait également, ayant une parfaite vision nocturne.

Un bruit me fit me retourner, et Samson huma l'air, avant de gronder doucement. Il y avait quelque chose. Toutefois, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Je me détournais donc pour reprendre notre chemin.

« Zarbi ? »

« Wouah ! » hurlais-je en retour à cette interpellation interrogative, trébuchant en arrière.

Mes pokémons se mirent devant moi pour me protéger. Rouvrant le yeux, je retins une deuxième exclamation de surprise. Des lettres. Plein de lettres de toutes les formes qui lévitait au-dessus du sol, toutes noires et avec un œil. Rectification, des pokémons en forme de lettres. Et étant donné leur cri, c'était eux les fameux Zarbis. Mon pokédex me le confirma d'ailleurs rapidement.

Je me relevais, gémissant d'inquiétude à l'idée de devoir combattre toute cette armada. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Soudain, certains d'entre eux se mirent à bouger, s'alignant les uns à la suite des autres.

« P … E … R … D … Perdue ? Oh ! Oui c'est ça ! Vous pouvez parler avec moi de cette manière ? » m'exclamais-je, toute étonnée et ravie à la fois.

Ils hochèrent la … tête de concert. Et se rassemblèrent en dansant presque autour de moi, me faisant comprendre de les suivre. Samson en renifla un avec curiosité, le touchant du bout de la griffe pour le voir s'éloigner aussitôt tandis que Mystie lévitait autour d'eux, méfiante.

« Vous allez me montrer le chemin de la sortie ? » compris-je en me lançant à leur suite. « Merci beaucoup ! Venez les amis, ils vont nous guider. »

Entourée par plus d'une vingtaine de Zarbi, j'avançais avec mes pokémons à travers le couloir souterrain. Loin d'être agressifs, ils étaient au contraire très gentils, et je n'envisagea même pas d'en capture un quoique que la règle me l'y autorise. Ils avaient l'air de former une grande famille de l'alphabet, et je me voyais mal en séparer un de ces frères et sœurs après qu'ils se soient montrer si serviables.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes en vue d'un escalier de pierres, que je grimpais pour me retrouver sur la sortie vers l'air libre. Tout sourire, je fis quelque pas en arrière pour remercier les Zarbis, qui préféraient visiblement l'ombre et la fraîcheur de leur couloir.

« Encore merci à vous. Je sais pas comment j'aurais fais sinon. »

Ils se rassemblèrent, indiquant que ce n'était rien. J'allais les laisser quand soudain les Zarbis se rapprochèrent les uns les autres de nouveau, formant une nouvelle phrase que je décortiquais lentement.

« Fais ... attention … fille … d'un autre .. monde. » je tiquais à ces mots et continua avec plus d'empressement « Ton chemin … sera … long et … douloureux … » je ravala ma salive difficilement « Tu devras … faire … des choix … déterminants … pour ce … monde … et le … tiens … »

Je n'ajoutais rien, trop chamboulé par la prémonition des Zarbis.

Celui en forme de lettre M voleta jusqu'à moi, collant son front contre le mien, et s'éloigna aussitôt pour disparaître avec les siens. Je restais seule avec mon équipe, ne comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait. Quels choix ? Comment savaient-ils que je n'étais pas d'ici ? Que pouvait bien signifier ces mots si sinistres ?

Je serrais les poings et fis volte-face, préférant quitter cet endroit rapidement.

Toutefois, les paroles des Zarbis continuaient de tourbillonner dans ma tête.

* * *

_Voilà ça accélère enfin ! J'ai pas mis que c'était en pleine nuit la tour, parce que quand j'y suis entrée il était un peu plus de 19h mais dans la fic, ça n'aurait pas été logique. Prochaine étape, le champion ! Petite présentation de la team actuelle donc :_

_Samson le Kaiminus (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Hoothoot (Brave de nature) ; Babouche le Chétiflor (Naïf de nature) & Mystie la Fantominus (Malpoli de nature)  
_


	5. Chapter 4 : Griffes et plumes

« Impossible … Non, je vais pas y arriver … » soufflais à voix basse pour moi-même.

Scrutant le ciel, qui s'illuminait doucement de la paisible lueur du soleil matinal, je resserra nerveusement sur ma poitrine les pans de mon sweat bleu. Il était encore assez tôt, mais mon combat à l'arène était le premier de la journée. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être en retard.

J'avais pris une journée supplémentaire après mon aventure dans les Ruines Alpha, laissant mes pokémons s'entraîner un peu à leur aise. A vrai dire, le genre de prémonition des Zarbis m'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil la nuit même. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter des tâches d'ombres à mon tableau, et je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup de zones noires à force. J'étais pas mal chamboulée à cause de tout ça. Et c'est un euphémisme de le dire.

Me reprenant après que Edwige ne m'ait picoré le crâne pour me faire revenir sur terre et que Babouche se soit blottis contre moi avec un regard un peu inquiet, j'avais appris ensuite par l'infirmière du Centre qu'il était préférable que je m'inscrive pour les combats à l'arène. Je découvris en effet que si les dresseurs pouvaient venir s'y entraîner en affrontant les disciples du champion, un combat contre lui ne pouvait se faire aussi facilement. De nombreux challengers se présentaient tout les jours, et il avait un planning plutôt chargé. De ce point de vue, ça différait pas mal du jeu initial il me semble. C'était vraiment trop ... réel.

Une putain de réalité fictive tout ça.

Je m'y étais donc rendue, obtenant à l'accueil une horaire de combat après une petite discutions avec un homme qui était visiblement l'équivalent d'un arbitre pour champion d'arène. Première heure dès le matin suivant. Et me voilà donc sur le chemin.

Une grimace légère déforma le temps d'une seconde mon visage. Depuis que j'avais franchi la porte du Centre, j'avais mal au ventre. Un nœud me tordait littéralement l'estomac, comme souvent lorsque je passais un contrôle ou quelque chose d'important dont la responsabilité reposait sur moi. Je m'arrêtai soudain. Le trajet ne m'avait pris que quelques minutes, et j'avais la tête si pleine de pensées que je n'y avais même pas prêté attention.

Face aux portes de l'arène, je la ramenais soudain beaucoup moins. Ma belle détermination au lever du lit s'était évaporée, et j'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir faire demi-tour. Samson posa une patte affectueuse sur ma jambe, m'apportant de cette manière son soutien. Je n'étais pas seule. Fort de cette pensée, je ravala ma salive et mon angoisse par la même occasion, et franchis la porte.

« Allons-y … » Marmonnais-je, décidée à en finir.

Je franchis les portes, me retrouvant dans une petite salle modeste d'accueil tandis qu'une immense double-porte trônait au fond de la pièce. Le terrain était juste derrière. L'homme de la dernière fois se tenait derrière un bureau, et il sembla me reconnaître. Après m'avoir demandé ma carte de dresseur pour vérifier ma licence – c'est fou comme ils étaient à cheval sur les règles chez Pokémon – il m'invita à rejoindre la zone de combat. Albert m'y attendais déjà.

L'homme bedonnant me souffla un bref « bonne chance » et me glissa un petit conseil au passage. Décidément, il y avait marqué 'débutant' en gros feutre noir sur mon front ou bien quoi ?

L'édifice de l'arène était colossale. Mais surtout très impressionnante. Le plafond avait même été ouvert en deux grâce à un système spécifique, ne laissant que le ciel au-dessus de ma tête. Parfait pour les pokémons oiseaux ça … Au sol, le terrain était délimité par un rectangle de peinture blanche, et, aux extrémités, deux coques en plastique délimitaient l'emplacement des adversaires. Mon stress venait subitement d'évoluer en une certaine crainte, que je ravala aussi fièrement que possible en sentant les crocs de mon pokémon mordiller gentiment mon pantalon.

« Tu es Alex, si je ne m'abuses ? Je t'attendais. » me salua un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus dont la mèche cachait l'œil droit en s'avançant vers moi. « Je suis Albert, le champion de l'arène de Mauville. »

_Non sans déconner …_ eus-je envie de lâcher, sarcastique à souhait. Mais je me retins et échangea une poignée de main avec lui comme le voulait les coutumes sportives.

« Tu viens pour ton premier badge, c'est cela ? »

« Ouais … » marmonnais-je, moyennement à l'aise.

Je jouais avec la pokéball de Mystie nerveusement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Albert eut un petit sourire satisfait devait ma gêne. Samson aussi avait comprit que l'heure était sérieuse, car il ne songea même pas à mordre le champion. Ce type devait en voir défiler par dizaine des comme moi, ça expliquait son air confiant alors que mes genoux jouaient des castagnettes – discrètement par contre.

Sur ordre de l'arbitre, je partis me placer de mon côté du terrain.

« Le match se fera à un contre un. Chaque joueur a droit à deux pokémons, le premier dresseur à ne plus avoir de pokémon en forme perd le combat ! Seul le challenger a le droit de changer de pokémon au cours du match ! » L'homme reprit son souffle. « Ce match opposera Albert, champion de l'arène de Mauville, à Alex de Bourg Geon ! »

Je sentais mes entrailles se retourner dans mon ventre façon machine à laver. Albert ne perdit pas de temps et envoya son premier pokémon, un simple Roucool. Je me sentis soudain un peu plus à l'aise à me retrouver face à un pokémon aussi commun, contrairement aux monstres que mon subconscient avait imaginé toute la nuit. Et deux pokémons, c'était moins dur que les six que j'avais crains un instant.

« Kai ? » fis Samson en se tournant vers moi.

« Non, après. D'abords j'envoie Edwige. »

Je joignis le geste à la parole, faisant apparaître mon petit hibou sur le terrain. En voyant le lieu ou elle se trouvait et mon regard concentré, ma Hoothoot comprit rapidement l'enjeu et se plaça devant moi en faisant claquer son bec dans un sifflement provocateur.

« Oh, tu possèdes donc des pokémons oiseaux toi aussi ? Ce devrai être intéressant … Pidgey, » s'exclama le champion « attaque charge et enchaîne avec pic-pic. »

Je frémis en voyant l'oiseau fondre à tout vitesse vers Edwige, parfaitement à l'écoute de son dresseur. Réaction Alex, maintenant !

« Esquive-le ! Saute lui sur le dos et bombarde-le de coups ! » criais-je après une demi seconde de réflexion.

Le bec frôla dangereuse le poitrail de ma Hoothoot, lui ébouriffant les plumes au passage. Elle répliqua de la même manière, picorant son dos et son crâne avec vigueur tout en s'agrippant au Roucool avec ses serres du mieux possible. L'autre ne se laissa pas faire, se secouant pour la déloger de là, mais elle tenait bon.

« Envole-toi et attaque charge maintenant ! »

L'oiseau poussa un cri strident lorsque le corps de ma petite Edwige la percuta de plein fouet. Il ne pût garder son équilibre et s'écrasa au sol, prenant toutefois bien soin d'utiliser la petite Hoothoot comme amortisseur après l'avoir enserré à son tour entre ses pattes en profitant de leur proximité.

Une fois au sol, mon rapace nocturne se dégagea, une aile froissée et les plumes en vrac. Avec ce petit retournement en notre défaveur, elle en était rendue dans le même état que son adversaire. Je grimaçais en voyant cela. Faudra que je fasses gaffe avec mes stratégies à moitié foireuses.

« Pas mal du tout pour une débutante. » me complimenta toutefois Albert « tu as des ressources, certains se cantonnent juste aux ordres classiques, sans chercher à jouer avec les atouts et faiblesses de leurs pokémons. »

Je haussais les épaules. Pour moi c'était plutôt évident, mais apparemment, les PNJ n'étaient pas tous programmés correctement ici bas.

« Simples observations. Finissons-en maintenant. »

Albert hocha la tête, bien d'accords avec moi. Nous lançâmes nos ordres en même temps et je ne savais même pas si Edwige m'avait entendue. Ma Hoothoot se jeta sur la petite Pidgey de toutes ses forces, picorant sans se soucier des coups de serres acérées qu'elle recevait.

S'écartant vivement sur mon ordre, elle lança une dernière attaque charge qui eut raison de son adversaire. Albert rappela sa créature dans sa pokéball sans un mot tandis que je sautillais presque de joie – j'avais pas trop de dignité à la base de toutes manières … Edwige voleta en tanguant légèrement jusqu'à moi et se blottit dans mes bras en hululant. Je la félicitais chaudement.

« Ne cris pas victoire trop tôt, le plat de résistance arrive. Cyclone, à toi de jouer ! »

Je tiquais légèrement. Quel pokémon pouvait donc avoir suffisamment de force dans les ailes pour mériter pareil surnom ?

J'eus rapidement ma réponse en voyant apparaître un rapace aux couleurs semblables à celle d'un Roucool, mais bien plus grand et majestueux que les mini piafs en question. Mon pokédex m'informa que c'était en effet sa forme évoluée. Alors c'était à ce genre de chose que ressemblait un pokémon de niveau supérieur ?

Je rappelais Edwige pour qu'elle se repose et baissa la tête vers Samson.

« Tu veux vraiment y aller ? »

« Kaiii ! » martela-t-il sans en démordre.

Je soupira brièvement avant de hocher la tête. Le Roucoups s'éleva dans les airs à un simple claquement de lange de son dresseur et me paraissais fort grand en comparaison avec mon petit Kaiminus. Ça s'annonçait plus difficile. L'angoisse et la crainte me reprirent à l'estomac tandis que je serrais les dents.

Roucoups frappa le premier, sur un simple sifflement de son dresseur. Je ne le fis même pas arriver sur Samson, que déjà son bec s'enfonçait dans son poitrail tel une flèche lancée à toute vitesse. Mon pokémon fut projeté en arrière dans un cri déchirant qui me retourna le cœur. J'allais vraiment vomir si ça continue …

Toutefois, Samson se releva rapidement, la marque du coup incrustée dans sa peau. Il grogna férocement, se passant une patte sur le museau tel un boxeur se frottant le nez rageusement après avoir prit une droite. Le rapace le toisait, fier et dote d'une expérience des matchs bien plus élevée que celle de Kaiminus … ou de la mienne.

Plus le temps de réfléchir ou de gémir ; Albert lançait ses ordres. Je tendis une main en avant, balayant le terrain dans un geste instinctif.

« Pistolet à O, pleine puissance ! »

Le jet vint frapper le Roucoups qui était déjà juste devant Samson, une seconde avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire mouche. La force de la pression de l'eau balaya l'oiseau, qui se remit sur ses pattes en s'ébrouant, trempé et les plumes ébouriffées. Le regard du champion était plutôt clair : « va falloir faire mieux que ça ».

Les deux pokémons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre à nouveau. Cyclone, plus rapide, frappa de son bec acéré, mortellement précis. Samson eut toutefois le temps pendant qu'ils étaient empêtrés l'un avec l'autre de lui asséner une morsure pleine de rancune. Le claquement sec de sa mâchoire sur l'aile du rapace lui arracha un cri.

Toutefois, Albert ne perdit pas de temps malgré les blessures de son pokémon.

« Cyclone, attaque Tornade. »

Le rapace poussa un cri strident et se mit à battre des ailes avec vigueur, provoquant de puissantes bourrasques qui envoyèrent à nouveau mon pokémon au sol sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Samson gémit et se redressa maladroitement.

« Charge à nouveau. Prend de l'altitude et frappe. » lança à nouveau Albert.

Alors que le Roucoups s'élevait pour mieux redescendre en piqué, je hurlais en direction de mon pokémon :

« Samson, Frénésie ! Laisse-toi frapper et tiens bon ! »

Il hocha la tête, ayant confiance en moi. Je me massais mon ventre douloureux sans plus y penser, transportée par l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude. Je n'avais pas le temps de me sentir mal.

Kaiminus manqua de trébucher lorsque le rapace le frappa, il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne s'écroule. Mais il tient bon malgré tout. Et toute sa frustration, toutes ses blessures et sa douleur furent transposées dans le magistrale coup de griffe qu'il envoya à la figure du Roucoups dans un grognement digne d'un vrai crocodile.

L'oiseau recula, les ailes traînantes. Samson respirait fort, et difficilement. Il fallait que je frappe maintenant, sinon mon starter y passait. Je criais vers lui à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

« Samson, achève-le ! »

Clac. Les crocs de mon pokémon se refermèrent sur le cou de Cyclone. Celui-ci se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais Samson refusait de lâcher. Après tout, il était quasiment impossible de forcer un Kaiminus à ouvrir la mâchoire contre son grès une fois qu'il tenait quelque chose entre ses dents.

Roucoups tituba. La prise de Samson se raffermit. L'oiseau vacilla, et s'écroula finalement au sol. Samson ne lâchait toujours pas.

« Le Roucoups du champion est hors-combat ! La victoire revient à la challenger Alex. » déclara l'arbitre en annonçant la fin du match … et ma réussite.

Je restai là, les bras ballants, incapable de réagir ou d'articuler un son. L'adrénaline venait de retomber d'un seul coup et je sentais toute la pression du combat m'envahir pour me voler toutes mes forces. C'est comme si j'étais … shootée à la morphine ?

Comme une automate, je rejoignis le centre du terrain, marchant doucement pour ne pas tomber – j'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient devenus du coton. Je m'accroupis près de Samson, qui ne lâchait toujours pas. Le sang commençait à goutter de la blessure qu'il avait infligé à Cyclone.

Je pris mon Kaiminus par un bras, passant ma main libre directement dans sa gueule pour desserrer moi-même la prise de ses crocs sur le pokémon adverse. Je ne craignais pas qu'il me morde, et à vrai dire sur le coup, je n'ai pas du tout réfléchis. Comme souvent d'ailleurs, je dois bien l'admettre.

« C'est bon … » murmurais-je en massant ses babines pour le détendre « On a gagnés, tu peux le lâcher maintenant. »

Lentement, Samson ouvrit la gueule, relâchant Roucoups. Albert rappela aussitôt son pokémon dans sa ball, caressant la sphère du bout des doigts avec un léger sourire. Je me redressai, mon crocodile miniature à moitié évanoui dans les bras. Le champion s'approcha et une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Cyclone ne bougeait plus du tout lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré, et ce sang … se pourrait-il que Samson ne soit aller trop loin ? Percevant mon malaise, Albert me montra la ball, toujours d'un rouge qui semblait être la couleur nationale de Pokéworld.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Sa blessure est impressionnante mais pas mortelle. Lorsqu'un pokémon décède, sa pokéball vire au gris et on ne peut plus l'ouvrir. »

J'acquiesçai mollement, soulagée mais toujours dans un genre d'état second.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » poursuivit le jeune homme « aussi surprenant soit ton Kaiminus, c'était un beau combat. Je reconnais ma défaite en tant que champion. »

Il me tendit ensuite un petit morceau de métal brillant dont la forme rappelait une paire d'ailes un peu carrée, ainsi qu'un disque semblable à celui donner par le sage de la tour Chétiflor. Une … CT si je ne m'abuses.

« Voici donc le badge Zéphyr, comme convenu. Ainsi qu'une capsule technique, qui contient Atterrissage. »

Je les pris en admirant un instant le badge en question. Simple d'apparence, mais travaillé tout de même. Il rajouta une liasse de pokédollars qui me firent presque sortir mes yeux de leurs orbites.

« Sérieux, tu me donnes tant que ça ? »

Il toussota, n'appréciant visiblement guère le tutoiement à formule familière que j'employais. J'avais pas fais gaffe, et comme j'ai tendance à être un peu irrespectueuse parfois sans faire exprès …

« Je suis champion d'arène, pas un vulgaire dresseur de Rattata. »

Mouais. Ça faisait légèrement présomptueux tout de même. Mais on s'en fout, parce que j'étais riche maintenant ! Enfin … un peu moins pauvre serait un terme plus juste.

Albert m'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la sortie de l'arène, et nous échangeâmes des banalités en chemin. Arrivés aux portes du bâtiment, il ajouta toutefois :

« Il te reste encore beaucoup d'arènes à visiter. La prochaine devrait être … Ecorcia je crois. » fit-il en réfléchissant.

« Et je passe par où pour m'y rendre ? » m'enquis-je d'avance, ne pouvant compter complètement sur mon pokématos puisque étant nulle en ce qui concerne de lire une carte – et avec tout ce qui touche à l'orientation en général, on le sait.

« Suis la route et tu arriveras aux Caves Jumelles. Si tu ne te perds pas, tu peux les traverser en une journée. Au total, il te faudra deux jours pour parvenir à Ecorcia. »

Super. Une nuit à la belle étoile à prévoir. Je remercia Albert et prit congé, me ruant presque jusqu'au Centre Pokémon pour faire soigner les blessures de mes pokémons. Ils avaient combattus comme des chefs, j'étais fière d'eux.

Assise dans la salle d'attente, pendant que l'infirmière faisait quelques vérifications supplémentaires en ce qui concerne Samson, je constatai que j'avais gardé le badge dans le creux de ma main. Je le fis tourner un instant entre mes doigts, avant de le ranger dans un des poches miniatures de mon sac.

A cet instant, une sonnerie retentit dans le hall à moitié désert du Centre et je pris mon pokématos, constatant que c'était un appel du professeur Orme. Que pouvait-il bien se passer cette fois ? Encore un vol ?

« Alex ! » s'exclama-t-il sitôt que j'eus décrochée, me bousillant une nouvelle fois les tympans « On a découvert quelque chose au sujet de l'œuf ! »

« Ah … euh formidable ? » tentais-je, incertaine.

Et en quoi ça me concernait exactement ? J'étais pas certaine, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour le coup.

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au téléphone. Dis-moi que tu es encore à Mauville ! »

« Ben j'allais bientôt partir en fait … »

« Parfait ! » fit-il en me coupant la parole « Vas à la boutique pokémon, Wilson doit t'y retrouver. Il est parti dès quatre heures ce matin pour arriver à temps. Normalement il est déjà là, à moins que ce faignant ne se soit arrêter en route ! »

« Quoi ? Professeur, où vous voulez en … »

Click. Je fixais mon pokématos, ayant du mal à y croire. Et pourtant si. Il m'avait raccroché au nez. Franchement, la politesse se perdait de nos jours.

N'ayant d'autre choix que celui qu'on m'imposait de force, je rangeais mon appareil dans un geste un peu sec témoignant de mon incompréhension – et je n'aimais pas ne rien comprendre, chose qui m'arrivait fréquemment depuis que j'avais atterris ici – et me dirigea donc vers la boutique.

Écroulé devant les portes du magasin, ce pauvre Wilson était en nage, soufflant comme un phoque et moite de transpiration. Son visage rouge me fit presque peur pour sa santé. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et passa une main devant son visage pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours conscient. Visiblement oui, même s'il ne réagit pas lorsque Samson lui mordilla la main en guise de salut. Il avait quand même courut presque cinq heures …

« Tout va bien ? Vous êtes sûr ? » m'enquis-je.

Il me répondit par un râle qui ressemblait vaguement à un oui et me tendis son sac. Je l'ouvris sur son signe de main avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse, presque mort. C'était l'œuf que j'avais ramené de chez monsieur Pokémon, enveloppé précieusement pour ne pas qu'on le casse.

« Pourquoi est-ce moi qui devrait l'avoir ? » demandais-je en me tournant vers l'autre loque. « Je suis pas certaine de savoir élever un œuf … »

Et je doutais avoir le droit de m'en faire une omelette.

« Le Monstre … Pardon, le professeur Orme aaah … veut te le confier. Les œufs éclosent plus rapidement s'ils sont aaah … entourés d'autres pokémons. »

« … Vous avez confiance en moi à ce point ? »

L'assistant hocha la tête et réussit à se relever.

J'étais légèrement étonnée, pour ne pas dire carrément incrédule, de voir toutes les responsabilités qu'on me confiait depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. Dire que ma mère ne me laissait même pas faire à manger de peur que je m'empoissonne involontairement …

« Évidemment. Maintenant, excuses-moi mais il faut que je rentre au labo avant quinze heures. Bonne chance Alex. »

Et il repartit comme il était venu en trottinant pas très droit, après un sourire désolé de ma part. Le pauvre quand même … Mais bon, j'avais également quelques soucis à régler. Comme le fait que j'étais coincée dans le monde d'un jeu vidéo par exemple … ou qu'on m'avait confondu avec une poule couveuse. Non sérieusement, comment on s'occupe d'un œuf ? Parce que j'en ai aucune idée moi.

Haussant les épaules, je fis signe à Samson de me suivre et rentrais dans le magasin. Ma récente victoire contre le champion m'avait fait gagner pas mal d'argent, et mieux valait-il s'équiper pour la suite du voyage.

Une fois mes articles dans mon panier, le nécessaire en médicaments et nourriture, plus une petite lampe de poche pour moi histoire de ne pas avoir peur du noir et un réveil miniature en forme Hoothoot, acheté sous l'insistance d'une Edwige qui s'était crû face à un miroir en le voyant, je passais donc en caisse.

«Très bien … ça fera mille quatre cent trente-quatre pokédollars mademoiselle. »

Je retins un grommellement digne d'un vieux grippe-sous. C'est moi ou les prix étaient de plus en plus chers ? En même temps, c'est vrai que j'avais pas d'articles, vu que je faisais le plein pour traverser la longue route et la grotte qui m'attendait avant la prochaine ville. Au moins, j'avais appris qu'il y avait un Centre Pokémon aux abords des fameuses Caves Jumelles, ça m'éviterai peut-être la nuit en plein air.

C'est Albert qui m'avait gentiment expliqué le trajet. Au fond, une fois qu'on n'est plus obligé de se battre, il se révèlait assez sympathique sous ses airs sérieux. Il était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi en plus, ça mettait plus à l'aise.

Je paya mes courses, rangeant tout cela dans mon sac. Encore un mystère illogique du jeu : tout rentrait dedans, il semblait n'avoir pas de fond. Par contre, le poids était en conséquence. J'allais me ruiner le dos à force de le porter. Je pris garde également à ne pas abîmer l'œuf confié par le professeur Orme. Par précaution, je l'avais enroulé dans mon sac de couchage pour le préserver au mieux des chocs.

Je fis ensuite signe à Edwige de me rejoindre, et la laissa se poser sur mon épaule, qui devait être couverte de marques de griffures à force qu'elle ne plante ses serres dans ma chaire pour s'accrocher. Samson marchait à mes côtés et les deux derniers de l'équipe paressaient dans leurs pokéballs. J'étais prête et il ne me restait plus qu'à quitter la ville

Sortant de la boutique sans regarder devant moi, trop occupée à m'assurer que l'œuf était correctement installé et ne risquait pas de finir en omelette, je ne ne remarqua pas tout de suite la personne qui suivait du regard. Ce fût Samson qui attira mon attention sur cette dernière d'un bref couinement interrogateur. relevant la tête, je tombais nez à nez avec une véritable geisha, comme on en voit dans les mangas. Laquelle se dirigea aussitôt vers moi d'un pas élégant malgré son kimono encombrant.

Allons bon,qu'est-ce que c'était ENCORE cette fois ?

« Oh, cet œuf ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me l'arrachant littéralement de mon sac, le regard presque fanatique en le contemplant.

« Eh ! » m'écriais-je, éberluée par son comportement sans-gêne. « Rendez-le moi, on vient juste de me le confier, c'est super important. »

Elle reporta son attention sur moi, et je m'empressais de reprendre l'œuf qu'elle me tendis presque à contrecœur semble-t-il. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite sur mes deux pokémons, avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'elle cacha d'ailleurs en secouant un éventail à hauteur de son visage.

« Oh, je vois, je vois. De monsieur Pokémon au Professeur Orme, puis du Professeur Orme à toi ... »

« Vous connaissez le Professeur ? » m'étonnais-je.

Autant parler à un mur puisqu'elle ne me répondit même pas, me snobant presque. Samson appréciait visiblement de moins en moins son attitude et sa proximité, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

CLAC.

Ses crocs se refermèrent sur la tête de la geisha et son chignon compliqué si parfaitement fait. La dame en kimono semblait légèrement ... surprise si je puis dire. Lui ricanait gaiement, relativement satisfait de lui.

« Ton pokémon est réellement ... charmant … » réussit-elle à murmurer avec un sourire qui sonnait carrément faux.

« Samson ! Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois ne pas mordre les gens à tout bout de champs et surtout sans raison ! »

En fait, tout au fond de moi, j'étais plutôt contente qu'il le fasse. Cette personne ne m'inspirait que moyennement confiance, elle était trop étrange et mystérieuse à mon goût. Et avec Silver, j'avais bien assez d'ennemis comme ça déjà, sans que tout les tarés du coin ne viennent me voir !

Mon Kaiminus finit par la lâcher avec un certain regret, et elle s'éloigna aussitôt sans prendre en compte le fait que son front était couvert de sang. Elle se tourna toutefois vers moi une dernière fois, avec ce sourire que j'aimais de moins en moins.

« C'est un œuf d'une grande valeur, surtout prends-en soin, jeune Alexandra. »

Le détail me frappa tel une brique en plein visage. Elle connaissait mon prénom, mon vrai prénom, pas le diminutif que j'utilisais depuis mon arrivée ici. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce genre de choses ?

Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de l'interpeller, qu'elle avait déjà disparu, comme elle était venue. Bras ballants, je restais silencieuse quelques secondes, méditant cette rencontre particulièrement étrange.

Je haussais finalement les épaules, plus tendue toutefois qu'auparavant. Rangeant l'œuf bien à l'abri, je pris ensuite Samson dans mes bras, et il en agita les pattes de bonheur. J'avais perdue suffisamment de temps comme cela.

Direction la route 32 maintenant !

* * *

Mystie tourna la tête, sifflotant presque, l'air de rien. Je tapais du pied contre le sol, passablement énervée. Les trois autres observaient la scène l'air de rien, mais n'en manquaient pas une miette pour autant. J'étais légèrement sur les nerfs là. Légèrement.

Et cette abrutie de spectre qui fait comme si ce n'était pas sa faute en plus.

« Mystie, regarde-moi. » ordonnais-je, aussi calme que possible.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, avec ce petit air innocent pas vraiment très crédible puisque je voyais bien à son expression qu'elle était en réalité morte de rire au fond d'elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais fuir cet Abo enfin ? » explosais-je finalement au bout d'une longue minute « Je n'ai le droit qu'à une seule capture sur cette zone, et tu as tout fais foirer ! Maintenant, il nous faudra attendre d'être dans une grotte toute noire, lugubre et humide pour espérer avoir une autre chance. »

N'y tenant plus, ma Fantominus se mit à rire à gorge déployée et fit des loopings dans l'air, très satisfaite de sa performance, contrairement à moi. Faut dire qu'elle n'y était pas aller de main morte avec ce serpent. Elle lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie même. Ce qui sur le coup avait bien fait rire le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Exceptée moi.

Je poussai un soupir désespéré. La route était drôlement grande, ça faisait bien trois heures que je marchais dans les hautes herbes au moins. Sans avoir croisé le moindre pokémon sauvage d'ailleurs. Par contre, j'avais rencontré peu après la sortie de Mauville un type qui m'avait félicité en voyant mon badge, en m'offrant un genre de pendentif tout simple avec une graine jaune au bout. Il paraîtrait que ça améliore les performances des attaques de type plante, aussi l'avais-je mis autour du cou rachitique de Babouche, bien que quelque peu sceptique quand à l'efficacité d'un simple bijou en combat. Lui semblait content de recevoir ce petit cadeau, s'exposant avec fierté.

J'avais également affronté deux enfants tour à tour. D'abords un gamin comme j'en avais croisé par dizaine, avec toujours le même genre de pokémons qu'ils ont tous. Puis une fillette d'une douzaine d'années, assez gentille mais bavarde comme une pie, limite assommante même. Sa femelle Nidoran avait donné quelques soucis à mon Chétiflor, surtout qu'il partait désavantagé. Ce qui ne l'avait pourtant pas empêcher de gagner.

On avait ensuite continué à suivre le petit chemin jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je ne tombe face à un Abo, prête à jeter ma pokéball sur lui ... avant que Mystie ne s'en mêle et s'amuse à apparaître sous son nez en faisant des grimaces monstrueuses. Le serpent mauve avait filé sans me laisser le temps de le capturer.

Je repris finalement mon chemin en ruminant mon échec, tombant rapidement sur un nouveau dresseur.

« Eh toi, la rouquine ! » me lança-t-il en m'apercevant « un combat, ça te dis ? »

« Ça marche. » répondis-je aussitôt, ayant besoin de me défouler pour m'aérer la tête.

Il envoya son unique pokémon, qui ressemblait vachement à la Nidoran affrontée plus tôt, mais avec la peau mauve tachetée de violet et avec des rangées de piquants sur le dos et ses grandes oreilles. Effectivement, j'appris que c'était un spécimen de Nidoran, mais mâle ce coup-ci.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon équipe, et envoyant finalement Fantominus. elle avait également besoin de combattre, semble-t-il tout du moins. Et puis cela nous permettra de nous réconcilier après cette petite divergence d'opinion.

« Nidoran, pic-pic, allez ! » s'exclama mon adversaire. Avait-il tous vraiment besoin de hurler constamment ?

« Mystie, » soufflais-je, déjà bien plus calme qu'il y a deux minutes « Léchouille, vas-y. »

La concernée s'exécuta avec empressement, heureuse d'avoir l'autorisation de lécher quelqu'un comme elle aimait tant le faire.

Le combat ne dura guère longtemps. Mon spectre se fit en effet un grand plaisir de jouer de sa condition particulière de « fantôme » pour faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre Nidoran, qui en avait le tournis à force de tenter de suivre ses mouvements. Surtout que je découvrais que les pokémons de son type étaient immunisés face aux attaques combats en plus de celles dîtes « normales », comme en usaient son adversaire. Décidément, j'en apprenais toutes les dix minutes depuis que j'étais ici.

Nidoran finit par s'écrouler au sol, K-O. Son dresseur le rappela en maugréant tandis que Mystie vint me rejoindre, m'offrant quelques coups de langue baveux pour se faire pardonner sa bêtise de plus tôt. Je finis par sourire et passa une main dans sa masse de gaz qui composait son corps.

« C'est bon, je t'en veux pas … difficile de rester fâchée quand on se fait recouvrir de bave de toutes manières. » ironisais-je.

Cela sembla lui convenir. J'empochais les pokédollars que me tendais mon adversaire et me renseignait auprès de lui si le Centre Pokémon était encore loin.

« Assez ouais. Si tu te dépêches, t'y arriveras peut-être avant la nuit. »

Soupir … marcher, encore marcher, toujours marcher ! Marre moi à la fin ! Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, un bon lit moelleux à souhait. Et puis un bain plein de mousse bien relaxant, un repas copieux digne de grands restaurants …

« Kai. »

« Ouais je sais, pas la peine de rêver. Merci de me ramener à la réalité Samson. » soufflais-je, dépitée.

Il secoua la patte, l'air de me dire que ce ce n'était rien voyons. Je levais les yeux au ciel mais souris malgré tout. Ses mimiques avaient le don de me faire retrouver bonne humeur. Un coup de langue me remit ma frange droite comme un pic grâce à son effet spécial « gel naturel », une décharge électrique me fit sursauter vaguement. Je m'essuya d'un revers de la main, étant pas mal habituée à ce traitement maintenant, même si je manquais de me faire paralyser à chaque fois. Et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi les pokémons n'aimaient pas ça.

« Merci Mystie. J'avais besoin d'une douche en plus. »

Elle ricana, contente d'avoir rendue service. L'ironie ne l'affectait pas plus que cela à vrai dire. Je remis mon sac sur mes épaules, que j'avais posé durant le combat pour me soulager un minimum, et fit signe à mes pokémons de me suivre.

Le soleil déclinait doucement vers l'ouest, laissant filtrer entre les branches des arbres une lueur orangée et des tâches d'ombres de plus en plus larges. Une brise fraîche se leva, faisant voleter feuilles et cheveux. Je fixais mes pieds, harassée, quand Babouche me tapota l'épaule d'une liane pour me faire signe de relever la tête et me montrer quelque chose.

Au loin, une forme incertaine se découpait dans l'ombre flamboyante. Les Caves Jumelles. A ses pieds, le Centre Pokémon, salvateur. Mon visage s'éclaira.

« Enfin ! » m'exclamais-je d'une vois pourtant fatiguée « Allez les amis, on se dépêche. »

Ils semblaient tout aussi heureux que moi d'être enfin arrivés. Je descendis la colline afin de franchir les derniers quelques mètres qui me séparaient du Centre. Je franchis les portes et partis m'effondrer comme une masse sur un banc.

Un Leveinard s'approcha de moi, répétant son nom pour me demander ce dont j'avais besoin. Je fis rentrer mes pokémons dans leurs ball et les déposa sur le plateau qu'il me tendait poliment.

« Il faudrait les soigner. Et j'aimerai bien un lit pour la nuit et un repas chaud si possible. »

« Nard ! » acquiesça le pokémon infirmier en emportant mes compagnons jusqu'à la doctoresse aux cheveux roses pour qu'elle s'en occupe.

Après un copieux repas en compagnie de mes pokémons à nouveau en forme où j'eus l'impression de revivre, je me rendis en me traînant presque jusqu'à ma chambre, me glissant sans bruit dans le lit avec mon sac de couchage en prenant garde à ne pas déranger les autres dresseurs qui dormaient déjà.

Je n'avais même pas pris une douche, mais j'étais trop crevée pour cela. Mon Kaiminus se glissa contre moi et je déposais mes trois autres balls à porter de main juste près de mon oreiller. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, je fus malgré moi réveillée aux aurores par un espèce d'abruti qui tomba de son lit en se levant et écrasa la queue d'une Fouinette qui se réveilla dans un cri perçant. Pour compléter le tableau, Samson se jeta sur l'abruti en question pour lui faire payer son réveil surprise, et il passa bien cinq minutes à courir partout en hurlant à la mort avec un Kaiminus accroché à sa tête. Je me fis d'ailleurs engueuler par l'infirmière pour le tapage causé partiellement par mon pokémon.

Incapable de me rendormir après ça, je me résolue à me lever et me prépara pour cette nouvelle journée qui m'attendais. Je n'avais aucune envie de traverser ces foutues Caves qui ne m'inspiraient guère confiance, mais pas le choix.

Après un grand bol de café et une douche éclair, je sortis du Centre. Les Caves Jumelles se dressaient devant moi, imposantes et légèrement hostiles à mon goût. Je n'étais pas d'une nature super courageuse quand j'étais seule, je croyais l'avoir déjà dis. Aussi fis-je sortir l'équipe au complet. Surtout que Samson et Babouche seraient particulièrement utiles contre les pokémons roches.

C'était plutôt sombre, comme dans n'importe quelle grotte d'ailleurs, mais heureusement de vieux éclairages jaunis illuminaient les parois pour nous guider jusqu'à la sortie. On entendait au loin les cris sourds de Nosferapti, ainsi que des battements d'ailes ici et là. C'était assez angoissant pour tout dire, même si on était encore loin du tunnel noir comme la nuit et rempli de monstrueux pokémons qui me guettaient pour attendre le meilleur moment pour me bouffer.

A un moment, une nuée de chauve-souris invisibles pour moi me passa juste au-dessus de ma tête. Je réagis donc comme n'importe quelle dresseuse saine de corps et d'esprit.

« AAAAAAAH ! »

Mon hurlement d'effroi fis réagir instantanément mes pokémons et tandis que Chétiflor en attrapait deux entre ses lianes pour les balancer au loin, Kaiminus en croqua un autre et mes deux femelles se chargèrent de chasser le reste du nid. Dans l'action, je m'étais jetée au sol, vaillante et courageuse telle l'héroïne que je suis.

« Merci vous quatre … » soufflais-je en me relevant avec précaution, craignant une nouvelle attaque.

Nous reprîmes la route après certitude qu'aucun autre truc volant ne se trouvant empêtré dans ma chevelure, nous enfonçant plus loin encore dans les entrailles de la terre … pas si profonde que ça en fait, mais ça fait classe le mélodrame.

Le début du trajet se déroula sans plus d'incident. Je croisa en chemin quelques rares dresseurs, principalement des hommes bien équipés pour un trajet en montagne, contrairement à moi. Comme le laissait suggérer leur accoutrement et leur nom : « nous sommes des Montagnards, mouaha ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux en riant dans sa barbe, ils avaient des pokémons roches. Mes deux experts en la matière n'en firent qu'une bouchée à chaque fois.

Un autre type que j'affrontai s'amusait à jouer les cracheurs de feu. Chacun son hobby après tout … par contre, son pokémon manqua de m'arracher une exclamation admirative – du genre « aaaaaw trop mimi ! » - devant son air de renard si adorable. Goupix, me révéla Dex – oui, j'avais surnommé mon pokédex ainsi.

Problème toutefois. Je n'avais toujours pas croisé de pokémons sauvages. J'aurais préféré en capturer un avant la prochaine arène, histoire d'avoir plus de cordes à mon arc face aux créatures du champion, dont j'ignorai tout.

« Allez … » murmurais-je pour moi-même « un Aspicot, un Racaillou même ou un monstre des profondeurs, n'importe quoi ! »

Le destin, cet enfoiré, me prit au mot. Par pour le Racaillou non. Pour le monstre.

Je trébucha l'instant d'après sur une pierre. Me redressant en grommelant, je réalisais alors qu'il y avait comme un problème. La pierre venait de bouger. Croyant à un de ces pokémons en forme de roche à deux bras si communs dans le coin normalement, j'eus un sourire, satisfaite d'avoir enfin ma capture.

Je vis alors la pierre se redresser, énorme tête surmontée d'une corne de pierre que j'avais pris pour un stalagmite dans l'obscurité. Une mâchoire presque aussi grande qu'une voiture, plate mais capable de m'avaler tout rond sans problème. Un long corps serpentin qui se rassembla dans un bruit de rocailles frottant le sol, véridique puisque le corps en question était bien fait d'une quinzaine de rochers.

Bref un immense serpent de près de neuf ou dix mètres de hauteur au bas mot venait de se réveiller à cause de moi et me fixait de ses yeux noirs, se demandant sûrement si j'avais bon goût.

« Oooniiix ! » gronda la bestiole en rugissant si fort que son cri résonna pendant de longues secondes entre les parois de la grotte.

« Oh putain … »

Mon pokédex émit un bip, m'informant sur la chose qui me faisait face :

_Onix, pokémon roche et sol. Il creuse des galeries dans le sol et provoque des secousses lorsqu'il rugit. Son énorme corps dépasse les huit mètres mais en dépit d'un tel calibre, il peut se déplacer à plus de 80 km/h. Ce spécimen est une femelle._

_Oh putain !_Répétais-je mentalement, soudain beaucoup moins encline à capturer pareille chose. Un pokémon de cette taille pouvait-il seulement obéir à un humain ? Elle pouvait m'écraser d'un simple revers de queue après tout !

Samson se plaça devant moi, grognant vaillamment pour avertir l'Onix de ce qui l'attendait. Il faisait tout petit face à ce monstre de pierre. Poussant des piaillements, il fut repris en cœur par Edwige, qui voleta jusqu'à hauteur de la tête du pokémon. Ce dernier sembla les écouter, ponctuant la conversation de quelques « Onix. » que je ne parvenais à interpréter. Mais ça semblait marcher.

Soudain, Mystie décida de mettre son grain de sel là-dedans. Elle tira la langue au serpent de roche en ricanant. Pas besoin d'avoir un traducteur pokémon pour comprendre qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule. Et personne n'aime qu'on se moque de soi.

« Mystie non tais-toi ! Ils essayaient de lui faire entendre raison … ! »

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase. La queue de l'Onix s'éleva dans les airs et fusa vers mon spectre, qui se trouvait à côté de _moi_. Je vis la masse sombre filer à toute vitesse vers mon corps sans même songer à m'écarter. Il rugit furieusement.

_Je vais mourir,_ eus-je le temps de penser.

Clac. Deux lianes surgirent de la pénombre, s'enroulant autour des rochers pour les stopper à deux centimètres de ma tête, les retenant avec quelques difficultés. Je tournais la tête pour voir mon sauveur.

« Tiii ! » s'exclama mon pokémon plante avec hargne, furieux qu'on ose m'attaquer visiblement.

« Babouche ! »

Il était ridiculement minuscule face au Onix, et avait pourtant réussi à stopper son attaque. Samson ne perdit pas de temps, également énervé, et balança un Pistolet à O sur son adversaire. Ça semblait dérisoire, mais le serpent rugit, affaiblit par cette attaque fort efficace contre lui.

Je trébucha en arrière, m'éloignant de la masse géante pour éviter un coup et fit rentrer ma Fantominus dans sa pokéball pour éviter qu'elle ne refasse une bêtise. Me tournant vers la scène opposant mes trois frêles créatures à la maîtresse de ces lieux, je serrais le poing et me repris. Ils m'avaient sauvé la vie, une fois de plus.

« Babouche, immobilise-le à nouveau ! Edwige, place toi devant sa tête et lance Hypnose pour l'endormir ! »

Ils crièrent de concert pour approuver. Les lianes de Chétiflor vinrent s'enrouler autour de la tête et du cou de la femelle Onix, qui se débattit, gênée. Ma Hoothoot ne perdit pas de temps et saisit sa chance. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et le serpent s'écroula au sol, endormi, dan un grondement sourd qui fit trembler les parois.

Je saisis une Soin Ball que j'avais achetée à la boutique de Mauville. Apparemment, elle permettait de remettre d'aplombs un pokémon suite à une capture, c'était le moment de tester cela. Je lançais ma pokéball, qui aspirât le géant de roche sans problèmes. La sphère remua un instant au sol, sous mon regard concentré. Elle s'immobilisa finalement dans un cliquetis victorieux.

Je me laissa glisser au sol, épuisée après toute cette adrénaline. Edwige vint se poser sur mon épaule et me titilla la joue avec son bec pour me faire comprendre que c'était bon. Samson se dandina vers moi en tenant la ball entre ses pattes, me la tendant. Un sourire fatigué fleurit sur mes lèvres tandis que je caressais la tête de Babouche.

« Beau boulot les gars. » leur chuchotais-je doucement.

Je fixais la pokéball dans ma main moite. J'avais peine à croire qu'un aussi grand pokémon soit devenu mon allié. Allait-il m'obéir ou tenter de me tuer pour avoir oser le capturer ?

Avec quelques appréhensions, je tendis la sphère électronique en avant pour le laisser sortir. L'effet de soins avait visiblement fonctionné puisque ma femelle Onix était réveillée et en forme. Et calmée aussi. Elle secoua la tête et se pencha finalement pour m'observer.

« Euh … salut ? » tentais-je avec un vague sourire « Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé il y a deux minutes. »

« Niiix. » répondit-elle, ne m'en voulant pas vraiment apparemment.

Je tendis la main en avant malgré que mon cerveau me hurlait que c'était parfaitement inconscient comme geste. La Onix me fixa, et avança son énorme … bec ? jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit en contact avec ma paume. Je frissonnais sous l'effet de la pierre étrangement chaude, comme le corps d'un petit être vivant, de son corps.

Apparemment, j'étais adoptée. Mes autres pokémons sourirent en s'approchant de Onix, Edwige allant jusqu'à se poser sur sa corne sans que l'autre ne dise rien, tandis que je cherchais un nom lui correspondant. Je soufflais finalement :

« Montagne. Ça te va bien non ? »

« Oooniiiiix ! » rugit-elle, ravie visiblement.

C'était parfait pour un serpent de roches de dix mètres de haut. La question était juste de savoir comment j'allais nourrir ce monstre …

La réponse me vint rapidement lorsque je vis Montagne arracher le bout d'un rocher et le mastiquer comme si c'était de la gomme à mâcher. Plutôt pratique je dois dire. Problème résolu ! Je la laissais prendre son repas, en profitant pour boire un peu d'eau et faire une pause de quelques minutes.

En observant ma Onix, une idée me vint soudain. Idée stupide et dangereuse, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui flatta le cou, toujours un peu impressionnée par sa taille et son corps rocailleux.

« Dis-moi ma belle, tu sais ou se trouve la sortie vers Ecorcia ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Je souris et demanda le plus gentiment possible, craignant de l'offenser.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais … me porter jusque-là bas ? »

Montagne pencha la tête, semblant réfléchir à la question. Je crus qu'elle allait refuser quand elle allongea son long corps serpentin au sol, grognant doucement pour me faire signe de monter. Je fis rentrer les autres dans leurs balls, à l'exception de Edwige qui était toujours perchée sur sa corne, et réussis à me hisser à cheval sur sou cou, non sans quelques peines.

Une fois plus ou moins stable, je lui fis signe que c'est bon et son corps s'ébranla, avant qu'elle ne rampe à travers la grotte, aussi élégante qu'un verre de terre mais bien plus efficace que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Bientôt, un filet de lumière vint se poser sur mon visage, m'éblouissant. Montagne poussa un rugissement tandis qu'elle m'emmenait jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

_Putain il m'a soulé le Roucoups et ses Atterrissages xD Et sans commentaire pour le nom du Onix, je savais vraiment pas comment l'appeler moi ! (Rocky, ça marche pas pour une femelle ...)  
_

_Equipe Actuelle : Samson le Kaiminus (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Hoothoot (Brave de nature) ; Babouche le Chétiflor (Naïf de nature), Mystie la Fantominus (Malpoli de nature) & Montagne la Onix (Malin de nature)  
_


	6. Chapter 5 : Au fond du puits

Je posai pieds à terre peu après que nous ne fûmes sortis des Caves Jumelles. Détail important : il pleuvait. Je grommelais quelques noms d'oiseaux en le constatant et me dépêcha de faire rentrer Montagne dans sa ball. Les pokémons roche et l'eau, ça ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage. Même moi je le savais – enfin, maintenant du moins …

Arrachant presque ma parka de mon sac à dos, je l'enfilais rapidement malgré que je sois déjà plutôt bien mouillée. Je fis sortir Samson de sa ball pour avoir de la compagnie et parce que je savais qu'il adorait la pluie, contrairement à moi. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il se mit à dansoter joyeusement dans les flaques en constatant la météo du jour. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Allez, dépêche-toi. Ecorcia est juste à côté, j'aimerai y arriver avant d'attraper un rhume. » soufflais-je en reprenant ma route.

Je m'empressai de suivre le chemin, évitant les hautes herbes délibérément. Aucune envie de capturer un pokémon maintenant, j'avais eus mon compte pour aujourd'hui avec ma belle et surtout impressionnante Onix. J'apercevais par delà la cime des arbres de la fumée, aussi en déduisis-je que j'étais presque arrivée. J'augmentai la cadence, serrant les pans de ma parka sur moi pour me protéger de la pluie fine, mais froide.

Devant moi, je distinguais un petit édifice de pierre. En m'approchant, je découvris que c'était un puits, qui semblait drôlement profond d'ailleurs. Une échelle permettait d'y accéder et l'ouverture était bien assez grande pour laisser passer un être humain, même de bonne corpulence. Un panneau devant m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait du Puits Ramoloss, aussi connu sous le nom de Puits de Pluie à cause d'une vieille légende de plus de quatre cent ans.

« Eh toi ! »

Je sursautai à cet appel pour le moins agressif. Un homme vêtue d'un uniforme noir s'approcha vivement de moi, l'air plutôt louche, il faut bien le dire.

« Dégage de là, c'est fermé. On m'a chargé d'empêcher les gens de passer. » me lança-t-il plutôt froidement.

« Pourquoi ? C'est dangereux ? » demandais-je, fort naïvement.

« Euh … Ouais, c'est ça. C'est dangereux. Alors file maintenant. Ecorcia, c'est par là. » ajouta-t-il en désignant le chemin partant vers l'ouest.

Je n'insistai pas. Il ne voulait visiblement qu'une chose, que je fiche le camp. Et je n'avais pas envie de rester avec cet individu malpoli et encore plus étrange que cet idiot de Silver.

J'arrivais à Ecorcia quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil revenait. Coincée entre la forêt et les Caves Jumelles, elle semblait plutôt à l'écart du reste du monde et assez peu visitée. Les maisons étaient faîtes de bois et de pierres naturelles, et les gens semblaient y vivre paisiblement. L'arène et le Centre Pokémon était les deux bâtiments les plus voyants, je n'eus aucun mal à les repérer.

J'entrais dans le Centre, déposant mes pokéballs pour les faire soigner, et jetais un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes. Bizarrement, il y avait comme une impression de malaise général ici. Je me tourna vers l'infirmière, qui me rendait mes balls.

« C'est moi ou il se passe quelque chose ? Les gens ont l'air tendus. » fis-je remarquer, innocente et surtout larguée.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et une ombre passa sur son visage.

« C'est à cause du vol des Ramoloss. Ecorcia est connue pour en abriter un grand nombre, ils sont sauvages mais vivent dans le village sans avoir peur de nous. Mais depuis l'arrivée de ces hommes, ils ont disparut. »

Visiblement, ces pokémons étaient très importants pour eux. Je supposais que « ces hommes » se référait notamment au type en noir. Il n'inspirait pas confiance, il avait vraiment la tête d'un voleur. Et puis, un uniforme noir des pieds à la tête comme celui qu'il a, c'est louche.

Elle se baissa ensuite vers moi par-dessus son comptoir, me soufflant dans l'oreille comme si c'était un terrible secret.

« Des rumeurs court, comme quoi il y aurait un trafic de queues de Ramoloss dans la région. Alors forcément … »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je un peu trop fort « Vous voulez dire qu'ils coupent la queue de ces créatures et les vendent ?! »

Elle hocha la tête tristement. J'étais outrée et éberluée. Il y avait ce genre de trafic dans pokémon ? Où était passé le jeu pour enfants avec son Pikachu tout mignon ? Et comment ferais-je si je me retrouvais face à un de ces types, qui est le parfait équivalent d'un criminel de mon monde, mais avec des bestioles aux pouvoirs surnaturels en plus.

_Au secours Liam …. _

Toujours un peu secouée par ces révélations et légèrement sur mes gardes à présent, je remerciais l'infirmière pour avoir soigner mes pokémons. Elle sourit faiblement en voyant mon état.

« Excuse-moi, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire aux enfants, ça ne te concerne pas après tout. Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir le vieux Fargas, il aime montrer son atelier aux jeunes dresseurs et offrir quelque unes de ses œuvres. » ajouta-t-elle, le visage moins sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » demandais-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

« Des pokéballs, c'est un célèbre artisan, connu dans toute la région. Sa maison se trouve au nord-ouest, près de la sortie vers le Bois aux chênes. Ça te changera les idées, surtout que Hector, le champion, a fermé l'arène pour aujourd'hui je crois. »

Elle se détourna alors de moi pour s'occuper d'un autre jeune dresseur qui voulait faire soigner son Mystherbe.

Je me dirigea d'abords vers la cafétéria située au sous-sol du Centre, souhaitant me restaurer avant d'aller faire un tour dans le village. Je me laissa tomber sur un banc et fit sortir mes pokémons – à l'exception de Montagne, je ne voulais pas détruire le bâtiment après tout. Edwige vint se poser sur mon épaule comme toujours, et les trois autres se placèrent près de moi. Je pris le menu, le consultant d'un œil paresseux.

« Hum … Je crois que je vais prendre l'assiette de lasagnes. Quelque chose de particulier pour vous ? » m'enquis auprès de mes compagnons.

Babouche réclama un verre d'eau et Samson louchait sur les desserts glacés avec envie. Je commanda auprès d'un Leuphorie qui jouait les serveuses et qui nous apporta les plats en manquant de renverser le plateau sur mes genoux. Il s'excusa piteusement mais je le rassurais d'un geste de la main. Plus de peur que mal pour mes vêtements.

Prenant la cruche d'eau minéral, je la tendis à mon Chétiflor, qui se la vida dans la bouche avec un certain plaisir. Kaiminus lui, bavait devant la coupe à deux boules vanille et noix de coco avec supplément chantilly que j'avais commandé pour lui. Il en aurait oublié de la déguster si Mystie ne s'en était pas mêlée, gouttant la chantilly d'un bon coup de langue avide. Les crocs vengeur du crocodile passèrent à quelques millimètres d'elle, et la Fantominus ricana joyeusement.

Le repas se déroula sans plus d'encombres après cela et la nourriture était bonne. Une fois rassasiée, je rappela mes compagnons à l'exception de Mystie qui me faisait une crise de « je veux rester avec maman ». Elle pouvait se montrer vraiment capricieuse des fois, mais j'étais incapable de rester fâchée contre elle plus de trois secondes. Et elle le savait en plus, cette friponne.

« Allez, on y va. » soufflais-je en me levant de table.

Mystie me suivit calmement et nous franchîmes les portes du Centre. Les nuages étaient encore fort noirs et bas dans le ciel, mais au moins il ne pleuvait plus pour le moment. J'avais troquée ma tenue ordinaire offerte gracieusement par le jeu pour quelque chose de plus pratique et chaud. Surtout qu'à force de crapahuter partout à la recherche de pokémons, mes vêtements avaient finis troués, sales et déchirés … Je reconnais que je n'étais pas particulièrement soigneuse à la base, mais là c'était pire que tout. Faut avouer aussi que je n'ai pas franchement l'habitude de dormir dans la jungle tout en poursuivant des Rattata. On m'aurait dit un jour que je me livrerais à pareille activité, j'aurais fais interner la personne en question directement.

La maison de monsieur Fargas était aussi simple que les autres, faîte de bois et de pierre ancienne principalement. La différence était que la sienne se trouvait entourée par un vaste verger, où se trouvait des arbres aux étranges fruits multicolores en abondance. J'en avais déjà vu auparavant, et un dresseur croisé en chemin m'avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de noigrumes.

Je m'approcha pour toquer, mais avant d'avoir le temps de lever la main, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, me claquant contre le visage et m'emmenant embrasser le mur.

« Tenez bon les petits Ramoloss ! Le vieux Fargas à la rescousse ! »

J'entendis quelqu'un hurler ces mots avant de détaler en courant.

« Aïeeeeeeee … » gémis-je péniblement.

La porte se referma, me laissant étaler au sol, une grosse marque rouge au visage et le nez en sang. Mystie s'approcha, inquiète de mon état, avant de fusiller du regard la porte en question, la tenant entièrement responsable de mon état. Manquerait plus qu'elle se batte avec …

« Qui est le con qui … » grommelais-je avant de rassurer ma Fantominus « Oh, non ça va Mystie, pas la peine de t'énerver autant. »

Je me releva, époussetant mes vêtements distraitement, et m'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir. Visiblement, le type qui vivait ici était un drôle de numéro. J'avais le chic pour rencontrer tout les échappés de l'asile.

Un peu énervée du traitement que je venais de subir, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour et rentrer au Centre Pokémon, quand quelque chose se saisit du bas de mon tee-shirt. Quoi encore ? J'entendis un reniflement et me retourna, intriguée. Une petite fille qui serrait son doudou en forme de Ramoloss contre elle, les yeux humides et la morve au nez, me fixait de son regard triste.

« Madame … Papy il est parti tout seul. » pleurnicha la gamine en serrant plus fort.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et séchais ses larmes du bout de mon doigt. Mystie s'approcha, observant la fillette avec curiosité. Bon, j'avoue que le « madame » m'avait fait tiquer, mais ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter avec ça.

J'aimais bien les enfants, tant que ce ne sont pas des monstres miniatures horriblement méchants et épuisants. J'aurais bien voulu une petite sœur autrefois, mais ma mère refusait d'avoir un nouvel enfant, trouvant qu'on lui avait assez gâchée sa jeunesse comme ça et qu'une bouche à nourrir de plus, ce serait épuisant.

« Où est-ce qu'il est parti exactement ? Dis-moi tout. »

« Papa devait m'envoyer Rosie … mais les méchants messieurs en noirs l'ont prit … » elle se mit à pleurnicher plus fort à la mention de ce qui était probablement son pokémon « Alors papy … il est en colère et puis il est parti et puis il a dit qu'il allait affronter les méchants vu que personne n'ose le faire … mais moi je suis toute seule et puis j'ai peur … Papy revient … »

Je vois … Difficile de tout déchiffrer vu comme elle pleurait et avalait la moitié de ces mots, mais je compris l'essentiel. Mystie offrit un petit coup de langue à l'enfant et se mit à faire des grimaces pour la faire rire. Cela fonctionna puisque la petite fille se mit à sourire timidement devant les mimiques du spectre.

Je savais pas trop quoi faire. Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir la police dans ce genre de cas ? Mais si j'en crois l'infirmière Joëlle, cela faisait un moment que les criminels étaient dans le coin, et personne ne faisait rien, comme l'avait si bien souligné la gamine. Ce monde était donc tout aussi corrompu que le notre ? C'était loin d'être aussi « blanc » que je ne me l'étais imaginée. J'allais de désillusions en désillusions à mesure que j'avançais sur ce chemin tortueux.

Ma Fantominus s'approcha de moi, me fixant de ses grands yeux. Je lui tapotais la tête doucement. L'appréhension me nouait l'estomac. Mais je pouvais pas laisser cette enfant seule, encore moins reprendre mon chemin en sachant qu'un homme, bien plus courageux que les autres, risque sa vie pour sauver un Ramoloss.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ferma les yeux. J'allais faire une connerie, je le sens.

« Ok … Allons chercher son papy. » soufflais-je, faisant sourire la spectre.

« C'est … vrai ? » me demanda l'enfant, voyant comme une lueur d'espoir en moi.

Je hochais la tête, faisant un peu la fière d'être vue comme le messie mais intérieurement, ma conscience se fracassait la tête contre les parois de mon cerveau en me traitant de tout les noms.

Avant de partir dans « l'antre du démon » comme je le surnommais, je fis un inventaire de mes objets de soins, m'assurant d'en avoir assez. Je ne voulais pas non plus laisser l'enfant – qui me dit qu'elle s'appelait Lila, qu'elle avait neuf et tout un tas d'autres informations sur elle qui rentra par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre – toute seule, aussi fis-je sortir Edwige de sa ball, lui expliquant la situation.

« Je veux que tu reste avec Lila et que tu veille sur elle. Vous restez dans la maison, c'est bien comprit ? »

« Hoo ! » me répondit-elle en hochant de la tête, prenant visiblement sa mission très à cœur.

Un peu angoissée mais avec du baume au cœur en voyant le sourire reconnaissant de la fillette, je ferma la porte derrière moi, laissant l'enfant sous la responsabilité de ma Hoothoot. Je tapota ma ceinture pour me rassurer. La ball de Montagne vibra sous mes doigts et cette sensation me rendit ma confiance en moi.

J'avais peur, c'était normal. Mais je devais le faire.

* * *

Je faisais bien moins la maligne dix minutes plus tard.

« Nooooon ! Je peux pas, j'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur ! »

Mes gémissements de protestation n'y firent rien, bien que mes pokémons trouvaient la situation plutôt amusante apparemment. J'avais beau geindre et taper des pieds en pleurnichant comme un gosse de cinq ans, je n'avais pas le choix : il fallait que je descende dans ce maudit puits.

C'était sombre. C'était profond. C'était infesté de sales types. L'échelle ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance. Et pour couronner le tout, je souffre d'un léger vertige. Comment voulez-vous que je descende là-dedans dans ces conditions ?

Je grimaçais, me tenant sur le bord du puits en hésitant toujours, quand je sentis Babouche me tapoter l'épaule du bout de la liane.

« Chéti. Flor, flooor ! » me proposa-t-il en agitant ses feuilles.

« Oui c'est vrai que ce serait plus sûr comme ça … Tu es un génie Babouche ! » m'exclamais-je finalement en tapant dans mes mains.

C'est donc avec une sécurité supplémentaire, soit les lianes de mon pokémon plante enroulées autour de ma taille, lequel se tenait prêt à me rattraper au moindre problème, que je consentis finalement à descendre dans la cavité artificielle. Je manqua un moment de glisser sur les barreaux de l'échelle humides, mais grâce à Babouche, je posais pieds à terre sans problème. Mes pokémons se trouvaient à mes côtés, à l'exception de Montagne qui était dans sa pokéball faute d'espace et du besoin de discrétion de notre affaire. Tous avaient compris que ce n'était pas un entraînement et qu'il fallait rester prudent et unis.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le puits conduisait jusqu'à une grotte souterraine grâce à un passage entre quelques rochers humides. Le sol était boueux et l'eau m'arrivait presque aux chevilles – pour le grand bonheur de Samson, qui jouait dans les flaques en omettant complètement la gravité de la situation. On entendait les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient bruyamment, brisant le silence des lieux.

Un gémissement me fit tendre l'oreille. Je m'avança un peu et découvris un homme âgé, couché au sol en grimaçant de douleur visiblement. Je me précipita à ses côtés.

« Monsieur Fargas ? » m'enquis-je, bien que ça ne pouvait être que lui « Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessé ? Ce sont les hommes qui ... »

« Calme-toi deux secondes gamine, tu me donnes mal au crâne ! » m'interrompit-il un peu rudement.

Je me figeais sur place, droite comme un piquet au garde-à-vous. Il avait une voix aussi autoritaire que celle d'un vieux commandant de l'armée plein de cicatrices. Il se massa la tête, grommelant quelque chose, et reporta son attention sur moi.

« Qui t'es au juste ? Je t'ai jamais vu avant. »

« Ah, oui je viens d'arriver en fait. Je m'appelle Alex. » me présentais-je, ainsi que mes compagnons qui poussèrent un cri en guise de salutations.

«C'est pas un prénom de garçon ça ? » marmonna-t-il, me faisant crisser des dents discrètement« Bah peu importe. Tu connais la Team Rocket ? »

Je secouais négativement la tête. A vrai dire, je me souvenais vaguement de deux imbéciles du dessin animé que je regardais quand j'étais enfant et qui se présentaient comme membre d'une organisation de ce nom. Mais c'était plus un élément comique et pitoyable que de véritables criminels en plein trafic illégal.

« Ce sont ces types qui se trouvent au fond du puits. Ces salopiauds se sont reformés dans l'ombre et ont capturés tout les Ramoloss du village ! Je voulais leur donner une bonne leçon mais … j'me suis planté. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il se frotta le crâne, l'air faussement détaché. Je cligna des yeux.

« Comme je te dis gamine. Je suis tombé, et là, je peux plus bouger. Mes rhumatismes tu comprends. Allez, Alex, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le froc ! » s'exclama le vieil homme en me désignant du doigt.

« Je suis une fille ! » m'écriais-je, le rouge aux joues.

« Fallait pas t'appeler comme ça alors … Bon, trêve de bavardages, va leur donner une bonne leçon à ces vauriens. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il n'était pas sérieux tout de même ? Malheureusement si, j'en ai bien l'impression. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi bon sang ? J'aurais pus continuer à me lamenter encore un moment si Fargas, trouvant que je ne réagissais pas assez vite à son goût, me frappa le crâne de sa cane.

« Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui oui ? Et ne me dis pas que t'as peur, soit un homme bon dieu ! » s'époumonait-il contre moi.

« Aïe … Puisque je vous dis que je suis une fille ! » son regard et la menace d'un deuxième coup me firent ravaler ma salive. « O … Ok j'y vais … »

Je laissais donc le vieux Fargas derrière moi après un dernier regard inquiet. Bien que de nous deux, c'était moi qui risquais d'avoir le plus de problèmes. Je m'engouffra entre les rochers grisâtres, certains étaient d'ailleurs couverts de mousse et mes mains glissaient dessus.

J'entendais un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule, et découvris l'existence d'un lac souterrain creusé dans les profondeurs de la roche d'assez bonne taille. Je retins Samson à temps pour éviter qu'il ne plonge dedans tête la première. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer ! Je m'accroupis en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et il se bloqua la bouche avec ses pattes en souriant. Son insouciance me laissais pantoise.

Cachée derrière mon rempart de fortune, soit un gros rocher, je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus. Deux personnes en noirs, une femme et un homme, gardait l'entrée. J'entendais comme des bruits étranges provenant du fond, mais j'étais trop loin pour voir ... et pour qu'on me repère par la même occasion. Aucune trace des Ramoloss, j'en déduis qu'ils étaient au fond avec les bruits bizarres.

Deux sbires seulement. Je pouvais m'en charger plutôt facilement je pense. Tout dépendait de leur force et de leurs pokémons ... Pas mal de facteurs étaient inconnus, mais il fallait bien que j'y aille après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que … mais ! Dis donc fouineuse, tu crois que tu fais quoi là ? »

Je blanchis d'un seul coup en entendant cette voix dans mon dos. Mes pokémons réagirent aussitôt et se placèrent plus près encore de moi dans une attitude protectrice.

Me retournant, je fis face à un Rocket que je reconnus comme étant celui qui gardait le puits lorsque j'étais arrivée en ville, un peu plus tôt. Il me fixait avec agacement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler légèrement en me rendant compte que j'étais déjà repérée. Pour l'infiltration discrète, on repassera.

« Euh ... je ... » bredouillais-je vaguement, pétrifiée.

_Putain réagis Alex, réagis_ ! Me hurlais mon subconscient. Mais le type en noir ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« T'as rien à foutre ici. Rattata, vive-attaque ! » s'exclama-t-il en dégainant une pokéball.

Le rongeur violet surgit dans un cri aigu, me fonçant dessus. Deux lianes l'interceptèrent juste avant qu'il n'arrive sur moi et le projetèrent contre un rocher un peu plus loin. Babouche. Je tournais les yeux comme un automate vers lui.

Mon Chétiflor n'attendit même pas que l'autre pokémon se relève. La liane claqua dans l'air et vint frapper le visage du Rattata. Une gerbe de sang gicla et l'animal ne s'en releva pas. Deux attaques avaient suffit à le mettre hors-jeu.

J'étais stupéfaite et visiblement le sbire aussi n'en revenait pas. Il jura et envoya un autre rongeur semblable au premier tandis que j'essayais de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur. Il fallait que je me reprenne bon sang. Si je ne réagissais pas, j'allais finir par échouer et peut-être même mourir. Le risque était également valable pour mes pokémons.

Ce n'était plus un jeu. C'était réel.

Cette amère constatation me redonna du courage et de la détermination. Je me releva, plus assurée sur mes jambes qui avaient cessées de trembler.

« Samson, à toi. Pistolet à O et enchaîne aussitôt avec une attaque Morsure, ne lui laisse pas de répit. »

Mon Kaiminus s'élança avec fougue. C'était comme combattre un gamin et son rat apprivoisé. _C'était pareil_, me répétais-je intérieurement telle une litanie pour me rassurer.

« Putain Rattata, réagis ! C'est qu'un avorton ! » s'énerva mon adversaire.

Inutile. Samson attaquait sans s'arrêter, griffant et mordant son opposant qui n'eut que peu l'occasion de répliquer. Quelques échanges de coups plus tard, le rongeur s'écroula au sol et fût rapidement rappelé dans sa ball par son dresseur, qui fulminait.

« Sale gosse ... ça va pas se passer comme ça ... ! »

Il commençait à s'avancer vers moi, menaçant, et je recula par instinct. Soudain, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'écroula comme une masse au sol. Crise cardiaque ? Un léger ronflement contredit ma théorie foireuse.

« Chéti ! » s'exclama Babouche en apparaissant derrière lui.

Des spores bleus recouvraient le corps du criminel. Mon pokédex m'informa qu'il s'agissait de l'attaque Poudre Dodo, que mon petit Chétiflor venait d'apprendre. Je le pris dans mes bras.

« Beau boulot garçon ! C'est une super idée de les endormir. »

Cette victoire m'avait rassuré sur mes capacités et celles de mes adversaires. Je pouvais le faire. Du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre autant que possible. Et je n'avais pas le temps de faire de la relaxation pour me détendre ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

La confrontation suivante ne se fit en effet pas attendre. Les deux sbires restants que j'avais repérée auparavant s'approchèrent, dérangés par les bruits de notre combat. Je n'avais nul part où me cacher.

« Jason ! » s'exclama la femme en voyant son collègue à terre « merde, c'est cette intruse ! »

Ils envoyèrent leurs pokémons ensemble, l'union fait la force après tout. Au total, trois Nosferapti qui voletaient de concert ainsi qu'un Abo. J'envoyai mes propres compagnons en avant, grommelant contre cette cavité trop étroite et humide pour que je puisse utiliser Montagne. Et comme j'avais laissée Edwige avec la fillette, nous étions inférieurs en nombre.

« Samson, Mystie, les chauves-souris » criais-je « Babouche, le serpent, balance-le dans l'eau ! »

Les réflexes difficilement acquis étaient là. J'oubliais ma peur et mes craintes, me concentrant uniquement sur le combat.

L'affrontement était plutôt violent. Ces criminels étaient loin d'être aussi débiles que dans l'anime pour enfants et savaient donner des ordres efficaces. Mais je n'étais pas en reste, ayant finalement compris que je risquais gros si jamais je devais perdre face à eux. J'encourageais mes pokémons, prodiguant mes conseils. Si mon frère et ma mère me voyaient …

Samson sauta, croquant une Nosferapti en plein vol. Les os de cette dernière émirent un craquement répugnant sous la pression des canines de mon Kaiminus. Babouche endormi le reptile mauve et n'eut plus qu'à l'achever de quelques Fouets Lianes bien sentis. Quant à Mystie, elle n'était pas en reste et avait déjà réussi à paralyser son adversaire. J'entendis les sbires grincer des dents et jurer en constatant que leurs pokémons faiblissaient sous les assauts des miens.

Je distribuai une dernière série d'ordres. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des Nosferapti s'écrasa au sol, vaincu. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, lequel s'acharnait à pousser des cris stridents à l'encontre de Chétiflor, qui semblait de plus en plus perturbé.

« Flooor … » gémit-il au bout d'un moment en trébuchant, tombant au sol.

Les ultrasons avaient eut raison de lui finalement. Voyant son camarade en difficulté, Samson bondit par-dessus un rocher et fracassa sa tête contre celle de la chauve-souris. Il avait le crâne bien plus dur qu'elle, vu que la bestiole alla rejoindre ses compagnons au sol.

Je m'étais accroupis aux côtés de Babouche, vidant avec précipitation une potion sur ses blessures avant de ranger le vaporisateur dans mon sac. Lorsque je redressa la tête vers les sbires, ils avaient déjà disparus. Je rageais intérieurement et lâcha un juron.

« Kai ? » m'interrogea Samson

« Désolé … Je suis pas encore bien familiarisée avec tout ça. C'est tellement … différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Mystie me donna un coup de langue affectueux pour me réconforter et je réussis à esquisser un sourire. Babouche se redressa alors, requinqué. Il agita ses feuilles pour se les dégourdir. Par précaution toutefois, je le fis rentrer dans sa pokéball. Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup pour le moment.

Je me redressa ensuite, fixant le fond de la cavité avec insistance.

« Allons chercher les Ramoloss. » fis-je d'un ton décidé.

Plus question de reculer. J'étais déjà embourbée dans ce jeu jusqu'au cou, et je n'avais aucune envie de laisser ces types faire du mal à ces pauvres pokémons innocents. J'étais sûrement naïve de croire que je pourrais changer le monde, ce qui était faux je le savais bien au fond de moi, mais qu'importe.

Je marchais doucement, Samson dans les bras et ma Fantominus lévitant prêt de moi. Quelque chose fit « flac » sous mes pieds et je baissais les yeux par réflexe, croyant à de l'eau vaseuse. Je me solidifia sur place.

C'était du sang.

Je ravalai plutôt difficilement ma salive à cette constatation. D'accords, j'avais déjà vu du sang plusieurs fois, et la cicatrice laissée par Kaiminus sur mon bras me grattait encore. Mais dans le contexte actuel, ce n'était pas du tout encourageant de voir de l'hémoglobine répandue sur le sol.

Un spectacle bien plus douloureux encore m'attendais sur place. Les fameux Ramoloss étaient bien là, enfermés dans des cages de fer et un moignon sanguinolent à la place de leur queue. Un homme dont l'uniforme noir était légèrement différent des précédents se tenait dos à moi, les mains gantées couvertes du liquide rouge et des instruments de chirurgies plutôt sommaires déposés sur une table de métal devant lui. Il sifflotait joyeusement, et je dus me retenir de vomir en voyant l'état des pokémons. C'était pas humain de faire subir ce genre de choses à des créatures innocentes.

« Bien, bien. Notre petite fouineuse semble se débrouiller correctement jusqu'ici. Mais la partie est loin d'être terminée, jeune fille. » lança soudain l'homme, m'ayant visiblement repéré depuis le début.

Il se retourna, me souriant froidement et je sentis un frisson remonter le long de mon échine. Ses étranges cheveux vert étaient recouvert d'un béret noir et il m'apparût tout de suite comme bien plus dangereux que les autres sbires. Samson et Mystie vinrent se placer devant moi, l'air menaçant et prêts à lui sauter à la gorge, bien qu'il ne semblai pas impressionné le moins du monde.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? » grondais-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas vraiment.

« Je suis Lance. » se présenta-t-il, étrangement poli « Et j'ai la réputation d'être le plus cruel des commandants Rocket. Et ce que nous faisons ne te regarde en aucun cas. C'est juste du business après tout. »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air peu concerné et il l'était après tout. Je serrais les dents avec force, outrée et cherchant toujours à dominer la crainte que cet homme m'inspirait.

« Vous êtes des criminels ! »

« Excellente déduction, » se moqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé « mais que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Tu n'es qu'une enfant seule, même la police n'a les moyens de nous arrêter. Cela fait trois ans que nous avons continué nos activités dans l'ombre, et il est temps désormais de faire parler un peu de nous à nouveau. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudain et il reprit, d'une voix bien plus froide :

« Maintenant, un bon conseil, ne te mêle pas de ces histoires. Cela te dépasse complètement, toi et ta petite quête des badges. » nouveau sourire, froid comme la mort « Tu me pardonneras, mais il faut bien que je m'assures que tu n'iras pas raconter tout cela. Nosferapti, Smogo, faîtes le ménage. »

Je fis un pas en arrière en voyant apparaître les deux pokémons concernés. Le premier m'était plus que familier mais le second ressemblait à une grosse boule de gaz toxique et malodorant. Je fronçais le nez en le voyant. Mes pokémons s'avancèrent un peu plus, l'air prêt à se battre de toutes leurs forces. C'était le dernier combat, celui qui serait déterminant pour la suite des événements dans ce maudit puits.

« Nosferapti, utilise tes Ultrason sur le Kaiminus, il a l'air plus fort que l'autre. Smogo, utilise tes attaques poisons pour contaminer le Fantominus et esquive ses coups de langue, il va chercher à te paralyser. »

La voix de Lance était calme, presque ennuyée, ce qui contrastait fortement avec les battements affolés de mon cœur qui emplissaient mes oreilles. Il donnait des ordres précis et était bon tacticien, bien meilleur que moi en tout cas. La rage dont faisait preuve mes pokémons ne suffisait pas pour luter correctement contre son expérience. Il exploitait habilement leurs faiblesses et anticipait aisément la majorité de leurs actions. Nos compétences en tant que dresseurs étaient complètement différentes, et je sentais ma confiance s'envoler, me laissant bras ballants et sans solution.

Échangeant grognements et cris, coups de tête et coups de crocs, les quatre pokémons s'acharnaient les uns sur les autres sans se laisser de répit. De nouvelles tâches vermeilles vinrent s'écouler sur le sol de la cavité. La réalité me frappa au visage ; mes pokémons étaient en train de perdre.

Il fallait que je réagisse. Maintenant. Si je ne les guidais pas correctement, ils allaient mourir. Je serrais les poings pour me reprendre, ignorant le sang qui tapait contre mes tempes. La détermination me revenait finalement.

« Samson, cesse de frapper dans tout les sens, tu es confus. Calme-toi d'abord et noie donc cette chauve-souris sous des gerbes d'eau. Mystie, tente une attaque Hypnose pour le mettre à terre, tu ne peux pas l'approcher de face. »

C'était revenu. Parfait. Lance me lança un coup d'œil légèrement surprit mais se contenta d'un bref sourire amusé qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Une peur viscéral me tordait l'estomac alors qu'un panneau 'DANGER' clignotait en rouge dans ma tête.

« Tu n'as pas compris. Ton acharnement ne servira à rien. Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite. Smogo, Nosferapti ! » s'exclama-t-il, obtenant l'attention de ses pokémons « Visez la Fantominus. En même temps. »

« Non ! »

Mon hurlement n'y fit rien. Les deux créatures obéirent sans discuter à leur maître. Samson, voyant son adversaire l'abandonner, poussa un cri et voulut lui courir après, mais il trébucha, encore sonné par les Ultrasons de la chauve-souris. Mes jambes refusaient de bouger.

Mystie se prit un premier choc de la part de Nosferapti, qui lui suçait littéralement sa vie. Elle résista, gémissant toutefois de douleur et de fatigue. Puisant dans ses forces, elle parvint à frapper son adversaire d'une dernière attaque qui l'envoya à terre, définitivement. Trop épuisée par le poison et les attaques reçues précédemment, elle haletait faiblement, et ne vit pas le Smogo arriver derrière elle. Moi si.

« MYSTIE BOUGE ! »

J'avais l'impression que mes cordes vocales se brisaient tandis que la scène se déroula comme au ralenti devant mes yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Smogo cracha son gaz toxique sur ma Fantominus. Elle gémit de nouveau, fermant les yeux, et tomba au sol. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Ma respiration se bloqua.

_Pas Mystie, pitié …_

Des tremblements violents secouaient mon corps alors que je réalisais lentement ce qui venait de se passer. Je me rua vers elle, trébuchant dans ma précipitation, et pris avec précaution le corps de Mystie entre mes bras. Elle commençait à s'effacer doucement, devenant peu à peu transparente.

« Non … non … non, non, non. Non ! » répétais-je, les yeux déjà humides.

Elle ouvrit faiblement un œil et parvint à me sourire, riant si faiblement que je l'entendais à peine. Prostrée au sol en la serrant, je gémissais et pleurais sans parvenir à me calmer, les yeux fermés avec obstination, me répétant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa langue râpeuse vint frotter contre ma joue, une dernière fois.

Lorsque je me redressa, mes mains ne serraient plus que du vide. Et la pokéball à ma ceinture était devenue grise.

Samson s'approcha doucement, boitillant, sans comprendre. Il fixait mes mains et me poussa doucement du museau. Je ne réagis pas, ce qui suffit à lui faire comprendre. Il fixa ensuite la pokéball et sa mâchoire se serra instinctivement.

Dans mon dos, Lance eut un bref ricanement. Je me tendis, les yeux révulsés. La colère, brutale et primaire, succéda aussitôt à la tristesse.

« SAMSON, TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! »

Le Smogo n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les crocs de Kaiminus le saisirent brutale et il fut envoyé contre un mur. Il s'effondra tel une masse dans un horrible craquement. En temps normal, j'aurais félicité Samson avec un sourire ravi. Mais là non. Il était mort peut-être, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voyais rien d'autres que mes mains, vides.

Un claquement rythmé dans mon dos. Je fis un effort pour me retourner alors que Samson se dressait devant moi, menaçant. Lance. Ce connard applaudissait.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu es faible. Tu n'es rien face à nous, face au monde entier. Une gamine ne peut rien faire seule. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Je t'aurais bien proposé de nous rejoindre, ta rage me plaît. Mais je doute que tu acceptes après ça. »

« Je vous tuerais … je vous tuerais un jour, je le jure. » grondais-je entre mes dents.

Il eut un rictus amusé.

« Toi, me tuer ? Non, tu es bien trop gentille pour faire ça. Attaquer un pokémon, le tuer même, c'est une chose. Mais un humain … Sinon ton Kaiminus serait déjà en train de me déchiqueter le visage. »

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'il avait raison. Malgré toute la haine que ce salopard m'inspirait, je demeurais incapable d'attaquer un être humain. Je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser à leur niveau en toute conscience.

Des éclats de voix lointain nous parvinrent. Lance sortit un objet de sa poche et me le lança. Une clé atterrit près de moi, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

« On dirait que la cavalerie arrive. Un peu tard si tu veux mon avis. » il ajouta en désignant la clé « Je te laisse délivrer tes précieux pokémons. Ils sont si bêtes qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'on leur coupe la queue, du moins par sur le moment. » un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers moi. « Qui sait, on te féliciteras sûrement pour ton héroïsme. Au plaisir de te revoir, jeune fille. J'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas là notre dernière rencontre. »

Il s'effaça ensuite dans l'ombre, se dérobant à ma vue.

Je n'esquissa aucun geste pour le rattraper ou le stopper. J'étais dans un état second et réagis à peine lorsque Samson se hissa dans mes bras pour se blottir contre moi, partageant ma peine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fargas arriva, accompagné par une femme d'une vingtaine d'années en uniforme rouge et les cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon simple. Ils se précipitèrent d'abord sur les Ramoloss, s'assurant qu'ils étaient vivants. Le vieil homme s'approcha ensuite de moi.

« Alex, tu as été formidable ! Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu as réussi à les mettre en déroute, tu m'impressionne. »

Voyant mon manque de réaction, il se pencha vers moi et me secoua doucement, avant de remarquer les larmes qui coulaient et le sang qui maculait le museau de mon Kaiminus. Dans ma main se trouvait la pokéball grise.

Il comprit, et posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule sans rien ajouter. La femme s'avança, sévère et autoritaire.

« Jeune fille, ou sont les Rocket maintenant ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils se sont enfuis ? »

« Ranger Catherine, » lança quelque peu rudement Fargas « je crois que cette demoiselle a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. »

Je ne le vis pas mais supposais qu'elle me jeta un coup d'œil un peu plus intéressé. Samson grogna vers elle.

« Mouais … Je comprends. » ajouta-t-elle finalement en soupirant « Je n'irais pas vous embêter avec un interrogatoire aujourd'hui, mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous évitiez les ennuis avec ces personnes à partir d'aujourd'hui, mademoiselle. »

Je ne réagis pas aux mots de la ranger, ce qui sembla l'agacer. Je l'entendais parler dans un téléphone ou bien un talkie-walkie, donnant des ordres pour qu'on vienne sécuriser le périmètre et faire soigner les Ramoloss. Je sentis Babouche qui sorti de sa pokéball et vint se blottir contre moi avec Samson en pleurnichant. Mais rien de tout cela ne me fit réagir.

J'étais … vide.

La suite fut confuse. Je sentis Fargas qui m'aidait à me relever et à m'emmener en dehors de la grotte. Je crois qu'à un moment, Montagne est sorti de sa ball et m'a porté. Ensuite sans que je saches trop comment ni pourquoi, je me retrouva dans un lit. Les larmes avaient séchées sur mes joues, mais le trou béant dans mon cœur ne voulait pas cesser de me tourmenter.

Et la silhouette de Mystie s'éloignait de plus en plus de mon esprit, sans que je ne parvienne à la rattraper.

* * *

_Et non, c'est pas Babouche, comme tout le monde semblait bizarrement le penser !  
_

_Mystie était un peu affaiblie, mais je pensais que c'était bon. Il lui restait environ quatre Pvs, mais le Smogo était dans le même état, et comme elle était plus rapide, je savais qu'au prochain tour je pouvais l'achever. Sauf que sa dernière attaque, une Puréedpois, a empoisonnée Mystie, et pfiuuut ! envolé les quatre pvs. J'étais dégoûtée, j'aurais dû utiliser une potion mais je pensais vraiment que c'était bon ! raaah ! Sinon, Lance est un beau salaud pas vrai ? Je l'adore moi perso._

_R.I.P Mystie, première victime de ma partie Nuzlcoke, mais certainement pas la dernière, malheureusement.  
_


	7. Chapter 6 : Un papillon dans la toile

_Je flottais._

_J'avais l'impression de baigner dans une mer noire et profonde qui m'engloutissais peu à peu, m'attirant vers le fond sans relâche. Aucune source de lumière, juste de l'obscurité qui m'enveloppait entièrement._

_« Mystie est morte. Tragique mort, horrible mort. Injuste mort. Et c'est ta faute. »_

_Je clignais des yeux La voix, bien qu'étouffée et lointaine, me semblait comme familière. Elle était grave et profonde. Toutefois son intonation, presque accusatrice, me fut aussitôt antipathique. Je répliquais, volontairement mauvaise et agressive._

_« J'ai pas besoin d'une conscience qui me fait la morale dans un rêve psychédélique. Fous le camp. »_

_« Bien sûr. Il est tellement plus aisé de s'accabler soi-même et de se vautrer dans ses propres larmes et sa culpabilité. Le regard des autres en revanche, leurs accusations, tu ne l'accepte aucunement. »_

_« Ferme-là un peu, tu es quoi au juste ? Mon 'moi' intérieur version mauvais, un fantôme qui me hante ? »_

_Je tournais la tête, cherchant à comprendre d'où cette voix provient, en vain. Elle résonne comme un écho tout autour de moi._

_« Inutile de t'énerver, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je ne fais que te mettre en garde. Mystie ne sera pas la dernière, et il est trop aisé de sombrer dans la haine et la colère lorsque la douleur nous aveugle. Tu ne peux te permettre le luxe de perdre, jeune humaine. »_

_Haussement de sourcils. Incompréhension totale. Je sentais quelque chose, comme une force invisible me tirer vers la surface. Une silhouette se dessine dans le lointain, sans que je parvienne à la distinguer. Une chose est certaine toutefois, ce n'était pas un être humain. La voix reprit, presque douce._

_« Ne te perds pas dans l'obscurité, humaine. La moindre hésitation pourrai t'être fatale. »_

_« Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ? »_

_Pas de réponse. Mes paupières se fermèrent, lourdes._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Me redressa sur mon séant. Jeta un regard morne autour de moi.

Six jours.

Cela faisait six jours que Mystie était morte. Six jours que j'étais sortie du puits en serrant ma pokéball devenue grise entre mes doigts, et six jours que je m'étais enfermée dans la chambre d'amis de Fargas sans en sortir.

Je me nourrissais à peine, et dormais peu à cause des cauchemars qui me hantaient la nuit. Les cheveux gras et des cernes violacés sous les yeux, je ressemblais à un zombie. Mon hôte me laissait tranquille, comprenant ma peine et me laissant porter mon deuil à ma façon. La femme ranger était revenu essayer de me parler mais Fargas l'avait chassé en lui expliquant que je n'étais pas en état. Elle n'avait pas insisté mais laissa son numéro de téléphone pour si jamais quelque chose d'important me revenait. Sauf que je n'avais aucune envie de parler à cette femme.

Je délaissais presque mes pokémons. Presque. Je pensais tout de même à les nourrir et les laissais sortir de leurs pokéballs à leur guise, mais je restais principalement allongée sur le lit, fixant le plafond des heures durant, à me répéter la même chose sans que cela ne fonctionne.

C'était juste un pokémon putain. Juste un pokémon. Juste un jeu.

Oui mais non. C'était tout sauf un simple pokémon. J'avais ris avec ce pokémon, j'avais partagé mes inquiétudes et mes pensées avec lui. Je revoyais encore notre étonnante rencontre. Sa manie de me mettre de grands coups de langue, de ricaner en surgissant de l'ombre derrière moi, de donner tout ce qu'elle avait lors des batailles, simplement pour moi, pour me faire plaisir, parce que je le lui demandais.

C'était tout sauf un jeu. Parce que dans le jeu, Mystie ne serait pas morte.

Je revoyais le sourire de Lance, le corps de Mystie qui tombe au sol et s'efface doucement dans l'air …

« Dégage … » soufflais-je tout bas, tête entre mes mains.

Je revoyais Mystie qui me sourit, me donne un dernier coup de langue sur la main. C'est fini, semble-t-elle dire alors que ses yeux se ferment à jamais. Et les images qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, tourbillonnaient sans cesse …

« Dégage ! »

J'hurlais maintenant. Ma main se saisit vivement du premier objet qui me tomba dessus – mon pokédex – et je le balançai à travers la pièce avec toute la rage qui me tordait le ventre. L'appareil ne se fracassa toutefois pas contre le mur, intercepté au vol par Babouche. Lequel me regardait avec crainte et inquiétude.

J'haletais, le front brûlant et les mains moites. Je ne sais plus ou je suis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout tournait autour de moi. Liam, Maman, Professeur Orme, Ethan, Mystie, Samson …

_Silver._

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à lui dans un tel moment ? Quelque chose me tapota la main et je baissai donc la tête.

Samson. Ce dernier posa son museau sur mon bras, soupirant tristement. Edwige vint se blottir contre moi, ses plumes douces frottant contre ma joue tandis que Babouche se hissait maladroitement sur le lit afin d'être également près de moi. Un bruit de rocaille me fit relever la tête et je manqua de m'étrangler en voyant que Montagne, qui paressait habituellement dans le verger de monsieur Fargas, essayait de passer sa tête par la fenêtre sans rien casser – on était au premier étage mais quand même. Mon Onix rugit doucement en me fixant d'un air paisible.

Ils étaient tous là. Ils souffraient avec moi. Je n'étais pas seule.

Un sanglot m'échappa, suivit d'un autre, pour je me mette finalement à pleurnicher pour de bon. Les larmes coulaient enfin – et la morve aussi. Six jours que je n'avais pas pleuré, pas depuis le tragique incident. Je les rapprochai de moi, les serrant contre mon cœur avec force sans parvenir à contenir mes sanglots.

« Merci … » parvins-je à murmurer entre deux reniflements « Je suis désolé je … je ne suis pas à la hauteur … »

« Kai ! » protesta Samson, me rassurant sur mes qualités de dresseuse.

« T'es gentil petit gars. » réussis-je à marmonner en souriant faiblement.

J'étais heureuse de les avoir auprès de moi. Il était plus facile de surmonter les obstacles à plusieurs. Malgré que je les aie légèrement délaissés ces derniers jours, ils ne semblaient absolument pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Babouche étendit soudain sa liane, allant saisir mon pokématos qui traînait dans la poche arrière d'un jeans sale que j'avais abandonné dans un coin de la pièce. Je le pris sans comprendre.

Cinq appels manqués. Mon cœur fit un bond en remarquant qu'ils étaient tous d'Ethan. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Fébrile et incertaine, j'appuyais sur la touche rappel. La tonalité retentit plusieurs fois et j'hésitais à raccrocher. Trop tard toutefois.

« Oui ? Alex c'est toi ? »

« E – Ethan ! » m'exclamais-je, d'une petite voix que je ne me connaissais pas « Excuse-moi, il est tôt je … tu as cherché à me joindre j'ai vu ? »

« Évidemment ! » sa voix se fit presque sévère « On ne parle que de toi dans les journaux récemment ! Une fille de Bourg Geon aurait sauvé les Ramoloss du village de Ecorcia, ça ne peut être que toi. As quel point es-tu inconsciente exactement ? C'était très dangereux, tu as de la chance de t'en être sortie ! Le Professeur Orme est à deux doigts de venir te botter les fesses en personne, malgré son agoraphobie sévère ! »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que mon ami me faisait la leçon. Je pouvais aisément percevoir l'inquiétude dans sa voix et je ne m'en sentis que plus mal. J'avais été stupide. A cause de moi, Mystie était morte et tout le monde se faisait du souci. Je me sentais vraiment idiote. Un sanglot remonta, et Ethan dû l'entendre puisqu'il se stoppa aussitôt.

« Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Excuses-moi d'avoir crié, mais tu m'as vraiment fais peur tu sais ! » se justifia-t-il, plus doucement.

« Non ce n'est pas ça … » hoquetais-je en caressant mes pokémons, presque fébrilement « C'est juste … je suis tellement désolé. J'ai agis comme une imbécile et par ma faute … Mystie … »

« Ta Fantominus ? »

Il avait deviné facilement puisque j'avais déjà conversé à plusieurs reprises avec lui via le téléphone, à défaut de le voir en chair et en os. Je précise d'ailleurs pour ma défense que c'est lui qui m'appelait à chaque fois.

Un silence suivit puisque nous n'avions rien à rajouter. Il avait comprit. J'entendais la respiration hachée de Ethan à travers le pokématos, et ce bruit me rassurait presque autant que d'avoir mes compagnons à mes côtés.

« Tu sais … je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais … les accidents ça arrive. » tenta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pas un accident. » le corrigeais-je fermement « C'était délibéré. Et si j'avais été moins idiote, j'aurais songé à la rappeler dans sa ball au lieu de … »

Les mots mourraient sur mes lèvres. J'avais encore du mal à le dire. C'était trop récent, et j'étais trop faible.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Alex. »

« Si. Je suis dresseuse, mon rôle est de prendre soin de mes pokémons. »

Je goûtais l'ironie et l'amertume de cette phrase qui manqua de m'arracher un sourire froid. Il y a deux semaines encore, je n'aurais jamais prononcé le mot « Pokémon » de moi-même alors penser que maintenant …

« Ça ira. » me rassura Ethan d'une voix douce « C'est douloureux, mais avec le temps les blessures finissent par cicatriser. »

Je restais encore quelques minutes à parler avec mon ami. L'entendre tenter de me remonter le moral me faisait du bien. Il m'avoua être à Doublonville, la cité suivante, et proposa de venir me rejoindre. C'était assez tentant mais je déclinais poliment. J'avais besoin d'être seule. En revanche, nous convînmes de nous y retrouver une fois que j'aurais le badge d'arène. Ethan précisa qu'il m'attendra le temps qu'il faudrait. Je rougis à ces mots.

Lorsque je raccrochai, j'allais un peu mieux. Je me tournai vers mes pokémons. Ils me regardaient, ayant suivit la conversation du début à la fin. Je leur offris un sourire contrit. Le premier depuis des jours.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; ils me sautèrent dessus dans des cris joyeux tandis que Montagne rugit plus fort, heureuse elle aussi. Mystie leur manquait à eux aussi, c'était leur amie et leur partenaire. Mais je réalisais soudain que moi également, j'avais été absente ces derniers jours. Je les avais laissés seuls, et je m'en voulus pour ça.

« Pardon … mais ça n'arrivera plus. Plus personne n'aura à mourir. Je vous le promets. » soufflais, le visage enfoncée dans le plumage d'Edwige.

Et la Team Rocket paierait pour ce qu'elle m'a prit. Oh oui.

* * *

Je fis visiblement une sacrée surprise à Fargas et Lila en débarquant dans leur cuisine à l'heure du déjeuner, vu la tête qu'ils tiraient.

« Lex ! » s'exclama la fillette en se jetant sur moi.

J'accueillis le boulet humain avec une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Elle avait très inquiète pour moi ces derniers jours, me voyant comme une idole depuis que je lui avais ramené sa Rosie et comprenant assez difficilement ma tristesse – elle avait sept ans, le principe de mort lui était encore quelque peu étranger. Et elle m'avait afflué d'un surnom. Moi qui croyais qu'il était difficile de faire plus court encore …

« Dis, dis, tu as vu ? Rosie va mieux maintenant ! Et tous les Ramoloss sont revenus ! Et puis, la madame en rose, elle a dit que sa queue allait repousser ! » m'expliqua l'enfant avec de grands gestes excessifs.

« C'est formidable Lila. »

J'étais sincère, bien que le ton n'y était pas vraiment.

Le vieil homme s'approcha. Ils avaient été très généreux et gentils à mon égard tout les deux, je leur en étais vraiment reconnaissante.

« Comment tu te sens gamine ? »

« Moyen. » avouais-je en haussant les épaules « J'ai un peu faim par contre. »

« Heureux de l'entendre ! Assieds-toi. » lança Fargas en me désignant une chaise.

J'obéis, jetant un coup d'œil au Ramoloss de Lila. Couché sur un coussin rembourré, ce qui restait de sa queue était enveloppé dans un bandage propre. Apparemment, ça prendrait quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne repousse complètement. Samson alla vers lui, le saluant d'un signe de patte.

« Kaiminus ? Kai Kaiminus ? » s'enquit-il.

« … Mo … Ramo ? … » répondit au bout d'une longue minute Rosie.

« Kai. »

Mon Kaiminus avait prit l'habitude de venir la saluer tout les jours, presque comme un rituel. C'était le seul moment ou il me laissait de la journée. J'imagine que c'était quelque chose comme : 'Comment ça va ta queue ?' 'Pas mieux ... et ta dresseuse ?' 'Pareil'.

J'eus un regard attendrit en voyant Lila câliner son Ramoloss, l'air heureuse comme jamais. Fargas s'approcha ensuite, déposant une assiette de pâtes à a la carbonara devant moi. Mon estomac gronda, me rappelant qu'effectivement, je n'avais pas mangé depuis un moment. J'attaquais donc ma pitance avec appétit, et Dieu que c'était bon !

Mon hôte fit ensuite signe à sa petite-fille d'aller jouer dehors, et elle s'en alla avec Babouche et Edwige après m'avoir demandé la permission de s'amuser avec eux. Je compris que le sujet de conversation allait devenir plus important maintenant.

Prenant une gorgé de son thé vert, Fargas commença.

« La Team Rocket est une organisation criminelle originaire de Kanto, la région voisine. Il y a environ trois ans, elle a beaucoup fait parler d'elle avec leurs actions de terroristes. » il but une nouvelle gorgée « Mais leur chef a été battu et l'organisation fut démantelée … par un adolescent du nom de Red. À l'époque, il devait être à peine plus jeune que toi je crois. »

Je hochais la tête, écoutant attentivement. Samson s'était hissé sur mes genoux, grignotant un morceau de gâteau que je lui avais donné. Le ton de monsieur Fargas se fit plus rude et il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais aujourd'hui, voilà qu'ils sont de retour ! Et crois-moi, mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes maintenant. On ne sait jamais de quoi ces hommes sont capables. »

« Ce n'est donc pas terminé … » soufflais, plus pour moi-même.

Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, l'air grave. Cette histoire ne me plaisait pas. Lance s'était décrit comme un commandant, aussi je n'osais imaginer la tête du chef de ce groupuscule.

Nous changeâmes ensuite de sujet lorsque Lila revint en courant dans le salon, riant aux éclats. Fargas caressa doucement la tête de sa petite-fille en lui faisant signe de se calmer. Elle lui tendit un gros fruit rose en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Regarde papy, les noigrumes roses sont mûres ! »

J'observais le fruit avec une certaine curiosité. J'avais essayé d'en manger une la première fois, manquant de me casser une dent dessus. Même les pokémons semblaient ne pas aimer en manger. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait en faire. Remarquant mon regard, le vieil homme sourit doucement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que je fais, n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien vois-tu, je fabrique des pokéballs à partir de mes noigrumes. »

« Vraiment ? » m'étonnais-je.

Il poursuivit plus en détails, semblant fier de son travail.

« Il y en a de plusieurs couleurs : bleus, jaunes, verts, rouges, roses, blanches, noires. Après avoir cueillit ces fruits, je les façonne jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs comme l'acier. Ensuite, je les ouvre en deux, je fixe un côté, tandis que j'accroche à l'autre un système d'ouverture et… Hop ! Une ball ! Elles sont d'un type différent et ont des spécificités et des avantages selon la capture. »

Décidément, on en apprends tout les jours dans le monde des pokémons. J'écoutais avec patience et intérêt les explications de Fargas, et nous continuâmes de discuter encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que je ne décide de sortir prendre l'air avec mes pokémons. Ils avaient besoin de se défouler, et ça faisait des jours que je n'avais pas mis le nez dehors.

Je saluas Fargas et Lila, promettant de ne pas revenir trop tard à cette dernière pour avoir le temps de jouer avec elle, puis me dirigea vers la route 33.

Sur place, je libérais Montagne de nouveau tandis que les trois autres gambadaient autour de moi. Il fallait que je me reprenne, je ne pouvais pas rester à dépérir ainsi. Et pour faire honneur à Mystie et son courage, je devais continuer. Aller jusqu'au bout. La prochaine étape était donc l'arène de la ville d'Ecorcia.

Ma Onix pencha la tête vers moi, me laissant la caresser doucement en grognant faiblement pour s'enquérir de mon état. Je souris doucement et la flatta au niveau de sa corne. Sa peau de roche était très rugueuse – forcément –, mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir cette grande bébête à mes côtés.

Posant mon sac au sol, j'en profitais pour vérifier l'œuf. Il bougeait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, d'après le professeur Orme, c'était un signe que l'éclosion approchait. Ce n'était probablement plus qu'une question de jours.

« Chéti ? » m'interrogea Babouche en s'approchant de moi.

« Non. Aujourd'hui, c'est Montagne et Edwige qui s'entraînent. Toi et Samson êtes là pour le soutien moral parce que c'est important aussi. Mais sinon, vous pouvez faire ce qu'il vous plaît.»

Les deux concernés n'attendirent pas longtemps pour aller explorer les environs. Ils s'entendaient bien et passaient pas mal de temps tout les deux, plus qu'avec le reste du groupe. Même si ils s'entendaient tous à merveille, à l'exception que quelques petites disputes occasionnelles, comme dans tout groupe d'amis je suppose. Même Montagne s'était bien intégrée bien qu'elle soit la « nouvelle » du groupe – les trois autres adoraient glisser sur son dos comme sur un toboggan. Je surveillais Chétiflor et Kaiminus du coin de l'œil, pouffant doucement lorsqu'ils découvrirent une flaque d'eau et se vautrèrent aussitôt dedans avec grand plaisir.

Je me tourna ensuite vers les 'filles' de l'équipe. Je savais désormais que le champion de l'arène locale utilisait des pokémons insectes – ce qui n'était pas franchement pour me ravir, pur point de vue personnel. Aussi, les deux concernées étaient l'idéal face à lui, et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque inutile. Hors de question de perdre à nouveau.

« Ok, on s'y mets. » soufflais-je, plus détendue et à nouveau déterminé.

Un concert de rugissement et de piaillements me répondit. Objectif : l'arène.

Nous nous entraînâmes toute la journée. Je rencontra même un montagnard à la sortie des Caves Jumelles, qui accepta fort volontiers le combat. Montagne ne fit qu'une bouchée de ses pokémons roches, et Edwige se chargea ensuite d'achever un autre pokémon du nom de Machoc, qui d'après mon pokédex, était plus dangereux pour ma Onix avec ses capacités de combats – j'avais encore un peu du mal à retenir tout les types et leurs faiblesses.

Lorsque six heures du soir sonna, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer et rappela donc mes pokémons après les avoir chaudement félicités pour leurs efforts. Puis je pris le chemin du village afin de rentrer chez monsieur Fargas.

Alors que j'arrivais à hauteur des premières maisons, je remarquais vaguement un homme au visage noir de suie, qui tapait du pied sur le pas de sa porte et faisait les cent pas en semblant fulminer intérieurement. Un écriteau indiquait « four à charbon » et une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de la cheminée. Je préférais passer toutefois mon chemin, ayant assez jouer les bons samaritains ici … Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te le dire moi ! Cet abruti d'apprenti est parti dans le Bois aux Chênes couper du bois avec mes Canarticho, et il n'est toujours pas revenu. On peut vraiment pas compter sur lui … » soupira-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Son regard se tourna vers moi, me fixant avec insistance. Par instinct, j'eus un mouvement de recul. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Eh, toi ! Tu ne veux pas aller me le chercher ? »

Je le savais.

« Ben c'est que … » commençais-je, hésitante, avant de me faire couper aussi sec.

« Parfait ! Ramènes-les ici et je te filerai un truc en compensation ! »

Pas le temps de protester qu'il s'en retournait à l'intérieur de son atelier et me claquait la porte au nez. Je restais là, bras ballants, avant de pousser un lourd soupir. J'étais vraiment une bonne poire moi … N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, je pris ma frustration sur moi et me dirigea vers les bois, après avoir fait un rapide saut au Centre Pokémon pour faire soigner mes pokémons au cas où on ferait une mauvaise rencontre. Paranoïaque, moi ? Ok peut-être un tantinet depuis l'histoire du puits, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons !

Il faisait sombre et frais, vêtue simplement d'un tee-shirt je frissonnais doucement. Je marchais un peu au hasard, cherchant une tête humaine ou un Canarticho – bien que je n'ai absolument aucune idée à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. En désespoir de cause et parce que je ne voulais pas rester des heures bloquée dans cette forêt, je fis sortir Edwige de sa ball pour qu'elle m'apporte un soutien aérien et moral. Elle m'interrogea du regard et vint se poser sur mon épaule, réclamant des caresses que je lui offris bien volontiers.

« Bon. On cherche un jeune homme et deux Canarticho. Tu me files un coup de main ? Je sais même pas ce que c'est comme pokémon … »

« Hoo ! » me répondit-elle positivement.

Ma Hoothoot s'envola, planant à quelques mètres au -dessus de moi. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller au-dessus de la cime des arbres, qui étaient trop épaisses même pour laisser filtrer des rayons de lumières.

Il nous fallut encore quelques tours et détours pour découvrir un jeune adulte portant des lunettes, l'air paniqué et tenant un espèce de canard avec un poireau entre ses bras. Pas trop difficile de deviner ce que c'était comme espèce … problème, il n'y en a qu'un seul, je suis censé en ramener un second. En me voyant, l'apprenti du charbonnier m'interpella aussitôt, me demandant de l'aide pour retrouver le deuxième Canarticho qui s'était enfui.

« J'ai mis une heure à attraper celui-là, mais impossible de trouver Artie ! » se plaignit-il, suant de peur à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire son patron.

Je passerai sous silence les deux heures passées dans une presque nuit à chercher ce _putain_ de bestiau, les nombreuses branches que je me pris dans la figure, les racines qui me firent trébucher et m'écraser face contre terre pour manger des feuilles d'arbres mortes et des brins d'herbe. Sans parler de la boue qui maculait mes chaussures et mes jambes – vu que j'avais eus la bonne idée de mettre un short – à cause de la pluie de ces derniers jours, et des brindilles dans mes cheveux impossible à décrocher tellement elles étaient accrochées. Finalement, en ayant plus qu'assez d'errer sans but et voyant bien qu'Edwige en avait également ras les plumes, je décidais de passer à une méthode beaucoup plus radicale.

Je fis sortir Montagne.

« Oooniiiix ! » lança la mastodonte en guise de 'bonjour'.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ma belle. Mais d'abords ne bouge pas. »

Elle comprit et se pencha en avant, me tendant son cou. Quelques manœuvres plus tard, je m'installai à califourchon dessus, serrant mes jambes et posant mes mains à plat sur son corps rocailleux.

« Parfait. Maintenant debout ma belle ! On va le trouver, ce fichu Canarticho. Et après, j'en fais du canard à l'orange. »

Elle approuva d'un rugissement. _Et Pffuit !_ Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fait pour le dire, j'avais gagné neuf mètres de hauteur et une vue imprenable sur le paysage. Une main en visière, j'envoyais Edwige en repérage. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air d'apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Satisfaite, je talonnais Montagne et elle s'ébranla dans la direction indiquée par ma Hoothoot.

Il me fallut presque une heure de plus pour capture cette horrible chose. Je dus même recourir à l'aide de Samson et son flair, et de Babouche et ses lianes pour le ficeler. Au final, tout mes pokémons et moi-même étions fourbus d'avoir courut après ce canard débile. C'est donc éreintée et soufflant comme un bœuf que je le rendis à l'apprenti et au charbonnier. Je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose : un bon bain.

Au final, j'oubliai même de me laver et parti m'écrouler sur mon lit pour ronfler comme une bien-heureuse. Je n'avais pas pensé à la mort de Mystie de toute la soirée.

* * *

Le Coxy s'écroula au sol sans même avoir le temps de gémir sa douleur. Quelques coups de bec de la part d'Edwige avait suffit à le mettre au sol.

« Didi ! » s'exclama la fillette en accourant vers son pokémon.

Elle leva un regard empli de reproches sur moi et je crûs un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Je grimaçais. J'avais pourtant dis à Edwige d'y aller doucement, c'était juste une gamine après tout. Mais il faut croire que la différence de niveau était trop importante. Et j'avais appris en entrant dans cette arène, grâce à à l'arbitre qui m'avait accueillit , que les attaques de type vol étaient particulièrement efficaces contre les pokémons insectes.

Ma Hoothoot vola jusqu'à moi et se posa sur mon épaule tandis que je lui grattais machinalement la tête, la faisant hululer de contentement. Nous avions passés la journée d'hier à l'entraînement, et quand je m'étais présentée à l'arène ce matin même, on m'avait dit d'entrer tout de suite, sans avoir besoin de réserver mon combat. Rapide, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser dans les environs.

Les deux jumelles rappelèrent leurs pokémons se tournèrent ensuite vers moi.

« D'accords, t'as passé le test. Tu peux affronter Hector, il t'attends au fond. » m'indiqua l'une d'elles en me montrant la direction du doigt.

Je hochai la tête et suivis le chemin, évitant les toiles d'araignées et les branches d'arbres. Cette arène était à l'image des pokémons insectes ; une vraie jungle. Écartant une dernière liane, je me retrouvais finalement face au fameux Hector qui m'attendait, ayant visiblement suivit mes combats à mesure que je progressais.

Le champion était plus jeune que moi. Je fus surprise de constater que ce n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il tenait un filet à papillon dans une main, et un pokémon qui devait faire une tête de plus que moi, au corps vert digne d'une mante-religieuse et avec des lames de rasoirs à la place des bras, se tenait dans son dos, me fixant calmement. La créature possédait un charisme certain, bien que ses faux soient assez impressionnantes.

« Tu es la fameuse Alex n'est-ce-pas ? On ne parle que de toi et ton acte de bravoure dans tout le village. »

« Ouais … c'est d'ailleurs assez gênant. » répliquais-je, morne.

On me voyait comme une héroïne pour avoir sauvé les Ramoloss. Moi je ne voyais qu'une gamine stupide et inconsciente qui avait foncé dans la gueule du loup et sacrifié inutilement son pokémon. On se souvenait de moi, mais personne ne pensait à Mystie, Samson et Babouche, ceux qui avaient réellement combattu la Team Rocket. Au prix de leur vie pour certains …

Hector m'offrit un sourire, auquel je répondis vaguement. C'était peut-être un gamin, mais il était tout de même champion d'arène. Mieux valait-t-il donc ne pas trop le sous-estimer.

« Bien. Et si nous commencions ? »

Je dégainai ma pokéball tandis que son espèce de mante religieuse s'avançait vers le terrain en faisant claquer ses lames l'une contre l'autre, l'air menaçant. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire durer le match des heures, et savait déjà qui envoyer pour régler cette affaire. Le plafond était suffisamment haut pour cela.

« Oooniiiix ! »

Montagne apparût dans un rugissement. J'avais passé pas mal d'heures ce jour dernier à l'entraîner aux abords des Caves Jumelles, la confrontant à d'autres pokémons roche pour l'endurcir. Un insecte ne devrait pas être un problème pour mon mastodonte.

« Je vois … mais la victoire n'est pas assurée pour autant. » souffla le jeune garçon avant de lancer ses ordres « Ombre, utilise Puissance puis Vive-attaque. »

Trop rapide. Je n'eus pas le temps de prévenir Montagne ou même de le voir. Son Insécateur était doté d'une vitesse fulgurante. Onix gémit doucement lorsque les lames de la mante religieuse entaillèrent son corps de roche, pourtant si résistant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Hector l'avait surnommé ainsi.

Il était doué, et savait exploiter non seulement le meilleur de ses pokémons, mais il tirait avantage de ses adversaires. Avec sa masse, Montagne n'était pas taillée pour la vitesse et l'esquive. Tout le contraire de son adversaire.

Je serrais le poing. Pas question de perdre. Pas question de voir mon pokémon se blesser. L'image de Mystie se superposa dans mon esprit.

« Montagne ! » criais-je. « Lance Tombe-roche, barre-lui le chemin ! »

Mon serpent de pierre poussa un rugissement approbateur et frappa le sol de sa queue, ébranlant l'arène comme si elle était secouée par un tremblement de terre et déclenchant au passage une pluie de rochers que l'Insécateur évitait tant bien que mal.

Rapide et agile surtout, grimaçais-je en le voyant bondir assez haut grâce à sa paire d'ailes transparentes pour affliger un nouveau coup de faux sur le visage de ma Onix. Cette dernière se secoua, fermant un œil sous la douleur.

Il était tout près. C'était le moment de réagir.

« Capture-le ! »

Ordre qui pouvait sembler un peu bizarre, mais elle comprit aussitôt ce que je voulais dire puisque nous avions déjà expérimenté cette technique lors de l'entraînement.

La queue de Montagne vint s'enrouler aussi vivement qu'un fouet autour du corps plus chétif qu'il n'y paraît de la mante religieuse. Le pokémon adverse gigotait dans tout les sens, frappant la roche de ses lames et gonflant ses muscles pour intensifier ses coups.

Malgré sa volonté, Insécateur était bel et bien prisonnier de l'étreinte d'Onix. Sur mon ordre, elle resserra sa prise. Un coup supplémentaire fissura un des rochers les plus gros de son corps, le fissurant.

« Dégage-toi, vite Ombre ! » s'exclama Hector, voyant les difficultés qu'avait son pokémon.

Je regardais les deux créatures lutter, quelque peu anxieuse au sujet de ma grande bébête. Montagne tiendrait-elle ? Rien n'était joué d'avance après tout.

Finalement, au bout d'une longue minute qui me sembla durer des heures, l'Insécateur s'écroula dans l'étreinte de ma Onix, immobile et en sueur. Je fis signe à Montagne de le poser au sol, et il ne se releva pas. Un doute me prit. Avais-je été trop loin ?

Je fus rassurée lorsque Hector rappela son pokémon et que le sommet de sa ball était aussi rouge que le faux-nez d'un clown. Le champion eut un petit sourire contrit. Il était plutôt mature pour son âge, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

« Impressionnant, mais saches que les pokémons insectes résistent toujours jusqu'au dernier ! Chrysacier à toi ! »

Petit instant de flottement. C'était un genre de blague non ? Après un pokémon tel que son « Ombre », il envoyait une vulgaire chrysalide au combat ?!

Je préférai toutefois reprendre Montagne. Vu la différence de corpulence et de force, elle allait l'écraser comme une mouche si je la laissais faire. Ce fut Edwige qui prit donc le relais.

« Hoo ! » s'exclama cette dernière, enthousiaste à l'idée de combattre à nouveau.

Il est vrai qu'avec ma déprime suite au décès de Mystie, je les avais laissés sans faire d'exercice pendant un moment. Mais maintenant, il était temps de se reprendre et de faire face au destin. De continuer le chemin, sans perdre de vue mon objectif : rentrer chez moi. L'entraînement d'hier m'avait d'ailleurs prouvé que ces petites « vacances » n'avaient en aucun cas affecté leur forme.

Ma Hoothoot s'envola vers le centre du terrain, fixant son adversaire avec insistance, l'observant. On faisait difficilement plus mou dans le genre. Pas un seul mouvement, si infime soit-il, ne venait le perturber. Edwige, qui semblait en avoir assez de rester immobile, poussa un hululement perçant pour sortir tout le monde de sa léthargie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, l'air de me demander ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là.

« Laisse tomber. » soufflais-je, tout aussi blasée qu'elle « attaque Pic-pic pour voir si ça le fait remuer un peu. »

Ni une ni deux ce fut chose faîte. La chrysalide verte se remettait doucement de la vélocité de l'attaque tandis que ma petite chouette voletait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle esquiva sans mal les fils de secrétions que lui lançait le pokémon pour tenter de la ralentir, avant de repasser à l'attaque.

« Chrysacier, attaque charge ! » lança Hector, bien que l'offensive semble plutôt inutile dans le cas présent.

Je fis signe à Edwige de l'achever. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Chrysacier qui tomba de son élan, et l'attaqua par derrière. Il s'écroula au sol sans plus de cérémonie.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Un sourire comme seuls mes pokémons parvenaient à m'arracher depuis l'incident.

« C'est bien joué, Ed'. T'assures championne. »

Mon oiseau nocturne exécuta quelques cabrioles dans les airs en guise de remerciement, gonflant ses plumes d'orgueil. Ça lui avait visiblement manqué, les combats et l'ambiance, le goût de la victoire et la sensation d'en ressortir plus fort. Et j'avouais que moi aussi j'y avais quelque peu pris goût.

« Coconfort, je te choisis ! » s'exclama le champion en lançant une autre pokéball sur le terrain.

Mais ce pauvre Coconfort subit le même sort expéditif que son prédécesseur. Après deux Pic-pic et un bon Brouhaha bien sonore comme elle seule savait le faire – je m'étais bouchée les oreilles au préalable –, il fut contraint à l'abandon. Hector rappela son pokémon dans sa ball avec un petit sourire.

« Wouah, impressionnant. Tu connais vraiment les pokémons, il faut croire que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre … Tiens ! Tu mérites ce badge. »

Il me tendit l'objet en question, dont la forme ovale et les couleurs rouge et noir me rappelait une sorte de coccinelle. Je le remerciais et reçu une CT qui contenait une attaque de type insecte. Nous échangeâmes un sourire de connivence et quelques banalités ; je le complimentais sur son Insécateur et et il me retourna la chose sur Montagne. Puis je le saluais une dernière fois et me dirigeas vers la sortie après un bonne chance de sa part.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvais le soleil et le grand air. Portant une main en visière sur mon front, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon pokématos pour vérifier l'heure. Je m'étais présentée assez tôt à l'arène, sachant que je devais traverser un grand bois pour arriver à la prochaine ville et que ça me prendrait la journée. Le temps d'aller dire au revoir à Fargas et de régler un dernier détail, et je m'en irais.

Je fis sortir Samson de sa ball. Ce paresseux s'était enfermé dedans au réveil, sachant qu'il ne combattrait pas et voulant finir sa nuit. Il bailla à s'en décrocher sa mâchoire garnie de crocs et je souris avant de me pencher à sa hauteur. Il se frottait un œil encore embué de sommeil et c'était vraiment adorable comme vision.

« Eh p'tit gars, t'es prêt ? On va bientôt partir. » soufflais-je d'une voix douce.

Il tendit les pattes et je le pris dans mes bras, le câlinant. De toute l'équipe, il était le plus sensible à mes humeurs et ma peine. Nous étions partenaires depuis le début après tout, c'est avec lui que tout avait commencé. Et il savait comment me remonter le moral, avec ces instants de tendresse et ses mimiques qui me faisaient rire.

« Kai ! » s'exclama-t-il en agitant les pattes, heureux lui aussi de bouger de là.

Je me redressai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison du vieux fabriquant de pokéballs. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête, cherchant à déterminer d'où ça venait. J'échangeai un coup d'œil curieux avec Samson, qui pencha la tête, l'air aussi perdu que moi.

Nouveau craquement. Je baissais les yeux vers mon sac. Écarquillement des mirettes.

« Oh bon sang, Samson ! C'est l'œuf ! Il est en train d'éclore. » m'écriais-je.

Panique total. Comment je suis censée faire là ? Je n'avais jamais assisté à une naissance de quoique ce soit moi, encore moins celle d'un pokémon ! L'œuf à moitié craquelé entre les mains je restais sur place sans savoir quoi faire. Sentant ce qui se passait, mes pokémons sortir de leur ball et se regroupèrent autour de moi.

« L'un de vous sait mettre un bébé au monde, par hasard ? » demandais-je, angoissée en voyant un nouveau bout de coquille se détacher.

Je récoltais des signes de tête négatif. Ce n'est pas ce qui risquait de m'aider.

À court d'idées et de solutions, je me résolue finalement à attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer et partis m'asseoir en tailleur dans un coin d'herbe tranquille un peu à l'écart du village. Montagne se coucha en s'enroulant tout autour de nous, enroulée comme un serpent. Les trois autres s'étaient regroupés autour de moi, agrippés à mes épaules pour regarder par-dessus et fixer l'œuf coincé entre mes jambes. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il allait se demander ce qu'on pouvait bien fabrique tous ensemble, à fixer la même chose comme des zombies.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'œuf se mit à briller d'une vive lueur blanche, me faisant sursauter. Lorsque la lumière diminua, l'œuf était toujours là. Sauf qu'il avait une tête et des pattes. Et une bouille adorable.

« Togepi ! Toge, toge piiiii ! » s'exclama mon œuf vivant.

_Aaaaaw trop mignon !_ M'exclamais-je intérieurement devant cette petite bouille d'ange. Mes pokémons rugirent doucement pour saluer le nouveau venu. J'interrogeai mon pokédex à son sujet, mais bizarrement, il fut seulement capable de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle. Espèce inconnue ? Comme quoi, tout le monde ne pouvait pas toujours tout savoir.

Je pris le bébé pokémon dans mes bras, l'étudiant du regard. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Montagne se pencha, récoltant un éclat de rire de la part du Togepi à la vue de sa grosse tête. On aurait pût penser qu'elle allait l'effrayer, mais non. Il babillait joyeusement, semblant très heureux d'être ici avec nous. Heureux …

« Happy. Ça te plaît comme nom, Happy ? »

Il couina d'un air ravi et j'en déduisis que ça voulait dire oui. Je jouais un moment avec lui avant que mon nouveau bambin ne baille de fatigue et s'endorme en seulement quelques secondes contre moi, bercé par le mouvement de mes bras. Je fis signe à mes pokémons de ne pas faire de bruits et reparti vers chez Fargas après les avoir fait rentrer dans leurs balls.

Mystie était morte. Mais Happy venait de naître. C'était comme un renouveau et bien que la spectre occuperait toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, je devais continuer mon chemin et non pas rester là à me lamenter et me vautrer dans ma culpabilité. Je devais le faire. Pour moi, pour elle et tout les autres.

Je souris doucement. Il me restait encore une chose à faire pour conclure mon deuil.

Je passais en coup de vent chez monsieur Fargas, laissant Lila s'extasier dix bonnes minutes devant mon nouveau pokémon et remerciant le vieil homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il me donna en échange quelques balls spéciales qu'il avait fabriqué au cours de la semaine, m'expliquant les caractéristiques de chacune. Les adieux furent assez émouvants, après tout je m'étais attaché à eux et leur étais reconnaissante pour leur soutien pendant ma période de déprime.

Je pris ensuite la route du Bois aux Chênes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'une vieille femme me demanda ce que je venais y faire, je répondis d'une voix douce, comme résignée, et mélancolique :

« Un cérémonial d'adieu. »

* * *

_Alors il se passe pas mal de trucs là ..._

_Je sais, normalement il y a le combat de Silver avant d'aller dans les Bois chercher les canards, je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai juste changé l'ordre du truc, fictionnellement parlant (si si, ça existe comme mot dans mon dictionnaire personnel). Le combat apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre et ça va chier. Contre Albert, avec les pokémons que j'avais, c'est sûr que c'était pas difficile alors le combat manque peut-être un peu de saveur ... mes excuses.  
_

_Equipe Actuelle : Samson le Kaiminus (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Hoothoot (Brave de nature) ; Babouche le Chétiflor (Naïf de nature), Montagne la Onix (Malin de nature) & Happy le Togepi (Doux de nature)  
_


	8. Chapter 7 : Deuil sous le soleil

Le Bois aux Chênes était un bel endroit. L'idéal pour l'enterrement de Mystie. Et l'autel dédié au gardien de cette forêt me semblait être une tombe parfaite.

Je m'accroupis donc devant l'autel, mes pokémons réunis autour de moi. Le petit Happy se trouvait sur la tête de Montagne, agrippé à sa corne et étrangement calme. Il était fort jeune, mais semblait comprendre la solennité du moment. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était masqué par la cime des arbres, immenses et imposants, donnant une impression de nuit douce perpétuelle. L'autel, discret et dissimulé entre les fougères, inspirait le respect. Tout ici n'était que silence paisible. Je souris faiblement.

Je pris une inspiration, cherchant à trouver le courage nécessaire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire cela … et ferait tout pour que ça n'en devienne pas une. En aucun cas. Je pris la ball au sommet gris entre mes doigts tremblants et me tourna ensuite vers mes compagnons.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Hochement de tête de concert. Samson se posta près de moi, posant une patte sur mon bras pour me soutenir. Montagne se pencha en avant par-dessus ma tête. Ils baissèrent les yeux, solennels.

Je creusais du bout des doigts, me moquant de la terre qui s'incrustait sous mes ongles ou des cailloux qui cognaient durement contre ma peau, la piquetant méchamment. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Samson m'aidait avec ses griffes lui aussi. Je posais ensuite la pokéball sous l'autel, la caressant une dernière fois avant de joindre mes mains tout en fermant les yeux.

Une minute de silence suivi. Puis je murmurais doucement :

« Merci pour tout Mystie. Tu nous manqueras, à tous. »

Rouvrant les paupières, je refermais la tombe improvisée, tapotant la terre pour former un petit amoncellement qui prouvait que quelque chose était enterré ici. J'eus un soulèvement de sourcil surpris en voyant Happy descendre de son perchoir pour venir m'aider, malgré ses pattes minuscules, l'air très concentré par sa tâche. Un maigre sourire étira mes lèvres.

« T'es gentil mon bébé. »

« Piiii ! » me répondit-il, le regard brillant.

Je me relevais, Edwige sur l'épaule et Happy dans les bras. Un dernier regard. Cette fois c'était bon. Il était temps de repartir.

« Adieu Mystie ... »

Craquement de branche, derrière moi.

Montagne se retourna d'un bloc, plus rapide, grognant férocement contre celui qui osait venir nous déranger dans un pareil moment. Je l'imitais aussi sec, craignant de tomber sur un uniforme noir et me raidis. Nos regards se croisèrent, bleu acier contre bleu ciel. Mes poings se serrèrent avec force.

« Putain j'y crois pas, c'est encore toi ? »

Silver. Je ne savais dire si c'était pire qu'un membre de la Team Rocket ...

Il avait relevé la tête, semblant légèrement surpris et particulièrement agacé de me voir, me crachant presque ces mots au visage. Le plaisir était partagé, je n'avais aucunement la tête à me battre avec lui aujourd'hui. Son regard survola une seconde mon équipe avec un parfait dédain teinté de méprise, avant de s'arrêter sur le léger renfoncement de terre à mes pieds.

Constatant l'absence de mon spectre et déduisant rapidement ce qui se passait, il pencha la tête, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« Jour de deuil on dirait. Tu vois ce que ça devient au final, les pokémons faibles ? »

Ma mâchoire se crispa, mais je ne répondis pas. Mes pokémons se placèrent légèrement devant moi, le regard dur afin de signifier clairement au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en ces lieux. Ce qui ne semblait pas l'impressionner le moins du monde, surtout quand on sait qu'il nous méprise totalement, moi et mon équipe.

La réaction de Samson ne se fit pas attendre, infiniment plus agressive ; il bondit en avant tout crocs dehors, visant non plus le bras comme lors de notre première rencontre, mais le visage. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, avant de réaliser soudainement la présence d'une ombre verdâtre de grande taille dans le dos de mon rival.

« Samson, reviens ! » criais-je, présentant le danger.

Trop tard. Le sifflement familier d'une liane qui claque dans l'air retentit dans le silence matinal des bois, filant vers Kaiminus tel un fouet mortel.

Le coup frappa Samson en plein visage, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin avec force. Du sang gicla. Il allait heurter sans ménagement le sol quand un son semblable siffla à mes oreilles. Une autre paire de lianes surgit et rattrapa maladroitement le Kaiminus avant l'impact. Il gémissait en se tenant son museau ensanglanté entre ses pattes. Je baissais les yeux vers Babouche. Toujours prêt à agir lorsqu'on a besoin de lui. Il déposa Samson à nos pieds et mon corps réagit aussitôt. Avant même d'avoir conscience de mon mouvement, j'étais accroupi auprès de lui. Il papillonna doucement des yeux et je grimaçai en voyant l'affreuse balafre qui lui traversait désormais le nez à l'horizontale. Il ouvrit la gueule, goûtant les perles carmin qui dégoulinaient le long de ses babines du bout de la langue.

J'étais si furieuse que mes poings en tremblaient. Je relevais les yeux vers mon enfoiré de rival, constatant la présence d'un genre de dinosaure au corps vert pâle de plus d'un mètre. Probablement l'évolution de Germignon. Sa feuille, au sommet de son crâne, avant grandit et les bourgeons sur son encolure avaient germé. Son regard était toujours aussi mauvais d'ailleurs. Sa cicatrice restait également la même et je compris que ce coup était comme une sorte de vengeance pour la dernière fois.

« Minable. Il n'a même pas évolué, depuis le temps ? » siffla le voleur en fixant mon Kaiminus avec moquerie.

« Dégage Silver. » répliquais-je, froide et distante au possible. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ta présence. »

Il ignora volontairement mes états d'âmes et poursuivit, la voix soudain fort agressive et haineuse.

« Pas mon problème si ton pokémon est mort bêtement. De toute façon, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je suis seulement là à cause des rumeurs comme quoi la Team Rocket serait dans les environs. »

Je haussais un sourcil surpris, tant le ton de sa voix était méprisant et même dégoûté à la mention de l'organisation criminelle. Même à moi il ne parlait comme cela et Dieu sait comme il pouvait se montrer horriblement désagréable.

« Tu arrives trop tard, je les ai battus ... et Mystie est morte à cause d'eux. » soufflais-je à voix basse.

Ça pouvait paraître prétentieux de dire ainsi qu'on a foutu une raclée à une bande de voleurs très dangereux et réputés dans toute la région, mais je n'avais absolument pas cela en tête. Je n'en tirais aucune gloire et j'avais surtout l'impression d'avoir été la seule perdante dans cet affrontement. Silver fronça les sourcils. Visiblement il avait du mal à y croire. Et, je rêve, où un bref éclair de compréhension à mon égard lui travers le regard ? Non, j'avais dû rêver. Il renifla avec suspicion.

« Peuh. Toi, les battre ? Vu le résultat, cela n'a pas dû être une grande réussite. Et si c'est effectivement le cas … prouve-le ! »

Il dégaina une pokéball pour appuyer ses dires. Alors maintenant, il voulait se battre ? Plutôt contradictoire par rapport à ce qu'il disait il y a deux minutes. Toutefois, je ne réfléchis pas davantage à cette question, acceptant sans broncher le défi. Son sourire arrogant me sortait par les trous de nez. J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Samson. Il semblait vouloir se battre, malgré sa blessure assez impressionnante. Il était tout aussi furieux que moi contre Silver, peut-être plus encore. J'acceptai donc qu'il s'occupe du premier tour.

Silver lança sa ball. Je reçus un coup au cœur. Un Fantominus.

_Il le fait exprès, cet enfoiré …_ Hurlais-je presque en moi, la douleur remontant vivement à la surface de mon esprit. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je vis du coin de l'œil Montagne qui remuait, se faisant certainement violence pour ne pas se jeter sur mon rival et l'anéantir elle-même. Par précaution, je rentrais les autres dans leurs pokéballs, ne gardant que Happy dans mes bras et Samson pour le combat. Je détestais peut-être Silver, mais pas au point de lui souhaiter une mort par écrasement par un Onix enragé. Mon Kaiminus grondait avec une férocité sans nom, le museau ensanglanté traversé par son affreuse balafre toute fraîche.

« Fantominus, attaque Lé … »

Silver n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Les crocs de Samson se refermèrent brutalement sur le corps de son spectre avec une violence inouïe. K.O. en une seule attaque, la plus belle Morsure qu'il me fût donné de voir soit dit en passant. Les yeux de Samson brillaient férocement. C'était la même brutalité sauvage dont il avait fait preuve lors de son combat éclair contre le Smogo de Lance, pour venger la mort de Mystie.

Le dresseur du spectre pesta, légèrement surpris toutefois, avant de le rappeler dans sa ball. Un sourire à la tournure sarcastique étira mes lèvres.

« Allez suivant. Histoire que je te foute une bonne rouste. »

« Kai ? » couina mon pokémon en s'approchant, boitillant légèrement.

Je me tournais vers lui, n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'il essayait de me dire et sursauta en constatant que Samson s'était mis à _briller_.

Tout autour de nous se figea, je ne faisais même plus attention à Silver en face, fixant le corps enveloppé de lumière de mon Kaiminus. Je le regardais, médusée, se métamorphoser. Il grandit jusqu'au-dessus de ma taille et une grande crête se forma sur le sommet de son crâne, tandis que sa queue s'allongeait. La lumière finit par diminuer pour disparaître en quelques dizaines de secondes. Le bleu de son ventre laissait désormais place à quelques multiples tâches claires et sa gueule était grande et ronde. Sa cicatrice offerte à l'instant par le pokémon plante était toujours là, malheureusement.

« Crocrodil ! » rugit mon pokémon.

« Wouah … Samson tu es … impressionnant ! » m'exclamais-je, ravie et admirative.

Il se frotta la nuque d'un air quelque peu gêné et modeste, se contentant de ronronner bruyamment quand je lui sautai à la gorge pour l'embrasser sur le bout du museau. Il était grand maintenant et ses crocs étaient encore plus impressionnants qu'avant. Je n'osais imaginer ce que pouvait donner un de ses fameux coups de crocs sous sa nouvelle forme.

« Bon, on peut y continuer ? » lança mon adversaire, l'air peu concerné par tout cela.

Silver dégaina d'un geste sec une autre sphère électronique et je rappelai également Samson, malgré sa nouvelle forme qui semblait lui donner plus de puissance. Je ne voulais pas le voir se blesser davantage après le coup offert par Macronium. Cette fois, un Nosferapti apparût. Je frôlais la ball d'Edwige des doigts, puis me décida et raffermis ma prise dessus. La Hoothoot apparût devant moi. Les deux Pokémon se toisèrent un instant avant de s'élancer sur nos ordres communs :

« Morsure. »

« Brouhaha Edwige, grouille-toi ! » répliquais-je, me bouchant les oreilles au préalable, connaissant la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

La chauve-souris frappa la première et son adversaire couina en sentant ses crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Elle ne tarda toutefois pas à répliquer, faisant un boucan de tous les diables afin de mettre à mal le pokémon adverse. Le son strident martelait le crâne de Nosferapti, qui n'eut alors d'autres choix que de s'éloigner pour espérer fuir un tant soit peu la douleur.

« Ultrason, déstabilise-là. » répliqua Silver, grimaçant à cause du brouhaha provoqué à cause de mon pokémon.

Edwige encaissa plutôt difficilement le choc, s'écroulant à terre en stoppant brusquement son attaque, totalement déconcentrée par les ultrasons de son adversaire. Je la vis secouer la tête dans tous les sens, l'appelant pour lui dire de se calmer sans qu'elle semble toutefois m'entendre. Suivant les ordres de son dresseur, le Nosferapti en profita et mordit de nouveau ma Hoothoot. Quelques plumes volèrent et son plumage se teinta de rouge. La vision de Mystie à terre me déstabilisa un moment. Plus jamais ... J'avais dit _plus jamais_.

« Pic-pic ! Et relance un Brouhaha ensuite, à pleine puissance. »

Le coup de bec vengeur de mon oiseau de nuit envoya son opposant faire connaissance plutôt violemment avec un arbre. Alors que la chauve-souris se secouait, cherchant à s'envoler de nouveau, ma Hoothoot relança sa technique première. L'attaque sonore forçait la Nosferapti à rester au sol, en essayant de se protéger les tympans au mieux. Je fis signe à Edwige de l'achever d'une Charge bien rude qui le laissa sonner.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai ! » jura Silver, furieux, en rappelant son pokémon.

N'en restait plus qu'un … et ce ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir. Malgré sa blessure, Edwige semblait encore en forme et c'était la plus efficace pour faire face au Macronium psychopathe de mon cher rival. Je m'enquis de son état et elle m'affirma qu'elle allait bien d'un « Hoo ! » empli de conviction. Sa réponse m'arracha un sourire ; son orgueil incroyablement gros pour un si petit pokémon l'aurait fait dire la même chose au seuil de la mort face à un Léviator.

« Edwige, lui laisse pas le temps d'attaquer. Utilise pic-pic. » lançais-je sans attendre, prenant les devants.

Silver ordonna à son pokémon d'utiliser Protection et un genre de mur de lumière aux reflets violacées se matérialisa un instant devant la silhouette de Macronium. Étant donné le nom, cela devait sûrement augmenter la défense du pokémon, d'autant que l'attaque de ma Hoothoot semblait moins efficace que d'ordinaire. Vexée par cela, elle enchaîna avec une attaque Brouhaha qui fit mouche, mais la laissait à la merci des lianes de son adversaire. Qui en profita.

« Achève-le. »

« Dégage-toi, vite ! » criais-je en retour, craignant pour la vie de mon pokémon.

Malheureusement, Edwige n'était pas assez rapide. Une première attaque Tranch'Herbe la frappa durement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui me retourna le cœur, puis deux lianes vinrent se resserrer sur son corps fort petit face à celui de Macronium. Incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de son attaque, ma Hoothoot ne pût résister lorsque son adversaire lorsque ce dernier l'envoya contre un arbre. Mon cœur loupa un battement, mais je poussais un soupir de soulagement en la voyant remuer ses ailes froissées faiblement.

Ne perdant pas de temps, je la rappelais dans sa pokéball, refusant de la voir souffrir davantage. Je serrais les dents et reporta mon attention sur Silver et son pokémon. Pas de doutes, il était devenu fort … même si sa méthode d'entraînement laissait plutôt à désirer d'après moi. D'ailleurs il m'interpella, un demi-sourire en coin moqueur.

« Alors, tu envoies le suivant ou bien tu baisses les bras, minable ? »

« M'appelles pas comme ça, crétin congénital ! »

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Edwige était hors combat et c'était pourtant la plus efficace contre les pokémons plantes. Samson et Montagne étaient écartés d'office, de même que mon dernier-né, bien trop jeune et fragile pour cela. Ne restait que Babouche, mais il était plus faible que Macronium. Je ne savais quelle décision prendre, laquelle m'éviterais de voir mes pokémons finir gravement blessés ….

Je n'eus pas le loisir de tergiverser des heures toutefois. Happy s'agitait dans mes bras et réussi à se déloger de mon étreinte, sautant à terre. Il s'avança vers Macronium, qui regardait cet espèce d'« asticot » avec étonnement. Je réagis au quart de tour.

« Happy, non pas question ! Tu es bien trop petit enfin ! » m'exclamais-je en accourant pour le reprendre, avant qu'il ne proteste vivement.

« Togepi ! Pi, piiiii ! »

« Laisse le faire. » intervint Silver « Comme ça, ça fera un compagnon de caveau à ton Fantominus. »

« La ferme Silver. » grognais-je sans même le regarder.

_Je vais le tuer …. _grognais-je intérieurement en le fusillant ensuite d'un regard noir. J'allais finir par l'étrangler moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer ni dire de méchancetés. Laissant mes envies de meurtres de côté, je reportais mon attention sur mon bout de chou. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser se battre ! C'était juste un bébé, il n'avait aucune expérience au combat et face au Macronium de Silver, ça allait juste être un remake de 'Massacre à la tronçonneuse' version pokémon.

« Tu me soûles la trouillarde. Attaque Tranch'Herbe, vire-moi cet insecte. » ajouta mon rival en s'adressant à son starter.

Je criais mes protestations en vain et vis avec horreur les lames de feuilles léviter devant la silhouette du pokémon plante, avant de filer vers mon Togepi … qui agitait les mains ? Je le regardais faire sans comprendre, tandis que les feuilles arrivaient vers lui à toute vitesse. Il fallait que je réagisse bordel !

« Toge, toge … Pi ! » s'exclama-t-il en cessant soudain d'agiter ses doigts.

La seconde suivante, un déluge de flamme s'abattit sur Macronium et ses feuilles.

Le pokémon plante vacilla, le poil roussi tandis qu'une odeur de cramé se répandait dans l'air et s'écroula finalement dans un gémissement plaintif. Happy lui, sautillait gaiement en poussant de petits piaillements, pour finalement se tourner vers moi avec son petit sourire tout mignon, l'air très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. _Nom de Dieu …_ pensais-je machinalement, les yeux ronds et les bras ballants. J'étais littéralement sur le cul pour le coup. Silver était visiblement dans le même état que moi, puisqu'il mit quelques secondes à rappeler son pokémon.

Mon pokédex sonna à cet instant, m'informant du nom de l'attaque employé par ma machine de guerre déguisé en bisounours. Métronome, une attaque très particulière qui lui permettait en réalité d'employer une capacité au hasard. Pour le coup, c'était Déflagration. Sympathique … J'avais du mal à croire que mon bout de chou pouvait cacher un pareil potentiel destructeur. Je relevais la tête vers mon rival, qui semblait mal digéré sa défaite.

« Bon … j'ai gagné ? »

Il me lança un regard noir qui bizarrement, me rendis très joyeuse. Je lui offris un grand sourire en retour et attrapait Happy au vol lorsque ce dernier me sauta dans les bras avec quelques petits cris ravis. Je tourbillonnais comme une gamine et devais sûrement passer pour une grande dérangée mentale, mais franchement sur le coup, j'en avais absolument rien à faire.

« Youhou ! On a gagné ! T'es génial Happy, incroyable ! Prends ça dans les dents, Silverounet ! »

« SILVER QUOI ?! » hurla à moitié le concerné, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles.

Je lui tirais la langue, d'une manière très gamine, imité par mon pokémon qui devait croire à un jeu. Silver fulminait et je ne fis pas attention au reflet de ses yeux qui se faisait de plus en plus mauvais tandis qu'il m'observait, cherchant sans doute à me foudroyer par la seule force divine de son regard.

« Tu sautes de joie parce que t'as gagné ? Si tu crois que ça va être comme ça à chaque fois, tu rêves, minable. Tes pokémons finiront tous par crever la gueule ouverte, tant ils sont faibles et ridicules, tout comme toi. Tu finiras seule avec tes cadavres et t'auras plus qu'à leur creuser une tombe et à chialer telle la mauviette que tu es, comme pour ta Fan … »

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, ma main venait de rencontrer sa joue bruyamment, laissant une belle marque rouge dessus. Si encore je m'étais arrêtée là …

Ses mots m'avaient fait mal, vraiment. Car j'avais peur que tout ce qu'il disait se révèle vrai au final. Je le saisis par les épaules, le prenant visiblement par surprise puisqu'il ne se débattit pas lorsque je le poussais à terre. Je me retrouvais ainsi à califourchon sur sa taille. Première fois que j'étais aussi proche d'un garçon, mais honnêtement, je n'y fis pas attention sur le moment - bon ok, j'ai légèrement rougis mais j'étais en colère aussi. Lui en revanche, semblait complètement stupéfait de mon audace et légèrement gêné de notre position plutôt suggestive. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Comment osait-il me sortir de telles horreurs ? Comme si je n'y pensais déjà pas suffisamment toute seule ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je commençai à marteler son torse de coups de poings d'une force pour le moins ridicule.

Et en plus, je chialais comme une gonzesse – remarque je SUIS une gonzesse.

« Crétin ! Idiot ! Je n'ai pas voulu être dresseuse moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je voulais pas de tout ça, de ce connard qui coupait les queues des Ramoloss et du sang et de Mystie qui ... qui ... et le sang partout ... Silver ... J'suis pathétiqueeee ! »

Ok, j'avoue. J'avais carrément pété les plombs là. J'avais sûrement le visage plein de morve et les yeux tout rouges et je m'étais mise à sangloter sans parvenir à aligner deux mots. J'admets, j'avais encore du mal à faire mon deuil et les mots de Silver avaient touché en plein cœur. J'étais pas forte pour dire au revoir. À l'enterrement de ma grand-mère, j'avais pleuré des heures et manqué de virer anorexique. Ma mère avait dû me foutre des claques pour que je me décide enfin à quitter mon mode zombie. J'étais pas forte pour supporter ça, tout le temps. Il y a bien un moment où j'avais le mal du pays, ou je me disais que c'était pas possible. _Que c'était censé être un jeu vidéo putain !_

Je sursautai soudain en sentant une ... caresse dans mon dos ? Non pas à ce point. C'était juste une main qui me tapotait maladroitement. Je rouvris un œil et vis que Silver avait détourné le regard, tout crispé et la mâchoire serrée. Est-ce qu'il essayerait par hasard de me réconforter ? Maladroitement soit, mais tout de même. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. J'en oubliais même de renifler pour le coup.

« Arrête ça bordel. » souffla-t-il sans desserrer les dents « T'es moins soûlante quand tu chiales pas. Et face aux Rocket de toutes manières … Ces types sont des ordures. » sa voix se fit plus dur et sa main se crispa contre mes omoplates à cette mention « Et maintenant dégages de là, t'es lourde et tu m'écrases les burnes. »

J'étouffais un rire, mais accédais à sa demande, malgré sa vulgarité qui m'arracha un rougissement digne d'une tomate mûre. C'est vrai que c'était assez gênant. Non, c'était carrément gênant même ! Je m'étais assise sur lui ! Et c'est la deuxième fois que je craquais devant lui en plus, tu parles d'une image glorieuse. Déjà qu'il me considère comme au bas de la chaîne alimentaire …

Silver se dégagea aussitôt que je m'écartais, s'éloignant de moi d'un mouvement vif comme si ma présence le dégoûtait, me jetant un vague regard incapable à déchiffrer. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, disparaissant de ma vue à travers la végétation, me laissant seule avec mes yeux rougis et mes traces de larmes sur le visage, que j'essuyais distraitement.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe improvisée et parti à mon tour, appelant Happy qui était parti explorer un fourré. Certainement un insecte, aussi je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que cela …

* * *

Sortir du Bois aux Chênes fut moins compliqué que je ne le crus.

En moins d'une heure, je me retrouvais à nouveau sous le doux et chaud soleil de ce mois de mai. J'étais à nouveau calme, sereine presque. Happy s'était endormi et je l'avais fait rentrer dans sa pokéball pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Samson, sous sa nouvelle forme, avait insisté pour rester auprès de moi malgré ses blessures. J'avais eu beau vaporiser tout le flacon de potion sur sa figure, la balafre infligée par Macronium ne voulait pas disparaître entièrement et il lui restait une cicatrice qui lui traversait le museau. Au moins la blessure était maintenant propre et désinfecté.

Je déclinais les quelques combats qu'on me proposait, promettant toutefois de revenir demain m'entraîner sur la route 34 que je traversais actuellement et qui menait jusqu'à Doublonville. Ethan m'avait indiqué que ses grands-parents possédaient une pension et qu'elle se trouvait un peu avant l'entrée de la ville ; apparemment j'étais la bienvenue, ça m'éviterai de dormir au Centre Pokémon et de gaspiller mes pokédollars. C'était assez tentant aussi avais-je accepté, un peu gênée à l'idée de me retrouver avec mon ami dans sa famille. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques temps plus tôt avec Silver me revint à l'esprit et je me crispais aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien m'être passé par la tête à ce moment franchement ? J'avais craqué, mais alors complètement.

« Abra, Abra. »

« Hein ? Qui a dit ça ? » m'étonnais-je à voix haute, en me tournant, fouillant les herbes qui entouraient le chemin du regard.

Un pokémon, assis à même le sol et mâchouillant un brin d'herbe, se trouvait tout près de moi. Il avait la peau jaune et une queue, mais également presque figure humaine avec ses pieds et ses mains, sauf que sa tête, de forme triangulaire rappelant celle d'un chat, était surmontée par deux petites oreilles rondes. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il dormait. D'ailleurs impossible de dire s'il était réveillé ou non.

Samson s'approcha, le reniflant curieusement et ouvrit grand la gueule, dans le vraisemblable but de le goûter, sans que l'autre ne réagisse pour autant. Je dégainai vivement une ball dont le vendeur en boutique m'avait vanté l'efficacité en m'assurant que le taux de capture était plus élevé, et la lançais vers le pokémon sauvage pour qu'elle l'aspire en lui avant que mon Crocrodil ne le croque.

« Non Samson, interdit ! » m'exclamais-je, souriant toutefois de sa manie.

Il grogna doucement, l'air déçu. La ball s'immobilisa dans un cliquetis victorieux et je la récupérais. Mon pokédex m'indiqua ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un pokémon psy, mais je ne voyais pas trop l'utilité d'en conserver un à mes côtés, alors que ma Hoothoot avait elle-même quelques facultés psychiques et hypnotiques. Toutefois, c'était ma seule capture et il était plutôt sympathique à mes yeux. Je souris ensuite en constatant que j'avais désormais six pokéballs pleines à ma ceinture. L'équipe s'agrandissait ... et je me rapprochais pas-à-pas de mon objectif.

Je repris mon chemin, distinguant finalement une maison de taille correcte à deux étages et au toit rouge comme celui d'un Centre Pokémon, situé au bord du chemin. Un parc semblait entourer la propriété,et peu à peu, une silhouette coiffée d'une casquette jaune et noire m'apparus en faisant de grands signes de main.

« Eh, Alex ! Par ici. » me salua mon ami.

« Ethan ! » m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Nous nous rejoignîmes rapidement et échangeâmes quelques brèves banalités. Il me félicita au passage pour l'évolution de Samson, affirmant qu'il était, parmi les trois starters de base, le plus difficile à faire progresser. L'un comme l'autre, nous reçûmes le compliment avec plaisir et je vis du coin de l'œil mon pokémon bomber le torse avec fierté, ce qui m'arracha un rire. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa personnalité de petit clown dévoreur de têtes. Puis il me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

« Mémé, Pépé ! Alex est arrivée ! »

Une petite dame aux cheveux grisonnants et ridée comme une vieille pomme apparût, suivi par un homme bedonnant au crâne fort dégarni. Je les saluais poliment. La vieille se tourna aussitôt vers son mari avec un sourire ravi.

« Oh oh ! Tu vois, je t'avais dis que notre petit-fils avait une petite amie ! Et toi qui le croyais gai parce qu'il n'avait jamais approché une fille à cause de sa timidité ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fis-je d'une petite-voix tandis qu'Ethan se fracassait presque la tête contre un mur, rouge de gêne.

« Faut croire que tout le monde se trompe ! » s'exclama le vieil homme en m'offrant une claque vivifiante sur le dos « Sois la bienvenue dans la famille Alex ! Beau boulot mon p'tit Ethan elle est superbe ! »

« PEPE ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel enfin ! »

« Les hanches sont toutefois un peu maigres, ce n'est pas bon pour donner naissance aux enfants ça, va falloir manger plus ma petite. » ajouta la grand-mère en me tripotant un peu partout.

Je grimaçais un sourire et réussi à m'esquiver des mains baladeuses de la vieille femme pour me pencher vers Ethan en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Désolé ... » grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. « J'aurais dû me douter que cela arriverait. » il reprit, plus fort « Pépé, mémé. Alex est seulement une amie d'accords ? Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et tu pourras mettre tes pokémons dans le parc si tu veux. »

« Alex, surtout vérifiez bien quand se déroule votre période d'ovulation, sinon ça ne marchera pas ! » me cria la grand-mère alors que je suivais Ethan à l'étage.

« MÉMÉ ! »

C'était un peu gênant mais très amusant également, aussi pouffais discrètement, histoire de ne pas vexer mon ami qui semblait mourir de honte tant son visage était cramoisi.

La maison était très coquette et accueillante, avec la partie pension et habitat bien distincte l'une de l'autre. Le tout dégageait une impression de confort fort agréable et il y avait des cadres photos partout. La chambre d'ami me convenait parfaitement et le lit était si moelleux que je manquais presque de m'endormir immédiatement. De nombreux pokémons se baladaient dans tous les coins, une chatière donnant sur le parc permettant aux moins gros de rentrer à l'intérieur comme bon leur semble. Ainsi, quelques Miaouss avaient pris possession du canapé et un Granivol paressait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte et je manquais d'écraser la queue d'une Fouinette en redescendant l'escalier ; le Marill d'Ethan était également présent, tournant autour de son dresseur en poussant de petits piaillements.

Je sortis ensuite dans le vaste jardin qui abritait bien d'autres créatures confiés par leurs dresseurs au couple de la pension. L'herbe était verte et le temps agréable ; cela ferait le plus grand bien à mon équipe de profiter un peu de cet espace. Je les libérai donc tous ensemble et les regardais avec plaisir vaquer à leurs occupations.

Samson était parti d'office s'installer dans l'étang prévu pour les pokémons eaux et paressait, à moitié immergé et à moitié échouer sur la berge, avec Babouche qui s'était installé près de lui dans une flaque de soleil, se laissant arroser avec plaisir par le Crocrodil lorsque ce dernier se retournait, tout en paressant paisiblement. Happy et Edwige s'amusaient à embêter gentiment Montagne qui ne bougeait plus de peur de les écraser malencontreusement, laissant le dernier né faire du toboggan sur sa queue. Ne restait que Jaune, mon Abra nouvellement capturé, qui s'était assis à l'écart et contre la clôture, les yeux toujours aussi clos qu'à l'ordinaire si bien que je ne saurais dire s'il dormait vraiment.

Mes pokémons au grand complet. De petites bêtes bien vivantes.

« Alors, » commença Ethan en se postant près de moi « comment est-ce que tu te sens maintenant ? »

« Mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça non plus. T'aurais pas un truc, genre 'comment vivre son deuil de pokémon en trois étapes' ou une connerie du genre ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement, se frottant la nuque tout en regardant ma Onix qui veillait sur les plus petits comme une nourrice. Une nourrice de quinze tonnes, précisons-le.

« Désolé. Les décès ne sont pas rare dans l'univers des matchs, c'est même assez fréquents. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tu es sans doute toi-même responsable de quelques décès malencontreux. Même Marill a tuer un Rattata un jour … trop de puissance et pas assez de retenue dans le coup. »

Sa révélation me fit comme un coup au creux du ventre. Mes pokémons avaient tué ... sous mes ordres. Le Cyclone d'Albert avait peut-être succombé à sa blessure, ou même cette gamine et son Nidoran, qui bougeait bien trop faiblement à mon goût après l'intervention de Babouche. Ou encore le Smogo de Lance, fracassé contre un mur par Samson, parce que je lui ai dit de le faire. Mes pokémons avaient tué. Sous l'injonction de mes ordres. Autrement dit ...

_J'ai tué des pokémons._

Une main rassurante se posa sur mon épaule, me ramenant à la réalité et je remerciais mon ami d'un vague sourire, bien que le coeur n'y soit pas vraiment.

« Alex, Ethan ! Le dîner est prêt. Venez manger, il faut prendre des forces ma chérie pour le futur bébé ! »

La voix de la grand-mère nous arracha un rire commun. Ethan me tendit la main et je la pris sans hésiter, le suivant à l'intérieur.

Le dîner fut excellent, la vieille femme de la pension étant une remarquable cuisinière et je me resservis plusieurs fois sous son regard satisfait ('il faut vous faire des hanches, sinon le bébé ne passera jamais voyons') et les commentaires ravis de son mari ('une femme qui a de l'appétit, c'est bon signe !'). Je filais discrètement des bouts de pain à Happy qui était assis sur mes genoux, tout en souriant tandis que les grands-parents d'Ethan me racontaient comment il s'était fait poursuivre par le Snubull d'une cliente quand il était petit.

Je passais ensuite la soirée avec Ethan, bavardant gaiement et jouant à un jeu de cartes traitant de pokémons, bien évidemment, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller au lit. Je pris une douche reposante et parti ensuite me glisser sous mes draps douillets, pour découvrir que mon lit avait été pris d'assaut au passage. Je m'endormis donc avec Happy contre moi et Jaune qui ronronnait comme un chat sur mon ventre, tandis que Samson avait élu domicile au pied du lit, ronflant bruyamment avec un air bienheureux au visage.

* * *

Je m'étais levé aux aurores aujourd'hui, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Ethan et ses grands-parents – bien qu'en réalité, je découvris que son grand-père, monsieur Igor était déjà réveillé pour distribuer la nourriture des pensionnaires. Nous prîmes donc un déjeuner en sa compagnie avant que je ne file en direction de la route en lui demandant d'expliquer à Ethan que je le verrais plus tard, comptant sur lui pour me faire une visite guidée.

Je retraçais le chemin suivi hier, mes cheveux me giflant les joues à cause de bourrasques plus ou moins fortes les unes selon les autres. Machinalement, je comptais les jours et réalisa avec une certaine surprise que cela faisait presque un mois que j'étais coincée ici. Est-ce que le temps écoulé dans ce monde était le même que dans le mien ? Impossible de le dire ... Je m'arrêtai finalement alors que les herbes hautes me chatouillaient les mollets, preuve que j'avais quitté les sentiers de terre battue, et fis sortir mes pokémons, qui me saluèrent vigoureusement comme à leur habitude. Seul Jaune restait inexpressif, probablement encore endormi qui sait.

« Ok les gars, voici le programme ! Ce matin, entraînement intensif sur la route 34 et ensuite cet après-midi, on ira visiter Doublonville et prendre un peu de bon temps, ça vous va ? »

Un concert de cri et de piaillements me répondit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de mes six pokémons alignés ainsi devant moi.

D'abords Samson, une longue et fine marbrure sur le museau et ses canines de devant dépassant de sa gueule. Ensuite Edwige, qui s'était posé sur la corne de Montagne la bien-nommée pour finir sa nuit en bonne grosse paresseuse qu'elle est, tandis que ma Onix se penchait en avant pour ne pas être trop éloignée de moi. Puis Babouche, qui avait enfoncé ses racines dans le sol humide de rosée, suivit Jaune, qui lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, les yeux toujours aussi clos. Quant à Happy, il trottina aussitôt vers moi pour que je le prenne dans mes bras en poussant de petits cris joyeux. Ma petite troupe …

« Chéti, Chétiflor ? » s'enquit mon type plante.

« Oui Babouche, aujourd'hui on va se concentrer sur toi et Edwige, lorsqu'elle daignera se réveiller, Happy, si tu es sage et à l'écoute, je te ferai combattre un peu avec l'assistance de Samson. »

« Piii ! » s'exclama le concerné en agitant ses petites pattes.

« Nix. Onix. » fit Montagne, semblant lui dire de se calmer.

J'affrontais au début quelques dresseurs tout aussi matinaux que moi, alternant entre mon Chétiflor et la Hoothoot qui finit par se secouer les plumes, le regard encore embué de sommeil. Un coup de tête de la part du Bulbizarre d'une gamine d'une dizaine d'années l'envoya dans la poussière et lui froissa une aile suffit à la réveiller pour de bon et elle se vengea en l'assommant de coups de bec. De temps à autres, on croisait des pokémons sauvages, principalement des Soporifix - un genre de gros tapir jaune sur deux pattes, très moche et qui commençait à sérieusement m'agacer à toujours hypnotiser mes pokémons.

La matinée se déroulait lentement, mais vraiment lentement même. Les affrontements se suivaient et se ressemblaient. À un moment toutefois, un Wattouat me fit quelques frayeurs en foudroyant mon pauvre Babouche, qui l'acheva d'un Fouet Liane toutefois quelque peu mou à mon goût. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre une fois le combat fini pour appliquer une potion sur son ses blessures et il reprit bonne mine en quelques minutes.

« Et voilà petit gars. » soufflais-je, lui offrant une petite tape amicale sur la tête.

Nous poursuivîmes ensuite et je finis par tomber sur un nouveau jeune garçon, qui m'interpella aussitôt en remarquant la Hoothoot perchée sur mon épaule. La casquette à l'envers et les pansements sur les genoux, bref l'archétype du sale gosse.

« Salut, moi c'est Ian. Tu veux bien un combat ? Un deux contre deux, comme ça j'entraînerai mes pokémons. »

« Pourquoi pas … ok ça marche. Babouche, Edwige, à vous de jouer. »

Mes deux créatures s'avancèrent sur le terrain improvisé tandis que mon adversaire libérait les siennes ; un genre de singe aux allures de pouilleux, qui grognait et sautillait sur place, l'air très excité et un ... truc qui sortait du sol. Super les pokémons respectifs lancèrent quelques grognements de défi, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Le Ferosinge tapait des poings et mon Chétiflor fit claquer ses lianes dans le vide. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais laisser ce gamin gagner ! Mes deux pokémons semblaient d'ailleurs partager mon avis.

« Férosinge, Balayage sur le Chétiflor ! Taupiqueur, Griffe sur l'oiseau ! » lança Ian en prenant les devants.

Comment ce truc pouvait décemment donner un coup de griffe, c'était un mystère. Je lançais mes ordres à mon tour, envoyant Babouche intercepter le pokémon sol d'une attaque Fouet Liane qui fit mouche. Edwige quant à elle, s'occupa du Férosinge, filant à tire d'ailes pour s'opposer à lui et protéger son partenaire. Elle se reçut le coup de pied, mais riposta rapidement avec un Pic-pic, enchaînant aussitôt avec Brouhaha.

Les deux furent repousser facilement, la différence de niveau étant assez grande. Voyant le regard crispé du gosse, je me résolue à les achever le plus doucement possible pour éviter de me retrouver avec le petit en larmes.

« Allez vous deux, on termine _en douceur. _»

Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les deux adversaires furent renvoyés au pied de leur dresseur, qui poussa une exclamation déçue et inquiète. Je dardais un regard lourd de sens sur mes deux brutes, qui firent comme si de rien n'était. À croire que Montagne et ses manières peu délicates déteignaient sur eux. Si c'était le cas, ça risquait de poser quelques problèmes à long terme.

« Pfff … semblerait que j'ai perdu. Tiens ton argent. » me fis Ian en me tendant une poignée de billets.

Je les empochais avec un sourire contrit et lui dis au revoir avant de me tourner vers mes pokémons, les félicitant tout de même. À peine ces mots soufflés que les deux s'entre-regardèrent et se mirent alors à briller de concert.

J'observai avec une certaine émotion mes pokémons se métamorphoser. Edwige grandit, passant de la petite chouette un peu bouboule au hibou géant de plus d'un mètre cinquante ; sa tête m'arrivait presque aux épaules maintenant. Ses ailes, immenses et souples, abordaient une teinte plus sombre que le reste du plumage. Elle me rappelait les grands-ducs sur Terre que je voyais dans les livres d'oiseaux. Babouche perdit son aspect maigrichon et ses racines qui lui servaient à marcher, sa cloche grossit, devenant tout son corps et sa bouche était désormais large et béante à souhait. Le changement était assez impressionnant, et on avait largement dépassé le stade 'peluche' et 'racine chétive'.

« Edwige, tu es superbe ! Babouche hm … tu as l'air d'avoir faim non ? »

« Bousti ! Flor ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'air ravi, pour confirmer.

Je ris de son empressement, puisqu'il fut bien vite reprit en cœur par les autres affamés. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que j'ai soigné les blessés, nous nous installâmes sur un banc pour pique-niquer. Je dévorais avec appétit un sandwich que m'avait préparé hier à l'avance la grand-mère d'Ethan, et souris en voyant mes pokémons dévorer leurs propres pitances avec appétit. Finalement, l'entraînement avait payé, même si c'était assez ennuyant à force de devoir affronter constamment le même genre de pokémon.

Remarquant que Samson me fixait avec insistance, louchant sur le jambon qui dépassait d'entre les deux tranches de pain, je soupirai et l'enleva de mon sandwich pour lui donner. J'étais trop bonne avec lui décidément … Il ouvrit grand la gueule et l'avala tout rond en plissant les yeux de bonheur. Il s'approcha ensuite, posant sa tête sur mes genoux en ronronnant comme un gros chat repu. Je passais mes doigts sur sa cicatrice, caressant sa peau écailleuse avec tendresse.

Je devais bien admettre que je m'étais extrêmement attachée à mes pokémons. De même que j'appréciais la présence d'Ethan et que j'avais fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes formidables. J'avais également l'impression d'avoir grandis, en quelque sorte, depuis que j'étais ici. Et bien malgré moi, je prenais de plus en plus goût à ce qui n'était pourtant qu'un jeu. Un jeu étonnamment réel et vivant. Mais je ne devais surtout pas perdre de vu mon objectif au final, c'est-à-dire retrouver ma mère, mon frère et ma vie normale. Je devais rentrer chez moi.

_Mais si pars, que deviendront tes pokémons ?_ Me souffla une vicieuse petite voix à l'intérieur de mon esprit, tel un vent mauvais.

_Ta gueule._

Je finis mon sandwich et jeta le papier dans une poubelle de l'air de pique-nique, avant de me lever et de faire signe à mes pokémons de me suivre. On allait d'abords retourner à la pension pour que je retrouve Ethan et que les plus jeunes – soit Happy et Jaune – se reposent. Ensuite, comme le voulais mon programme spécial du jour, on irait visiter Doublonville. Apparemment c'était vraiment une grande ville et même la plus peuplée de toute la région de Johto. Un peu le Paris du monde Pokémon en sorte …

« En avant les gars. Montagne, rentre dans ta pokéball, je ne veux pas que tu fasses peur aux gens comme quand tu as écrasé le Piafabec de ce pauvre gosse. »

« Onix … »

Elle baissa la tête, l'air déçu et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante malgré ses quinze tonnes et neuf mètres de hauteur. Je m'étais habitué à son aspect impressionnant et savait qu'en réalité, elle avait un cœur aussi gros qu'elle. Je lui tapotais les flans pour la consoler.

« Oh, moi aussi j'aime te laisser gambader à mes côtés, mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas très décent pour les autres, tu es un peu trop impressionnante. D'ailleurs ce policier n'a pas cessé de nous surveiller du coin de l'œil depuis tout-à-l'heure. » ajoutais-je en désignant le type en uniforme du menton. « Si tu veux, je te laisserai dans le parc, pour que tu veilles sur les mômes, d'accords ? »

Le deal sembla lui convenir, surtout qu'elle adorait prendre soin des plus jeunes, notamment Happy qui était né sous ses yeux. Après Super Nounou, Onix Nounou !

Sur ce, nous rentrâmes chez les grands-parents de mon ami, lequel semblait visiblement m'attendre, assis sur le canapé avec ses genoux occupés par un Rattata endormi. Il sourit en me voyant claquer la porte derrière moi et Babouche l'aida à déplacer le rongeur endormi avec ses lianes sans le réveiller pour qu'il puisse se lever.

« Eh, ils ont évolué ! Félicitations, on dirait que la journée a été bonne. »

« Pas mal ouais. » soufflais tandis que Babouche me faisait un gros bisou baveux.

Depuis que sa bouche avait triplé de volumes, il avait reprit la vieille habitude de Mystie et passait son temps à me laver la figure à grands coups de langue. Il avait une haleine puant l'acidité à cause des toxines qu'il produit, mais je ne le repoussais jamais méchamment. ; je m''étais habituée aux comportements étranges de mes bestioles.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Mémé est déjà en train de tricoter quelque chose pour le bébé. Et elle a retrouvé sa robe de mariage, elle pense qu'elle pourrai t'aller bien. »

Il rougit en bafouillant ces mots et je pouffais.

« Elle est à fond on dirait. »

« Une fois lancée, impossible de l'arrêter. Pépé est le seul à pouvoir la supporter, et encore, ça dépend des jours. » soupira Ethan, l'air exaspéré par sa famille.

Nous ne perdîmes donc pas de temps, et je me laissais entraîner à la suite de mon ami, prête à aller prendre un peu de bon temps en ville.

* * *

_Je n'embellis pas les choses ! Happy à vraiment fait un Déflagration sur le Macronium ( a qui il restait environ vingt pvs). J'étais bluffée et je suis restée en mode bug devant ma console pendant bien cinq minutes, avant de hurler des 'DANS TA FACE MINABLE' contre l'écran. Ma mère me regardait bizarre après xD Et plein d'évolutions dans ce chapitre, j'suis contente x) Par contre je suis pas satisfaite de la scène entre Alex et Silver, quand elle pête les plombs ...  
_

_Equipe Actuelle : Samson le Crocrodil (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Noarfang (Brave de nature) ; Babouche le Boustiflor (Naïf de nature), Montagne la Onix (Malin de nature), Happy le Togepi (Doux de nature) & Jaune l'Abra (rigide de nature)  
_


	9. Chapter 8 : Tourisme à risque

« Wow, la vache ! »

Cette exclamation peu raffinée et pour le moins significative, c'était parce que je venais de déboucher sur la grande place centrale de Doublonville. Et c'était impressionnant.

Le pavé claquait avec panache sous mes pieds, aussi brillant et propre qu'une pièce de monnaie. Des boutiques de toutes les couleurs, tailles et de tous les thèmes envahissaient la citée par dizaine. Des maisons étaient prises en sandwich au milieu de quelques immeubles qui venaient dominer la ville de leur hauteur. Des véhicules circulaient sans cesse sur la route à double sens goudronnée. Pour une grosse ville, Doublonville en était une. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une ville de grattes-ciels comme dans mon monde et on était bien loin de ces petits villages pittoresques perdus dans la forêt comme Ecorcia ou Bourg Geon.

Je passai une main dans sa nuque et pris le temps de regarder sur tous les côtés. Une bâtisse en particulier se détachait de la masse, surclassant toutes les autres en terme de hauteur. Suivant la direction de mon regard, Ethan sourit et m'attrapa par le bras, me le désignant du doigt.

« C'est le centre commercial. On y trouve de tout ou presque. Il y a aussi la Tour Radio, la gare avec le Train Magnet, le souterrain … Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir de voir en premier ? »

« Je ne sais pas … il y a tellement de choses. » soufflais-je, en proie à un dilemme colossale d'une importance extrême.

« Hum … Il y a un événement promotionnel en ce moment à la tour. On peut aller voir si tu veux ? » me proposa Ethan.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et m'empressai de le suivre, par peur de me perdre dans toute cette foule. Par précaution, j'avais rappelé mes pokémons dans leurs balls, à l'exception de Samson qui me fit une crise pour rester avec moi ; d'après ce que j'avais compris de ses grognements, il avait peur que je me fasse agresser par des pédophiles ou en tout cas par des gens pas nets comme la Team Rocket. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais acceptai qu'il me serve de garde-du-corps auto-proclamé, à condition qu'il ne morde pas tous les passants qui s'approchaient un peu trop de nous.

À vrai dire, je ne passais pas vraiment inaperçu avec mon Crocrodil sur les talons, mais soit. Au moins, cela évitait qu'on me colle de trop près et me laissais la place d'avancer tranquillement. Pratique, le Samson.

Vu de près, la Tour Radio était vraiment immense, bien plus que le centre commercial même, surtout avec son antenne géante. Rien que de chercher à apercevoir le sommet me donnait le vertige. En ce qui concerne l'intérieur, il était à l'image de la modernité du bâtiment et fort spacieux, avec tapis rouge et tout le reste. Une réceptionniste nous accueillis avec un sourire colgate renforcé par des injections au botox.

« Bienvenue ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » fit-elle comme un automate.

« On vient visiter, tout simplement. » répondit Ethan pendant que j'étais occupée à retenir Samson par le cou afin d'éviter qu'il ne croque l'hôtesse.

« Oh, je suis désolée mais seul le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage sont accessibles désormais. Ordre du directeur. Mais si ça vous intéresse, nous faisons un quiz qui permet de gagner une fonction radio sur votre pokématos, allez voir ma collègue. »

Ethan me lança un coup d'œil et j'acceptai d'un haussement d'épaules. Ça pouvait être intéressant d'avoir la radio, ça m'occuperait pour les nuits au Centre Pokémon où je ne parvenais à dormir à cause de toutes ces questions sans réponses et prises de tête qui me hantaient chaque fois que je fermais les yeux.

Devant la dame en question, une fille à peine plus âgée que moi, les cheveux d'une étonnante couleur rose et vêtue d'un short plus court encore que mes boxers féminins, trépignait sur place, l'air déçu. Sans se soucier d'elle plus longtemps, l'employée se tourna vers nous.

« Bonjour, vous venez pour le quiz ? Très bien, il y a cinq questions, si vous répondez correctement, vous gagnez cette carte magnétique, qui permet à votre pokématos de capter la radio. »

« Ok … je tente le coup. » j'ajoutais en me penchant vers Ethan « si besoin, tu veux bien me donner un discret coup de pouce ? »

Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit à l'aide des spectateurs, comme dans 'qui veut gagner des millions'. Mon ami sourit et hocha brièvement la tête. Les questions étaient ... légèrement débiles pour certaines. Même moi, qui étais certainement la personne ayant le moins de connaissances sur pokémon, je savais y répondre. La seule qui me posa vraiment problème, c'est la dernière. Comment pouvais-je connaître le nom de la fille de la radio si je n'avais pas la radio en question ? Ethan me souffla la réponse et quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais une nouvelle fonction sur mon pokématos.

On s'apprêtait à sortir de la tour pour poursuivre la visite de la ville, quand un truc non identifié me sauta littéralement sur le dos et me coupa la respiration. Alerte, attaque sur ma personne !

« Wouah ! T'es trop forte toi, tu déchires grave ! J'étais arrivée qu'à la troisième question moi, trop nul ! »

« Mmph, kof, kof ! Peux plus respirer … ! » réussis-je à souffler tandis que la folle dingue me secouait comme un prunier.

« Cro ! Dil ! »

Oh, oh. Je connais l'intonation de ce grognement. C'est celui qui signifie : 'dans deux secondes, cette tarée est dans ma bouche'.

« Ethan, retiens Samson … merde trop tard. »

« Au secours ! » glapit la gamine aux cheveux roses.

Comment la situation avait pu déraper à ce point ? Je parvins à reprendre mon souffle et évaluais le problème d'un œil calme, presque nonchalant. La bonne nouvelle c'est que maintenant, Samson ne croquais plus un bout de bras des gens. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que maintenant la gueule de Samson est assez large pour avaler une personne de la tête jusqu'aux épaules. Ce n'était plus d'agression sur une personne innocence qu'on allait désormais m'accuser, mais de dévorage de personne - si si, dévorage, ça existe dans mon dictionnaire personnel.

Je lâchais un bref soupir fatigué tandis qu'autour de nous, quelques personnes poussaient des glapissements horrifiés. Une dame s'évanouit même dans les bras de son mari, qui ne fut toutefois pas suffisamment costaud pour supporter le poids de sa chère et tendre et s'écroula donc à son tour en suffoquant à moité. Ethan me jeta un coup d'œil, tandis que Samson semblait très fier, avec la gamine qui se débat dans sa bouche en hurlant que ça puait et qu'il faisait tout noir.

« Un coup de main ou tu gères ? » me demanda mon ami, mi-compatissant mi-amusé.

« Non ça ira. Je sais comment faire et puis, tu risquerais de te faire mordre aussi. »

Je ne cherchais pas à avoir l'air prétentieuse en disant cela, même si ça y ressemblait un peu, c'était tout de même vrai. Un Crocodil, une fois qu'il a refermé ses mâchoires sur sa proie, ne lâche plus prise. C'est en tout cas ce que j'avais compris grâce à mon pokédex et à force que Samson teste la puissance de ses crocs sur tout ce qui bouge.

Il est vrai en effet que depuis que j'avais reçu Samson sous la forme d'un petit Kaiminus aussi inexpérimenté que moi et qui me laissa une cicatrice à vie sur le bras, j'avais beaucoup appris sur la manière dont je devais réagir avec lui et surtout, notre lien était devenu étonnamment fort. Je savais qu'il ne me blesserait plus jamais volontairement et qu'il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas non plus de manière involontaire. Je savais également que je pouvais enfoncer ma tête dans sa gueule sans qu'il ne referme ses mâchoires sur moi – je n'avais pas essayé pour autant en revanche. Et je savais que si je lui ordonnais de le faire, il laisserait cette pauvre fille tranquille – enfin j'espère.

« Samson, recrache-la maintenant. » fis-je d'une voix calme en m'approchant. « Je vais bien, elle m'a juste un peu surprise. »

Il hésita une seconde, mais céda sous mon regard sévère et reposa la fille aux cheveux roses, légèrement couverte de bave, mais plutôt en forme. Elle faisait une grimace de dégoût assez significative, mais ne semblait pas traumatisée à vie pour autant. Je tapota la tête de mon pokémon pour le féliciter.

« Bon ce n'est pas si mal. Tu ne l'as même pas mâchouiller un peu. »

« Croooo ! » ronronna mon crocodile dodu en plissant les yeux.

« Alex, je serais toi, fais gaffe tout de même. C'est Blanche, la championne locale. » souffla Ethan en se frottant la nuque.

Je me raidis à cette information. Oups … Voir la championne de la ville locale se faire avaler par son Crocrodil, ça devait arriver dans le top trois des situations gênantes à éviter à tout prix, au moins. Pouvait-elle aller jusqu'à me refuser mon badge en guise de vengeance ? Oh pitié faites que non … La dénommée Blanche se secoua un peu et s'avança vers moi, avec non pas une expression horrible ou furieuse, mais un grand sourire amical. J'avais dû louper un chapitre là.

« Et bien, ça décoiffe ! Moi c'est Blanche, et ouais la championne en personne ! Tu t'appelles Alex c'est ça ? T'es dresseuse ? Cool alors, viens me voir à l'arène. J'ai pas de challenger vendredi, t'as qu'à venir sinon je vais trop m'ennuyer moi ! Ok, c'est décidé, à vendredi Alex, bye mon chou moi je vais me rentrer à l'arène maintenant ! »

Et elle nous planta là, me laissant seulement un putain de mal de tête en guise de souvenir. Cette fille était un moulin à parole doublée d'une pile électrique, c'était pas possible. J'échangeai un regard avec Ethan, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant, l'air amusé par cette rencontre. Secouant la tête et décidant de ne pas chercher à comprendre combien de malades mentaux j'allais encore croiser en chemin, j'emboîtai le pas à mon ami à l'extérieur de la Tour Radio.

Seulement une drôle de surprise m'attendait dehors.

Je me figeais derechef en apercevant un homme vêtu d'un uniforme noir et frappé d'un R rouge qui m'était plus que familier. Il fixait la tour, semblant réfléchir à je-ne-sais quel coup tordu. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et avant que je ne le réalise, j'avais déjà saisit le sbire par le col de son uniforme et manqua de l'étrangler. Cette violence ne me ressemblait pas, mais j'avais trop de colère contre la Team Rocket pour rester sans réagir alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues comme si de rien n'était.

« Eh, ça va pas la tête ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite sale gamine ! » s'exclama le sbire en s'agitant, l'air furieux.

Il cessa aussitôt de proférer des menaces à mon égard lorsque Samson arriva derrière moi, grondant méchamment. Lui non plus ne portait par ces personnes dans son cœur, pas après ce qu'elles avaient fait à Mystie. Ethan arriva à notre suite, me soufflant discrètement avec un air inquiet :

« Laisse tomber Alex, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu fais ça, la police ne réagira pas. »

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, et resserra ma prise sur le col de l'uniforme, grinçant des dents tout en le menaçant, même si ce n'était que du vent.

« Qu'est-ce que la Team Rocket fait à Doublonville, répondez ! »

« Rien qui te regarde la môme, maintenant pose-moi avant que j'appelle les flics. » marmonna le sbire.

Ethan insista également, me répétant que mon acte était malheureusement inutile et je vis un homme en uniforme de policier qui commençait à se diriger vers nous. Son regard non pas dirigé vers l'homme que je tenais, mais vers moi. J'hésitais une seconde, puis finis par desserrer ma prise d'une main molle, à contrecœur. Le Rocket ricana et s'éloigna aussitôt par peur que Samson ne le croque, lançant toutefois dans ma direction avant de disparaître :

« Laisse-tomber gamine, tu ne peux pas luter contre le système. »

Je grimaçai, ne sentant même pas la pression amicale de la main d'Ethan sur mon épaule, ni mes ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de mes paumes. La rage au ventre, je vis volte-face.

* * *

Je levais les yeux vers le haut du centre commercial, cherchant à voir le sommet, en vain. Ce truc était vraiment immense. Je poussai un bref soupir. Ethan avait dû me laisser continuer seul, car on avait besoin de lui à la pension. J'avais bien proposé mon aide, mais il avait insisté pour que je continue à me détendre en visitant la ville, m'indiquant quelques endroits intéressants. Rendue seule, je m'étais donc dirigée vers le centre commercial, histoire de refaire mon stock de potions et autres objets de soins. Quelques pokéballs également peut-être. Et si ce n'était pas trop cher, deux ou trois bricoles selon ce que je trouverai. J'avais amassée un joli pactole mine de rien, entre mes deux victoires sur les champions et tous les dresseurs croisés en chemin.

Tournant la tête vers la devanture, je survola les nombreuses affiches colorées qui décoraient la devanture du magasin. Il y avait celles du genre : 'Nouvelle CT Fatal-foudre, à vous électriser !' ou encore 'Hyper Ball en vente, offrez vous le meilleur pour vos captures !'. Une autre, immense et bariolée de toutes les couleurs, indiquait : 'pokémons acceptés à l'intérieur du centre commercial s'ils mesurent moins d'un mètre cinquante et pèsent moins de deux cents kilos. Combat interdit, le non-respect des règles sera aussitôt amendé.'

Je baissais les yeux vers mes compagnons, sortis de leurs balls au préalable à l'exception de ma Edwige qui était trop grande selon le règlement du magasin et jouais les mamans préventives.

« Compris vous autres ? Vous restez près de moi et interdiction formel de foutre le boxon, sinon c'est dans la pokéball direct et sans remise de peine. Samson, interdiction formel de goûter ne serait-ce qu'un mollet de quiconque. Babouche, tu gardes tes lianes rangées et tu ne manges aucun autre pokémon, même s'il a l'air bon. Et enfin Happy, tu ne pars en exploration. Je n'ai pas envie de te chercher partout après. »

Sur ce, nous entrâmes finalement. J'avais posé mon bébé pokémon sur la tête de Samson pour m'assurer qu'il ne se sauve pas et avait laissé Babouche s'agripper avec sa liane en forme de crochet à mon épaule – nouvelle technique qu'il appréciait beaucoup de ce que j'ai crus comprendre. Il faisait bon dans le magasin grâce à la ventilation. Partout, des gens parlaient et riaient, accompagnés de leurs amis pokémons. L'air ambiant diffusait une onde de gaieté et de chaleur, accentué par la musique qui passait dans les haut-parleurs. C'était presque étouffant à vrai dire.

Le magasin comptait environ une dizaine d'étages, tous avec leurs spécificités. Les premiers étaient consacrés au plus basique, comme les potions et les balls, mais on trouvait également des produits plus luxueux comme des fortifiants. Je m'arrêtais à l'étage pharmacie puis celui de nourriture pour pokémon – tout tournait autour des pokémons de toutes manières – en premier et refis le plein de ce dont j'avais besoin en essayant de ne pas claquer tout mon argent, ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à mettre en pratique en réalité. Surtout avec mes goinfres.

« Samson, pose cette boîte de sorbet à l'orange, on a déjà assez de glaces comme cela pour remplir toute une chambre froide. » fis-je en mettant mes poings sur les hanches, faussement intimidante.

« Crooo. » soupira le concerné, sous les éclats de rire amusé de Togepi.

Je poursuivis mes emplettes un moment puis fis une petite pose au dernier étage du centre qui servait de cafétéria, admirant le panorama grâce aux grandes baies vitrées tout en sirotant une limonade bien fraîche, tandis que les trois autres s'aspergeaient par jeu en se poursuivant avec une bouteille d'eau. Comme dit la chanson, il en faut peu pour être heureux ! De là où je me trouvais, je distinguais un bâtiment plutôt gros au toit rosâtre qui me rappelait les cheveux d'une certaine hystérique et qui était certainement l'arène. Plus loin, après la sortie de la ville, j'apercevais un autre bâtiment. Curieuse, je m'enquis auprès de la femme groom qui activait l'ascenseur.

« C'est le Parc Naturel. D'ailleurs je crois me souvenir qu'il y a un concours d'insectes aujourd'hui … suivez la route 35 et vous y serez en une vingtaine de minutes. »

Je la remercia puis décrétai que je m'étais suffisamment fais écraser les pieds pour aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin d'espace et d'un peu d'air ! Nous ressortîmes et je poussais un soupir de soulagement tout en remettant quelques mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Question existentielle maintenant ... que faire ?

La réponse me vint assez rapidement en me souvenant de l'existence de ce parc. Y faire un tour pourrait être intéressant et reposant. Et puis, je pourrais sûrement affronter d'autres dresseurs et capturer de nouveaux pokémons. Jaune n'avait pas de plus l'âme d'un combattant, je préférais éviter de le faire se battre - surtout qu'il était un peu trop solitaire et inexpressif à mon goût, je ne sais pas y faire avec les pokémons autistes moi. Après avoir consulté mes compagnons, il fut donc décidé que nous irons à ce parc. Je pris Happy dans mes bras, le faisant gazouiller joyeusement ; à se demander même s'il était parfois malheureux celui-là. Ça me faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'il faudrait que je prévienne peut-être le professeur Orme qu'il avait éclot ... Oh et puis, je verrais bien plus tard, il n'y a pas le feu non plus.

Une fois arrivée sur place, je constatais que la route 35 était, comme je l'imaginais, pleine de dresseurs en train de s'entraîner.

Le cadre était toutefois plutôt agréable et ce n'était pas la cambrousse non plus. Un petit étang bordait le côté gauche et des hautes herbes entourées d'une étendue forestière qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Ça semblait sympathique et c'est avec un sourire légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, assuré que j'acceptai le défi de la première adolescente qui m'aborda derechef. En même temps, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un Goupix et face à Samson le terrible, il ne fit pas long feu ... ok le jeu de mots est pourri mais bref. Je gagnais avec une seule attaque aquatique et poursuivis mon chemin, le porte-feuille légèrement plus lourd qu'il y a dix minutes.

Je poursuivis mon avancée sans guère de difficultés. Mes trois pokémons évolués étaient en première ligne et j'envoyais de temps à autre Happy, qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Je découvris au passage que l'attaque Métronome de la dernière fois était un véritable coup de chance du débutant ; lorsque je lui demandais d'en refaire une, il me sortit un simple Rugissement dont j'étais légèrement dégoûtée. Cela relevait vraiment du hasard donc. Et les dresseurs continuaient de défiler …

« Moi mon truc c'est les pokémons insectes ! Mimitoss à l'attaque ! » me hurla un scout aux oreilles en me sautant dessus.

Une bestiole poilue avec d'immenses iris écarlates et globuleux apparût, me fixant avec insistance. Edwige arriva sur le terrain et s'envola en quelques battements d'ailes, tourbillonnant dans les airs pour esquiver les jets de Poudre Toxik de la créature adverse. Je levais les yeux au ciel en la voyant jouer ainsi avec le Mimitoss. Depuis son évolution, elle était devenue bien plus agile et gracieuse dans les airs et s'en donnait donc à cœur joie.

« Allez ma grande, achève-le maintenant. Pic-pic. » lançais-je au bout d'un moment.

Elle hocha la tête et d'un mouvement d'ailes, descendit en piqué sur le pokémon insecte, le frappant de la pointe aiguisée de son bec. C'était on ne peut plus efficace puisque l'instant d'après, le Mimitoss se retrouva étalé au sol. Je flatta ma Noarfang qui en roucoulait presque de plaisir, toujours aussi sensible aux flatteries, puis pris congé du gamin, reprenant ma route avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tout se passait bien ...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne me fasse tourner la tête. La seconde suivante, un éclair mauve se jetais sur moi, son unique croc aiguisé comme un poignard en avant.

« Waah ! » hurlais-je en m'écroulant en arrière sous l'effet de surprise.

Je tendis une main en avant dans un pur réflexe protecteur, paniquée, avant de sentir soudain quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer profondément dans ma paume et transpercer ma chaire sans le moindre problème, m'arrachant un cri à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Ça faisait terriblement mal bon sang !

« Niii ! » entendis-je la créature siffler, sur un ton belliqueux à souhait.

La réaction de mes pokémons ne se fit pas attendre. Tout d'abords le sifflement familier d'une liane dans l'air retentit, suivi d'un son d'un claquement de mâchoire, qui loupa sa cible de vraiment _très peu_.

Je me redressais, haletante sous le coup de l'émotion, tout en pressant ma main blessée poisseuse de sang, rassurant Happy qui gémissait en tremblant près de moi. Les deux autres faisaient rempart face à l'adversaire, qui semblait nullement apeuré par cette garde rapprochée. Mon regard glissa finalement sur mon agresseur. Je reconnus aisément un Nidoran mâle. Sa corne frontale était tâchée de sang, aussi en déduisis-je facilement que c'était cela qui m'avait transpercé la main. Son oreille gauche était déchiquetée en lambeaux, mais la blessure semblait plutôt vieille car déjà cicatrisée depuis un moment. Son regard rouge était empli d'une colère surprenante. Il me rappelait un peu le Macronium de Silver à vrai dire. Toutefois, à cette colère se mêlait un genre de curiosité qui me laissait croire qu'il n'était pas uniquement mauvais. D'ailleurs, un pokémon pouvait-il être délibérément méchant ? Question que je m'étais déjà posée, sans avoir de réponse pour le moment.

« Samson, Babouche. Reculez, vous allez l'énerver encore plus. » soufflais-je en m'approchant, l'air assez calme malgré que l'adrénaline ressentit suite à l'attaque n'était pas encore retombée.

Ils grognèrent en guise de désapprobation mais m'obéit tout de même. J'hésitais intérieurement ; c'était le premier pokémon rencontré, donc logiquement j'avais le droit de le capturer. Mais après un tel incident, était-ce réellement une bonne idée de m'encombrer de ce teigneux sur courtes pattes ? Finalement, je décidais de tenter le coup. Jaune n'était pas fait pour le combat et j'avais besoin de renforcer mon équipe pour poursuivre mon chemin et avancer vers mon objectif. C'est pourquoi je dégainais une pokéball avec la désormais même habilité que Clint Eastwood dégaine son flingue et la lança vers l'espèce de rongeur violet. Qui à ma surprise ne l'évita pas et je compris en voyant ses muscles tendus que ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter ; Babouche lui avait en effet craché des para-spores dessus pour le paralyser complètement.

Quelques remous plus tard, la ball s'immobilisa et je la récupérai avec l'étrange impression d'avoir fait une connerie. Je décidais de baptiser ma brute miniature Dino, parce qu'il me faisait un peu pensé à un dinosaure avec ses piquants et sa peau rugueuse - et son agressivité digne d'un tyrannosaure. Alors que j'allais le faire sortir, mon pokédex émit un bip et une voix mécanique s'en échappa, me surprenant légèrement. Première fois qu'il se manifestait sans qu'on lui demande rien, lui.

« Dépassement de la limite des six pokémons autorisée. Le pokémon en trop est transféré sur votre boîte de stockage, vous pouvez effectuer un échange avec l'un de vos pokémons actuels via un ordinateur relié au réseau central si vous le désirez. »

Et la pokéball que je tenais à l'instant dans ma main s'évapora sous mes yeux ébahit. C'était plus de la technologie de dingue là, c'est de la magie presque ! Comment il faisait ça, mystère. J'étais tout de même un peu déçu, j'aurais aimé mettre les choses au clair avec le Nidoran, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de rancune entre nous. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment le système de l'ordinateur pouvait bien fonctionner au risque de me donner un fichu mal de crâne, je repris ma route, apercevant le bâtiment qui marquait l'entrée du parc. Pas trop tôt, je commençais à fatiguer.

En effet, je transpirais étrangement fort, et j'avais la tête qui tournait de plus en plus. Haletante, je m'arrêta et m'appuya sur mes genoux tremblotants, ne comprenant ce qui m'arrivait tout à coup. Samson s'approcha et m'appela d'un grognement inquiet. Je voulus me relever mais vacilla et il me rattrapa aussitôt, me soutenant sans le moindre effort. Moi j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. Mon regard glissa vers la blessure de ma main, qui avait prit une inquiétante teinte violette et était gonflée de pus. Un éclair de compréhension me traversa alors. Se pourrait-il que Dino m'ait empoissonné lorsqu'il m'attaqua ? Si c'est le cas, à quel point exactement le poison des pokémons est-il dangereux pour les humains ? Je paniquais légèrement à l'idée que ce soit mortel.

« Eh gamine, ça va pas ? T'es pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. » m'interpella une voix quelque peu bourrue.

Je releva la tête vers un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine minimum, vêtu d'un uniforme semblable à la tenue d'un jardinier et qui me fixait, les sourcils froncés. Mon Crocrodil grogna mais je lui fis signe que c'était bon. Le regard du vieux glissa vers ma main mutilée – et très laide à voir, faut bien le dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais, me dis pas que tu t'es fais toucher par un pokémon poison, faudrait être con pour … oh. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, comprenant qu'effectivement, c'était le cas. Il soupira lourdement, grommelant à voix basse contre ces abrutis de jeunes dresseurs qui n'y connaissent strictement rien et qui foutaient toujours n'importe quoi. Je parvins à murmurer entre deux halètements, l'interrompant dans son monologue :

« C'est grave où pas ? Je vais mourir ? »

« Quoi ? Dis pas de conneries, suffit de désinfecter correctement et d'extraire le poison. Par contre si on fait rien, ça peut laisser une paralysie partielle, voir complète de la main. Et une cicatrice en prime. »

Je blêmis d'avantage à cette idée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de me faire signe de le suivre, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du Parc Naturel.

« Bon ça va. Suis-moi, je vais t'arranger ça. »

Appuyée sur Samson, je lui fis signe de le suivre et le Crocrodil emboîta le pas au vieil homme tout en me portant contre son épaule, qui me conduisit jusqu'à une pièce marquée « Gardien ».

Quelques instants plus tard, assise dans la petite chambre du vieux gardien du Parc Naturel, je fis une grimace de douleur lorsque l'homme me versa tout le contenu de la bouteille de désinfectant sur la main. Ça brûlait horriblement fort ce truc ! Insensible à ma peine et mes états d'âmes, le vieil homme attrapa ensuite l'étrange mixture qu'il avait au préalable préparé et tartina un genre de pâte épaisse sur ma blessure, massant en des cercles concentriques. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappa bientôt de ma main et je fronça le nez sous cette nouvelle agression. Même Samson eut un mouvement de recul et poussa un bref grognement en sentant ce parfum pour le moins particulier.

« Bouge pas. » m'intima l'homme en grommelant « c'est signe que ça marche, le poison est en train de s'extraire. »

Je me contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il attrapa ensuite un rouleau de bande blanche et m'enroula la main à l'intérieur avec des gestes experts et soigneux, malgré ses airs bourrus d'ours mal léché. Une fois son œuvre terminée, il se leva avec quelques difficultés, bougonnant contre ses rhumatismes, et partit ranger ses ustensiles.

« Change le bandage tout les soirs pendant trois ou quatre jours, et normalement ça devrait aller. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de t'amuser avec les Nidoran ! »

« C'était pas vraiment pour jouer, il m'a attaqué par surprise. » répliquais-je pour le corriger.

Il grogna comme quoi c'était du pareil au même et me tourna le dos sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Je fis signe à Samson de s'approcher et caressa l'énorme museau de mon Crocrodil, qui reniflait ma blessure avec curiosité et un soupçon d'inquiétude. Je le rassura d'une voix douce et il poussa un soupir d'aise, se détendant sous mes caresses.

Le vieux gardien réapparut à cet instant et me lança quelque chose, que je rattrapa maladroitement. Ouvrant la boîte, je constatai qu'elle contenant de grosses baies colorées.

« Des baies Mago. Donnes-en à ton Nidoran, ça devrait l'aider à se détendre. Maintenant dégages. Le concours va commencer sans toi. »

« Oh ... merci ? » tentais-je, heureuse de ce cadeau.

Il fis un geste de la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir, et je me leva de ma place, rangeant les baies dans mon sac. Je sortis ensuite, me retrouvant à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée du parc. Je jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ma main bandée, qui cachait ma nouvelle cicatrice. Mon regard glissa ensuite sur mon bras, s'arrêtant sur l'estafilade blanchâtre causée par Samson, à l'époque ou je venais de l'avoir. C'était pas horrible, mais c'était pas particulièrement beau non plus, faut bien l'avouer. Je secoua finalement la tête, décidant de ne plus y penser.

Remarquant un ordinateur relié au réseau central, je décida de faire l'échange entre Jaune et Dino, malgré que mon Crocrodil semble trouver que c'était une mauvaise idée. Après quelques manipulations un peu maladroites, je parvins à stocker mon Abra dans le PC – faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique comment ça fonctionnait tout de même – et la ball de mon Nidoran se matérialisa sur le socle prévu à cet effet. Je la récupéra et me dirigea ensuite vers un type en uniforme qui attendait derrière son comptoir.

« Bonjour. C'est encore possible de s'inscrire pour le concours de capture ? » m'enquis-je, le tirant visiblement de sa sieste.

« Hum ? Ouais, vous avez de la chance, y reste une seule place. Les règles sont simples : vous recevez des Safari Balls, et vous devez essayer de capturer le meilleur pokémon insecte en vingt minutes. Vous avez le droit à trois captures, mais ne pourrez en garder qu'un à la fin. Vous n'avez le droit de prendre qu'un seul de vos pokémons avec vous. A la fin, les deux examinateurs détermineront les gagnants, et vous pourrez conserver le pokémon capturé. Des questions ? »

Je fis signe que non. C'était plutôt simple. L'homme prit mon nom et mon âge, et me demanda de choisir le pokémon que je garderais dans le parc pour le concours. J'effleurai mes balls du bon des doigts. Ouvris la bouche. La referma en me mordillant la lèvre. Et me saisi finalement de la dernière pokéball à ma ceinture tout en lui confiant les autres.

« Dino. Nidoran mâle. » déclarais-je, moins sûre de moi que je ne le laissais paraître.

Il nota et prit mes balls pour les déposer dans un casier, avant de me faire signe que je pouvais y aller. Le départ fut donné quelques secondes plus tard seulement. Au total, dix participants, moi y comprit. Je pris une inspiration et m'avança pour me mettre un peu à l'écart, tandis que les autres s'avançaient dans les hautes herbes de l'immense parc boisé. Un paradis pour les pokémons insectes et plantes.

Je profitais de notre éloignement pour faire sortir Dino. Le rongeur violet apparût devant moi et se secoua, comme pour se dégourdir. Il leva ensuite un œil suspicieux vers moi. Ça n'aillait pas être simple cette histoire, je le sens ...

« Salut. » commençais-je, incertaine « Écoute, je sais qu'on est partit sur de mauvaises bases, mais je crois que t'es pas trop mal tombé tout de même. Mes autres pokémons ont l'air heureux, enfin je crois. »

« Ni. Nidoran, ni ! Ni ! »

« Que … ?! T'es dingue ! Pas question de me battre dans un duel à mort avec toi, je suis pas un pokémon moi ! Par contre, si tu veux combattre, suis-moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. » conclus-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Il refusa d'abords, juste histoire de me faire chier vu l'éclat de son regard, mais consentit finalement à m'emboîter le pas à contrecœur lorsque je le menaçais de le donner en pâture à Montagne. Je ne l'aurais pas fais bien sûr, mais ça marcha. Même s'il conservait une distance de sécurité entre nous de trois mètres et que je devais vérifier régulièrement qu'il ne s'était pas arrêter ni fait la malle. Au moins il me suivait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un Coconfort fit son apparition. Ou plutôt je butais sur lui et m'écrasa face contre terre, mais qu'importe. Le résultat est le même. J'allais sortir une Safari Ball pour l'attraper, quand un éclair mauve passa devant moi.

« Non, Dino ! » hurlais-je en comprenant son intention.

Trop tard.

Le cocon du pokémon se retrouva déchiqueté par une corne et envoyé boulé quelques mètres plus loin par mon Nidoran. Lequel se retourna vers moi avec un regard fier et très satisfait de lui-même. Moi j'avais l'estomac carrément au bord des lèvres. Je jetais un regard noir à mon pokémon, furieuse de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ma colère semblait rebondir sur lui sans l'affecter.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça enfin ? Je voulais le capturer ! »

« Niii. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en roulant des yeux.

Je retins mes envies de meurtres, d'abords parce que c'était mon pokémon malgré tout et que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et surtout parce qu'il m'empoissonnerait à nouveau avant que je n'ai le temps de l'attraper de toutes manières. Ruminant mon mal-être, je repris mon chemin, espérant trouver rapidement autre chose.

Malheureusement, les tentatives de captures suivantes se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Je n'avais pas le temps de lancer mal ball que déjà Dino se jetait sur les Mimitoss ou les Paras que nous trouvions et les mettait en charpie. Et la seule fois ou je fus plus rapide que lui, le Papilusion que je visais ressortit de la Safari Ball avant que je n'ai le temps de savourer ma victoire. Je regardais le papillon géant se faire la malle, avant d'être intercepté par un Nidoran particulièrement teigneux. Trop dégoûtée, je ne songeais même plus à gronder Dino pour son comportement ultra-violent.

Je poussais un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à mon pokématos. Il ne restait plus que sept minutes, autant dire que c'était foutu. Le seul point positif de cette histoire, c'est que j'avais ajouté quelques nouvelles pages à mon pokédex. Et que l'autre brute sanguinaire s'était bien entraînée avec tous ces insectes à tabasser. Formidable.

« Viens Dino, autant retourner à la réception maintenant. » fis-je en faisant un signe à mon Nidoran, qui était en train de gratter le sol comme un taureau furieux et frustré.

Un crissement me stoppa dans mon mouvement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aimais pas ce son. Pas du tout même. Je me retourna dans un geste lent ...

Et me jeta au sol la seconde suivante pour éviter de me faire empaler par une corne épineuse géante.

Je roulais à terre, maculant mes bras et mon haut de boue. J'en avalais malencontreusement et me mis à tousser et cracher de la poussière, avant de relever vivement la tête. Un genre de scarabée géant avec une paire de pinces énormes sur la tête me fixait avec une lueur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il plongea la tête vers moi, ses cornes menaçant de m'empaler et je poussa un cri de panique.

_Trop tard ..._

Je fermais les yeux, attendant le choc qui ne vint pas. Je rouvris une paupière avec hésitation.

« Dino ! » m'écriais-je avec stupeur.

Mon Nidoran s'était interposé à temps en confrontant sa propre corne à celles du Scarabrute. Il supportait difficilement le poids du pokémon adverse mais tenait bon, l'air concentré et furieux – comme toujours. Pour ma part, je ne pensais même pas à m'éloigner ou me mettre à l'abri, trop abasourdie par l'intervention de Dino. Est-ce pour moi qu'il m'avait sauvé ou juste par désir de se battre contre lui ? Peut-être un peu des deux au fond ... qu'importe en tout cas.

Un cri de mon pokémon me fit revenir sur terre. Dino ployait sous la pression des pinces, et l'autre allait bientôt pouvoir l'empaler si je ne faisais rien. Ma main tâtonna le sol et se referma sur une ball qui avait glissée dans ma chute. Je me releva et la lança vers le Scarabrute de toutes mes forces. Lorsque l'insecte fut aspiré à l'intérieur, je m'approcha de Dino, qui respirait avec quelques difficultés, épuisé. Je tendis une main vers lui avec une légère hésitation, avant de froncer les sourcils. Me décidant, j'attrapais franchement le Nidoran pour le prendre dans mes bras. À ma surprise, il ne broncha pas.

« Merci petit gars. »

« Ni. » répondit-il en baissant les oreilles, l'air légèrement agacé et blasé que je le câline comme une peluche.

Sa réaction m'arracha un bref éclat de rire, malgré que je venais de frôler – une fois de plus – la mort la seconde précédente. Ça arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps je trouve. Un cliquetis nous interrompit et m'appris que j'étais désormais l'heureuse propriétaire d'un scarabée femelle géant. Youpi, c'est mon rêve d'enfant qui se réalise. Vous sentez l'ironie dans ma phrase ?

Je ramassais la ball à l'instant ou le réceptionniste annonçait la fin de l'épreuve. Je baptisa de manière express mon nouveau pokémon du charmant sobriquet de Brutus, et rejoignis les examinateurs qui attendaient à l'intérieur du hall, Dino calé confortablement dans mes bras. Un par un, les examinateurs prirent les balls de chaque participants et les posèrent sur une machine pour examiner les données des pokémons capturés. Ils se concertèrent ensuite quelques minutes à voix basse et Dino gigotait de plus en plus dans mes bras, impatient. Finalement, ils revinrent et donnèrent leurs verdicts.

« La première place du concours de capture d'insecte revint à Timoteo, qui a capturé un Insecateur … et également à Alex, qui a capturé un Scarabrute ! Le score est identique. »

J'en restais abasourdie. Moi qui n'avais jamais rien gagné de ma vie ! Faut croire que j'étais plus douée en pokémons que pour les études ... Je remerciais le juge qui vint me remettre mon prix ; c'était une grosse pierre verte couverte de mousse, avec une feuille grossièrement taillée en son centre. L'homme m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre plante, qui permet par simple contact de faire évoluer certaines espèces de pokémons du même type. Je me demande si avec Babouche ça marcherait ... enfin pas maintenant du moins. Il venait juste de devenir un Boustiflor, je voulais déjà l'entraîner ainsi et voir comment on se débrouillait.

Je récupérai ensuite mes autres pokéballs et Brutus la bien-nommée fut transférée à son tour sur l'ordinateur. Je décidais de profiter de cette occasion pour téléphoner au professeur Orme et lui parler de mon Togepi nouveau né, avec quelques jours de retard, que je fis sortir et pris sur mes genoux. La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes avant que le visage du professeur, une part de pizza à moitié croquée à la main et la bouche pleine m'apparût. C'est donc cela, l'image d'un scientifique terriblement occupé à percer les mystères entourant encore et toujours les pokémons ? C'est drôle, je ne voyais pas vraiment ça de cette manière ...

« Oh Alex, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-il en s'essuyant précipitamment la bouche.

Il en restait de l'autre côté, mais je préférais ne pas lui faire la remarque – quoi, moi méchante ? Seulement taquine voyons.

« Et bien, c'est au sujet de l'œuf … il a éclot. » fis-je en lui présentant Happy à travers l'écran.

« QUOI ?! »

Une fois de plus sa voix me vrilla les tympans avec une puissance qui manquait de me rendre sourde à chaque fois. Je le vis basculer en arrière et entendis un gros BOUM qui résonna à travers le téléphone. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis le visage du professeur réapparût de l'autre côté.

« Mais ce pokémon … » souffla-t-il en étudiant Happy du regard. « Normalement, il est inconnu à Johto … »

Il marmonna encore à voix basse, si bien que je n'entendis pas et se tourna de nouveau vers moi par la suite.

« Alex, serait-il possible que tu me le confies ? J'aimerais l'étudier d'avantages. »

« Bien sûr, de toutes manières je ne veux pas qu'il combatte. » affirmais-je, frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée du corps de ce bébé sans vie.

Suivant les instructions du professeur Orme, je fis rentrer Happy dans sa pokéball après lui avoir expliqué ce qui allait se passer et plaça ensuite la ball sur le socle du téléporteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dématérialisa et le professeur m'affirma qu'il l'avait bien reçu. Il poursuivit d'ailleurs, l'air légèrement gêné :

« Au fait Alex … Je suis ravi de voir que tu te sers du système de stockage, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir pour ta teigneuse de Scarabrute. Elle a jaillit de sa pokéball comme une furie à l'instant ! »

« Hein ? » fis-je très intelligemment, sans comprendre. « Brutus est chez vous ? »

Puis je pris le temps d'une petite réflexion et repris, légèrement suspicieuse devant son air un peu trop détendu alors qu'une dangereuse Scarabrute se balade en liberté dans son laboratoire dans le même temps :

« Pourquoi vous mangez tranquillement votre pizza si elle fout le bordel pendant ce temps ? »

« Wilson s'en occupe. » répondit évasivement le prof.

Évidemment … J'eus une pensée pour le pauvre assistant qui devait certainement en baver pendant que son patron se la coulait douce. Orme reprit suite à ma première question :

« C'est vrai que tu ignores sûrement comment fonctionne le système. Et bien en fait, une fois tes pokémons en trop sont déplacés vers ta boîte de stockage, je les transferts chez moi, dans le parc derrière le labo. Bien sûr ils peuvent rester sur l'ordinateur, mais c'est tout aussi bien de les laisser se défouler non ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et il poursuivit, semblant lancé sur un sujet qui lui faisait plaisir. Happy de son côté, gazouillait joyeusement, ce qui fait que j'écoutais d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive le professeur Orme.

« … Et puis, ta mère n'a pas la structure pour les prendre chez elle, généralement les dresseurs laissent leurs pokémons en trop à la maison familial, mais puisque j'ai la place ... Si jamais tu as besoin de l'un d'entre eux, il te suffit de me passer un coup de fil rapide et je ferais aussitôt le transfert. »

Je souris à cette explication. Effectivement, cela me semblait plus … humain comme solution. Le fait de pouvoir les transférer par le biais d'un ordinateur était déjà assez démentiel à mes yeux, les garder stockés à l'intérieur pour une durée indéterminée me semblait plutôt cruel comme décision en y réfléchissant. J'étais reconnaissante au professeur d'avoir pris cette initiative. Ils étaient mieux à gambader dans les prés plutôt que de croupir dans l'ordinateur sous forme de données numériques après tout.

Je m'assurai donc que Jaune et Brutus étaient bien arrivés ; apparemment ma femelle scarabée avait fait effectivement quelques dégâts, avant de s'enfuir vers le fond du parc pour s'installer dans les conifères – après avoir fait courir Wilson dans tous les sens, cela va de soi. En revanche, mon jeune Abra semblait aimer déambuler à sa guise dans le laboratoire et se téléporter dans toutes les pièces au hasard, tout en observant les faits et gestes du professeur. Lorsque ce dernier déplaça d'ailleurs l'écran, je découvris effectivement Jaune, assis en tailleur sur le bureau du fond, qui me lança un petit cri de salut en me voyant. J'étais contente de le voir en forme.

J'échangeais ensuite quelques paroles avec lui, lui expliquant notamment les habitudes alimentaires de mon Togepi et son caractère, puis raccrocha vu qu'il semblait très impatient d'étudier Happy. Restée seule et ne sachant trop que faire de ma fin de journée, je décidais de rester encore quelques heures dans le parc, simplement pour me reposer et laisser mes pokémons gambader librement.

Je fis un ou deux combats pour faire plaisir à Dino, mais déclina les autres, souhaitant prendre un peu de repos. Assise sur un banc, je regardais mes pokémons faire connaissance avec le Nidoran nouveau venu. Les tensions de la première rencontre étaient retombées et je souris en voyant Dino se coucher contre Samson pour se reposer après avoir couru après Edwige pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ce soir je rentrerais à la pension pour dîner avec Ethan et ses grands-parents. Et dans deux jours, ce sera vendredi et j'irais à l'arène pour défier Blanche.

Un doux sourire serein étira mes lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Mystie, j'étais … bien. Tout simplement.

* * *

« Tu repars pour Bourg Geon demain ? »

Assise à table avec les grands-parents d'Ethan et ce dernier, je fixais ce dernier avec une légère déception. Légère.

« Oui je suis désolée Alex. Le professeur Orme à besoin de moi, il paraît que Wilson est tombé subitement malade et s'est cloîtré chez lui. » souffla mon ami.

Subitement malade hein … on se demande à cause de qui. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de plonger ma fourchette dans le ragoût préparée par la grand-mère et l'enfourna dans ma bouche, savourant sans trop d'entrain sa cuisine pourtant délicieuse.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu peux rester ici le temps de ton séjour à Doublonville, n'est-ce-pas Pépé ? » reprit Ethan en voyant mon désarroi.

« Bien sûr Alex, tu es la bienvenue. »

« Et puis comme cela, » poursuivit la grand-mère d'un ton un peu trop joyeux à mon goût « nous pourrons convenir d'une date pour le mariage. Je pense que l'automne, se serait très bien. »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. » répondit à nouveau le grand-père, plus concentré sur son assiette que sur la conversation visiblement.

Mon teint vira au rouge tomate et je m'empressai de me concentrer sur Dino, qui grignotait du pain que je lui avais discrètement donné sous la table. Ethan s'écria, tout aussi gêné que moi :

« Mémé, voyons ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, Alex est juste une amie ! »

« Alors tu préfères réellement les hommes, seigneur je le savais … »

« Mais non enfin ! »

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où on avait eu le droit à cette scène. Soupirant d'un air toutefois amusé, je parvins à détourner la conversation grâce à un Miaouss gourmand, qui miaulait pour qu'on lui donne un petit quelque chose à manger.

Le sujet du mariage fut donc oublié le reste du repas et j'évitais également de parler du départ d'Ethan, puisque de toutes manières je n'étais pas censée être affectée par cela.

* * *

_Raaah ! J'arrive pas à écrire avec Ethan et Alex ! Ils m'énervent ! Prochain chapitre, l'arène de Blanche !  
_

_Equipe Actuelle : Samson le Crocrodil (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Noarfang (Brave de nature) ; Babouche le Boustiflor (Naïf de nature), Montagne la Onix (Malin de nature) & Dino le Nidoran (Mauvais de nature)  
_


	10. Chapter 9 : Faire face

Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration …

J'ouvris les yeux et franchis les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Derrière moi, ma dernière adversaire, vaincue, me suivait du regard, attendant certainement la suite des événements avec impatience. Face à moi, Blanche, un grand sourire excité au visage et l'air de trépigner d'impatience en attendant que je parvienne jusqu'à elle. Agrippé à mon épaule, Dino darda un regard noir sur elle – comme pour tout le monde en fait, à croire que je suis la seule qu'il tolère et encore, ça dépend de son humeur – et malgré cela, la championne semblait le trouver tout à fait mignon vu comme elle le dévorait des yeux. Je rendis son sourire à Blanche, bien que quelque peu tendue.

« Salut Alex ! Alors, t'es venue finalement ? » me salua l'excitée de service.

« Ouais … après tout, le but du jeu c'est le badge non ? Sans rancune pour Samson au fait j'espère ? »

Non je n'étais pas du tout ironique en disant cela, voyons.

« Non, c'est bon. » assura-t-elle en agitant une main aux ongles parfaitement manucuré, alors que les miens sont presque rongés jusqu'au sang. « Une fois Milkie m'a écrasé sans faire exprès et elle pèse quatre-vingts kilos … Bien allons-y ! Mais je te préviens, je suis grave forte ! Allez Mélo-chou, on va lui montrer ce que tu vaux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lançant une ball dans les airs.

Une boule de poils aussi rose que les cheveux de mon adversaire apparût sur le terrain, avec un sourire si mignon qu'il aurait facilement concurrencé celui d'Happy. Une vraie peluche pour gamines ce truc. Le Mélofée couina son nom à plusieurs reprises, semblant se présenter tandis que sa dresseuse poussait quelques exclamations d'adoration devant sa bouille d'ange. Ok je vois le genre …

Mon regard croisa celui de Dino, qui dressa ses oreilles en avant et poussa un bref petit cri contre mon oreille. Je compris le message.

« Tu veux y aller ? Sûr ? »

« Niii ! Do ! » confirma-t-il avec entêtement.

Je pesais le pour et le contre, mais finis par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Mon petit quadrupède sauta de son perchoir et s'avança vers le terrain, le regard provocateur et semblant sur le point de faire un massacre. On m'avait prévenu que le Nidoran mâle était par défaut plus agressif que ses congénères femelles et que cela empirait en évoluant, mais je crois que le mien est au-dessus de la moyenne. Il fixait Mélofée de la même façon que je fixais un steak-frites. D'ailleurs le pokémon rose semblait moins à l'aise tout d'un coup.

Blanche me lança un coup d'œil indéchiffrable et passa une main dans ses cheveux, théâtrale, avant que nous ne lançâmes nos ordres en même temps :

« Mélo, utilise Torgnoles ! »

« Dino, essaie de l'esquiver et réplique ! »

Le pokémon adversaire s'élança, prêt à baffer son opposant avec toute la force de ses pattes raccourcies. Dino était plus rapide, il se déroba à l'attaque en un bond sur le côté au dernier moment et se réceptionna sur le sol sablonneux de l'arène, enfonçant avec détermination ses pattes dans le sol pour se retourner vers Mélofée, le regard empli d'une féroce agressivité qui ne se manifestait que lors d'un combat important. Un éclat particulier traversa brièvement son regard.

L'instant d'après, sa corne frontale s'enfonça profondément dans la chaire grasse du petit pokémon rose, manquant de l'empaler complètement. La victime poussa un cri de souffrance strident et sa dresseuse poussa un glapissement effrayé. Je retins moi-même un grommellement.

« Dino ! » le grondais-je « Pas si fort ! »

Il refusa dans un premier temps, secouant vigoureusement la tête en signe de protestation, mais finit par s'écarter à contrecœur sur mon ordre, laissant le Mélofée se remettre sur ses pattes avec difficulté … du moins c'est ce que je croyais, car la seconde d'après, cette espèce de sale bête balança une attaque éclair qui frappa mon Nidoran de plein fouet. Dino recula dans un couinement de surprise, des étincelles traversant encore son corps brièvement. J'en restais bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas censé être juste un type normal ça ?

« Métronome. » annonça Blanche avec un sourire « Mélo l'a enclenché pendant qu'il était à terre, pas mal hein ? C'est une attaque aléatoire, mais cette fois j'ai eu de la chance on dirait. »

« Ouais je connais … » soufflai-je en me rappelant la manière dont Happy avait carbonisé le Macronium de Silver. « Dino, ça va ? »

Il me répondit avec autant de vaillance et de hargne qu'à l'accoutumée, j'en déduisis donc que oui. Mélofée ne lui laissa pas plus de temps, attaquant avec une Torgnole bien placée, certainement une vengeance pour le coup reçu précédemment. Je serrai le poing. On n'allait pas y passer trois heures non plus.

« Dino, utilise Double-Pied ! »

Normalement, il s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Sauf que là, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. De franchement bizarre même, pour ne pas dire carrément anormal. Mon Nidoran ne me répondit pas et ne bougeait plus, fixant son adversaire avec un regard un peu mou à mon goût. Je me tournai ensuite vers le pokémon de Blanche et m'étouffai presque avec ma salive en voyant son manège.

Il lui faisait du charme ! Lèvres en avant, se tortillant dans tous les sens et remuant du popotin comme une adolescente en chaleur, Mélofée était en train de brancher mon pokémon, littéralement. Ridicule à mes yeux, mais ça semblait faire son petit effet sur Dino, qui était pétrifié. Blanche eut l'air amusé par la situation, contrairement à moi qui répétais le nom de mon quadrupède sans obtenir d'autre réaction que le frémissement quasi imperceptible de ses oreilles.

Le Mélofée cessa son numéro de charme digne d'une call-girl et s'élança de nouveau vers son adversaire pour lui foutre une paire de claques à sa façon. J'eus beau faire signe à Dino de bouger, d'attaquer, bref de réagir, rien à faire. Il se prit l'attaque en pleine figure et fit une mine si abasourdie que je le plaignis presque. Quand on dit que les femmes font ce qu'elles veulent des hommes … je n'aurai toutefois jamais cru dire la même chose en ce qui concerne les pokémons.

« Allez p'tit gars, reprends-toi, elle cherche à te déstabiliser. » lançai-je, espérant qu'il m'écoutera cette fois. Ce fut le cas.

« Niii ! »

La claque en pleine gueule lui avait fait retrouver ses esprits apparemment.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se jeta sur Mélofée, la rage au ventre et lui asséna la plus belle ruade qu'il me fût donné de voir. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle se fiche de lui apparemment. Le pokémon adverse fut éjecté en l'air par un premier coup en plein ventre, puis repousser avec autant de brutalité possible vers le sol. Dino conclut l'attaque en poussant jusqu'à lui atterrir sur le dos et un léger craquement se fit entendre. Blanche et moi-même grimaçâmes de concert, elle par horreur qu'on ose toucher son Mélo-chou et moi parce que j'avais pourtant bien dit d'y aller assez doucement.

Le Mélofée se releva en tremblant, une de ses pattes avant formant un angle bizarre et vraiment pas naturel. Je ravalai ma salive en voyant l'état dans lequel l'avait mis Dino, mais me repris. C'était manger, ou être mangé. C'était un combat et dans une bataille, il y a toujours des perdants et des blessés. Je remarquai aussi que mon Nidoran saignait du museau. Certainement les frappes répétées de son adversaire.

« Dino, achève-le. » soufflai-je en tendant la main en avant, presque mélodramatique – et pourtant je jure que ce n'était pas volontaire.

Un coup de corne, renvoya le pokémon rose à terre et l'y laissa. Tel un conquérant, Dino toisa son adversaire laminé qui gisait en gémissant faiblement, le regard dur. À cet instant, le corps de mon Nidoran s'illumina d'une lumière qui m'était devenue plutôt familière depuis quelques temps.

Son corps gagna quelques dizaines de centimètres et il m'arrivait probablement au-dessus des genoux maintenant. Sa corne frontale grandit et ses petites quenottes rappelant celles des lapins se changèrent en canines plus aiguisées. Une colonne de piquants bien plus gros se forma sur son dos. On était passé de 'bestiole mignonne mais teigneuse' à ' monstre super teigneux et presque flippant'. Mon pokédex me crachota une petite information qui ne fit que confirmer mon pressentiment :

_Nidorino hérisse toutes ses pointes empoissonnées pour faire peur à son ennemi. C'est un Pokémon féroce qui adore combattre et sa corne injecte un poison la plupart du temps mortel. Nidorino est solitaire, car s'il rencontre un de ses congénère, il le défie dans un combat sans pitié, dont l'issue est souvent mortelle._

Formidable. Plus ça allait, et plus les « petites bêtes » de mon équipe se transformaient en « gros monstres ».

« Dino ? Ça va mon bébé ? » soufflai-je avec une légère appréhension à l'idée qu'il ne se jette sur moi en me confondant avec un potentiel adversaire.

Il tourna la tête, me dardant un regard dur et même un peu sombre à mon goût. Je ravalai ma salive et m'approchai doucement de lui malgré le panneau 'DANGER' qui s'était mis à clignoter dans mon esprit. Je me penchai en avant, gardant une distance de sécurité de deux mètres entre lui et moi malgré tout. Nidorino suivait chacun de mes mouvements des yeux, et je vis du coin de l'œil Blanche, à l'autre bout du terrain, qui retenait son souffle, silencieuse pour une fois.

« Dino, c'est moi. » chuchotai-je en tendant la main vers lui.

Quelque chose sembla se rallumer à cet instant dans son regard, et mon monstre de poche réduisit finalement la distance entre nous, passant sa grosse tête épineuse sous mon bras en grognant de satisfaction. Sa peau dure et ses piquants me raflèrent la peau mais peu importe. Intérieurement, je poussai un bref soupir de soulagement. Il ne m'avait pas oublié, pendant un instant, j'avais tout de même eu une légère appréhension. À vrai dire, cette évolution semblait nous avoir même rapproché, peut-être m'était-il reconnaissant de lui avoir permit de gagner en force grâce à nos combats, qui sait ?

Je fis une rapide inspection de son état, et comme il semblait encore en forme, décidai de le garder sur le terrain. De toutes manières, le connaissant, il aurait refusé d'abandonner.

De son côté du terrain, Blanche jouait avec une pokéball et m'offrit un sourire amusé.

« Il est pas très mignon ton Nidorino mais il déchire ! Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot pour autant, c'est au tour de Milkie d'entrer en scène ! »

Sérieusement, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de beugler ? Ça me donnait mal au crâne à force. Un genre de vache toute rose et bedonnante marchant sur deux pattes apparût, remplaçant Mélofée sur le terrain. D'ailleurs, la championne avait confié la ball de ce dernier pour qu'on le fasse soigner rapidement. Dino y était vraiment aller fort … j'osai à peine imaginer ce que ça allait donner maintenant qu'il avait atteint un stade supérieur.

« Dino attaque … Dino ! »

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était parti comme un boulet de canon. Visiblement, son nouvel adversaire était à son goût. Sur l'ordre de sa dresseuse, l'Ecrémeuh de Blanche fit de même.

Les deux pokémons se rencontrèrent dans un choc formidable et je retins une grimace effrayée en voyant tant de violence dans leur affrontement. Dino, campé sur ses quatre pattes, avait enfoncé son crâne dans le ventre de la vache laitière ; cette dernière, debout sur ses pattes arrières, tenait bon. Coinçant ses sabots sous le ventre de mon pokémon, elle puisa dans ses forces et parvint à le renverser au-dessus d'elle pour le balancer plus loin. Je remarquai au passage qu'un coup de corne de Dino lui avait littéralement arraché un de ses pies, lequel, ensanglanté, pendait le long de son ventre misérablement. Nidorino allait se relever quand l'Ecrémeuh écrasa un sabot sur sa boîte crânienne, le forçant à rester au sol. J'étouffai une exclamation horrifiée.

« DINO ! » m'écriai-je, saisissant vivement sa ball.

Il poussa un rugissement et saisit entre ses canines le jarret de la vache qui en meugla de douleur. Dino se redressa, s'arrachant à la pression du pokémon adversaire. Je croisai son regard rougeâtre et compris que si je ne le rappelais pas maintenant, il la tuerait. Ce n'était pas juste un match pour lui, mais un combat à mort. Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse la tuer, ce sera lui le vaincu. Son crâne dégoulinait d'un liquide vermeil épais que je côtoyai bien trop souvent à mon goût ces derniers temps. Ses flancs se soulevaient rapidement, trop rapidement même. Il respirait fort et bruyamment. C'en était plus qu'assez à mes yeux.

« Dino, reviens. » soufflai-je en tendant ma pokéball.

Mais il n'écouta pas l'ordre et esquiva le rayon lumineux qui était censé l'aspirer. Même si nos rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés, lorsqu'il était sur le terrain, rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux que de se battre jusqu'au bout. Il me darda un regard sombre, mais la seule chose dont j'avais peur, c'était de le voir mourir. Peu importe qu'il m'en veuille d'interrompre son combat, sa sécurité passait avant tout. Il secoua violemment la tête avec entêtement, aspergeant le terrain de sang en faisant cela. Quelques gouttes volèrent jusqu'à moi, tâchant mon jean et je me jura de ne pas céder malgré ses vives protestations.

« Dino, c'est un ordre ! Regardes-toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! Tu as fais de l'excellent travail, mais si tu veux continuer à te battre à l'avenir, il faut laisser un autre finir ce combat ! Je t'en pris, on est une équipe ! » le suppliai-je.

Mon belliqueux pokémon restait obstiné, mais n'eus toutefois pas le loisir de poursuivre ses protestations ; il s'écroula à terre, ses pattes cédant sous son propre poids. J'en profitai et cette fois, il rentra dans sa pokéball, incapable d'esquiver le rayon. Je caressai la sphère électronique puis la rangea à ma ceinture avec un sourire désolé. Tant pis s'il me le faisait payer après, je préférais qu'il me fasse la tête plutôt que le voir mourir.

« Problème d'obéissance ? » souffla Blanche en secouant la tête « Je compatis, ma Candice est pareille, je peux même pas l'utiliser pour l'arène, alors qu'elle est trooop sensationnelle quand elle s'y mets. » elle ajouta ensuite, revenant dans l'atmosphère du combat « Allez envoie ton suivant ! Milkie, lait à boire, restaure-toi un peu. »

Aucune idée de qui était Candice mais on s'en fout. Je me contenta de hocher la tête, sachant déjà qui allait s'occuper de finir le travail. Montagne apparût dans un formidable rugissement et sa queue claqua contre le sol avec défi. Mon adversaire poussa un sifflement admiratif mais la taille de ma Onix ne semblait pas lui faire peur. Je tapota le flanc de ma bête géante, lui faisant confiance pour la suite. Mine de rien, Dino avait pas mal affaiblie l'Ecrémeuh de la championne. Son pie dégoulinant de sang semblait la faire souffrir, même si la technique utilisée précédemment lui avait redonner un peu d'énergie apparemment.

Blanche engagea les hostilités avec une attaque baptisée Roulade ; sur son ordre, sa vache laitière se mit en boule et roulait à toute vitesse vers Montagne, bien plus rapide dans cette posture. Un horrible bruit de fissure retentit lorsque le boulet de canon rose qu'elle était devenue se fracassa contre le corps de ma grande fille. Ma Onix poussa un rugissement et la frappa d'un revers de la queue avec violence, envoyant l'Ecrémeuh rouler quelques mètres plus loin. L'autre s'acharnait toujours toutefois, et ses roulades étaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure qu'elle prenait son élan.

« Montagne, Étreinte puis Tombe-roche ! Il faut que tu la bloques ! »

Au moment ou Milkie arriva sur elle, Onix plongea la tête en avant et la stoppa d'un coup de crâne, sa roche frontale se fissurant sur toute la longueur à cause de l'impact. Mais son adversaire ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était le moment. Montagne enroula sa queue autour du corps grassouillet de la vache, tel un serpent saisissant sa proie, et frappa le sol avec, déclenchant une pluie de rochers sur l'Ecrémeuh prisonnière, qui ne pût éviter les frappes. L'attaque soulevait des vagues de poussière et de sable du terrain, qui me piquaient les yeux et me faisaient tousser comme une fumeuse professionnelle.

Lorsque le Tombe-roche déclenché par Montagne se stoppa et que la poussière soulevée sur le terrain se dissipa, ma Onix reposait sans grande délicatesse son adversaire au sol, qui resta inerte.

« Milkie ! » s'écria Blanche, livide.

Elle accourut auprès de son pokémon, s'assurant qu'elle était encore en un seul morceau. De mon côté, je rejoignis Montagne et lui flatta la tête pour la féliciter, vérifiant par la même occasion l'étendue des dégâts. Un tour au Centre Pokémon ne serait pas de trop, surtout que Dino aura besoin de plus qu'une simple potion pour soigner ses blessures. Un sanglot m'arracha à ma Onix, et je me figea en voyant le visage larmoyant et plein de morve de Blanche. Who minute, elle est tout de même pas morte sa vache que je saches !

« Ouin … Non … T'as pas le droit, méchanteeee ! »

J'assistais alors à la plus crise de gamine hystérique qui me fut donné de voir. Tapant du pied, se roulant par terre en hurlant, et pleurant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, Blanche était bien loin de l'image qu'on se fait d'une championne. Je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, d'autant que mes tentatives pour lui parler ne faisaient que redoubler ses pleurs. Bon sang, on allait pas non plus y passer la nuit !

Attirée par les cris sonores de la sale go … je veux dire de la championne, une des filles de l'arène que j'avais dû affronter pour parvenir jusqu'à Blanche s'approcha de moi, l'air d'être habituée à ce genre de scènes.

« C'est rien elle fait son caprice. Donnes-lui quelques secondes et elle se calmera. » m'expliqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Ok … ça arrive souvent ? » m'enquis-je tout en regardant la maîtresse des lieux se rouler par terre comme les gamins dans les supers-marchés qui veulent des bonbons.

« Chaque fois qu'elle perds. »

J'imagine ce que ça doit donner à force. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes d'hystérie supplémentaire, Blanche se calma, reniflant juste bruyamment et ses yeux encore rouges. Sur le signe de la fille, j'osais m'approcher d'elle, prudente toutefois de peur qu'elle me saute dessus pour me griffer jusqu'au sang avec ses ongles longs.

« Quoi encore ? Ah, le badge c'est vrai ! Tiens. » fit-elle en me tendant l'insigne de ma troisième arène, avant d'ajouter tout sourire : « Aaah, ça fait du bien de pleurer un peu ! Reviens me voir un de ces jours Alex, et bonne chance pour la suite ! »

Comment faisait-elle pour passer des larmes au sourire en deux secondes montre en main, mystère. J'échangeais toutefois une poignée de main amicale avec elle.

« Merci … Salut Blanche. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, je ressortais de l'arène, un badge brillant en plus dans mon sac et un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La suite de la journée s'annonçait bien.

En premier lieu, je me rendis donc au Centre Pokémon, confiant Dino et Montagne à l'infirmière, qui me gronda d'ailleurs légèrement en voyant l'état de mon dinosaure violet. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle dût utiliser les compétences vocales d'un Rondoudou pour l'endormir parce qu'il refusait qu'elle le touche et menaçait de l'empaler de sa corne, elle faisait moins la maligne et comprit mieux ce que j'affrontais tous les jours, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pour ma Onix se fût rapide, par contre la doctoresse emporta mon Nidorino avec elle pour procéder à quelques examens supplémentaires par précaution. Je me retrouva donc à attendre dans le hall, sans savoir pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Je voulus appeler Ethan pour lui expliquer comment ça s'était passé, mais son pokématos était visiblement éteint. Tant pis, je réessayerais plus tard. Et c'était juste pour lui parler de mon badge, rien de plus !

Condamnée donc à attendre indéfiniment que l'infirmière ne revienne avec Dino, je m'installa à mon aise sur une des banquettes de la salle d'attente. Les minutes passaient lentement et je commençais à me demander si tout se passait bien pour mon Nidorino ; il est vrai que ses blessures étaient assez impressionnantes. Je poussais un bref soupir et me frotta les yeux. Je dormais à nouveau assez mal ces derniers temps, à force de penser sans cesse à tout un tas de choses et à chercher des réponses à mes questions.

« Liiii ? »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai à ce petit aboiement qui résonna près de moi et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Un genre de petit renard, à moins que ce ne soit un fennec, avec des oreilles pointues et de grands yeux noisettes m'observait, assis face à moi et la tête penchée sur le côté. Avec sa fourrure chocolat et crème semblait duveteuse à souhait et sa queue touffue le rendait tout simplement adorable. Je relevais la tête pour balayer la salle du regard, cherchant à voir si son dresseur était dans le coin mais personne ne semblait s'occuper du pokémon et de moi-même. Je souris doucement et tendis les doigts vers lui.

« Salut toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici tout seul ? »

« Evoliii. » glapit le pokémon.

« Oh pardon, je voulais dire toute seule. » me repris-je en comprenant que j'avais affaire à une demoiselle.

Le renardeau renifla mes doigts tendus avec curiosité, avant de venir frotter son museau humide contre ma main. Se décidant finalement et pas farouche pour deux sous, elle se décida à sauter sur la banquette pour venir s'installer près de moi en ronronnant comme un chat. Joueuse, elle commença à mordiller mes doigts et je m'amusais à caresser l'épaisse fourrure de son cou, ce qui semblait la ronronner plus fort encore. C'était vraiment trop mignon comme bestiole.

Trop occupée à m'amuser avec la femelle Evoli, je n'entendis pas l'homme s'approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'interpelle d'une voix quelque peu hésitante :

« Ah euh … pardon je crois que c'est la mienne… »

Je relevais les yeux tandis que la concernée continuait de s'acharner sur mes doigts avec ses petites quenottes, sans me faire le moindre mal toutefois. Un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille, un peu plus de la vingtaine à vue d'œil, promenait son regard de moi à l'Evoli et de l'Evoli à moi. Derrière lui se tenait une créature féline au pelage violet pâle, avec un joyau incrusté sur le front et une queue divisée en deux, comme les chats japonais dans les légendes. Je fixais le pokémon, fascinée par sa grâce et son élégance. L'homme quand à lui, semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, et revenant finalement sur terre, me tendit une main que je serrais poliment.

« Ah excuses-moi, je m'appelle Léo. J'étais venu m'occuper d'un réglage sur leur ordinateur et un gars m'a envoyé ce pokémon pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé, il y a longtemps. Je l'ai fais sortir de sa ball mais cette chipie s'est sauvée. »

Voyant que je regardais toujours son pokémon, il fit les présentations, l'air assez fier de sa créature. Il y avait de quoi d'ailleurs, vu que les personnes qui passaient près de nous la regardait avec envie et admiration.

« Voici Mirage, mon Mentali. »

A la mention de son nom, le chat s'approcha et s'assit face à moi, m'étudiant du regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il semblait m'étudier du regard, tranquille et même presque froid. Se détournant finalement de moi à mon léger soulagement, la créature féline se tourna vers son dresseur, plongeant son regard dans le sien alors que le joyau de son front luisait légèrement. Léo finit par hocher la tête, songeur.

« Hum … Mirage dis que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Il me conseil de te confier l'Evoli, et j'avoue que j'y songeais également en voyant comme elle semble à l'aise avec toi. »

« Il peut parler ? » m'étonnais-je, me tournant de nouveau vers le Mentali.

_C'est exact, humaine._

Une voix claire, teintée d'un soupçon de froideur qui me fit frisonner résonna dans mon esprit et je sursautai. Je me tourna vers Mirage, me doutant que c'était lui qui communiquait avec moi. Je ravala ma salive difficilement alors que Léo s'éloignait de quelques pas, nous laissant de l'intimité en comprenant que son pokémon souhaitait converser avec moi.

_Je sais que tu viens d'un autre monde ; hélas je ne saurais te dire s'il t'es possible d'y retourner._

Une décharge me traversa. J'étais tétanisée. Mirage cligna des yeux et son joyau frontal luisait tandis qu'il usait de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit sans que je ne parvienne à en formuler une seule.

_N'ai crainte, tu peux exprimer tes mots par la pensée. Moi seul les entends. Toutefois, je ne puis répondre à tes questions humaine._

Super. Je venais d'entrapercevoir une lueur d'espoir, et les vents glacés de la déception l'avaient aussitôt emporté.

« Alors quoi ? » soufflais-je intérieurement. « Tu ne peux pas m'aider ? »

_Mes pouvoirs divinatoires ne peuvent qu'entrapercevoir un morceau d'un avenir, parmi des centaines d'autres possibilités. Je peux partager cette vision avec toi si tel est ton désir. Mais tu peux également repartir comme tu es venue. Parfois il est préférable de ne rien savoir._

Hésitation. Ma gorge était nouée et si sèche que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

« J'accepte. Montre-moi. » soufflais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Mirage hocha la tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller, baignant d'une lumière blanche si vive qu'elle m'aveuglait.

Je rouvris les yeux et sursautai. Le Centre Pokémon avait disparu, à la place je me trouvais face à un lac immense et au-dessus de moi le tonnerre grondait furieusement. C'était le chaos. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et le vent soufflait avec rage ; malgré cela je ne ressentais ni la morsure du froid ni le piquant des gouttes d'eau gelées. Au loin, une silhouette dissimulée par le rideau de pluie torrentielle, immense et rouge comme le sang. Je frissonnai imperceptiblement.

Un hurlement bestial retentit dans l'air.

« SAMSON ! »

Ce cri déchirant et teinté de désespoir m'était étrangement familier. Je compris soudain pourquoi : C'était ma voix. Je ne parvenais toutefois à distinguer d'où elle provenait et n'en eut pas le temps.

Changement de décors. L'instant suivant, je me retrouvais dans une pièce aux grandes baies vitrées. Un homme qui m'était inconnu me tournait le dos, assis dans un canapé de velours rouge. Dos à lui et face à moi, mon propre corps. Toutefois, l'expression du visage de mon autre-moi était si déformée par la colère que je mis quelques secondes à me reconnaître. Mes vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux déchiquetés et du sang maculait mes mains et mon visage aux lourdes cernes violacées. Un grand chien cornu et noir comme l'enfer tournait autour de l'autre moi en grondant férocement, visiblement prêt à me sauter à la gorge.

« Je vais vous tuer… » grogna l'autre moi, d'un ton aussi dur et tranchant que l'acier.

L'homme ricana.

« Essaie donc, jeune fille. »

Nouvelle scène, nouveaux décors. A nouveau. J'avais la tête qui tournait.

Une grotte cette fois-ci. Le rugissement d'une cascade se faisait entendre. Une plainte s'éleva derrière la cascade, comme un chant mélancolique. Comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, pleurait. Inconsciemment, je sentis mon cœur se serrer en entendant ce son, si doux et triste à la fois. Une voix qui résonne, profonde et lointaine.

_Viens, jeune humaine. Je t'attendais._

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux.

J'étais revenue dans le hall du Centre Pokémon, avec l'Evoli qui me fixait de ses grands yeux incompréhensifs et Léo qui semblait tout aussi inquiet vu que je devais être pâle comme une morte. Heureusement que j'étais assise, sinon je crois bien que je me serais effondrée. Mirage me fixait, le regard vide d'émotions et ses deux queues se balançant dans un mouvement lent de balancier. Je respirais en prenant de grandes goulées d'air, essoufflée comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

Une bile acide me monta soudain à la gorge alors que j'essayais de me relever, et je ne pus la retenir. Je déversais une partie de mon petit déjeuner sur le sol du hall. Léo se précipita pour me prendre par les épaules et me relever, m'éloignant vers l'extérieur pour que je respire de l'air. La petite Evoli et le Mentali nous suivirent, trottinant derrière nous sagement.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir, les prémonitions de Mirage font souvent cette effet la première fois, lorsque l'on est pas habitué. » s'excusa l'informaticien.

Je ne répondis pas, m'essuyant distraitement un filet de bave qui coulait le long de mon menton du revers de la main, sans tenir compte de la légère grimace de dégoût à peine dissimulée de Léo. Je me tourna vers Mirage.

« C'était quoi … ça ? »

_Je te l'ai déjà dis. Un simple aperçu d'un avenir hypothétique. Tes choix détermineront si ces événements auront lieu où non._

Je fronçais les sourcils. La façon dont j'avais hurlé le nom de mon Crocrodil me revint en mémoire. La plainte dans la grotte, si profonde et triste que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Et surtout, le regard haineux de mon « moi » de la vision … Je ne comprenais rien à tout cela. Mais je ne laisserai rien ni personne faire de mal à Samson et les autres. Je ne perdrais plus aucun pokémon, je l'avais juré.

Mirage dû lire mes pensées, car il se contenta de cligner des yeux, sans répondre. Son regard était si profond qu'il était impossible de déchiffrer ses émotions. La voix de Léo me ramena sur terre. Je vis que la petite femelle Evoli se tenait près de moi, se frottant contre ma jambe comme pour tenter de me réconforter.

« Bon … je dois rentrer maintenant. » souffla l'informaticien en se frottant la tête « Je te laisse l'Evoli, je crois que tout le monde ici conviendra qu'elle est très bien avec toi. Surtout que je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'en occuper. »

Léo me tendit la pokéball de la concernée, avant de m'offrir un doux sourire. À cette marque de gentillesse, je compris qu'il se doutait que la vision offerte par Mirage n'était pas quelque chose de joyeux. Ça devait sûrement se lire sur mon visage que j'étais complètement perdue.

« Au revoir Alex, prends soin d'elle. »

Il s'éloigna et Mirage mit un bref signe de tête poli avant de rejoindre son maître, me laissant de nouveau seule.

Moi je restais sur place, la ball de mon nouveau pokémon à la main et la tête emplie de nouvelles questions sans réponse. Les images de la vision transmise par le Mentali tournoyaient telle une tornade dans mon esprit, sans que je ne parvienne à me calmer. Cette silhouette rouge immense, qu'était-ce donc ? Cet homme à la voix si froide et terrifiante que j'affrontais dans un futur plus ou moins proche …. et surtout, cette voix dans ma tête, étrangement familière sans que je ne parvienne à mettre un souvenir dessus. Un glapissement me sortit de mes pensées, et je me pencha vers Evoli.

Ma petite renarde me regardait de ses grands yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui m'arrivait. Un bref sourire étira mes lèvres et je me pencha pour la prendre dans mes bras. Au diable ce futur flippant, ce n'était qu'une probabilité. Je ne laisserai pas ma vie prendre une tournure aussi dramatique. La petite langue rose et rappeuse de ma femelle Evoli contre ma joue m'arracha un éclat de rire. Il lui fallait un nom aussi … Sa fourrure crème me rappelait ce gâteau de génoise au café que j'aimais tant.

« Moka. Ça te va bien non ? » la baptisais-je, satisfaite de ma trouvaille.

Elle aboya pour approuver et ce fut une affaire conclus. Nous rentrâmes ensuite à l'intérieur du Centre pour attendre que je puisse récupérer Dino. Un Leuphorie s'occupait de nettoyer ma flaque de vomi en bougonnant et je fis celle qui n'était au courant de rien. Soudain, la porte menant aux salles d'examens s'ouvrit, laissant passer mon Nidorino, qui se rua presque sur moi lorsqu'il me repéra. Je souris et le laissais se frotter contre moi en grognant de plaisir. Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir rappelé de force. Un bandage entourait son crâne, mais il avait l'air en pleine forme.

Moka le salua d'un cri joyeux mais se cacha aussitôt derrière ma jambe en voyant le regard suspicieux que lui lançait le pokémon poison. Je la rassura et fis les présentations, laissant Dino la renifler calmement tout en lui expliquant que non, Moka n'était pas de la nourriture. Le courant semblait passer plutôt correctement, et il releva ensuite les yeux vers moi alors que l'infirmière arrivait à sa suite.

« Ni. Nido, ni. » m'expliqua-t-il avec quelques grognements et coups de museau discrets vers la doctoresse.

« Sois gentil, elle t'a soigné après tout alors ne l'insulte pas. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais se contenta de rester près de moi sagement sans plus faire de commentaires. L'infirmière Joëlle m'expliqua qu'il lui fallait garder le bandage quelques jours par précaution, mais que sinon il allait parfaitement bien. Heureuse de l'entendre, je fis rentrer Dino dans sa pokéball et voulu faire de même avec Moka, mais elle esquiva le rayon rouge d'un bond, les oreilles plaquées en arrière sur son crâne. J'en haussais un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Liii ! Evoli ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Tu n'aimes pas ta pokéball ? Pas du tout ? » devinais-je, étant devenue très forte en matière de langage inter-espèce pokémon et humain. « J'ignorais que les pokémons aussi pouvaient être claustrophobe. »

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, semblant heureuse de voir que je la comprenais et respectais son choix. Vu sa taille, la garder hors de ball de manière constante ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Je fis donc signe à Moka de grimper sur mon épaule, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire en frottant sa tête contre ma joue, ronronnant plus fort qu'un moteur.

Nous sortîmes ensuite du Centre Pokémon, afin de rejoindre la sortie de la ville. J'avais plutôt hâte de m'en aller à vrai dire, après ce qu'il venait de se produire avec Mirage.

* * *

« Simularbre ! »

« Putain de saloperie ! » répondis-je avec toute l'élégance et la douceur dont j'étais capable.

Je fis esquiver un lancer de rochers à Babouche de toute justesse, et lui hurlais de m'envoyer valdinguer cet espèce d'arbre trompeur qui se faisait passer pour un pokémon plante alors que c'en était pas un ! En plus, c'était un pokémon assez rare d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit mais je ne pouvais pas le capture vu que j'avais déjà attrapé un Noeunoeuf que Moka avait délogée de son arbre – gentiment rebaptisé Omelette et envoyé chez le professeur Orme puisque j'avais déjà mon Boustiflor dans l'équipe – sur cette route. Qu'importe, il m'énervais bien trop de toutes manières pour que je veuille de lui !

« Balle-graine Babouche, finissons-en ! »

Mon pokémon ouvrit grand sa bouche et cracha de grosses graines bien dures qui vinrent se fracasser contre le Simularbre, lequel trébucha en arrière, ployant sous l'effet de l'attaque. Il finit par déclarer forfait et s'enfuit dans les broussailles. Je poussais un soupir, pas mécontente qu'il me laisse tranquille. Babouche me rejoignit en sautillant maladroitement et je lui tapotais sa cloque avec sympathie.

« Beau boulot. Viens te reposer maintenant. » le félicitais-je en le faisant rentrer ensuite dans sa ball.

Cherchant quelque chose du regard, je plissais finalement mes lèvres pour émettre un sifflement aigu – je savais pas siffler avec mes doigts par contre … Au bout de quelques secondes, ma petite Evoli, le poil emmêlé et plein de feuilles apparût, le regard pétillant de bonheur. Avec ces grands espaces et connaissant sa phobie des endroits clos, normal qu'elle se sente bien ! Je lui fis signe d'un coup de menton de me rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire en quelques bonds joyeux.

« Allez arrêtes de jouer et viens. Si on se dépêches, on aura le temps de visiter un peu Rosalia. Il paraît qu'il y a des trucs intéressants. »

Ma renarde poussa un aboiement approbatif et me sauta sur l'épaule, maculant mon tee-shirt de boue. Je grimaça doucement mais ne dis rien, vu que de toutes manières j'avais besoin d'une douche et mes vêtements aussi.

Un mouvement des les fourrés attira soudain notre attention, à Moka et moi. Dans ma tête, ce fut « Nouveau Pokémon » ; dans celle de ma Evoli, ça donnait quelque chose comme « Nouveau Jouet à Torturer ». Avant que je n'ai le temps de la retenir, elle sauta de sa place en disparut entre deux buissons. Je m'élança à sa poursuite, craignant qu'elle n'aille se frotter à plus fort qu'elle.

« Moka, reviens ici ! »

Un glapissement aigu me fit presser le pas et je finis par apercevoir ma boule de poils, qui se léchait la patte en couinant de douleur. Face à elle, un Goupix se tenait en position de défense, des flammes crépitants encore au coin de sa gueule tandis qu'il grognait. Mon Evoli lui avait sûrement sauté dessus par surprise pour jouer et le renard sauvage avait répliqué en lui brûlant les poils. Je m'approcha de Moka en prenant garde à ce que le Goupix n'attaque pas. Moka gémit doucement vers moi, semblait surtout attristée et un peu outrée de s'être fait avoir. Je lui grattouilla une oreille pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas fâchée.

« Allez gamine, on va finir le travail ensemble. Et pas d'esbroufe surtout, tu m'écoutes d'accords ? »

« Liii ! » fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Un grognement nous rappela que capturer un Goupix n'était pas chose aussi aisée. J'échangeai un regard avec Moka, qui posa sa patte blessée avec précaution, pour ensuite l'enfoncer plus profondément dans le sol en constatant qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop. Le renard roux ouvrit grand la gueule et cracha une gerbe de flammes dans notre direction. Mais je me tenais prête, de même que mon amie à poils.

« Esquive Moka ! »

Mon fennec miniature bondit sur le côté, se faisant roussir toutefois quelque peu le bout de la queue. Elle répliqua en percutant avec une certaine violence, malgré son petit corps, le Goupix de plein fouet. Ce dernier glissa au sol et n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle enchaîna avec une Vive-attaque fulgurante. Voyant cela, je me saisis vivement d'une ball et la lança sur son adversaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais l'heureuse propriétaire d'une petite Goupix baptisée Flamme. Très original, je sais.

A mon léger regret, la pokéball s'évapora comme la fois précédente et Flamme partit rejoindre Jaune et Happy chez le professeur Orme. Dommage. J'aurais aimé la garder avec moi, elle était mignonne et un pokémon feu serait plutôt utile dans l'équipe. Je secouais la tête, décidant de voir cela une fois arrivée à Rosalia. Avant cela toutefois, je décidais de prendre le temps de traîner un peu afin de poursuivre l'entraînement de Moka ; étant plus faible que les autres, il fallait qu'elle gagne en expérience pour les rattraper un minimum. Je gardais Edwige auprès d'elle pour la surveiller et agir lorsque l'Evoli semblait trop en difficulté. A quelques reprises, ma Noarfang dû effectivement s'interposer lorsque Moka tombait face à Roucoups – elle semblait d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à déranger les oiseaux géants pour ensuite courir se réfugier sous les ailes d'Edwige. Moi je suivais la scène du regard avec bienveillance et aspergeais régulièrement ma fennec de potions pour lui éviter trop de fatigue.

Nous étions presque arrivés à Rosalia et j'apercevais déjà la toiture rouge caractéristique du Centre Pokémon au loin, quand un couinement me stoppa net. Je me retournais et blêmis devant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de moi.

Moka, essayant désespérément d'échapper à l'éclat mortel des sabots d'un Cerfrousse qui n'avait visiblement qu'une idée en tête : l'écraser. La coquine avait dû le déranger pendant qu'il broutait paisiblement et l'animal l'avait visiblement très mal prit. Mon corps réagit de lui-même en voyant ma petite Evoli trembler de la tête aux pieds, et avant d'en avoir conscience, j'étais prostrée au-dessus d'elle, prête à recevoir les coups de sabots à sa place. Le Cerfrousse se cabra. Je fermais les yeux, serrant Moka qui gémissait de toutes ses forces contre moi et attendant la douleur ...

Qui ne vint jamais. Je rouvris un œil et relevais la tête.

Edwige, les ailes grandes ouvertes pour former une barrière protectrice, s'était placée devant nous. Me décalant légèrement, je constatais la présence d'un gigantesque mur de lumière, qui empêchait le Cerfrousse de passer ; l'animal s'acharnait dessus, en vain. Les yeux de ma Noarfang se mirent à luire d'une lueur inquiétante tandis qu'elle poussait un hululement glacial. La même lumière bleutée entoura le corps du pokémon sauvage, qui fut soulevé dans les airs par la seule force de l'esprit d'Edwige. Elle le fit rester ainsi un instant, avant de le balancer contre un arbre. Le Cerfrousse se releva en tremblant sur ses longues jambes, jeta un regard noir dans notre direction mais préféra partir tout de même.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me redressai finalement, le danger écarté. Edwige passa sa grosse tête contre ma joue et me pinça gentiment avec son bec. Je lui flattai le crâne tout en caressant Moka.

« Merci ma grande. » soufflai-je, soulagée.

« Noarfang. » répondit simplement ma chouette géante, ce qui devait égaler à un 'pas de problème'.

Moka s'arracha à mon étreinte pour venir aboyer vers elle, l'air de la remercier, mais se fit rabrouer gentiment par l'oiseau nocturne. Je sifflai entre mes lèvres pour que l'Evoli revienne vers moi et lui vaporisa de la potion sur ses blessures. Au final, plus de peur que de mal heureusement d'ailleurs. Et désormais que l'adrénaline qui perturbait mes capacités de réflexion avait disparut, je me rendais compte que mon geste était parfaitement stupide. Même si Moka souffre d'une certaine claustrophobie, je n'aurais eu qu'à la rappeler dans sa pokéball pour régler le problème. Faire rempart de mon propre corps pour la défendre, bien que ce soit un geste courageux, était surtout parfaitement irréfléchi et inutile, dangereux même.

Secouant la tête et jugeant l'affaire derrière nous de toutes manières, nous repartîmes et quelques minutes plus tard, je franchissais les portes du Centre Pokémon. Je fis soigner mes pokémons et réussis à me réserver une chambre pour cette nuit par miracle, car l'endroit était plein à craquer. Rosalia était en effet une ville qui accueillait régulièrement de nombreux visiteurs à cause de ses deux tours sacrées. Moi-même je pensai visiter un peu l'endroit et prendre le temps de m'entraîner avant d'aller affronter le champion local. D'après les dires de certains, il était vraiment fort.

Pour le moment en tout cas, j'étais face à un dilemme. Je voulais prendre Flamme la Goupix dans mon équipe, car un pokémon feu pourrait être utile. Mais pour cela, je devais remplacer l'un des membres de l'équipe actuelle. Déjà, Samson n'allait nul part, aucune discussion là-dessus. Edwige était l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, je ne pouvais la laisser de côté, surtout si l'on considérait le combat qui m'attendait. Ses capacités psychiques seront sûrement utiles face aux spectres du champion. Babouche et Dino avaient trop de potentiel également, je n'allais pas me priver d'aussi bons éléments. Restaient Moka et Montagne. Après quelques réflexions supplémentaires, j'optai finalement pour cette dernière.

Je plaçais donc la ball sur le transporteur et fit l'échange, prévenant toutefois au préalable le professeur Orme par mail de ce qui allait arriver, histoire qu'il évite les mauvaises surprises en ouvrant la pokéball de ma géante de pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sphère électronique contenant ma Goupix se matérialisa et je l'empoignai avec satisfaction. Je fis sortir la concernée afin de faire connaissance avec elle. Sauf que la renarde, sitôt apparût, me jeta un regard légèrement dédaigneux, avant de commencer à … faire sa toilette méticuleusement sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Ne me laissant pas abattre, je m'accroupis, Moka à mes côtés, et tendis la main vers la créature de feu.

« Salut la miss. Ça te dirait d'aller te balader un peu avec nous ? »

Elle arrêta sa toilette, releva la tête vers moi pour me scruter de ses grands yeux aux paupières lourdes … et me dédaigna dans toute sa superbe, reprenant son activité comme si de rien n'était.

« Super une prétentieuse … » soufflai-je à voix basse. « Je me demandes si je ne viens pas de faire une connerie là moi. »

« Li. » fit simplement Moka, comme pour confirmer mes propos.

Décidant de laisser tomber mes tentatives d'approche avec Flamme pour le moment, je la fis rentrer dans sa pokéball et fis signe à ma Evoli et Samson – qui était sorti tout seul de sa ball pour se dégourdir les pattes – de me suivre. Je voulais faire un tour à l'arène pour essayer de réserver mon combat si possible, et repérer le trajet. Tout en marchant Moka, joueuse, s'amusait à grimper et descendre de la tête de mon crocodile, qui gardait un œil protecteur sur elle et lui grognait dessus quand elle en faisait trop ou s'éloignait de nous. Lui et le reste de l'équipe semblaient avoir adopté la petite renarde sans problèmes, et ils veillaient tous un peu sur Moka à leur manière, sachant bien qu'elle était plus faible qu'eux.

Une fois devant les portes de l'arène, une mauvaise surprise m'attendait.

« Comment ça le champion est en congés ? Pour combien de temps ? Il a le droit de faire ça au moins, parce que j'ai un badge à gagner moi vous savez ! »

Mes protestations semblaient faire ni chaud ni froid au vieil homme qui gardait les portes du bâtiment closes. Je savais que j'étais ridicule à m'énerver ainsi pour ce genre de choses, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« On rouvrira dans quatre jours. D'ici là, prenez donc le temps de vous entraîner et apprenez à gérer vos émotions pendant que vous y êtes. » me lança le vieil homme avec un espèce de sourire moqueur qui ne me plût pas du tout.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me contentai de faire volte-face, suivis comme mon ombre par Samson et Moka. Quatre jours … D'ici là, cela ferait bien deux mois depuis que j'avais commencé ma quête pokémon. On était en juin maintenant, et les journées étaient longues et chaudes à souhait. Deux mois … qu'avait-il bien pût se passer chez moi pendant ce temps ? Je préférais éviter d'y songer à vrai dire.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon pokématos afin de vérifier l'heure. Plus de six heures du soir … traverser la route 37 m'avait prit toute ma journée, alors que j'étais parti exprès sitôt mon badge en poche pour espérer arriver plus tôt. Je me tournai vers mes pokémons et constatai que Moka baillait, fatiguée par sa journée. Autant rentrer au Centre Pokémon maintenant, j'avais quatre jours pour visiter Rosalia et ses alentours après tout. Je pris la Evoli dans mes bras pour me diriger vers le bâtiment, talonnée par mon Crocrodil.

Je passai la soirée en compagnie d'autres dresseurs et pris le temps de prendre un bon repas avec mes pokémons. Ce fût l'occasion d'approcher Flamme et je réussis même à la caresser – avant qu'un jet de flammes brûlantes ne me passe à ras du nez parce que j'avais malencontreusement ébouriffé son brushing. J'appris ensuite de la bouche de l'infirmière Joëlle que la ville disposait de bains thermaux, aussi décidai-je de m'y rendre afin de me détendre, chose dont j'avais bien besoin en ce moment.

Les bains étaient publics, et les hommes aussi bien que les femmes se baignaient, enroulés dans leur serviette pour camoufler leur intimité et préserver les mœurs. Les pokémons avaient également le droit de se baigner, du moment qu'ils se comportaient correctement et n'excédaient pas une certaine taille, auquel cas les bassins seraient trop petits pour eux. C'était grand, mais pas au poids d'accueillir un Léviator ! Après une petite vérification de l'hôtesse d'accueil, je fus autorisée à garder la totalité de mon équipe avec moi.

La vapeur rendait l'endroit chaud et l'ambiance légèrement moite, alors que l'air ambiant sentait bon les herbes mentholées et que le vaste bassin d'eau chaude fumait paisiblement. Je descendis prudemment les marches menant à la piscine, appréciant au passage la chaleur du carrelage sous mes pieds qui avaient tant souffert à force d'avaler des kilomètres tout les jours.

« Oh mon dieu c'est le paradis. » soupirai-je telle une bienheureuse une fois immergée dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

Je fis signe à mes pokémons de me rejoindre, et n'eus que le temps de fermer les yeux lorsque Samson atterrit comme une bombe dans la piscine, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage et soulevant de grosses vagues. Certaines personnes me lancèrent un regard noir et s'éloignèrent de nous tandis que mon Crocrodil ricanait joyeusement en faisant des bulles. Je tapai dans sa patte tendue dans un geste complice et avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Bien joué bébé, on va être tranquille comme ça. Mais ne recommences pas ou on se fera virer. »

« Cro ! Dil ! » promit-il avant de se mettre à nager le crawl sur le dos.

Toutefois, autant Samson était au paradis, autant Flamme refusa catégoriquement d'entrer dans le bain. Elle semblait même particulièrement choquée qu'il puisse exister de l'eau _chaude_. Je tentai tout de même de l'encourager.

« Allons, ça ne te fera rien, l'hôtesse me l'a assurée. Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir venir un peu ? »

Mais ma Goupix secoua la tête et préféra s'éloigner avec superbe et dédain pour aller se coucher sur le sol presque brûlant, profitant des bienfaits de la chaleur sans être pour autant incommodée par l'eau. Je notai toutefois avec un sourire ravi qu'elle s'était allongée juste derrière moi et le bout touffu de ses six queues me chatouillaient le cou. Vint ensuite le tour de Moka, qui bouillonnait d'envie de l'intérieur en dévorant Samson du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans l'eau, nageant vers le Crocrodil qui flottait sur le dos avec les pattes étendues à la manière d'une étoile de mer, et grimpa maladroitement sur son ventre pour s'en servir comme coussin flotteur. Il grogna un peu mais ne la délogea pas de sa place pour autant.

Je me tournai vers Edwige, qui fixait l'eau avec méfiance. Finalement, sous mes encouragements, elle consentit à tremper le bout de ses serres, restant sur la première marche immergée et fermant les yeux avec un hululement d'aise. Babouche lui, s'était installé doucement à côté d'elle de manière à ce que l'eau voluptueuse lui arrive jusqu'en dessous des yeux, savourant la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Ne restait plus que Dino. Mon Nidorino se dandinait d'une patte sur l'autre, hésitant à avancer et reculant précipitamment lorsqu'une vaguelette venait fouetter le bord de la piscine. Je pouffai en le voyant si désarçonné face à ce qui n'était pourtant que de l'eau, et il me lança un regard noir en retour.

« Tu peux rester avec Flamme si tu veux sinon. »

Il dû prendre cela comme un défi ou une insulte à son courage, car sans plus attendre il s'immergea jusqu'au cou et vint nager un peu, avant de finalement ressortir pour venir se coucher près de moi, juste au bord et les pattes pendant dans l'eau, me lançant un grognement au passage qui devait vouloir dire quelque chose comme : 'tu disais ?'. Je m'esclaffai et lui offris quelques caresses au niveau de la tête, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Derrière cette apparence de gros dur, j'avais finalement découvert qu'il se cachait un cœur tendre. Au final, je passai une soirée particulièrement agréable, oubliant les prémonitions funestes de Mirage ou mes ennuis divers. Je restai de longues minutes à cajoler et à dorloter chacun de mes pokémons, avec ou sans leur avis d'ailleurs, ce qui me valut une nouvelle flammèche d'avertissement de la part de Flamme – toutefois, la flammèche en question rata étrangement mon visage d'au moins dix bons centimètres.

Une fois ma peau devenue aussi fripée qu'une vieille pomme, je sortis du bain, y retournai pour aller chercher Samson et Moka par la queue parce que ces deux fripons refusaient de sortir, et rentrai au Centre Pokémon pour aller me glisser dans mon sac de couchage, ma petite Evoli roulée en boule contre mon ventre, sombrant vers un sommeil paisible.

* * *

_Oui je sais je suis en retard ! Mais j'étais partie en vacances huit jours et je savais pas si il avait internet et ... ben ... il y avait pas uwu Bref un long chapitre de vingt-deux pages pour me faire pardonner ! Pas facile le combat contre Blanche, je hais son Ecrémeuh xD La scène de la vision, ça fais un moment que je l'avais en tête et puis fallait bien que la scène avec Léo serve un peu ! Allez, promis la prochaine fois je poste plus vite !__  
_

_Equipe actuelle : __Samson le Crocrodil (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Noarfang (Brave de nature) ; Babouche le Boustiflor (Naïf de nature), Dino le Nidorino (Mauvais de nature) ; Moka la Evoli (Docile de nature) & Flamme la Goupix (Solo de nature)_  



	11. Chapter 10 : Hasard est frère de Destin

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que je tombais toujours sur ce gars franchement ?! Il était le seul être capable de me faire autant sortir de mes gonds – avec la Team Rocket bien sûr, mais eux c'est un cas particulier. En plus, je m'étais complètement ridiculisée la dernière fois, à lui sauter dessus en chialant comme une gamine. Il devait sûrement me considérer comme une moins que rien depuis ce moment … non en fait en y réfléchissant, il me voyait comme une minable depuis le tout premier jour, devant le laboratoire du professeur Orme. La suite n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Je devais être la personne qu'il estime le moins.

Je fis une grimace à ce vieux souvenir, pas des plus réjouissants et reportai mon regard sur mon rival, qui m'avait également remarqué et tirait une tronche de trois mètres de long, l'air tout aussi ravi que moi. Il était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir.

Silver, qui d'autre après tout, se trouvait donc à quelques pas seulement de moi.

Dire que ma journée avait pourtant bien commencée ! J'avais fais la grasse matinée avec Moka, pris un petit déjeuner délicieux à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant pas très loin du Centre Pokémon, et passé le reste de la matinée à entraîner mes pokémons sur la route 37, notamment mes deux petites renardes. Ensuite, j'avais décidé de me diriger vers la Tour Cendrée. Une espèce de bâtisse noircie et vieille de sept cent ans, dont le bois craquait d'une façon légèrement angoissante et pas franchement rassurante. Il y a plus d'un siècle de cela, la tour avait ravagée par un incendie, et les hommes l'avaient conservée ainsi, afin de ne pas oublier ce jour tragique.

A l'autre bout de Rosalia avait été construit la Tour Carillon, qui était beaucoup plus imposante que sa consœur et se trouvait là pour remplacer en quelque sorte l'ancienne tour. Gardée par des moines, elle était interdite d'accès et c'est pourquoi je m'étais plutôt dirigée vers la Tour Cendrée afin visiter l'endroit qui était _plus ou moins_ accessible au public. Bon, en réalité j'étais entrée par infraction car il y a des horaires précises et on ne peut visiter qu'avec un guide, à cause des pokémons sauvages qui se sont installés à l'intérieur et du plancher trop instable. Je m'étais donc glissée discrètement à l'intérieur, blêmissant en voyant le trou béant qui donnait sur du vide, dix mètres plus bas et avais entamée mon exploration avec Moka sur l'épaule et Samson sur les talons. Dire que je voulais juste voir un peu l'intérieur et peut-être attraper un autre pokémon si l'occasion se présentait.

Au lieu de cela, je tombais sur le pire enfoiré de la terre. Formidable.

Silver s'approcha de moi, le regard toutefois légèrement moins dur qu'à l'ordinaire il me semble. Ou alors c'était juste moi qui délirait, je n'étais pas très douée pour comprendre à quoi pensait les gens il paraît. Du moins c'est ce que me disait Liam pour se moquer gentiment de moi. Mon regard s'embua aussitôt à la pensée de mon frère et je m'empressai de m'essuyer les yeux. Il me manquait … Le grognement qu'offrit Samson à mon rival pour lui faire comprendre que s'il faisait un pas de plus, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tête, me ramena sur terre – enfin sur la terre des pokémons plutôt …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? À chaque fois que je vais quelque part, t'es sur mon chemin, t'es vraiment soûlante comme fille. » grogna monsieur l'imbécile à mon encontre.

Ouais c'était mon imagination en fait.

« Comme si voir ton visage me rendait heureuse. Et pour te répondre, je visitais, tout simplement. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pourquoi je lui déballais ma vie au fait ? Il s'en foutait certainement comme sa première paire de chaussettes. Il renifla et m'étudia du regard, se demandant sûrement si ça valait la peine de me répondre ou non. Son regard glissa sur Moka, qui était en équilibre sur mon épaule, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Certainement trop petit et pelucheuse à son goût. Il rigolerait moins le jour où elle fera mordre la poussière à ses pokémons. Et non, je n'étais pas trop sûre de moi voyons. Finalement, il consenti à lâcher du bout des lèvres.

« Je cherche des pokémons légendaires. Il y a une vieille légende là-dessus comme quoi ils viendraient ici, mais c'est sûrement bidon vu que j'ai rien trouvé. »

« Ah … » trouvai-je simplement à répondre.

Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Légendaires ? C'était quoi comme genre de pokémons, ça ? Vu le nom, je craignais le pire en tout cas. Se rendant compte qu'il me parlait presque normalement – oh sacrilège ! –, Silver se reprit bien vite, retrouvant son regard noir numéro un et son air renfrogné. Ce fut donc le joyeux retour de l'enfoiré de première qui me sort par les yeux. Youpi.

Par précaution, je fis toutefois revenir Samson, qui grognait de plus en plus fort, dans sa pokéball. J'avais peur que s'il ne lui prenait l'envie de sauter à la gorge de Silver, je ne l'en empêche pas. C'était même assez tentant comme idée.

« En tout cas, t'avise pas de me les piquer, minable ! Pas comme si t'avais une chance, mais je vais tout de même m'assurer que tu ne tentes rien. » ajouta d'ailleurs ce dernier en dégainant une sphère rouge et blanche.

Soupir fatigué de ma part. Il était lourd franchement, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on se bastonne dès qu'on se croise ? Ok c'était une programmation du jeu, lequel était d'ailleurs entièrement axé autour des combats pokémons, mais merde à la fin, on pourrait me laisser souffler un peu ? Faut croire que ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Je tentai tout de même quelque chose :

« Je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui … » soufflai-je à voix basse.

« Dis plutôt que t'as la trouille. »

Froncement de sourcils. Là il l'avait cherché. Mais vraiment. J'avais atterris i peine deux mois dans un monde qui chez moi, n'était normalement qu'un jeu sur console, m'étais fais poursuivre un nombre incalculable de fois par des bestioles plus ou moins grosses, m'étais battu contre des dizaines et des dizaines de dresseurs, avait gagné trois badges, perdu un pokémon en affrontant une espèce de psychopathe au sourire flippant qui coupait des queues de pokémons pour faire je-ne-sais quel trafic ignoble, et cet espèce d'avorton à la tête trempé dans un pot de sauce tomate osait me dire que j'avais _peur_ de lui foutre la raclée la plus mémorable de sa vie ?! Il allait le regretter. Oh que oui.

« Parfait, juste le temps de te défoncer la tête. » grommelai-je, les manières de Samson déteignant légèrement sur moi.

Il eut un sourire légèrement satisfait et moqueur. Le genre qui voulait dire : 't'es trop prévisible'. C'était sûrement vrai d'ailleurs, faut croire qu'il commençait à me connaître à force qu'on se tape dessus quotidiennement. Nous lançâmes nos pokéballs en même temps. Lui fit sortir son Fantominus, qui m'arracha un léger pincement au cœur au passage. Pour ma part, j'avais choisis Dino. Poison contre poison, j'avais toutes mes chances ainsi même si la liste d'attaque que mon pokémon pouvait employer était plutôt réduite … Mon Nidorino gratta le sol de sa patte avant, poussant quelques grognements d'intimidation à l'encontre du spectre qui lévitait quelques mètres au dessus du sol, sa langue d'un mètre de long pendant hors de sa bouche fendue d'un sourire moqueur. Je crus entendre un craquement mais ce n'était sans doute que mon imagination.

« Ténèbres. » lança aussitôt Silver afin d'engager le combat.

Les yeux de son ectoplasme s'assombrir, luisant d'un éclat noirâtre. Une force invisible frappa mon pokémon, qui ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson glacé lui secouait l'échine. Pour avoir été victime des Léchouille de ma propre Fantominus de son vivant – enfin de son … bref vous m'avez compris – je savais que les attaques de ce genre étaient particulièrement désagréables. Et je savais aussi comment Dino réagissait dans ce genre de situation.

« Attends Dino il faut que … »

« Niiiidoooooriiinoooo ! » rugit-il férocement.

Mon appel fut parfaitement vain puisqu'il chargea sans me laisser finir ma phrase d'avertissement, corne en avant. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il passa à travers le corps du spectre sans lui infliger le moindre dommage, faisant ricaner son adversaire de plus belle. Mon pokémon cligna des yeux, l'air totalement décontenancé par cette nouvelle diablerie, avant de renâcler de frustration. Silver eut un rictus.

« Problème d'obéissance on dirait. »

« La ferme. » répliquai-je aussitôt du tac-au-tac sans même le regarder.

Je l'entendis renifler dédaigneusement mais ne relevai pas, sifflant Dino pour qu'il revienne vers moi tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait rester concentré. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de mes indications pour vaincre le Fantominus, il consentit à m'obéir lorsque je lui ordonnais d'utiliser Puissance. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer tout en prenant une profonde inspiration et gonfla ses muscles en prévision de sa prochaine attaque.

« Maintenant, Pic-pic ! » lançais-je, priant pour qu'il parvienne à faire mouche.

Sauf que bien évidemment, ce n'est jamais aussi facile …

« Onde Folie, déconcentre-le. »

Je rageai intérieurement, insultant Silver de tous les noms tandis que les yeux de son maudit spectre luisaient désormais d'une lueur malsaine. Un rayon sinistre plongea jusqu'à mon Nidorino, le plongeant dans la déroute. Il se secoua vivement la tête, les yeux résolument clos, cherchant à chasser la confusion qui prenait le pas sur ses capacités de réflexion. Je serrai les poings.

_Allez attaque !_ Soufflai-je intérieurement.

Dino rouvrit les yeux. Il chargea et frappa de sa corne le corps du Fantominus, l'envoyant dans le décors. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, mon pokémon ouvrit grand la gueule et cracha une nuée de dards empoissonnés qui eurent raison du spectre. Ce dernier se posa au sol, yeux clos et la respiration faible. Mon cher rival crissa des dents et rappela avec colère son ectoplasme dans sa ball. Il empoigna la suivante tandis que je rappelais Dino tout en le félicitant pour sa victoire. Fidèle à lui-même, il poussa un grognement signifiant sûrement 'je peux tous me les faire, j'suis le plus fort ' ou quelque chose du genre.

Le Nosferapti de Silver, qui m'était devenu plutôt familier, apparût en battant des ailes devant moi. De mon côté, j'avais choisi Moka. Ma petite femelle Evoli plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et montra les crocs, crachant et grognant contre le rat volant pour le prévenir qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Je commençais à croire que Dino et Samson ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur le reste de l'équipe, moi y comprit d'ailleurs.

« Morsure. »

La chauve-souris s'éleva dans les airs un instant puis plongea en avant, en direction de ma boule de poils, qui attendait mes ordres. Je ne perdis pas de temps non plus.

« Esquive-le avec une Vive-attaque, puis frappe ! » ordonnais-je avec empressement.

Moka obéit au quart de tour. Le bois vieillit de la tour craqua dangereusement sous la pression de ses pattes tandis qu'elles y prenaient appui. Mon Evoli bondit, esquiva de peu l'attaque du Nosferapti, mais y laissant quelques touffes de poils tout de même. Effectuant un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé dans le dos de ce dernier et se projeta en avant d'un nouveau bond, frappant contre la colonne vertébrale de la chauve-souris qui tomba en avant dans un bruissement d'ailes. Moka reprit ses distances, poussant un petit aboiement de défi.

J'eus un sourire satisfait, qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque Silver ordonna une attaque Ultrason. Est-ce que j'avais déjà précisé que j'ai horreur de cette technique fourbe et grotesque, qui perturbe totalement le pokémon et le fait se frapper lui-même malgré qu'on s'époumone à lui dire de se reprendre ? Et bien maintenant, c'est chose faite. Le Nosferapti ouvrit la bouche, et un son, si fin qu'il était à la limite de l'audition humaine, retentit dans l'air. Moka vacilla, secouant sa tête dans tout les sens comme pour s'ébrouer ou se débarrasser de quelque chose de gênant. Je l'appelai d'une voix légèrement inquiète, mais elle ne semblait plus m'entendre, trop confuse.

« Cru-aile maintenant. »

Profitant de l'ouverture laissée par ma petite Evoli, la chauve-souris retourna prendre de la hauteur dans les airs, virevoltant entre les poutres calcinées de la tour et fondit en direction de mon pokémon, ses larges ailes membraneuses déployées, la frappant avec. Moka poussa un glapissement plaintif mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Le Nosferapti plongea en avant sur ordre de son dresseur, et ses crochets s'enfoncèrent dans la patte arrière de mon renardeau, qui gémit de plus belle, s'agitant dans tout les sens pour tenter de s'extraire à la douleur. Plus elle bougeait, plus le sang gouttait de sa plaie, formant bientôt une flaque carmin dont s'imprégnait le parquet.

« Moka, dégage-toi ! » m'écriai-je, paniquée à la vue du sang qui maculait ses flancs éclaboussés.

Les yeux de mon pokémon se réduisirent en deux fentes et elle renversa sa tête en arrière, afin de prendre l'élan nécessaire à un bon Coup'd'Boule en plein contre le crâne de Nosferapti, lequel dû s'écarter sous la force du choc. Je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir appris cette attaque, c'était efficace. Profitant de l'occasion, Moka se dégagea de l'emprise de la chauve-souris, n'osant toutefois poser sa patte blessée au sol. Elle tremblait légèrement. Ma petite Evoli grogna doucement, et se jeta en avant pour une nouvelle attaque, se ruant vers son adversaire et le percutant de plein fouet.

Lorsque je me tournais de nouveau vers les combattants, le pokémon de Silver était à terre et Moka se tenait dessus pour l'immobiliser, comme un chien de chasse victorieux. Elle se tourna vers moi et pointa ses oreilles en avant à mon appel, tout en remuant sa petite queue touffue. Mon adversaire grogna de mécontentement mais fit revenir sa chauve-souris dans sa ball puisqu'elle était incapable de se relever et de poursuivre le combat. Moka boitilla vers moi vaille que vaille et je sortis une potion que je vaporisai aussitôt sur ses blessures, les regardant se refermer doucement. Ne restait plus que deux petits trous qui formaient la marque des crocs de Nosferapti, ainsi que sa fourrure tâchée de sang ; un tour dans les bains du Centre suffira à lui redonner son aspect crème naturel.

J'étouffai un rire soulagé tout en ébouriffant tendrement le poil de ma femelle Evoli, qui ronronnait presque sous mes caresses, avant de la reprendre dans mes bras puisque cette tête de mule refusait toujours aussi catégoriquement de rentrer dans sa pokéball, même pour deux minutes.

« C'est bon la mère poule, on peut reprendre ? » me railla mon adversaire.

« La ferme le perdant chronique, au moins ma méthode marche assez bien pour t'éclater la tronche. » répliquai-je avec un regard sombre dans sa direction.

Silver grogna mais ne répondit pas pour autant, se contenant d'envoyer son pokémon suivant. Un Magnéti. Il avait dû le capturer récemment, car la dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas encore avec lui. Un pokémon acier ... c'était plutôt risqué de l'envoyer _elle_, mais je savais qu'elle était la mieux placée pour le battre. Ma main frôla la ball de Flamme avec hésitation d'abords, puis me décidant, je refermai ma prise dessus plus fermement et la lançai en l'air. La pokéball décrit un parfait arc dans les airs et s'ouvrit à l'apogée de sa course, laissant apparaître ma renarde au pelage roux.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Silver faire une légère – très légère, il avait son égo après tout – grimace en la voyant, sachant aussi bien que moi qu'il partait désavantagé. Flamme jeta un bref regard dédaigneux à l'endroit poussiéreux et tombant en ruine, jugeant certainement cela indigne d'elle, avant de s'asseoir proprement sur son derrière, avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une lady de son rang, avant de commencer sa toilette comme si de rien n'était. Je me frappai discrètement le front du plat de la main. Pourquoi fallait-il que ma Goupix soit aussi ... aussi elle-même ?

« Flamme ? Tu voudrais bien remettre ton brushing à plus tard, parce que là on a un combat tu vois. » fis-je, exagérément polie.

« Piiiix. »

Elle roula des yeux mais consentit finalement à laisser tomber sa séance de beauté pour le moment. Je souris en la voyant se mettre en position, babines retroussées et flammes crépitants déjà au coin de sa gueule. Flamme était une sacrée précieuse, mais j'avais vite compris qu'une fois dans l'atmosphère des combats, elle se donnait à fond, car elle détestait perdre. Ce matin même, elle avait donné une sévère raclée à un dresseur et ses pokémons psychiques, parce que l'un d'eux lui avait arraché trois poils à une de ses queues.

Sur mon ordre, ma renarde gonfla ses poumons et cracha une gerbe de flammèches en direction du Magnéti, lequel répliqua en se chargeant d'énergie électrique avant de relâcher le tout sous la forme d'un éclair. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin dans une formidable explosion. Des éclats de bois arrachés volèrent et plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent souiller la _perfection_ de ma Goupix. Cette dernière fixa son pelage sale, puis le Magnéti. Ses yeux se réduisirent en deux fentes et elle explosa. Littéralement.

Un déluge de flammes ardentes submergea le pokémon acier qui retomba lourdement sur le soleil, le corps rougeoyant sous l'effet des hautes températures de Flamme. Je constatai les dégâts et me tournai avec un regard accusateur vers ma renarde, laquelle jouait les innocentes.

« Je ne t'avais pas dis d'utiliser Déflagration il me semble. » grommelai-je à son encontre.

« Gouu, pix ! » fit-elle, l'air de dire 'je suis belle, on s'en fout du reste'.

Silver rageait silencieusement, vu son regard noir et la veine qui palpitait à sa tempe. Il empoigna sa dernière pokéball, celle qui contenait son Macronium. Flamme n'avait pas subit trop de dégâts pour le moment, je décidais de la garder pour le moment. Si ça se compliquait par la suite, je n'aurais qu'à envoyer Edwige pour la reprendre. La créature mi-dinosaure mi-fleur apparût, son air patibulaire toujours là de même que sa cicatrice. Samson aussi avait gardé la sienne d'ailleurs et après examen de l'infirmière Joëlle, il avait été établit qu'elle mettrait probablement des années à disparaître.

À nouveau, j'entendis un craquement. Là ce n'était pas mon imagination. Craquement. Silver et moi-même nous figeâmes. Craquement. Flamme et le Macronium eurent chacun un mouvement de recul, le regard inquiet et méfiant. Craquement. J'eus un éclair de bon sens et fis rentrer ma Goupix dans sa ball. Juste à temps.

L'instant d'après, le sol cédait sous mes pieds et je tombai dans le vide en hurlant.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

« Putain mais tu vas te réveiller à la fin ?! »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai un peu trop rapidement peut-être, car une douleur sourde me monta aussitôt à la tête, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je fis la grimace, puis sentis quelque chose de râpeux contre ma main et constatai après vérification que ce n'était autre que Moka. Ma petite Evoli cessa de me lécher les doigts en réalisant que j'étais réveillée et vint frotter sa tête contre mon épaule, poussant un petit glapissement soulagé. Elle avait l'air en forme. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé bon sang ? Passant une main pour fourailler dans ma courte chevelure rousse qui partait en pagaille dans tout les sens, je chassai les dernières traces d'inconscience de mon esprit. Je levai ensuite les yeux vers le sommet de la tour.

J'avais atterris dans les profondeurs de la Tour Cendrée et le choc m'avait visiblement fait sombrer dans l'inconscience quelques minutes seulement. Je distinguais le trou par lequel nous étions tombés, mais il devait bien y avoir vingt mètres si ce n'est plus qui nous séparaient de l'étage. Impossible de remonter sans aide.

Me souvenant que je n'étais pas seule, je me tourna pour faire face à Silver. Il était juste derrière moi, son Macronium se tenant à ses côtés dans une attitude que j'aurais définie de protectrice envers son maître. Ce dernier avait les manches déchirées et les coudes écorchées, mais semblait aller plutôt bien vu le regard noir de reproche qu'il me lança. Moi-même j'avais des éraflures et quelques échardes dans les mains. Si on considère la hauteur de laquelle nous venions de chuter, on était quand même pas mal chanceux pour cette fois.

« Enfin réveillé. Pas trop tôt, ça fait plus de dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. En plus tu ronfles. »

Je m'empourprai aussitôt à cette information et m'époumonai contre lui, une vieille habitude désormais :

« C'est pas vrai, arrête un peu de te foutre de moi ! On est mal si t'as pas remarqué. »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu concerné par tout cela. Je tâtonnai au hasard, ma main effleurant finalement mon sac qui était prêt de moi. Il faisait sombre mais je commençais à m'habituer à l'obscurité environnante. Je récupérai mes affaires, vérifiant que rien n'était cassé, puis pris le temps de la réflexion. Il nous fallait de l'aide, on arriverait jamais à s'en sortir seuls sinon. Mon regard glissa sur le Macronium de mon rival, et ce dernier dû comprendre ma pensée car il secoua la tête.

« Impossible. Ses lianes ne peuvent pas s'étirer aussi loin. »

Je fis la moue, déçue. Mon visage s'illumina soudain d'une nouvelle idée et je me frappai le front du plat de la main, me traitant d'idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mes doigts vinrent effleurer les balls à ma ceinture, se saisissant de la seconde. Edwige apparût dans un hululement inquiet, ayant certainement perçu à travers la coque de sa pokéball ce qui nous étaient arrivés. Je lui caressai la tête pour la rassurer sur mon état de santé et celui de Moka – parce que soyons honnêtes, Silver on s'en foutait.

« Je vais bien ma grande. Maintenant écoutes, il faut que tu sortes de la tour et que tu ailles chercher de l'aide, d'accords ? »

« Fang. » acquiesça-t-elle en déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler sans perdre de temps.

Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse hors de ma vue et priai intérieurement pour qu'elle revienne vite. Je me rassis alors à même le sol, prenant garde de conserver une petite distance de sécurité – pur précaution – avec Silver. Suite à cela, je décidai de vaporiser un peu de potion sur le corps meurtri de Moka, avant de lui proposer à tout hasard de rentrer dans sa pokéball. Elle secoua négativement la tête, comme je m'y attendais. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une mastodonte de trois mètres de haut dans l'avenir – peu probable mais sait-on jamais avec les pokémons – sinon sa claustrophobie de la pokéball allait me poser problème. Soupirant doucement, je pris la renarde sur mes genoux, appréciant la douce chaleur que son corps dégageait.

Un silence _légèrement_ pesant s'installa.

Je savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Me retrouver coincer avec mon pire ennemi dans une tour qui menace de s'effondrer à tout instant ne faisait pas réellement parti de la liste de mes priorités. Décidément, j'avais un karma pourri. En plus il ne faisait pas un geste pour arranger les choses, me snobant avec superbe. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer son attention et eus finalement le droit à un coup d'œil ennuyé. C'était mieux que rien.

« Alors euh … pourquoi t'es devenu dresseur Silver ? » lançai-je avec hésitation pour tenter de combler le silence entre nous.

« Ça ne te regardes pas. »

Bam. Je venais de me faire froidement rembarrer ou alors je ne m'y connaissais pas. Décidant de laisser tomber puisque visiblement j'étais la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler, je me concentrai sur ma main qui grattouillait Moka au niveau du dos. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle allait plutôt bien, la potion faisait effet. Je portai la main à ma ceinture pour m'assurer que la ball de Flamme n'était pas endommagée, vu que je l'avais rentré in-extremis. La Goupix me tolérait un peu plus maintenant, passer la nuit ensemble avait permit de me rapprocher un peu d'elle, bien que Flamme soit toujours aussi précieuse et s'emportait parfois un peu trop vite. J'entendais derrière moi la respiration lente et profonde de Silver et j'avouais que c'était perturbant. D'accords, on ne se parlait pas, mais il fallait quand même avouer que c'est la première fois qu'on parvenait à rester dans la même pièce dix minutes sans se bastonner. Bon, on était coincé par la force des choses malgré nous, mais quand même.

« Et toi ? » lança soudain mon rival, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

Je mis une seconde à comprendre ce que sa question voulait dire. Et c'était LA question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. Parce que franchement, si je répondais que je venais d'un autre monde et que j'étais devenue dresseuse contrainte et forcée, comment allait-il réagir ? Déjà qu'il me voyait comme une pauvre nulle, si en plus il fallait ajouter « psychotique » à la liste …

« Euh … disons que les choses se sont faîtes ainsi. Je ne suis devenue dresseuse que récemment et j'y connaissais pas grand-chose. »

_Tu m'étonnes_. Et encore, j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre. Silver ne répondit pas, mais je me doutais qu'intérieurement il approuvait mes dires. C'est sûr que j'étais un peu empotée des fois … au moins eut-il la délicatesse de ne pas me balancer mes tares à la figure pour une fois. Le silence revint mais intérieurement, je jubilais à moitié. Une conversation normale ou presque ! Son cas n'était peut-être pas complètement désespéré après tout. Encouragée, je refis une tentative.

« Dis, ta cicatrice au bras tu l'as toujours ? Tu sais quand Samson t'as mordu, devant le laboratoire du professeur Orme. »

Son regard glissa sur moi et je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles en voyant l'éclat accusateur et profondément rancunier de mon rival. Comme réponse, il se contenta de relever sa manche et me dévoila un bras à la blancheur d'albâtre qui n'avait pas dû voir souvent le soleil, sur lequel courrait une longue balafre mal cicatrisée. Je tentai une grimace d'excuses et dévoilai mon bras défiguré – j'exagère quand même – à mon tour.

« Elles sont presque pareilles et au même endroit, c'est marrant non ? » fis-je doucement, amusée par cette coïncidence.

Regard de tueur. Non ce n'était pas marrant, message compris. Je me tassai un peu plus dans mon coin et décidai de fermer ma grande bouche, jugeant que c'était plus sage et n'ayant pas envie de mourir jeune. Le silence reprit ses droits pendant quelques minutes semblant interminables. Soudain, ma Evoli redressa vivement la tête, les oreilles pointées en avant et l'air toute alerte. Elle avait dû entendre quelque chose, peut-être un pokémon sauvage. Bondissant brusquement de mes genoux, elle s'enfonça vers les profondeurs de la tour sans m'attendre. Il faisait si sombre que je la perdis bientôt des yeux.

« Moka non, reviens ! » tentais-je en me relevant à mon tour.

Silver n'esquissa pas un geste pour rattraper ma renarde, se contentant de la regarder prendre la poudre d'escampette, aussi pestai-je à voix basse avant de m'élancer à la poursuite de ma femelle Evoli. Le sol était jonché de pierres brisées et de débris de bois pourri sur lesquels je manquais de trébucher à chaque fois. J'appelai mon pokémon d'une voix inquiète, constatant qu'elle ne revenait pas. Il faisait vraiment sombre, je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

Je me figeai soudain en sentant un souffle chaud contre ma figure. Une goutte d'eau me tomba sur le bout du nez de je-ne-sais-où. Ah rectification, une goutte de bave pardon. Et le souffle chaud ressemblait de plus ne plus à une profonde respiration. Ce qui était certain, c'est que ce n'était pas ma boule de poils toute mignonne de soixante centimètres. Je déglutis avec insistance. Je relevai lentement la tête avec le cœur battant la chamade et de la sueur froide coulant le long de mon échine.

La seconde suivante, je me retrouvai face à un immense tigre tout jaune aux canines proéminentes aussi longues et aiguisées que la lame d'un sabre japonais. J'ouvris la bouche. La referma. Seigneur Jésus Marie Joseph et Roi des démons …

Il était vraiment grand et devait atteindre deux mètres au garrot. Ses yeux reflétaient une incroyablement intelligence mêlée à la sauvagerie de l'animal indomptable. Sa fourrure dégageait une puissante électricité statique qui me hérissait tout les poils des bras et parfois, quelques petits éclairs jaillissaient de sa queue ou ses pattes. Il me fixait avec une certaine insistance et je n'osais plus faire un geste. C'est à cet instant que je les vis. Les deux autres. Ils sortirent de la pénombre, m'encerclant. Le grand lion à la fourrure couleur de feu et aux pattes blanches comme neige restait plus en retrait, tandis qu'un genre de panthère à la fourrure plus bleue que l'eau s'approchait de sa démarche aérienne, humant l'air afin de s'imprégner de mon odeur tout en m'observant avec un calme serein.

Je ne bougeais plus, à la fois par peur qu'ils ne m'attaquent et par fascination. J'entendis une exclamation étouffée derrière moi et les trois créatures redressèrent la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir que Silver se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi et les fixait certainement avec incrédulité. Le temps semblait figé.

« SUICUNE ?! »

Le cri de stupéfaction appartenait à une voix inconnue et je tournai vivement la tête vers le plafond. Le tigre bondit alors par-dessus moi, disparaissant à nouveau à travers les ombres et fuyant certainement la Tour Cendrée. Avant de disparaître à son tour, la panthère bleue se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et j'aurais jurer qu'elle m'adressa un bref hochement de tête. En une seconde ils étaient partis, envolés … Je restai encore un peu secouée par cette rencontre et réagis à peine lorsque Moka réapparût finalement et me sauta dans les bras.

Un bruissement d'ailes me fit revenir sur terre et je levai les yeux vers le premier étage de la tour. Edwige atterrit près de moi gracieusement et je distinguais deux personnes qui se tenaient là-haut. L'un d'eux se pencha vers le bord tandis que Silver se rapprochait de moi, le regard sombre tourné vers moi sans que je ne comprenne la raison de sa nouvelle mauvaise humeur.

« Tout va bien ? On va vous sortir de là attendez un peu. »

Une corde fut lancée dans le vide et je m'en saisis, testant sa solidité. Je confiais Moka à ma Noarfang pour qu'elle la remonte par voie aérienne et posais mes pieds contre une poutre pour conserver un appui. J'entendais Silver râler derrière moi comme quoi j'étais trop lente et manquai à une ou deux reprises de glisser. Arrivée au sommet, une main salvatrice m'agrippa et me ramena finalement sur le plancher des vaches – plutôt des Ecrémeuh … Sauvée !

Je soufflais bruyamment, à moitié épuisée par l'effort que je venais de faire et relevai la tête vers nos sauveurs. Le premier était bel homme, cheveux blonds satinés et petit air mystérieux avec sa longue écharpe violette. Le second semblait plus marginal, vêtu d'un costume assez étrange et le regard passionné. D'ailleurs, il se jeta presque aussitôt sur moi dès que je fus debout.

« Toi ! Qui es-tu, comment as-tu fais ?! Non mais tu as vu cela, Mortimer ? Suicune, Raikou et Entei juste devant ses yeux ! Suicune bon sang, je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près ! Comment as-tu fais jeune fille, dis-moi ! »

Un vrai illuminé sorti d'une secte celui-là.

« Je sais pas, je ne comprends même de quoi vous parlez enfin ! » glapis-je tandis qu'il me secouais comme un prunier.

S'il continue à me balancer dans tous les sens, j'allais vraiment vomir. Et tant pis pour sa belle cape.

« Mais les chiens légendaires bon sang ! »

Parce qu'il trouvait que les trois créatures ressemblaient à des chiens ? Autant pour moi. Finalement, le dénommé Mortimer vint à mon secours, de même que ma chère Edwige qui se plaça devant moi, protectrice. Nous reprîmes tous notre calme et je constatai au passage que Silver en avait profité pour se faire la malle. Pas que cela me chagrine, au contraire mais il aurait tout de même pût les remercier de nous avoir sortit de là. Après discutions, j'appris donc que le blond en question n'était autre que le champion local, Mortimer aux spectres. D'abords Blanche qui manque de finir dans l'estomac de mon Crocrodil, maintenant lui qui me sauve des entrailles de la Tour Cendrée … J'avais le chic pour les rencontrer dans des situations impossibles.

« Mon ami Eusine était de passage pour quelques jours, c'est pour cela que l'arène se trouve actuellement fermée. Il est un grand connaisseur des légendes de Johto et se trouve tout particulièrement intéressé par Suicune. »

« La panthère bleue ? » devinai-je.

Le dénommé Eusine eut l'air outré que j'ose qualifier le noble pokémon légendaire d'un dénominatif aussi grossier, mais qu'importe. Mortimer sourit doucement et hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« C'est incroyable que tu les ai vu tout les trois d'aussi près. » ajouta-t-il, le regard indéchiffrable « Les pokémons légendaires n'apparaissent que très rarement devant les humains. Tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire visiblement … »

Il avait dit cela d'un air pensif et je m'empressais de détourner les yeux pour me concentrer sur mes deux pokémons. Ordinaire, pas vraiment en effet. Mais je n'avais aucune explication quant au pourquoi du comment les trois chiens légendaires étaient venus ainsi vers moi. Les deux hommes semblaient attendre une réponse, mais je n'en avais aucune à leur fournir. J'étais juste une fille banale à qui il arrivait un truc incroyablement démentiel.

« Bien ! » lança soudain le chasseur de légendaires « Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais prendre congés Morty. Il faut absolument que je me lance à la poursuite de Suicune. Alex, nous nous reverrons j'en suis certain ! Et la prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui approcherait Suicune de face ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fais pour l'approcher moi … »

Mon murmure ne semblait pas avoir été entendu, Eusine étant un peu trop plongé dans ses délires pour prêter attention à moi. Il nous salua une dernière fois avant de s'élancer vers la sortie de la tour dans un geste théâtrale et Mortimer le suivit peu après, me proposant au préalable de venir le voir à l'arène demain si je le souhaitais pour mon badge.

Restée seule, je fis rentrer Edwige dans sa ball après l'avoir félicité une dernière fois pour avoir mené sa mission à bien. Je décidai ensuite de me diriger tranquillement vers l'extérieur à mon tour, ayant eu assez de sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui. Ma renarde miniature marchait tranquillement près de moi, s'aventurant de temps à autre plus loin, avant de revenir aussitôt en quelques bonds gracieux. Tout en marchant, je repensai à cette incroyable rencontre. Dire que trois pokémons qui existaient depuis des temps immémoriaux étaient apparût juste devant mes yeux, par le plus pur des hasard. Un hasard ? Peut-être pas après tout. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore le souffle de Raikou sur mon visage et frissonnai. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants tous les trois, je n'étais pas prête d'oublier cette journée.

Un glapissement de Moka me fit relever la tête. La jeune Evoli se tenait sur ses gardes, prête à attaquer le Smogo qui lévitait à quelques mètres devant elle et qu'elle venait visiblement de débusquer. Elle se tourna vers moi en baissant les oreilles.

« Evo ? » s'enquit-elle, me demandant visiblement si on s'occupait du cas de la boule de gaz ou non.

« Lance un Coup'd'Boule, mais doucement. Je vais tenter de le capturer. »

Je tirais déjà une pokéball vierge de mon sac tandis qu'elle s'élançait en avant, frappant dans un bruit sourd le corps solide de son adversaire. J'étais un peu réticente à prendre un Smogo, alors que c'était l'un de ses congénères qui avait tué ma Mystie, mais généraliser son cas à toute l'espèce était stupide. Qui plus est, il avait peu de chance de se retrouver à faire partie de l'équipe, qui était très bien comme cela. Je suis certaine que le professeur Orme sera ravi de l'étudier – si on fait exception de son odeur de pet tout à fait repoussante. Me tenant prête, je lançai la sphère électronique au moment où Moka le mettait à terre grâce à ses attaques aussi rapides que précises.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Beurk fut donc envoyé sur l'ordinateur du Centre pour rejoindre le laboratoire du professeur. C'était très bien Beurk, pour un Smogo après tout, mais si. Ma Evoli revint vers moi en trottinant me regardant avec un air qui semblait signifier 'trop facile' ou quelque chose dans le genre. Suite à cette nouvelle capture, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la sortie de la Tour Cendrée, direction le Centre Pokémon. J'avais grand besoin d'une douche, étant couverte de la poussière et des copeaux de bois vieux d'un siècle, et mon estomac criait famine – je sais, je suis une grande affamée qui mange tout le temps.

Moka et moi-même passions devant la salle de danse, qui était le bâtiment juste à l'angle de la rue du Centre, quand des éclats de voix énervés nous parvinrent de l'intérieur. Je m'arrêtai automatiquement, étant devenue vachement réceptive aux appels de détresse ces derniers temps. Je tendis l'oreille. Visiblement, il y avait bien du grabuge dans la salle de danse. Coup d'œil à ma renarde.

« J'y vais tu crois ? »

« Evoli. Liii ! » me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

J'hésitai encore un instant, avant qu'un autre glapissement indigné ne me décide à pousser la porte, décidée à voir de quoi il en retournait.

À l'intérieur, une odeur d'encens entêtante me sauta aussitôt aux narines, mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Sur la scène, une femme en kimono qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la geisha croisée à Mauville faisait face à un homme vêtu d'un uniforme que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La Team Rocket, encore eux ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que le sbire se plaignait de ne pas obtenir satisfaction et je me jeta presque sur le devant de la scène, me postant entre lui et la danseuse. Moka se posta près de moi, grognant férocement contre le membre de l'organisation criminelle. Par réflexe, je sortis la ball de Flamme et les grondements de ma renarde rousse se joignirent à ceux de l'autre boule de poils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Dégages, tu me déranges ! » aboya-t-il avant de se tourner vers la dame en kimono « Et toi, t'es censé faire plaisir au client je te signale ! Et le client, il a envie d'un peu de distraction. »

Son regard lubrique ne me disait rien qui vaille. La réponse sèche de la geisha ne fit que confirmer mes doutes.

« Je suis désolé, nous ne faisons pas ce genre de _choses_ ici. Partez je vous pris. »

Flamme grogna de nouveau, menaçante, tandis que Moka grimpais sur mon épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue. Dans la salle, d'autres personnes s'étaient levées et avait déjà saisit une pokéball, prêts à intervenir également s'il s'en prenait à la danseuse. Le Rocket, comprenant qu'il était déjà fichu, retourna sa colère contre la personne qui semblait la plus faible de tous ; moi.

« Fous le camp morveuse, ou bien c'est moi qui te dégage ! »

Il sortit son pokémon à son tour. Un Smogo, décidément c'était leur journée. Je fronçais les sourcils devant la stupidité du Rocket. Il allait m'attaquer, comme ça en plein jour et devant tout un tas de témoins ? Non décidément, rien à voir avec Lance, qui représentait un véritable danger lui au moins. J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec ma Goupix et j'aurais juré que si cette dernière aurait pût, elle aurait sourit sadiquement. La seconde suivante, une bonne Déflagration renvoyait le pokémon poison dans sa pokéball, traumatisé à vie. Mon adversaire cligna bêtement des yeux et poussa un glapissement en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans la salle, quelques personnes applaudirent et je ne retins pas le sourire de fierté qui me montait aux lèvres. Flamme se rassit près de moi et reprit sa toilette, tout naturellement. La femme en kimono s'inclina pour me remercier silencieusement et quitta la pièce en prétextant être exténuée. Elle avait rien foutu mais bon …

« La police arrive ! » cria quelqu'un dans la salle « Bouge pas le Rocket, t'es foutu ! »

Je m'assurais que ce ne soit pas le cas en le gardant sous la menace d'une nouvelle attaque feu, mais dirigé contre lui cette fois. Cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'il se contentait de ruminer dans son coin et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, un homme et une femme en uniforme réglementaire arrivèrent pour lui passer les menottes. Je les laissai faire et préférai partir en vitesse pour éviter de subir un interrogatoire ou que sais-je encore …

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie, un homme d'un certain âge m'arrêta et me glissa un disque bleuté dans les mains avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci de ton aide gamine. Ces salopiauds foutent le bordel partout où ils passent. Je te pari qu'il sera sortit avant demain grâce à un pot-de-vin ! »

Il secoua la tête d'un air déçu et je baissais les yeux également, dégoûtée. C'était donc inutile de tenter de les stopper, l'argent suffisait à les libérer aussitôt mit sous les verrous de toutes manières. L'homme reprit en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Mais où va le monde ! Quoiqu'il en soit, laisse-moi te remercier d'avoir aidé ma danseuse. Cette CT contient Surf, crois-moi ça te sera utile. »

« Merci beaucoup … »

Surf, si je ne me trompes pas cette capacité permet de traverser les océans avec son pokémon. Samson était encore un peu petit de taille pour me porter dans l'eau sur une longue distance, mais je la gardais toutefois précieusement pour plus tard. Son évolution serait peut-être assez grande après tout. Je quittai la salle de danse en fourrant la CT dans mon sac et sortis mon pokématos, l'époussetant des miettes de gâteaux qui le recouvraient afin de me renseigner sur l'heure.

J'étais … épuisée. D'abords le combat contre Silver, la tour qui s'effondre sous mes pieds et maintenant ça ! Rosalia n'était pas de tout repos en fin de compte. Je fis sortir mes autres pokémons de leurs balls et souris en voyant ma petite troupe au complet. Le simple fait de les avoir à mes côtés me redonnait le moral et l'énergie dont j'avais besoin.

« Bon … Qui veut une glace ? »

Un concert de rugissement et de piaillements enthousiastes me répondit.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. J'avoue, j'ai bouclé la fin à la salle de danse mais j'en pouvais plus et j'avais pas plus d'idées. Et puis je suis l'auteur je fais ce que je veux nah ! /PAN/ Sinon, quelqu'un sait-il comment faire pour s'occuper d'un pigeon que votre chat vient de buter sur votre balcon ? Parce que moi j'ai la bête dégoulinante de sang sous les yeux à l'heure ou je vous parle (enfin, je me tiens à une distance respectable) et je sais pas du tout quoi faire xD  
_

_Equipe actuelle : __Samson le Crocrodil (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Noarfang (Brave de nature) ; Babouche le Boustiflor (Naïf de nature), Dino le Nidorino (Mauvais de nature) ; Moka la Evoli (Docile de nature) & Flamme la Goupix (Solo de nature)_  



	12. Chapter 11 : Lueur spectrale

_« Alex. »_

_Une voix douce teintée de mélancolie. Familière et chaleureuse. La sensation d'une caresse contre ma joue. Le souvenir d'un sourire tendrement taquin._

_« Liam ? »_

_Je l'entends, je sens sa présence. Mais il est loin, trop loin. Je tends la main, effleurant seulement du vide._

_« Alex, il faut que tu te réveilles. »_

_« Liam, attends-moi ! »_

_Mon cri résonne dans le vide. Je cherches, mais impossible de le trouver. J'avance avec l'impression de patauger dans un marécage de sables mouvants. Mes pas sont lourds._

_« Reviens Alex. Reviens maintenant. Sinon tu vas mourir. »_

_Sa voix a changé. Triste et même désapprobatrice. Comme lorsque petite, je faisais une bêtise et me blessais. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Je pleure._

_« Liam … »_

_Ma gorge asséchée me brûle et mes yeux larmoyants me pique la rétine. J'essaie de courir mais impossible de le rattraper. Ce n'est qu'une ombre lointaine, une flamme vacillante dans le lointain. Je ne peux pas le voir. Je ne peux plus le toucher. Il disparaît._

_« Non ! Liam reviens ! Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas ! »_

_Inutile. Mon cri déchirant se perds dans l'obscurité qui semble se rapprocher, m'entourant tel une meute de loups sans me laisser d'échappatoire._

_« Alex … Alex ! »_

_La voix gronde, féroce et furieuse._

_Je hurle. Les ténèbres se rapprochent. Je ne vois plus rien. Il fait si noir. Je suis perdue …_

_Blanc._

_Blanc, autour de moi. Blanc qui m'enveloppe, me protège. Blanc qui repousse les ombres._

_Et deux grands yeux océan qui me fixent, braqués sur moi._

* * *

J'éternuai dans mon sommeil et ouvris un œil paresseux, distinguant seulement la queue touffue d'une Moka roulée en boule contre ma poitrine qui me chatouillait le nez. Je me redressai péniblement à cause des courbatures afin de m'asseoir sur mon séant tout en baillant, sans grande élégance je présume. Passant une main pour fourailler dans ma courte chevelure rousse qui partait en pagaille dans tout les sens, je chassa les dernières traces de songes de mon esprit. Encore un rêve étrange, ça faisait longtemps tiens. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes en étant éveillée, si on venait également m'embêter chaque fois que je fermais les yeux pour tenter de prendre un peu de repos, je n'arriverai plus à suivre le rythme moi !

Je chassai ces pensées de mon esprit, laissant de côté les délires de mon subconscient, et tendis la main pour attraper mon sac posé au bout de mon lit afin de me saisir de mon pokématos. L'heure était tardive, ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais la dernière dresseuse encore emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage. Voilà longtemps en tout cas que je n'avais pas pratiqué ce sport intensif qu'est la grasse matinée. Près de moi, Moka s'éveilla doucement, s'étirant avec la souplesse d'un chat dans un bâillement qui dévoilait son petit bout de langue tout rose.

« Bien dormi ? » soufflais-je avec un sourire.

« Evoli ! » couina-t-elle en retour.

Elle s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé et vint ensuite frotter son museau contre ma main. Pas besoin d'être devin ou d'avoir un pokémon psy pour deviner qu'elle avait faim, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'attrapais des affaires propres, ayant profité hier des machines à laver du Centre Pokémon pour faire un peu de lessive, et une fois plus ou moins présentable, remontais vers la cafétéria pour prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, Moka perchée sur mon épaule. Quelques dresseurs étaient encore attablés, certains seuls et d'autres avec leurs pokémons. Je fis sortir mes propres compagnons qui étaient à peu près réveiller, à l'exception d'Edwige qui avait encore la tête sous l'aile pour grignoter quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.

Une fois une gamelle remplie à ras-bord posée devant chacun de mes pokémons et une assiette de tartines grillés pour moi, je pris le temps de réfléchir au programme de la journée tout en sirotant mon café du matin – et en essayant de faire abstraction des bruits de mastication de sept bestioles affamées qui m'emplissait les oreilles. Mortimer m'avait donné rendez-vous à l'arène l'autre jour, il était grand temps d'aller gagner mon quatrième badge. De ce que je savais de lui, il utilisait des pokémons spectres. J'avais une équipe plutôt équilibrée et homogène, ça devrait bien se passer si je savais jouer finement, connaissant la malice des fantômes et leurs attaques traîtresses. Dino était exclu de préférence, bien que cela ne lui plairait pas, de même que ma Noarfang dont les capacités psy ne seraient guère utiles. Samson et Flamme en revanche feront plutôt bien l'affaire. Satisfaite de ma stratégie, je m'empressais de terminer mon repas.

Repue, je fis rentrer ma petite troupe en leur expliquant le challenge qui les attendait et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée du Centre Pokémon, saluant au passage l'infirmière tout sourire et son Leuphorie, avant de sortir avec Moka sur les talons. Dehors, le soleil était haut et aveuglant. Le ciel clair parsemé de nuages cotonneux annonçait une belle journée d'été et intérieurement, j'étais contente d'avoir mis un short car il faisait déjà plutôt chaud.

Je m'empressais de rejoindre le bâtiment de l'arène, montrant ma carte de dresseur à l'entrée pour qu'on confirme ma venue et me laisse entrer dans la salle de match. En chemin, je croisais le vieux pas sympathique qui m'avait refoulé la dernière fois et passais la tête haute devant lui, faussement hautaine. Vengeance !

À peine posais-je un pied dans l'arène de Rosalia que le noir complet m'envahit. J'eus un mouvement de recul devant cette pénombre complète ... ou presque. Quelques bougies de-ci de-là éclairait en effet un petit chemin à peine discernable, qui serpentait dans les ténèbres pour mener jusqu'à la plate-forme où m'attendait Mortimer, le regard serein. Il avait la classe mine de rien … Mais bref ! Je ravalai ma salive et porta une main à mon épaule, simplement pour m'assurer de la présence de Moka contre moi. Les poils de son cou duveteux balayaient ma joue et cette sensation me fit sourire tandis que ma Evoli couinait doucement, impressionnée elle aussi par le manque de luminosité.

Je m'engageai donc sur le chemin. Plusieurs adversaires m'attendaient, prêts à tester ma force et à déterminer si j'étais digne d'affronter leur champion. Je fis face à la première, une vieille femme vêtue d'une tenue d'exorciste et qui tenait une bougie au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait l'air légèrement cinglée et encore je suis gentille en disant cela.

« Alors, ça fait peur le sol invisible hein ? » me lança-t-elle en m'accostant.

Évidemment que ça foutait la trouille ! Qui aurait envie de marcher sans savoir où mettre les pieds après tout ? Bien sûr, je ne lui répondis pas cela et me contentai de lancer ma pokéball la première. Babouche apparût devant moi, sautillant la gueule grande ouverte. Face à lui apparût une créature que je n'avais encore jamais vue, un spectre violet avec de grandes griffes et un corps plus allongé accompagné d'un grand sourire commun à toutes les créatures spectrales. Il ressemblait vaguement à un Fantominus, aussi supposai-je qu'il s'agissait de son évolution.

« Spectrum, utilise Ténèbres. » lança mon adversaire, m'informant au passage sur la créature adverse.

« Babouche, Para-spore ! »

Tandis qu'un halo noirâtre entourait le fantôme puis mon propre pokémon, ce dernier s'empressa de cracher sa poudre paralysante afin de le gêner dans ses mouvements. L'attaque du Spectrum frappa, mais celle de mon Boustiflor également puisque son opposant fit une grimace, semblant gêné dans ses mouvements jusqu'alors si fluides et agiles. Je souris de satisfaction et ordonnais à Babouche de le frapper avec ses lianes. Ses appendices claquèrent impétueusement contre le corps fantomatique de la créature, qui gémit de douleur mais ne pût utiliser son attaque suivante, paralysé par les spores jaunâtres.

Mon pokémon plante ne perdit pas de temps, crachotant de sa gueule béante des jets d'acides qui eurent raison de notre adversaire. La prêtresse toute ridée rappela son spectre dans sa ball en grommelant tout bas. Apparemment, c'était son seul pokémon puisqu'elle me laissa passer. Je tapais dans la liane tendue de Babouche avec satisfaction tandis que ce dernier souriait de fierté, les yeux plissés. Moka émit un ronflement qui pouvait aussi bien vouloir dire 'bien joué' que 'te montes pas la tête'.

« Beau boulot p'tit gars. »

Nous poursuivîmes notre route et les combats se suivaient et se ressemblaient. J'affrontai des vieilles femmes exorcistes dont les pokémons étaient principalement des Fantominus, parfois un ou deux Spectrum qui sortaient du lot. J'utilisais Flamme et Edwige, un coup Dino pour éviter qu'il ne se vexe de ne pas avoir participé au moindre combat. Je conservais mon starter pour mon face-à-face avec Mortimer, qui nous attendait avec une certaine impatience visiblement.

Lorsque le dernier pokémon spectre fut renvoyé dans sa ball suite à une attaque Lance-flamme que ma Goupix venait tout juste d'apprendre, l'exorciste se déplaça sur le côté pour me laisser passer maintenant que j'avais prouvé être digne de me battre contre le champion. Quelques marches d'un escalier de pierre me séparaient seulement de mon adversaire final. La plate-forme était éclairée par des chandelles et cela aurait presque pût être romantique si on n'était pas sur le point de se foutre sur la gueule. Mortimer sourit doucement tandis que je me plaçais face à lui. À ses côtés lévitait un spectre de petite taille portant une sorte de collier de perles rouges. Plutôt mignon pour un fantôme.

Maintenant que je ne venais plus de faire connaissance avec trois chiens – bordel c'est pourtant clair que c'est des félins ! – et que je pouvais prendre le temps de le regarder, je me sentis rougir tandis que la partie féminine profondément enfoui dans un coin sombre et perdu de mon corps mettait mes hormones en marche. Le champion de Rosalia était vraiment … bel homme. Non sérieusement, le beau gosse mystérieux à la chevelure blonde comme les blés, ça a déjà fait ses preuves. Et bien que mes expériences avec le sexe opposé – autre que mon frère, cela va de soi – se résume à un baiser échangé avec Dorian en classe de primaire, j'étais tout de même une fille … à peu près normale je crois. Et donc forcément, le coup de tête en arrière pour repousser une mèche soyeuse style l'oréal, ça me rendait toute chose. Oh non Alex, concentre-toi sur le combat !

« Bienvenue Alex. Tu vas bien ? » souffla le sujet de mes réflexions.

Pitié faîtes que je ne bégaie pas.

« O-Oui. »

Et merde.

« L'infirmière m'a examiné, je n'avais que des égratignures bénignes. » poursuivis-je en me reprenant après une bonne claque mentale.

« Tant mieux. Pour ma part j'avoue que je reste toujours aussi intrigué à ton sujet. Comment se fait-il que les légendaires trois chiens de Rosalia te soit apparût, à toi ? Eusine était dans tous ses états. »

Malheureusement je n'avais pas plus de réponse que lui et son copain l'illuminé. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit tandis que son pokémon que je crûs comprendre s'appeler Bella recula un peu et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, je me glaçais sur place. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'amical ou de doux, c'était un regard plein de concentration et impossible à déchiffrer. Le regard d'un champion en somme.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais tester ta force. Ainsi je saurais si tu es vraiment aussi peu banale que je le crois. »

Je hochais du menton et pris place. Nous sortîmes nos pokémons en même temps sur l'autorisation de l'arbitre. Pour sa part il avait choisi un Fantominus. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à Mystie – plutôt difficile dans une arène remplie de spectres – et laissai Flamme la Goupix faire son show d'apparition. La renarde lança un regard dédaigneux à la boule de gaz volante, le genre qui voulait dire « toi t'es rien et j'vais t'éclater la gueule ». Je sais, Flamme possède un regard très parlant. Après une brève caresse à Moka pour lui faire signe de ne pas bouger, je lançai l'offensive.

« Lance-flamme ma belle, vise bien ! »

« Léchouille. »

Ma Goupix fut la plus rapide et un déluge de flammes ardentes vinrent embraser le corps du spectre, plutôt sensible à ce genre d'attaques dites spéciales. Toutefois cela aurait été trop beau de faire un K-O en un seul coup et donc lorsque les dernières braises s'évaporèrent dans l'air, la langue du Fantominus surgit de nulle part et vint recouvrir le corps de la renarde rousse d'une fine pellicule de bave. Flamme se figea telle une statue.

Oh-oh. Règle de survie numéro un : ne jamais défaire le brushing d'une Goupix, surtout lorsque cette dernière a tendance à faire une utilisation abusive de l'attaque Déflagration. Le spectre, inconscient du danger qui le guettait, remit ça une seconde fois. Flamme ne chercha pas à esquiver l'attaque, semblant soudain faite de glace. Je grimaçais en comprenant ce qu'elle préparait.

La seconde suivante et cela dans un hurlement canin rageur, le Fantominus se faisait engloutir dans une mare de flammes dévorantes. Ouais, il n'y a pas à dire, Déflagration ça ne pardonne pas.

Mon adversaire ne dit rien, se contenant de sourire l'air vaguement amusé par le caractère volcanique de mon pokémon feu, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Moi, j'échangeais un simple regard désabusé avec Moka qui haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre que notre Flamme nationale ne changerait sûrement jamais. Mortimer envoya son pokémon suivant tandis que je conservais Flamme, qui était encore plutôt en bonne forme. La créature qui jaillit de la ball m'était parfaitement inconnue mais toutefois vaguement familière, ce qui me laissait supposer que c'était probablement la forme évoluée finale d'un Fantominus. La forme spectrale couleur prune était désormais un corps entier, rondouillard sur courtes pattes avec des oreilles pointues et de yeux rougeâtres empli d'intelligence.

Si ce pokémon était effectivement un évolué, il était certainement fort. Je déglutis silencieusement tout en observant ma Goupix, qui tournait autour de l'ectoplasme en surpoids tout en grondant après lui, se tenant presque plaquée au sol tant elle était sur la défensive.

Mon adversaire décida d'engager les hostilités, voyant que je ne le faisais toujours pas. Comment diable faisait-il pour être aussi imperturbable, ça me dépassait.

« Cauchemar, as de trèfle s'il-te-plaît. »

Je pestais à voix basse en comprenant qu'il employait des codes, chose qui n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de prévenir Flamme. Son opposant chargea une énorme boule d'énergie obscure qu'il relâcha directement sur ma renarde. Le choc fut suffisamment puissant pour envoyer cette dernière à à l'autre bout du terrain et elle ne pût que couiner faiblement en se relevant, tremblante, sur ses pattes qui soutenaient difficilement son propre poids. Un filet de sang coulait le long de ses babines retroussées. Voyant que son Ectoplasma – il venait de ricaner son nom – se préparait à recommencer, je blanchis. Si elle se reprenait un coup pareil, elle ne s'en relèverait pas !

Flamme dû le comprendre également car alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ré-attaquer, elle ouvrit grand la gueule, des braises crépitant déjà à la commissure de ses babines et rassembla ses forces dans une attaque lance-flamme chargée de rancune. Cela suffit à l'arrêter dans la préparation de son attaque, mais il semblait avoir à peine ressentit la brûlure. Mortimer ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui redonner ses ordres. Je ne perdis pas de temps et empoignait la pokéball de ma Goupix pour la faire quitter le terrain avant qu'un drame ne se produise. Le champion local eut un bref hochement de tête approbateur, me confirmant ainsi que c'était le meilleur choix possible pour le bien-être de Flamme. Elle n'avait même pas protesté, elle qui pourtant possédait un ego surdimensionné par rapport à sa petite taille.

Je caressai un instant la sphère électronique en soupirant de soulagement. Mes doigts allèrent ensuite chercher d'eux-même une autre ball, sans que je n'ai besoin de réfléchir ou de regarder laquelle était-ce.

« Je compte sur toi ma grande. » murmurai-je tout en lançant la pokéball en l'air.

Mon hibou géant apparût dans un hululement de salutation. Je distinguais depuis ma place le léger sourire appréciateur du champion blond, lequel avait déjà eut affaire à Edwige lorsqu'elle avait dû chercher de l'aide pour me sortir de mon trou. L'oiseau de proie battit des ailes, s'élevant un peu au-dessus du sol du terrain tout en observant son adversaire. En la voyant aussi imposante, je ne pus m'empêcher de replonger un instant dans le passé, me souvenant de cette petite Hoothoot vaillante qui avait confondu mes cheveux avec un nid en cette première nuit de mon arrivée dans ce monde. Nous en avions fait du chemin depuis, elle autant que moi-même d'ailleurs.

Je souris doucement avant d'émettre un bref et léger sifflement entre mes lèvres serrées. Edwige n'attendait visiblement que cela et ses yeux se mirent alors à briller d'une lumière familière. Mortimer n'était pas le seul à avoir des codes pour communiquer.

Le Choc Mental préparé par ma Noarfang frappa en premier, mais la vitesse des deux pokémons était sensiblement égale, aussi n'eut-elle le loisir d'esquiver la nouvelle sphère d'ombre de son adversaire qui la toucha seulement quelques secondes après. Edwige secoua la tête pour s'ôter la sensation laissée par l'attaque du spectre et s'envola dans les airs, prenant de la hauteur. Tournoyant au-dessus de l'Ectoplasma comme un rapace ayant repéré sa proie, elle fondit sur lui aussitôt que je lui en donnais l'ordre, le frappant de son bec crochu. D'un geste vengeur, le pokémon spectre répliqua en la frappant avec une technique dont j'ignorais le nom, la renvoyant au sol. Edwige se protégea du choc comme elle pût avec ses ailes et se redressa en secouant la tête, quelques plumes arrachées se détachant de son plumage brillant.

« Encore une fois. » sourit Mortimer, confiant.

Les deux créatures concentrèrent chacune leur énergie, crachant des sphères de couleurs différentes qui se rencontrèrent à mi-parcours et explosèrent au contact l'une de l'autre, provoquant un nuage de fumée qui m'empêchait de voir correctement. Ma Noarfang se rua à l'intérieur du brouillard, déterminée à mettre cet ectoplasme de pacotille hors d'état de nuire. J'entendais ses hululements tantôt rageurs tantôt plaintifs mais ne voyait rien. Les griffes de Moka me labouraient l'épaule tandis qu'elle haletait d'excitation, le bout de sa langue rose visible entre ses crocs minuscules.

« Edwige, bats des ailes pour dissiper la poussière et sors de là ! »

« Fang ! »

Elle jaillit hors du brouillard et se posa maladroitement près de moi, l'aile gauche anormalement froissée et du sang gouttant d'une de ses patte. Ectoplasma surgit à son tour, frappant de nouveau en premier avec un Coup'Bas qui percuta l'estomac de mon oiseau de proie violemment. Profitant de leur proximité, la Noarfang ne perdit pas de temps et recommença une attaque psy qui sembla porter ses fruits. Le spectre gémit et ferma les yeux, se prenant la tête entre ses pattes en se secouant dans tous les sens pour chasser l'engourdissement laissé par l'attaque mental.

Edwige frappa de nouveau, précise et rapide comme un rapace. Cette fois, le pokémon adversaire fut projeté à terre. Il tenta de se relever, retomba. Il ressaya et finalement se laissa glisser contre le sol, abandonnant.

J'eus à peine le temps de féliciter Edwige pour sa performance. Le champion sortit une nouvelle pokéball et fit entrer le suivant sur le terrain, après avoir secoué la tête d'un air désolé pour son Ectoplasma. Je rappelais ma Noarfang, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait assurer un nouveau round. Samson prit sa place, dans un rugissement d'intimidation en direction du Spectrum qui le toisait en ricanant. Mon Crocrodil fit claquer sa mâchoire, cherchant à l'impressionner et je lui offris une brève caresse sur le museau pour l'encourager, effleurant la cicatrice laissée par le Macronium de Silver au passage. La voix de Mortimer nous interrompit.

« Hypnose,endors-le. »

Les yeux du spectre luisaient déjà d'une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais Samson avait déjà expérimenté ce genre d'attaques. On savait comment faire. Fermant les yeux, mon starter se laissa guider par ma voix.

« Saute et chopes-le entre tes crocs ! » lui criai-je, confiante en la force de mon crocodile bedonnant.

La mâchoire de Samson se referma dans un claquement sec sur le corps fantomatique du Spectrum qui poussa un lugubre cri empli de souffrance. Sans défaire sa prise, mon pokémon eau le balança à l'autre bout du terrain, suffisamment fort pour que l'ectoplasme traverse le mur, de nouveau immatériel maintenant que les crocs de Samson ne le gardaient plus prisonnier et l'empêchait de jouer de sa qualité de spectre. Il réapparût dans le dos du Crocrodil, qui encaissa son attaque en tressaillant à peine, à la légère surprise de son opposant visiblement.

Ouvrant grand la gueule, Samson cracha une trombe d'eau vers son adversaire, l'engloutissant entièrement sous le jet aussi puissant que celui d'une lance d'incendie. Le terrain se retrouva rapidement recouvert de flaques et mes vêtements furent éclaboussés, alors que mon adversaire n'avait même pas un cheveu de travers. Le Spectrum fut renvoyé au pied de son dresseur sans plus de formalité et le vainqueur eut un grognement satisfait alors que je souriais de fierté. Mortimer, toujours aussi calme, me rendit mon rictus.

« Très bien, le dernier donc. »

Un autre Spectrum prit la relève, plus gros toutefois que le précédent. Samson croisa ses pattes avant sur son torse bombé, nullement impressionné. Un peu trop sûr de lui, il se prit l'attaque Ténèbres de son adversaire de plein fouet, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse alors qu'il grognait de surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que ça lui fasse aussi mal. L'ectoplasme ricana, moqueur, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer sévèrement mon crocodile. Il répliqua en se ruant sur le spectre, l'attrapant entre ses énormes canines et le secouant dans tous les sens en le faisant couiner de douleur. Heureusement que les spectres ne saignaient pas, sinon ce serait un véritable bain de sang.

Pas encore vaincu pour autant et plus résistant que son prédécesseur, le Spectrum s'entoura de nouveau d'un halo noirâtre tandis que la même lueur sinistre entourait le corps de mon pokémon, qui se secoua pour s'ôter cette désagréable sensation qui semblait le glacer de l'intérieur. Moka couina sur mon épaule, ayant depuis tout à l'heure commencer un espèce de jeu de regard avec l'autre spectre de compagnie qui restait prêt de Mortimer et n'avait pas participer au combat. Je criai la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, espérant que mon vaillant combattant comprendrait la stratégie.

« Samson, glace à la noix de coco ! »

Ok débile, mais il comprendrait lui. Une flamme sembla se rallumer dans le regard de mon gourmand de service. De nouveau il se jeta avec une énergie nouvelle sur le spectre, mais ce n'était pas pour lui infliger une simple Morsure. Ses crocs luisaient, reflétant les flammes des torches nous éclairant tels des miroirs de glace et s'abattirent sauvagement sur l'ectoplasme sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Crocs-givre, sa dernière trouvaille lors d'un entraînement matinal. Le Spectrum s'écrasa à terre, pas tout à fait vaincu mais presque. Samson le toisa, le regard presque hautain, avant de refermer une dernière foi sa mâchoire sur lui. Intérieurement, j'espérais qu'il n'en avait pas trop fait non plus. Heureusement, lorsque Mortimer rappela son pokémon, le sommet de sa ball était toujours rouge.

Je souris victorieusement tandis que Moka sautait à terre pour courir se percher sur la tête de notre champion. Samson vint enfouir son museau sous mon bras, émettant quelques bruits de gorge qui rappelaient le ronronnement d'un chat alors que je lui grattouillais sa longue balafre sur le museau. Le champion s'approcha, son spectre miniature près de lui. Un sourire amusé fendit son visage.

« Glace à la noix de coco ? Décidément, tu es surprenante Alex. » souffla-t-il.

Je ne pus que bafouiller et rougir bêtement, ne sachant ce qui m'avait pris à ce moment. Il me tendit le badge Brume, coupant court à ma tentative d'explications.

« Félicitations, voici ton quatrième badge. Tu en es désormais à la moitié. »

Samson grogna de satisfaction contre moi et je sentis à peine la langue rappeuse de Moka contre ma joue alors que je réalisais ce que signifiait les paroles du champion. La moitié du chemin … Peu à peu, j'avançais vers mon but.

* * *

Suite à mon long combat contre Mortimer qui se solda par une victoire en ma faveur, j'étais retournée au Centre Pokémon afin de faire soigner mon équipe et rassembler mes affaires. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'attarder trop longtemps à Rosalia où j'avais déjà passé pas mal de temps, et la route 38 était si longue qu'il me faudrait sûrement plus d'une journée pour la traverser. À ma grande surprise, le champion en personne m'avait accompagné en chemin, Bella sa Feuforêve le suivant comme son ombre. J'étais toute intimidée de marcher en compagnie de cet homme, qui non seulement avait de la présence mais également un physique des plus agréables. Et que personne n'aille s'imaginer que je fantasme sur Mortimer ! Enfin ... juste un tout petit peu.

En fait, sitôt le combat fini j'avais retrouvé le jeune homme poli et doux rencontré à la Tour Cendrée. À croire que tout le monde changeait de personnalité lors d'un match pokémon – je me rendais d'ailleurs compte que j'étais la même. Nous avons discuté amicalement du combat, relevant les stratégies de chacun et les conseils de Mortimer s'avéraient particulièrement enrichissants.

« Ta Goupix possède une excellente précision de tir, tu devrais travailler dessus. Tu as déjà songé à la faire évoluer ? » me souffla le champion tandis que je confiais mes balls à l'infirmière.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Déjà je n'avais pas la pierre feu nécessaire à ce genre de pratique – j'avais récemment appris qu'un Goupix n'évoluait que de cette manière. L'idée de forcer mon pokémon à évoluer ne me semblait pas non plus très agréable. Et puis, Flamme n'avait rejoint l'équipe que récemment, je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

« Je sais pas, faudrait que j'en parle avec elle. »

Mortimer sourit doucement et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu es une bonne dresseuse. Généralement, les gens préfèrent faire évoluer leurs pokémons le plus vite possible. C'est parfois une expérience traumatisante pour certains. »

Je ne répondis pas mais n'en pensais pas moins. Déjà parce que je ne pensais pas être si bonne dresseuse que cela, sinon Mystie serait toujours dans mon équipe et mes pokémons n'auraient pas tous des balafres affreuses sur le corps. Et puis, sa déclaration renforçait mon idée comme quoi je devais en parler sérieusement avec Flamme le moment venu. Pour le moment, ma boule de poils rousse me plaisait comme elle était, inutile de se presser. L'infirmière revint à cet instant avec mes cinq pokéballs et Moka, qui me sauta aussitôt dans les bras en ronronnant de plaisir. Je riais doucement de son besoin de câlins et la posai sur mon épaule, sa place attitrée. Mon regard glissa sur la silhouette de mon ami, qui était occupé à déloger son spectre qui s'amusait à se glisser sous son écharpe en riant.

« Tu ne l'utilises pas pour l'arène alors ? » lançai-je, me souvenant que Bella était resté au côté de Mortimer durant le combat.

« Non, elle est trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour le moment. De plus elle ne semble pas franchement attirée par les matchs, alors je pense que je vais simplement la laisser faire à sa guise. Oh au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Je clignai des yeux avec étonnement tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa poche, à la recherche du fameux présent. Il en ressortit une pierre lumineuse grossièrement taillée aux reflets rouges orangées. Lorsque je la pris, je constatai qu'elle dégageait une douce chaleur contre mes doigts. Moka se pencha, reniflant l'objet suspicieusement. Premier cadeau qu'un garçon m'offrait – non, mon frère aîné ne comptait toujours pas sinon c'était de la triche.

« C'est une pierre feu. » m'expliqua le blond avant d'ajouter, plus gêné « Une prétendue admiratrice me l'a envoyé en guise de cadeau. Si jamais tu veux faire évoluer ta Goupix, utilises-là. Ou alors sur ton Evoli, ça fonctionne également si jamais tu préfères un Pyroli. »

« Oh … merci Mortimer, tu es sûr que je peux ? »

Il balaya ma politesse d'un geste de la main, assurant que cela lui faisait plaisir de me la donner. Je souris doucement tout en glissant la pierre dans mon sac, éloignant doucement mais fermement Moka pour éviter qu'elle n'y touche et évolue malencontreusement.

J'échangeai encore quelques banalités avec mon nouvel ami séduisant – oh non faut que j'arrête avec ça ! – autour d'un café quelque peu insipide acheté au distributeur du hall du Centre, me renseignant notamment auprès de lui sur la distance qui me séparait d'Oliville, ma prochaine étape. Comme je le craignais, ça allait me prendre du temps. Puis il fut temps de prendre congé ; d'autres dresseurs réclamaient la présence du champion pour l'obtention du badge brume.

« Bonne chance Alex ! D'autres épreuves t'attendent en chemin, mais je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas une fille banale. Tout ira bien. »

« Merci Mortimer ... » répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Nous échangeâmes une dernière poignée de main et il quitta le Centre Pokémon sur un dernier sourire dans ma direction tandis que sa Feuforêve vint me donner un petit coup de langue amical avant de le rejoindre. Je poussais un petit soupir rêveur bien malgré moi en le suivant du regard, mais me repris aussitôt sous le regard moqueur et pas dupe pour un sous de ma Evoli. Je haussai un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Voliiii ! » glapit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Non je ne regardais absolument pas ses fesses. » fis-je pour ma défense, les joues toutefois brûlantes.

Elle ricana de plus belle, l'air de dire 'mais oui je te crois'. Je laissais tomber et parti récupérer mon sac de voyage que j'avais laissé dans la chambre ce matin pour éviter d'avoir à me traîner toutes mes affaires. Comme la pokéball de Babouche remuait beaucoup, je laissais sortir le concerné. Mon Boustiflor vint aussitôt me faire un bon gros bisous baveux et je le félicitais à nouveau pour ses combats qu'il avait gagné avec brio. Il avait prit de l'assurance depuis l'époque où ce n'était qu'un petit Chétiflor tout ... chétif.

En tâtonnant la poche arrière de mon jean, je me souvins que j'y avais glissé la capsule technique que Mortimer m'avait offerte à la fin du combat. Une attaque spectre – logique. En tapotant mon pokédex qui avait reçu une nouvelle rayure récemment après qu'il ne m'ait – encore – malencontreusement glissé entre les doigts, je constatai que Moka pouvait l'apprendre. Voilà qui lui donnerai une attaque plus variée que ses techniques normales. Je me tournai vers la concernée.

« Apprendre à projeter des balles d'ombres, ça te dit ma belle ? Mais pour cela il faut que tu rentres dans ta pokéball deux secondes. »

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Je me dépêchai de procéder à l'opération, sachant qu'elle détestait cordialement les balls. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma femelle Evoli jaillissait comme un éclair hors de la sphère électronique en se secouant comme un chien mouillé et mon disque était devenu vierge et inutilisable. Je la flattai pour la féliciter de sa bonne volonté et elle grogna de la CT consommée dans la poubelle de la chambre du Centre, je retournai à mes préparatifs. Occupée à rassembler mes affaires, je laissai mes deux pokémons crapahuter comme ils le désiraient dans la chambre. J'étais en train de renifler un tee-shirt pour déterminer la propreté de ce dernier quand un cri de la part de Moka me fit tourner la tête, surprise. Mon Evoli était en train d'aboyer après après Babouche, lequel cherchait quelque chose dans mon sac visiblement.

La seconde suivante, sa liane ressortit, tenant fermement la pierre plante que j'avais gagné au concours de capture d'insectes. Je n'eus le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Dès que la pierre évolutive fut en contact avec lui, son corps se nimba de lumière blanche.

Moka vint se poster contre ma jambe et nous le regardâmes se transformer lentement. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa enfin, j'avais devant moi le stade final de l'évolution de mon Babouche. Et on était loin, vraiment très loin du Chétiflor rachitique de base. Aussi grand que moi, il devait mesurer un bon mètre soixante-dix désormais. Son corps ressemblait maintenant à un genre d'outre gonflé qui s'ouvrait toujours sur une gueule béante suffisamment grosse pour avaler un humain tout entier. Quatre canines agrémentaient désormais la bouche géante, et sa liane avait poussé pour laisser place à une feuille aux bords larges d'où partait une longue vigne brune terminée par une excroissance jaunâtre.

« Empiflor ! » rugit-il de satisfaction.

J'étais interdite, mais sa liane devenue bien longue vint caresser ma joue pour me rassurer. C'était toujours mon gentil Babouche. Moka s'approcha à son tour, le reniflant suspicieusement et lui filant un coup de patte au passage pour vérifier s'il était toujours d'humeur sociable, avant de pousser un aboiement approbateur. Je soupirai doucement tout en caressant la feuille à son sommet.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais alors ? Tu aurais dû me le dire … »

« Flor. Piflor. » grogna-t-il tout en chassant d'un coup de feuille amical une Moka qui commençait à mordiller sa liane.

Finalement, Flamme aimerait peut-être évoluer de la même façon, si ça lui permettait de devenir plus forte. Je venais de comprendre que Babouche avait évolué par désir d'être assez puissant pour nous protéger, moi et les autres de l'équipe. J'eus un coup au cœur en me rendant compte que mes pokémons m'aimaient à ce point. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être digne de leur confiance et leur amour …

Je récupérai la pierre plante et constatai qu'elle était comme éteinte. Ça ne marchait qu'une fois si je me souvenais correctement des recommandations du juge du concours qui me l'avait offerte. Je la glissais tout de même dans mon sac en guise de souvenir et fis rentrer Babouche dans sa ball pour le moment, sa taille ne lui permettant pas vraiment de se promener à sa guise à mes côtés dans un endroit public. Je le ferais ressortir avec les autres une fois sortie de la ville.

Mon sac prêt, je quittai la chambre, ma renarde sur les talons. Je payai la note auprès de l'infirmière et sortis en pestant contre le poids affreusement lourd de ma besace. J'allais me broyer le dos si ça continue. Mais ça tout le monde s'en fout, pas vrai ? Passant devant l'arène, je m'arrêtais comme une automate sans raison. Un instant je fus tenté de jeter un petit coup d'œil pour voir Mortimer qui devait certainement se battre contre un énième dresseur, mais je me repris. C'était stupide comme réaction. Ce type en voyait des comme moi à la pelle chaque jour, il était gentil et aussi adorable qu'Ethan, mais c'est tout. Je risquais de ne jamais le revoir en plus, pas comme ce crétin de Silver qui adorait me pourrir la vie ...

Stop, stop, stop ! Pourquoi cet abruti congénital obnubilait-il donc autant mes pensées ? Le souvenir de notre mésaventure dans la tour me sauta au visage. On avait presque eu une conversation normale ce jour-là – après s'être foutu sur la gueule bien sûr. Bizarrement, il était légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, plus familier avec moi qu'au temps de notre première rencontre, qui remontait à quelques mois maintenant. Je ne dis pas qu'il était poli, gentil ou amical – si un jour Silver me dis bonjour, promis je crois en Dieu –, mais il avait une infime amélioration. Mais de toutes manières je m'en fous. Si, si.

Je suivis la petite route pavée qui bientôt laissa place à un chemin fait de terre et de caillasses. Le temps était nuageux, mais doux. Des arbres, de l'herbe et des dresseurs ... bref tout ce qu'il faut pour entraîner convenablement ses pokémons. Je souris doucement et empoignait les balls qui brillaient à ma ceinture, invitant mes compagnons à sortir. C'était plus agréable pour eux comme pour moi ainsi après tout.

« Alors les gars, en forme ? »

Ils s'ébrouèrent pour certains, rugirent pour d'autres et nous nous miment finalement en route, mes créatures cheminant à mes côtés à l'exception bien sûr d'Edwige qui volait au-dessus de nos têtes avec un plaisir évident. Samson ne la quittait pas des yeux, le nez en l'air, semblant envieux voir un peu jaloux. De temps à autres, la Noarfang s'amusait à lui raser la tête en hululant joyeusement. Tous s'étaient également approché de Babouche pour observer sa nouvelle forme et une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans le regard de Dino à cet instant, avant qu'il ne se détourne pour venir marcher près de moi, le pas lourd et l'air aussi bougon qu'à son habitude. Enfin, mes deux renardes trottinaient côte à côte, Moka tentant désespérément de convaincre Flamme de jouer avec elle en la harcelant littéralement sous le regard de moins en moins patient de la Goupix. Néanmoins, elle ne la repoussais pas pour autant et je souris.

J'avais pris le temps récemment d'examiner les relations entre mes pokémons, remarquant que certains avaient plus d'affinités avec d'autres, même si dans l'ensemble tous s'entendaient relativement bien. Le trio de départ, soit Samson, Edwige et Babouche, étaient beaucoup plus soudé par exemple. Moka semblait avoir une affection toute particulière pour Flamme et adorait taquiner le Crocrodil qui lui passait toutes ses frasques. Quand à Dino, à ma surprise, il montrait une légère soumission face à la Noarfang qui parvenait à lui clouer le bec – sans mauvais jeu de mots – dès qu'il en faisait un trop. C'était très intéressant à observer, j'aurais pu passer des heures à les regarder interagir ainsi entre eux.

Nous croisâmes rapidement notre premier dresseur, qui m'aborda aussitôt m'eut-il repéré dans le but de faire un petit duel en une seule manche. J'acceptai sans hésitation, voyant là une bonne occasion d'entraîner un peu l'équipe et de les laisser se défouler à leur guise. Un Axoloto, sorte de petit têtard étrange aux oreilles en forme de coraux, apparût. Je fis signe à Babouche de reculer, le voyant reluquer la créature minuscule avec appétit. S'il se mettait à dévorer toutes les bestioles qu'on croisait, on était pas sorti de l'auberge. À sa place, j'envoyais Moka, qui rugit de bonheur. Il était temps de tester sa nouvelle attaque.

« Félix, utilise boue-bombe ! » lança le marin qui était mon adversaire.

« Moka, Ball'Ombre. »

Une grosse masse boueuse fort compacte frappa ma renarde. Flamme poussa un glapissement d'horreur en voyant le pelage maculé de tâches de sa camarade et semblait très heureuse de ne pas être à sa place. Heureusement, la petite Evoli n'était pas aussi précieuse que la Goupix, et se contenta de se secouer pour retrouver la vue. Elle ouvrit ensuite grand la gueule, et une sphère d'énergie noire violacée se forma rapidement, avant d'être envoyé sur le pokémon eau qui se la prit de plein fouet. Pas mal, je regrettais pas de lui avoir faire apprendre.

Le combat se poursuivit quelques minutes. L'Axoloto se révélait plus agile sur terre que je ne l'aurais crû et utilisait sa queue plate pour frapper Moka et ses attaques sol pour la tenir à distance. La renarde ne se laissait toutefois pas faire et privilégiait sa nouvelle technique spectrale pour assaillir son opposant de Ball'Ombre. Tout à coup, Félix le bien-nommé gonfla fort ses joues et crachait l'instant d'après un fin jet de boue pénétrant.

« Esquive-le avec une Vive-attaque et saisis ta chance ! » criais-je à ma Evoli.

Elle réagit au quart de tour, fonçant pour se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire. Il se retourna un peu tard, se prenant un coup de boule de plein fouet qui le renvoya aux pieds de son dresseur dépité. Fière d'elle, Moka revint vers l'équipe et moi en se pavanant malgré qu'elle soit crottée des pieds à la tête. Samson croisa ses pattes avant sur son torse et grogna d'approbation, tel le maître félicitant son disciple. Je m'approchai du vaincu pour recevoir mes billets.

« Pas mal ta boule de poils. Félix est jeune, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Va falloir continuer l'entraînement. »

Je le remerciai et le saluai une dernière fois avant de prendre congé. Mon regard glissa sur ma Evoli toute crasseuse qui tentait d'aller se frotter amicalement contre une Flamme horrifiée, laquelle vint précipitamment se réfugier sur mon épaule afin de ne pas avoir à la toucher dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Honnêtement, je comprenais sa réaction, Moka puait au moins aussi fort qu'un Tadmorv.

Nous reprîmes notre route. Je marchais avec Samson à ma gauche et Dino un peu en retrait à ma droite, ma Goupix toujours agrippée à mon cou pour éviter de se fatiguer ses pattes de diva. Moka se roulait dans l'herbe un peu plus loin sous la surveillance de Babouche et Edwige était parti en repérage pour voir ce qui nous attendait au bout du chemin. Soudain, les buissons devant nous se mirent à remuer, signe qu'une bestiole pas très discrète s'y trouvait. Enfin, un pokémon ! Je commençais à croire que je n'allais jamais en croiser à ce rythme. Faisant signe à Babouche, je l'envoyais débusquer la bête, en espérant avoir l'occasion de la capturer avant qu'il n'en fasse son quatre-heures.

Mon Empiflor étendit ses lianes jusqu'au buisson en question et l'on entendit un espèce de feulement indigné alors qu'il réapparaissait quelques secondes plus tard en soulevant au-dessus de sa tête un Miaouss terrorisé et ficelé comme un vulgaire saucisson. Je sortis une ball et m'humectais les lèvres avec satisfaction.

« Bien mon grand, surtout le lâche pas, mais ne serre pas trop non plus. » lui signalai-je alors qu'il hochait la tête – ou plutôt le corps tout entier …

Quelques instants plus tard, Moustache le Miaouss allait rejoindre les autres membres invisibles de l'équipe au laboratoire du professeur Orme et je félicitai ma plante carnivore géante qui glouglouta joyeusement en plissant les yeux. Edwige revint à cet instant, tournoyant au-dessus de nous en secouant la tête. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas d'habitations en vue dans les environs, tant pis.

L'heure tournait et je commençais sérieusement à avoir la dalle à force de marcher et de courir après ces foutus pokémons qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Aussi, après un combat exprès contre un Doduo qui fut limite traumatisé à vie par mon Nidorino et ses méthodes ultra-violentes, suivi d'un affrontement avec un Lainergie qui finit avec la laine entièrement brûlée à cause de Flamme, ce qui nous valut les hurlements indignés de sa dresseuse, je décrétais une pause amplement méritée. La forêt bordant le chemin laissait place à une plaine plus dégagée et cela me semblait l'endroit idéal pour se restaurer. Je me laissais tomber contre un tronc d'arbre coupé et posait mon sac près de moi en soufflant de soulagement. Ce truc pesait une tonne si ce n'est plus, j'avais les épaules toutes engourdies à force de porter ma besace pleine à craquer.

Je sortis un sandwich au poulet de son filme plastique et fis signe à mes pokémons qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient pendant le temps de la pause. Moka se coucha sur l'herbe, son flanc contre ma jambe étendue et maculant ma peau nue de terre humide au passage. Je commençais à regretter d'avoir mis un short ce matin … entre les tâches de boue, les écorchures et croûtes de sang séché sans oublier mes genoux cagneux, j'étais loin d'avoir des jambes de mannequin. Dresseur était un métier sportif et dangereux pour la condition physique, surtout esthétiquement parlant. Ma main s'égara dans mes cheveux, caressant avec une certaine incrédulité mes pointes fourchues et sèches comme de la paille. Avais-je seulement encore figure humaine ?

Je mordis dans mon pain avec appétit pour éviter d'y penser, recueillant du bout des doigts la mayonnaise qui avait coulé le long de ma mâchoire. Devant le regard suppliant de Samson, je consentis à lui céder ce qui me restait de mon poulet et le regardait croquer le bout de viande avec l'air satisfait d'un gros chat repu. Mon regard s'égara sur mes autres pokémons qui s'amusaient ou se reposaient selon les personnalités. Je remarquai sans trop y faire attention que Dino s'était éloigné au point de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je ne m'en inquiétai toutefois pas, sachant qu'il referait son apparition au moment de partir, ayant juste besoin de s'isoler un peu.

J'étais en train de sombrer dans une sorte de douce torpeur agréable et mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls tandis que ma main imprimait une douce caresse sur la tête de Flamme qui s'était roulée en boule sur mes genoux. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement bestial ne me vrille les oreilles, suivit aussitôt d'un cri bien plus humain :

« Au secours ! »

* * *

_Hum ... pas taper hein ? J'ai mis le temps pour ce chapitre, mais franchement avec les cours, c'est mon énergie ET mon inspiration qui étaient complètement pompées ces derniers temps. Sinon, pour la pierre feu en vrai je l'ai obtenue en me décarcassant à enchaîner les victoires au pokéathlon, mais j'allais pas mettre ça dans l'histoire alors on va dire que c'est Morty qui joue les gentils.__  
_

_Équipe actuelle : __Samson le Crocrodil (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Noarfang (Brave de nature) ; Babouche l'Empiflor (Naïf de nature), Dino le Nidorino (Mauvais de nature) ; Moka la Evoli (Docile de nature) & Flamme la Goupix (Solo de nature)_  



	13. Chapter 12 : A chacun son Mal

« Au secours ! Quelqu'un ! »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, le temps que mon cerveau analyse l'appel et que l'adrénaline se mette à déferler dans mes veines. Puis brusquement, mon corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc à l'entente de ces cris désespérés. Je me redressai alors vivement, faisant malencontreusement tomber Flamme de mes genoux dans mon geste. J'ignorais volontairement son regard courroucé pour me tourner vers mes autres pokémons. Tous avaient également entendu cette voix criarde aux intonations trop aiguës pour appartenir à un homme. Certains semblaient plus inquiets que d'autres et Samson leva les yeux vers moi, me consultant du regard. Il émit un petit grondement qui signifiait : « _on y va ou quoi ? _».

Un rugissement bestial qui suintait la douleur retentit à nouveau et je n'hésitais pas davantage. J'allais sûrement droit vers les ennuis, mais depuis que j'étais dans ce monde, les ennuis et moi sommes devenus grands camarades. Attrapant mon sac par la bretelle, je le balançai sur mon épaule avant de me tourner vers Edwige que je sifflais précipitamment.

« Guide-moi, vite ! » lui ordonnai-je d'un ton pressant.

Elle s'envola dans un hululement lugubre et je m'empressais de rappeler mes autres créatures par précaution, ne gardant que Moka avec moi. Elle semblait apeurée aussi la saisis-je par la peau du cou comme une lionne prendrait son petit et la gardait fermement dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

Je m'élançais alors à la suite d'Edwige, ne pouvant toutefois m'empêcher de noter que Dino n'était pas revenu lorsque j'avais appelé les autres. Bien que cela me semble parfaitement impossible à concevoir, une vicieuse petite voix dans ma tête me susurrais qu'il pouvait ne pas être étranger à ce qui se passait là-bas. Je savais mon Nidorino plus violent que la normale et il pouvait se montrer un peu trop impulsif parfois, mais il n'était pas dangereux au point d'attaquer des humains … n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête, chassant ces pensées négatives de mon esprit et hâtais davantage le pas tout en gardant mes yeux fixer sur la silhouette aérienne de ma Noarfang qui ouvrait la marche. Courant à travers les arbres, je m'éloignais de la forêt et la clairière pour revenir vers un chemin de terre. Edwige bifurqua soudain, m'attirant vers l'orée boisée qui marquait la fin des broussailles. Je trébuchais malencontreusement sur une racine d'arbre qui dépassait, manquant de me rétamer au sol.

Les beuglements se firent de plus en plus distinctifs et alors que je sautais par-dessus un vieux tronc d'arbre renversé, je me réceptionnai à genoux et relevai aussitôt la tête, avant de me figer face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Dans mes bras, Moka remua, couinant pour se dégager de mon étreinte que j'avais resserré sans m'en rendre compte. Des gouttes de sueur dû à l'effort et la chaleur collaient mes mèches de cheveux sur mon front désagréablement et l'une d'elle me tomba sur l'œil, mais je ne fis aucun geste pour la dégager.

Dino était bien là. En train de déchiqueter une bestiole non-identifiée.

J'avais peine à reconnaître mon « gros bébé ». Il avait l'air complètement enragé et se battait avec une violence insoutenable contre une espèce de grosse tortue bleue, mordant furieusement sa carapace pour tenter de le briser et tressaillant à peine face aux trombes d'eau que l'autre lui crachait à bout portant au visage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et j'avais l'impression de voir un de ses dinosaures carnivores et fous furieux qu'on voyait dans des documentaires d'histoire.

En tournant la tête, je distinguais une fille aux cheveux bruns, accroupie dans l'herbe tout en tenant une bestiole rose couverte de sang et immobile que j'identifiais après quelques secondes comme un Ecrémeuh. À ses côtés, un Pikachu trop terrifié pour bouger s'agrippait à la jupe froissée de celle qui devait sûrement être sa dresseuse, couinant faiblement. La fille ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, son regard désespérément fixé sur sa tortue qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux assauts féroces du Nidorino.

Un couinement de Moka me ramena brutalement sur terre. J'analysais la situation, bien que tout cela semblait trop dingue pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement. Il y a dix minutes à peine, j'étais heureuse de mon sort et profitais du beau temps avec tous mes pokémons. Comment j'avais pu laisser les choses déraper à ce point ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais agir. Il fallait que j'arrête Dino. Il le fallait … et pourtant en était-ce encore seulement capable ? Je ne le reconnaissais plus, ce n'était qu'une machine à tuer, une bête sauvage. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans un pareil état de fureur ? Une raison particulière, ou bien simplement ses instincts sauvages qui reprennent le dessus sur sa condition de pokémon apprivoisé ?

Je ravalai difficilement ma salive alors que la corne de Dino parvenait à s'enfoncer dans une des pattes de la tortue bleue, qui poussa alors un « Caraaaa ! » de souffrance. Bien que toujours incertaine, je décidai de poser Moka à terre en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger et ordonnai à Edwige de venir avec moi.

« Lance un Mur Lumière, protège la bestiole. Je m'occupe de Dino. » lui indiquai-je en promenant ma main dans son plumage pour me donner du courage.

Elle obéit aussitôt et bientôt une protection psychique se dressa entre le Nidorino et sa victime. Surpris, mon pokémon enragé grogna et tourna la tête. Son regard croisa alors le mien, tandis que je m'avançais vers lui, prudemment. Je sentais aussi les yeux de la fille braqués sur moi et la présence protectrice de ma Noarfang dans mon dos me rassurait. Si Dino tentait quelque chose contre moi, je savais qu'Edwige interviendrait aussitôt. Et en même temps, l'idée que mon propre pokémon puisse m'attaquer me soulevait le cœur.

J'inspirais un bon coup, fixant les babines ensanglantées du Nidorino qui était sous ma responsabilité. Au sang – qui n'était sûrement pas le sien d'ailleurs – se mêlait un peu d'écume et il ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant une mâchoire loin d'être aussi impressionnante que celle de Samson, mais tout aussi meurtrière. Bien plus meurtrière d'ailleurs, car jamais il n'était venu à l'idée de Samson d'attaquer délibérément un être humain ou un autre pokémon, simplement pour le plaisir de se battre.

« Dino. Recule maintenant. »

« Rinooooo ! » rugit-il, visiblement peu enclin à obéir.

Au moins le côté positif c'est que moi, il ne m'attaquait pas. C'était déjà ça, il me reconnaissait et n'avait donc pas perdu complètement ses esprits. Je tentai de camoufler ma crainte au mieux, mais mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression que tous ceux présents dans la clairière pouvait l'entendre. Je continuai à avancer tandis qu'il restait de marbre, étudiant mes mouvements. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à la fille, laquelle crevait d'envie de se ruer sur sa tortue pour la soigner.

Je m'arrêtai devant Dino. J'étais assez proche pour le toucher maintenant. Il me suffisait pour cela de tendre la main … Sa respiration rapide et son souffle chaud caressaient mes bras nus. S'il décidait de m'arracher la main, personne n'aurait le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher. Je m'efforçai de ne pas y penser. Si je montrais ma peur, Dino ne jugerai plus digne d'être sa dresseuse et je serai reléguée au même titre que les autres insectes qu'il aime tant écraser comme preuve de sa puissance.

« Arrête Dino, tu en assez fais. Maintenant on se calme. » murmurai-je suffisamment bas pour que lui seul m'entende.

Je savais que se confronter à lui n'était pas la méthode pour le calmer. Il avait une grande endurance et une expérience des combats qui faisaient qu'il n'était jamais le premier épuisé des deux combattants. La douceur marchait mieux avec lui, même si je crois être la seule humaine capable de le toucher qu'il tolère, parce que j'étais sa dresseuse et que le reste de l'équipe me protégeait de toutes manières. C'était à la fois flatteur et terrifiant.

Ma paume se posa à plat sur sa tête. Il tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas. Petit à petit, je le sentis relâcher ses muscles tendus sous ma douce caresse et lorsqu'il poussa un léger grognement de satisfaction, je sortis sa pokéball et le fit rentrer dedans sans qu'il ne m'oppose de résistance. Je pris une goulée d'air, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que j'avais bloquée ma respiration. Mes jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous mon propre poids et je m'écroulai au sol tandis que mes pokémons se ruaient sur moi.

À peine Dino disparut-il à l'intérieur de la sphère électronique que la fille se rua sur son pokémon qui dodelinait de la tête avec un air un peu perdu, son Pikachu sur les talons. Moi je récupérais Moka qui vint se percher sur mon épaule, enfouissant son museau dans mon cou tandis que ma Noarfang se posait à mes côtés, presque aussi grande que moi lorsqu'elle se tenait ainsi.

« Dick ! » s'écria l'adolescente.

Le Carabaffe – merci pokédex – gémit doucement et elle s'empressa de vaporiser une super potion sur ses blessures, le palpant doucement pour vérifier son état. Je parvins à me relever en m'appuyant sur la tête de ma Noarfang qui jouait les mamans poules avec moi, mais ne bougeais pas pour autant. Je n'osai pas m'approcher, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir quoi faire. La situation était … gênante, problématique même. Pour ne pas dire carrément merdique et angoissante.

Soudain, la dresseuse inconnue se tourna vers moi, dardant un regard noir sur ma personne. Elle était en colère, ce qui se comprenait. Elle avait dû avoir la trouille de sa vie et son pokémon avait faillit mourir à cause du mien. On fait mieux comme première impression.

« Vous … C'est à vous cette espèce de monstre ? Comment pouvez-vous laisser cette … chose en liberté ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait ?! »

Elle me crachait presque au visage et ses paroles faisaient aussi mal que du venin de serpent. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, cherchant mes mots. Comment s'excuser correctement alors que votre pokémon vient d'agresser une autre personne ? Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tenter de justifier le comportement de ma créature.

« Je suis vraiment désolé je … Dino n'est pas comme ça d'ordinaire, c'est la première fois qu'il agit ainsi. Il n'est pas méchant juste un peu combatif. » tentai-je pour la calmer et défendre mon pokémon.

Moi-même je ne croyais pas à mes propres paroles. La cicatrice à ma main était la preuve que Dino avait toujours été violent et n'hésitait pas à attaquer les humains. Son évolution lors du combat de Blanche avait empiré son côté agressif et sa force brute. Et il avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de sa défaite contre l'Ecrémeuh de la championne.

Me souvenant soudain de la présence d'un Ecrémeuh dans cette scène, je me tournais vivement vers la vache ensanglantée que j'avais aperçu. Elle ne bougeait pas, couchée sur le flanc et les yeux clos. Elle semblait morte … Mais c'était impossible. Impossible, totalement impossible et impensable. Impossible. Dino ne pouvait pas avoir tué ce pokémon, ce n'était pas concevable. Qu'un accident arrive dans un combat ou qu'un dresseur mauvais pousse ses compagnons à bout, d'accords. Mais qu'un pokémon que j'aimais et que je traitais au mieux que je le pouvais tue délibérément en dehors d'un combat … non. Ce n'était pas possible, du moins c'est ce dont je tentais de me persuader alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient dangereusement et que de la sueur froide coulait le long de mon échine.

M'approchant de l'Ecrémeuh, je m'accroupis et posait une main sur son cou grassouillet. Je ne sentais rien. Aucune pulsation. Aucun frémissement. Rien.

Moka tourna autour de la bête en feulant et en faisant le dos rond, reniflement la chaire de la vache laitière avant de pousser un grondement de fond de gorge, le poil hérissé. Elle s'en détourna aussitôt pour aller se réfugier sous mon débardeur, me griffant la peau au passage. Edwige battit des ailes, n'appréciant visiblement pas non plus l'odeur qui se dégageait de la carcasse encore fraîche. Ses plumes se hérissèrent et elle tenta de me tirer en arrière, mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger, fixant l'Ecrémeuh sans pouvoir penser à rien d'autre. Mon cerveau était comme mit sur « off ».

Une sorte de dégoût épouvanté me prit soudain au ventre et je remarquai à cet instant une griffure profonde à la base de sa gorge, dont s'écoulait abondamment du sang ainsi qu'une sorte de liquide violacé puant que je reconnus comme étant le poison secrété par la corne frontale des Nidorino et leurs sous-espèces. Je compris à cet instant et poussai un cri de surprise, tombant en arrière sur les fesses. La tête me tournais, je crus un instant que j'allais vomir lorsqu'une bille acide me remonta dans la gorge, mais je retins mon haut-le-cœur.

La voix perfide de la fille brune cogna contre mes oreilles et était semblable à des coups de poignards dans le cœur tandis qu'elle m'expliquait d'un ton tremblant qui se voulait toutefois assuré ce qui s'était passé.

« Elle vient du ranch Meuhmeuh et s'était échappé. Je passais par là, les proprios m'ont demandé de la ramener et alors que je venais de la trouver, ton espèce de démon est arrivé. Il s'est jeté sur elle, mais cette Ecrémeuh ne savait pas se battre. J'ai alors envoyé Dick s'en occuper, mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne respirait déjà plus. _Il l'a tué._»

Les mots fatidiques résonnèrent dans mon crâne comme un écho. Dino avait tué un pokémon. Mon pokémon avait tué. Mon pokémon, sous ma responsabilité. Mon pokémon qui était comme une part de moi-même. J'ai tué un pokémon. C'est ma faute, ma responsabilité. Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer. Ma faute, ma faute à moi, la faute à Dino. Tuer. Pokémon.

Mort. Mort, mort, mort, mort. Mort bordel !

Les pensées se confondaient dans mon esprit sans que je parvienne à mettre de l'ordre dans cette confusion générale. Je me mordis le poing pour tenter de canaliser toutes les émotions qui se déversaient en moi. Je sentis à peine le bec de ma Noarfang qui me pinçait la joue dans un geste de réconfort et Moka qui se frottait contre moi en ronronnant pour me consoler.

Je ne voyais rien d'autre que le cadavre de l'Ecrémeuh, morte par ma faute. Parce que j'avais laissé Dino s'éloigner, parce que je l'avais capturé ce jour-là, parce que j'avais appuyé sur nouvelle partie et que j'avais atterris dans ce putain de jeu qui n'en était pas un. Moi qui, il y à une heure à peine, me croyais être une bonne dresseuse, je venais de tout remettre en question. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal pour en arriver là ? Comment m'étais-je retrouvé propriétaire d'un pokémon tueur ?

« Je … »

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais ils ne parvenaient à franchit le seuil de mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire de toutes manières ? M'excuser semblait être un acte complètement dérisoire désormais. On ne s'excuse pas d'un meurtre, on en paye les conséquences. J'aurais beau dire que je suis désolée, ça ne changerait rien à la chose. Et l'Ecrémeuh qui baignait actuellement dans son propre sang comme un vulgaire cochon qu'on aurait saigné à mort, n'allait pas revenir à la vie subitement.

Et comment expliquer que Dino avait une dent contre les Ecrémeuh depuis ce jour dans l'arène où il avait perdu contre la vache de Blanche ? C'était idiot comme raison, mais ce n'était pas humains. Aussi intelligents soient-ils, ils en restaient des animaux, des créatures fantastiques certes, mais des animaux quand même. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Dans son esprit, Ecrémeuh est égal à ennemi et ennemi est égal à danger qu'il faut éliminer. C'est tout. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus que cela parce que c'était sa logique et sa nature.

C'était ça ma putain d'excuse qui justifiait tout. Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

Je fis un effort monumental pour parvenir à détacher mes yeux du cadavre que je fixais avec une espèce de fascination malsaine que je n'aimais pas du tout, pour me tourner de nouveau vers la fille. Elle avait fini de soigner son Carabaffe et avait pris la souris jaune dans ses bras, se dressant à quelques mètres de moi en me faisant face, le visage sévère et le regarda accusateur. Elle pinça les lèvres, faisant une moue désapprobatrice. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que moi peut-être, je lui donnais dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Malgré tout, je remarquais qu'elle n'osait s'approcher. Par dégoût du cadavre ou peur que je lâche mon « démon » sur elle ? Impossible à dire.

« Et maintenant ? » parvins-je à souffler avec l'impression d'être dans un état second.

Elle renifla et me toisa de ce regard qu'employait les juges face aux criminels dans les tribunaux. Un regard que je n'aimais pas du tout, parce qu'ici la criminelle qui attendait d'être jugé, c'était moi.

« Je vais aller prévenir les propriétaires que leur Ecrémeuh est morte. Leurs deux gamines vont sûrement pleurer des heures et ils se lamenteront un moment. Ensuite je signalerais aux autorités d'Oliville ce qui c'est produit, qu'un pokémon qui a échappé à sa dresseuse nous a attaqué. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » fis-je, ignorant au mieux l'histoire des deux fillettes anéanties.

« Attends-toi à avoir de la visite une fois arrivée au Centre Pokémon. Ta bestiole se fera sûrement piquée. »

Un bon coup de poing dans le ventre ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Dino, piqué ? Comme un chien errant, un animal nuisible … on s'en débarrasse et puis c'est tout ? Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter cela, impossible. Peu importe ce qu'il venait de faire, il restait mon pokémon, je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'on le traite d'une si horrible façon. Non je ne pouvais pas concevoir que c'était possible.

Et pourtant, la réalité était bien là.

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur mon sac de couchage, je fixais les flammes vacillantes du feu de camp gentiment allumé par ma Goupix sans vraiment les voir. Mes pokémons étaient installés autour de moi, comme toujours lorsqu'on passait la nuit à la belle étoile, histoire de ne pas me sentir seule et de ne pas flipper au moindre bruit – eh ! J'ai un crocodile géant et une plante carnivore qui bouge toute seule, je ne crains rien ! Tous étaient là … excepté Dino.

Je sentais sa pokéball vibrer de temps à autre contre ma ceinture, mais je refusais de le faire sortir. Finalement, il s'était calmé et depuis, la ball restait immobile. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de faire face à mon tueur de pokémon, pas après une journée pareille. J'étais lessivée et j'avais l'impression d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau. Mais surtout, je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter les images de l'Ecrémeuh morte de mon esprit.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'accompagner Chloé – la dresseuse au Pikachu – jusqu'à la ferme des propriétaires de la vache pour présenter mes excuses. Très lâche comme comportement je sais, mais je m'en sentais incapable. J'avais salué la jeune fille d'une petite voix et n'avait reçu que des mots durs et accusateurs en retour. En même temps, je ne pouvais guère lui en vouloir. Ensuite je m'étais remise en route, déclinant les offres de combats que me lançaient les quelques dresseurs que je croisais sur mon chemin. Je n'avais pas marché longtemps au final et avait posé mon sac pour la nuit bien avant que le soleil ne se couche. Je m'étais simplement assise et je n'avais plus bougé, ressassant les événements de la journée dans ma tête, sans trouver de solution miracle à tout cela.

Un couinement me fit baisser les yeux. Moka avait posé ses pattes avant sur ma jambe et remuait la queue, me fixant de ses grands yeux interrogateurs, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi j'étais aussi silencieuse et solitaire aujourd'hui. Se baissant, elle saisit le bas de mon jeans entre sa gueule et tira dessus pour me faire réagir, mais je la repoussais doucement.

« Pas maintenant Moka. Laisse-moi. »

Ses oreilles s'aplatirent tristement sur son crâne et elle obéit à regrets. Je serrais les dents, consciente que rejeter ma frustration sur mes pokémons n'était pourtant pas la bonne solution. Secouant la tête, je me concentrais sur la boîte de conserve de fayots qui cuisait dans les braises, la poussant avec un bâton vers les flammes. Je sentais le regard de mes autres pokémons sur moi et savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi je me laissais aller ainsi, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me battre avec moi-même pour ce soir. J'étais fatiguée.

Je délaissais un instant ma boîte de haricots. Inconsciemment, je portais la main à ma ceinture et détachais la pokéball de mon Nidorino, la faisant tourner entre mes doigts, songeuse. Les mots de Chloé se répétaient en boucle dans mon esprit. « _Ton pokémon est mauvais ! C'est un tueur, un jour il s'en prendra aussi à toi._», m'avait-elle crachée au visage en guise d'au-revoir.

Les images du combat contre Blanche à l'époque, puis la façon dont il s'était jeté sur l'Ecrémeuh avec tant de hargne me revinrent en tête. Avait-elle raison en fin de compte ? Dino était donc aussi dangereux ? Il est vrai qu'il était violent, excessif et colérique, mais mauvais ? J'ouvris ma paume, caressant du regard la cicatrice qu'il m'avait infligé le jour de notre rencontre, alors qu'il m'avait empalé la main sur sa corne. Non je ne parvenais à me résoudre à le voir comme tel. Je le connaissais mieux que personne, c'était mon pokémon, mon compagnon de route et mon partenaire, au même titre que le reste de l'équipe. C'était simplement un malheureux concours de circonstances et pourtant ... Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement que comme ma faute.

Fermant les yeux pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui me donnaient mal au crâne, je replaçais la ball de Dino sur ma ceinture. C'était là qu'étais sa place après tout. Et jamais cela ne changerait.

Un grognement me tira de mes pensées et j'eus à peine le temps de dire « ouf ! » que mon balourd de Crocrodil se jetait sur moi, m'attrapant sans me faire le moindre mal la tête entre sa gueule, me mâchouillant par jeu, comme lorsqu'il était un petit Kaiminus.

Quelque chose sembla alors se passer. Mon cerveau se remit sur « on » et j'eus enfin une réaction.

« Eh Samson, tu pues de la gueule mon vieux, j'vais étouffer ! » m'écriai-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire de ses facéties.

Ce fut le déclic. Comme un seul homme, mes pokémons, qui jusque là boudaient dans leur coin en me regardant me transformer en statue, se jetèrent sur moi. Je me fis tirer les cheveux, barbouiller de bave gluante et mordiller les doigts par tous les côtés, hurlant de rire en sentant les lianes de Babouche me chatouiller le cou. Même Flamme, pourtant plus distinguée que le reste de l'équipe, se joignit aux festivités et me lapait le visage comme un jeune chien fou. Moka était la plus excitée, ne cessant de pousser des couinements excités contre mon cou tandis que Samson me serrait dans ses pattes, manquant de me broyer le thorax à cause de sa force.

C'est à cet instant que la boîte de fayots explosa. Littéralement.

La seconde suivante, nous étions tous recouverts de haricots gluants et brûlants.

« Super merci les amis, mon dîner est foutu. » soupirai-je, bien qu'un grand sourire me fendait le visage.

« Croooo. » me contredit Samson, en attrapant du bout des griffes les haricots qui s'étaient perchés dans ma tignasse pour les suçoter avidement.

« Vas-y fais toi plaisir, mais t'es censé avoir déjà eu ta part, gros gourmand. »

« Pix, goupiiiix ! » gémit Flamme en constatant l'état de son pelage soyeux.

Je la soulevai dans mes bras et la posai sur mes genoux pour la câliner, appréciant la chaleur que dégageais son corps.

« Allez t'inquiètes, je vais arranger ça. J'ai une brosse dans mon sac. » lui dis-je en caressant ses queues touffues.

« Piiiiix ! » opina-t-elle de la tête, semblant impatiente de se faire chouchouter.

Je réglais donc le problème _urgent _du pelage de ma Goupix, laissant les fayots perdus aux avaleurs de service, j'ai nommé Samson, Moka et Babouche. Je pris également le temps de brosser les plumes d'Edwige, laquelle adorait sentir les chatouilles de la brosse contre son plumage aux couleurs de l'automne. Je me sentais étrangement mieux maintenant. Certes, l'histoire continuais de me préoccuper et j'allais sûrement cauchemardé sur l'Ecrémeuh morte toute la nuit, mais dans l'immédiat je n'y pensais pas.

Je me contentai de barres chocolatés en guise de frugale repas et décidai d'aller dormir. M'enfonçant dans mon sac de couchage, je fis une place à Moka et Flamme qui vinrent se blottir contre moi. Samson se coucha à côté, roulant sur son ventre bedonnant et ronflant quelques minutes plus tard à peine, tandis que Babouche allait se suspendre à une branche d'arbre assez solide pour supporter son poids. Seule restait Edwige, mais je devinais qu'elle allait sûrement partir en chasse ou profiter de l'obscurité pour faire un tour, la nuit étant son domaine après tout.

Rassurée de les avoir tous auprès de moi, je fermais les yeux et me blottis contre le corps duveteux de Moka, roulée en boule contre mon cou. Ses ronronnements ne tardèrent pas à me bercer doucement.

Comme prévu, je fis des cauchemars toute la nuit.

* * *

« Il semble plutôt sage en effet. Mais je n'aime pas son regard. »

Je fis la grimace et baissai les yeux sur Dino, qui se tenait tranquillement à mes côtés dans le bureau du chef du commissariat d'Oliville. Mon pokémon émit un grondement et je m'empressai de le calmer d'une caresse sur sa tête toute cornue, avant de me tourner de nouveau vers l'agent Denis.

« Vous savez, c'est un Nidorino. C'est naturel pour lui. Mais je peux le contrôler et le tenir ! » m'empressai-je d'ajouter en voyant son coup d'œil peu convaincu.

Discrètement, je poussais un soupir. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que cette comédie durait. À peine étais-je arrivée à Oliville, après avoir marché presque toute la matinée et passé une nuit horrible, que je m'étais fait interpeller au Centre Pokémon, comme m'avait prévenu Chloé. Je m'étais fait conduire au poste et avais expliqué l'histoire à l'agent Denis, sortant Dino sous son injonction pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. À mon soulagement, mon pokémon s'était montré coopératif et n'avait pas bronché lorsque l'infirmière Joëlle, venue faire un examen dont je n'avais pas vraiment saisis l'utilité concrète, l'avait palpé sous toutes les coutures. Visiblement, il savait qu'on était dans de beaux draps et tout cela par sa faute.

L'agent Denis était heureusement un homme plutôt sympathique et je m'estimai assez chanceuse d'être tombée sur un type conciliant comme lui. Grand, cheveux châtains et visage anguleux ; il avait tout du policier lambda. À mon arrivée au Centre, il m'avait même laissé le temps de soigner les blessures que mes pokémons avaient récoltés sur la route, en combattant d'autres dresseurs – Edwige s'était froissé un muscle en affrontant un Snubull. Il m'avait ensuite expliqué calmement et patiemment comment on allait procéder, sûrement avait-il lut la panique sur mon visage lorsque je l'avais vu s'approcher de moi. Apparemment, Chloé avait été très … précise dans son discours, mais elle avait tout de même précisé que j'avais réussi à calmer mon Nidorino plutôt facilement – bien que de mauvaise foi semble-t-il.

Finalement, l'agent Denis se rassit dans son fauteuil en soufflant bruyamment. Il examina un instant ma carte de dresseur, puis un autre document, tout en nous jetant quelques coups d'œil à moi et Dino. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur Moka, qui faisait des galipettes sur mon épaule pour tenter d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Je la repoussai en la grondant à voix basse.

« Bien, » déclara-t-il soudainement. « Pour cette fois je veux bien croire votre histoire. L'Ecrémeuh de monsieur Milton se trouvait de toutes manières hors de sa propriété, légalement il ne peut rien de plus contre vous. Je vais toutefois devoir vous faire signer quelques décharges et payer une amende en dédommagement. »

« Alors, Dino ne sera pas abattu ? » soufflai-je avec espoir et soulagement.

L'agent Denis me tendit un formulaire et un stylo. Il suspendit toutefois son geste et me fixa une seconde, l'air grave.

« Non. Mais si des cas comme celui-ci devait se reproduire, nous seront obligé de prendre des mesures adaptées contre votre pokémon, mademoiselle. »

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête compréhensif, avec cependant la gorge serrée. J'échangeais un coup d'œil avec Dino et ce dernier émit un ronflement qui semblait vouloir dire : « _ça va, j'ai compris que j'ai pas le droit de tuer tout ce qui bouge _». J'espérais que tout irait bien par la suite. Si Dino recommençait, mes protestations ne vaudront probablement pas grand-chose cette fois-ci.

Une fois les papiers signés et tamponnés, ainsi que mon amende – de tout de même trois mille huit cents pokédollars – payée, je fus finalement autorisée à partir en tant que personne libre, mon Nidorino sur les talons. Je soupesais mon portefeuille en grimaçant. Moi qui avais entendu parler d'un bon restaurant de poissons dans le coin, il allait falloir y renoncer et continuer à se contenter de boîtes de conserves et de sandwichs spongieux. Enfin, il était normal que je subisse le contrecoup des actes cruels de mon pokémon ; je pouvais même m'estimer drôlement chanceuse de m'en sortir avec juste une amende – et un énorme poids sur la conscience.

Retrouvant avec plaisir l'air libre et le soleil, j'inspirai à fond les odeurs de sel marin que m'apportais le vent. Oliville était une cité portuaire et j'étais assez contente de voir la mer, ça m'avait manqué. À l'extrémité Est de la ville, je distinguais également un gigantesque phare et je me demandai si on pouvait le visiter. Cependant, je trouvais plutôt curieux le fait que les lumières soient toutes éteintes.

« Feuuuunaaard. »

« Non désolé Flamme, pas de shopping aujourd'hui. Mon portefeuille est un peu trop léger en ce moment, il faudra faire quelques combats avant de pouvoir faire des folies. » lui répondis-je.

« Feuuuu. » se plaignit-elle en tournant la tête vers Dino, sachant très bien que c'était sa faute.

Elle feula contre lui, crachant tel un félin mal réveillé et allant jusqu'à lui souffler un petit jet de flammes qui frôla dangereusement la tête du Nidorino, en guise de représailles.

« Noooo, rino ! » grogna-t-il pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille.

Je le rappelais dans sa ball pour mettre fin à la querelle, après l'avoir remercié de s'être montré si patient avec les policiers – on aurait été vraiment mal s'il avait attaqué un membre des force de l'ordre sinon. Moka sauta à bas de mes épaules pour trottiner en tête, explorant les rues inconnues qui s'offraient à nous tandis que nous avancions sans but réel.

Autour de nous, plusieurs personnes, des dresseurs pour la plupart, s'arrêtaient quelques secondes, le temps d'admirer ma Feunard ou de jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur – et sûrement envieux. Bien consciente de sa beauté et de sa prestance, cette dernière se pavanait à mes côtés comme une véritable diva, prenant la pose et secouant lentement ses neufs queues immaculées. Elle avait évolué ce matin même, en touchant la pierre feu offerte par Mortimer qu'elle avait trouvé dans mon sac et depuis, elle ne cessait d'exposer sa splendeur aux yeux de tous. Son comportement commençait d'ailleurs à devenir _légèrement_gonflant.

Je continuais de parcourir les ruelles, ne sachant que faire. Quelques jours de repos ici me semblaient être une bonne idée après ces émotions fortes, je pourrais emmener Samson à la plage. Je suis sûr qu'il allait adorer. Mais d'abords, un petit tour à l'arène pour réserver un combat. À ce qui paraît, la championne Jasmine était populaire et assez demandée, mieux valait donc prévoir le coup pour éviter de rester bloquer des jours entiers à Oliville. Flamme trottinait près de moi, la tête bien droite et ses queues en panache.

« Toi alors … t'es incroyable. »

Elle répondit d'un petit ronronnement qui semblait signifier : « _oui je sais_ » à moins que ce ne soit « _oh que je suis belle !_» ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sa crânerie atteignait des sommets. Je secouais la tête et, trop occupée à soupirer de désespoir devant ma Feunard et son numéro de charme, je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui se dirigeait droit sur moi. Et elle était certainement trop absorbée par ses pensées pour également s'occupe de moi.

Choc dans trois … deux … un. Collision !

Je fermais les yeux en rencontrant un torse maigre et dur comme la pierre, me massant mon menton douloureux. Pourquoi donc ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à moi ? À croire que quelqu'un s'amuse à me mettre toujours des bâtons dans les roues !

« Bordel ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention, pauvre cruche ?! »

Oh non dîtes-moi que je rêve …

« Silver ? »

Je n'avais même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour confirmer. Cette façon désagréable de parler, ce ton suintant le dédain et la colère et cette odeur de peau légèrement piquante … hum hum bref ! C'était Silver, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi … eh bien aussi lui-même je suppose. Et puis, il faut croire qu'on était attiré comme des aimants tous les deux, vu le nombre de fois qu'on se rentrait dedans.

Je rouvris finalement les yeux et levai légèrement la tête, croisant ainsi son regard couleur de l'acier et aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Flamme vint immédiatement se poster près de moi, abandonnant son jeu de séduction pour adopter une posture menaçante, un mince filet de fumée blanche s'échappant déjà de sa gueule. Silver me toisa, jetant tout de même un rapide coup d'œil à ma Feunard, un bref éclat de surprise dans les yeux, à moins que ce ne soit que le reflet du soleil de midi. On resta bien dix bonnes secondes à se fixer ainsi. Visiblement, il semblait maudire autant que moi ce fichu destin qui s'acharnait à nous mettre sur le chemin l'un de l'autre.

Bizarrement toutefois, après tout ce qui s'était passé hier, j'étais assez contente de voir Silver. Sûrement parce que malgré qu'on se tape dessus à longueur de temps, c'était tout de même quelqu'un que je connaissais. C'était rassurant de voir une tête connue dans tout ce joyeux bordel.

« Décidément, t'es un sacré pot-de-colle. Tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ? »

« Désolé c'est plus fort que moi. » répliquais-je presque du tac-au-tac.

Il fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement guère mon humour pourtant si formidable. En même temps, ce mec à balais coincé dans le …

« Si tu vas à l'arène, laisse tomber. La foutue championne n'est pas là. » lança brutalement Silver, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

« Et tu sais où elle est ? »

Apparemment, Silver était dans un bon jour. S'il était de mauvaise humeur, il m'aurait déjà envoyé sur les roses avant de me provoquer en duel. Il émit un claquement de langue dédaigneux en tourna la tête vers le bâtiment de l'arène, qu'on distinguait au bout de la ruelle.

« 'Semblerait qu'elle joue les bons samaritains au phare. Un pokémon serait malade. Une perte de temps, elle ferait mieux de rouvrir son arène. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, à jeter les pokémons comme des mouchoirs dès qu'ils sont jugés trop faibles. » répliquai-je de nouveau, avec une pointe de colère cette fois.

Silver ne dit rien, me dardant toutefois un regard noir auquel j'avais fini par m'y faire. S'il me faisait peur la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. J'avais fini par m'habituer à son comportement de beau salopard et son regard de pitbull. Je fis la grimace en sentant Moka qui plantait ses griffes dans mon dos pour me sauter sur la tête.

Voyant que Silver semblait sur le point de partir, je m'empressai de lui demander, vu qu'il paraissait plutôt enclin à me parler pour une fois.

« Et on peut y accéder au phare ? »

Il souffla bruyamment, mais consentit toutefois à se tourner vers moi.

« Ouais, c'est un lieu d'entraînement pour les dresseurs. Mais ils sont tous faibles, je ne vois pas d'intérêt à les éclater. » répondit-il avec une ébauche de sourire carnassier et supérieur des plus agaçants.

Il reprit son chemin, me bousculant à l'épaule au passage pour me pousser de sa route. Je lui tirai la langue, bien qu'il soit de dos et ne puisse pas me voir. Muée soudain par un sentiment inconnu, je ne pus toutefois m'empêcher de lui crier avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée de voix :

« Et moi ? Je suis quoi moi ? »

Il s'arrêta pour me lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule. Je fixais le bleu de ses yeux avec intensité. Le coin des lèvres de Silver se souleva doucement.

« Toi, je t'éclaterais la prochaine fois, _minable_. »

Il disparut au coin d'une ruelle, mais je restais sans bouger. Bizarrement, son « minable » ne sonnait pas tout à fait comme une insulte habituelle. Venant de Silver, les « minable » prenaient une tout autre signification.

J'eus un sourire, me doutant que notre prochaine confrontation ne tarderait guère à venir. Et j'étais plutôt impatiente.

« Feu ? »

Je baissai les yeux vers Flamme, qui s'était calmé et me fixait avec curiosité, se demandant sûrement ce qu'on devait faire maintenant. Je délogeai Moka de mon épaule alors qu'elle était en train de me bouffer les cheveux et de se faire les griffes sur mon t-shirt.

« Ok les filles, direction le phare ! » m'exclamai-je avec un enthousiasme neuf.

Ma Feunard m'emboîta le pas joyeusement, impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir brûler tous les pokémons qu'on allait y trouver. Je touchais du bout des doigts ma ceinture, sentant mes balls remuer doucement. Je ne pouvais pas effacer ce qui était arrivé, ni être complètement rassurée de la présence de Dino dans mon équipe. Mais c'était mon pokémon et c'était nos combats. On allait continuer à avancer, toujours dans le même but. Ce n'était pas le premier ennui qu'on avait et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier – pour ça, je fais confiance à ma poisse légendaire.

Arrivée au phare, qui paraissait encore beaucoup plus grand vu de près, j'appris qu'effectivement Jasmine – la championne – était là, au chevet du Pharamp du phare. Aucune idée de ce qu'était cette bestiole, mais c'était sûrement un pokémon électrique vu qu'il était chargé de faire l'éclairage de tout le bâtiment. En revanche, mauvaise nouvelle, l'ascenseur ne marchait pas. Donc il allait falloir se taper les trois cents marches du phare à pied. Un exercice qui ne me réjouissait guère. C'est donc bon-gré mal-gré que je grimpais jusqu'au premier étage, où déjà une ribambelle de dresseurs s'affrontaient et cherchaient de nouveau dresseur. C'est parti.

Les premiers challengers ne tardent guère à m'aborder. Je me retrouve face à un type en tenue de marin – logique, dans un phare – aux avants-bras plus épais que mes cuisses. À son métier, je devine une prédisposition pour les pokémons eau et je fais donc signe à Flamme de reculer, par précaution. Effectivement, c'est un Ptitard qui s'avance le premier. Le petit têtard au corps rondouillard s'avance gauchement vers nous.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'attarder, aussi envoyai-je Babouche. Ma monstrueuse plante carnivore toisa son adversaire d'un regard gourmand, mais le petit avait du courage à revendre vu qu'il ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Toutefois, il faisait moins le malin deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il fut engloutit par mon Empiflor.

« Babouche recrache-ça, on ne sait pas où ça à pût traîner. » lançai-je, ignorant volontairement le regard offusqué du marin.

Il obéit et un Ptitard couvert de bave et un peu secoué fut régurgité aux pieds de son adversaire. Le pokémon suivant lui ressemblait pas mal, mais avait des poings et était plus gros ; son évolution. Je ne perdis pas de temps.

« Balle graine mon grand. »

Les graines crachées par Babouche frappèrent le corps du Têtarte comme des balles de plombs et il n'eut même pas le temps de faire le moindre mal à Babouche que le combat était déjà fini. Facile en même temps avec le type avantagé, mais bon. Je ne vais pas non plus mettre exprès mes pokémons en danger pour le sport.

Nous reprîmes notre avancée, croisant d'autres dresseurs en cours de route bien évidemment. Les types étaient plutôt variés et je faisais donc participer tout le monde. Samson et Flamme s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec leurs attaques favorites pour faire des K-O en un coup et je devais sans cesse rappeler ma renarde à l'ordre pour éviter qu'elle ne crame la moitié du phare au passage. Moka progressait également, sous la surveillance protectrice de ma Noarfang qui avait pris la petite jeune sous son aile – sans mauvais jeu de mots. J'évitais de sortir Dino, le laissant faire quelques petits combats en m'assurant qu'il respectait mes ordres.

« Arrose-le Samson ! »

Le torrent d'eau se déversa sur le Caninos qui s'ébroua en gémissant, avant de se jeter dans une tentative désespérée pour mordre Samson. Le Crocrodil le bloqua avec ses pattes et lui rendit son coup de croc en dix fois plus violent. Le chien fut mit à terre définitivement et son dresseur le rappela dans sa ball avec une moue déçue, mais toutefois conciliante.

« Contre un pokémon eau, je ne me faisais guère d'illusions. Surtout que je ne suis plus tout jeune. » souffla ce dernier en me tendant mes pokédollars.

« Non je vous trouve impressionnant, être encore dresseur à votre âge … sans vouloir vous offenser. »

Mon adversaire vaincu, un homme aux cheveux effectivement grisonnants et en redingote, me sourit poliment.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, après tout il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer les pokémons et les combats mademoiselle ! »

J'hochais la tête et lui souhaitait une bonne journée avant de reprendre ma route. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée, entre les duels et les escaliers, et arrosait mes pokémons de potions pour les aider à tenir le coup. Jasmine avait intérêt à être là-haut sinon elle allait m'entendre.

On était presque au sommet et je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, lorsque j'aperçus une porte qui menait semble-t-il sur une plate-forme extérieure. Curieuse, je l'ouvris et une brusque bourrasque s'engouffra par l'ouverture, me décoiffant sauvagement. Je fis un pas en avant, me retrouvant dans la lumière du jour.

« Wouah ! » m'exclamai-je une fois mes yeux adaptés à la luminosité.

Sur mon épaule, Moka poussa un cri d'enthousiasme. La vue était superbe. De mon perchoir, je pouvais voir Oliville et au-delà encore. On distinguait même un point minuscule au nord, qui était peut-être la tour Carillon de Rosalia. Au-dessus de nos têtes, le ciel. Immense et immaculé. Je pris une de mes pokéballs en particulier – le phare était un peu trop étroit de plafond pour elle.

« Viens voir ça Ed' ! »

Comme imaginé, ma Noarfang hulula de bonheur et d'excitation lorsqu'elle vit à quelle hauteur nous nous trouvions. Elle s'envola aussitôt, exécutant quelques cabrioles aériennes pleine de grâce. Je riais de la voir aussi euphorique, appréciant les caresses brutales du vent contre mon visage. Flamme semblait plutôt contente de la vue également, bien qu'elle grogna en constatant que le vent la décoiffait complètement. Les autres s'étaient également approchés de la rambarde, admirant les voltes de notre amie ailée et le contre-bas plongeant.

« Feunard. » soupira Flamme, sûrement quelque peu vexée de ne pas être le centre d'attention.

« Fang ! »

Flamme darda un regard noir sur Edwige qui semblait la narguer depuis ses hauteurs et cracha un jet de flammes qui manqua la Noarfang de quelques centimètres. Edwige hulula ce qui ressemblait à un rire et Flamme partit s'asseoir à mes pieds en nous tournant le dos, boudeuse. Je lui administrais une petite tape sur la tête.

« Allez la princesse, fais pas cette tête. Tu sais bien que c'est toi notre diva. »

« Feuuuuu. Nard ! » répliqua-t-elle, l'air de dire : _évidemment que je suis la plus belle, la plus forte, la plus incroyable !_

Elle entreprit ensuite de refaire consciencieusement sa toilette, tâche difficile à cause des bourrasques. Mais Flamme était têtue, au moins autant que sa dresseuse d'ailleurs, et ce n'est pas un petit vent de rien du tout qui l'empêcherait d'être parfaitement parfaite !

Je m'apprêtais à faire signe à Edwige de revenir pour qu'on continue notre ascension, quand je me fis interpeller par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et avec des protections sur les bras. Un ornithologue semble-t-il.

« Eh ! C'est à toi la Noarfang ? Un duel entre oiseaux, ça te dit ? »

« Ouais. » répondis-je aussitôt sans plus réfléchir.

Il sourit et fit sortir son pokémon. Un Rapasdepic. L'oiseau était énorme et son bec aussi long et effilée qu'une épée. Je regrettais presque ma décision hâtive en voyant ce monstre, deux fois plus gros que ma petite Edwige.

Il s'envola, battant lourdement des ailes, pour rejoindre ma Noarfang qui tournoyait dans les airs, attendant que son adversaire soit à sa portée. Soudain, sans prévenir, cette dernière plongea en piquée vers l'autre oiseau, prête à le lacérer de son bec crochu. Le Rapasdepic la repoussa en battant des ailes devant elle, si puissamment qu'elle fut contrainte de dévier sa route pour ne pas se faire heurter de plein fouet.

« Furie, Rafale. » criait mon adversaire à son pokémon.

« Réplique avec Choc Mental Ed' ! » hurlai-je à mon tour, après avoir perdu trois bonnes secondes à comprendre quel était le nom de l'oiseau et celui de l'attaque employée.

L'attaque psychique le toucha, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour l'arrêter. Décrivant une vrille, le Rapasdepic plongea sur Edwige et la frappa de son bec pointu à l'excès. Des plumes s'arrachèrent tandis que ma Noarfang piaillait de douleur, battant furieusement des ailes pour tenter de repousser son adversaire et éviter de faire une chute qui pourrait facilement être mortelle à cette hauteur. Mais le Rapasdepic était plus gros, plus imposant. Il continua de frapper sans relâche et de là où j'étais, je parvenais tout de même à distinguer l'extrémité de son bec qui se colorait de rouge à mesure qu'il frappait.

Je serrais les dents. Edwige parvint soudain à s'écarter, s'éloignant aussitôt de son adversaire. Il se mit à la poursuivre, mais elle était plus rapide, car moins corpulente. Elle se mit à le balader, le faisant tourner autour du sommet du phare, plongeant en piqué pour ensuite redresser à la dernière seconde devant nous. Il n'y avait pas plus habile qu'elle à mes yeux.

Lorsqu'elle passa près de moi, presque à ras de mon visage, toujours poursuivit par son opposant qui perdait patience et poussait des cris rageurs ; j'eus le temps de croiser le regarde de ma Noarfang. _Achève-le_. Elle me rendit un coup d'œil dont je compris aussitôt la signification : _c'est parti_.

Edwige fit un brutal arrêt en pleine course aérienne, se retournant pour face au Rapasdepic qui lui fonçait dessus. Là, elle balança un Brouhaha dont elle avait le secret. Surpris et dérangé par les cris qui lui détruisaient les tympans sensibles, le Rapasdepic en oublia de battre des ailes ; ce fut la chute libre. Son dresseur réagit aussitôt en saisissant sa ball et en le faisant revenir in-extremis à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Edwige se posa avec précaution près de moi et j'accourrai pour vérifier ses blessures.

« Bien joué championne. » soufflai-je à son oreille tandis que Samson venait lui tapoter le dos.

« Fang … » gémit-elle, souffrant de ses plaies au dos faites par le Rapasdepic.

« Crooooo ! »

Je vaporisais de la super potion sur les blessures de ma Noarfang, les regardant se ressouder lentement tout en suivant la conversation entre mes deux pokémons. Samson et Edwige étaient mes deux « premiers » ; ils se considéraient mutuellement comme les leaders de l'équipe – après moi – et avaient développés une relation forte. Je souris tendrement en voyant Samson frotter son museau contre le bec d'Edwige pour la féliciter. Ils étaient mignons ceux deux-là.

Je serrai la main du dresseur et acceptai avec grand plaisir la liasse de billets qu'il me tendit. Encore quelques combats victorieux, et j'aurai bientôt remboursé l'amende. Faut dire que dresseur, ça paye bien quand t'es bon.

Remettant mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac, je me saisi d'une bouteille d'eau et bu une longue rasade tout en fixant le sommet du phare. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je m'embêtai autant à aller voir la fameuse championne et ce pokémon souffrant à vrai dire. La curiosité, ou bien tout simplement mon fameux syndrome du héros qui me poussait à chaque fois à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? À moins que ce ne soit une étape obligatoire du jeu et qu'inconsciemment, je suivais le plan … Quoiqu'il en soit, on y était presque.

« Eh ! Samson rends-moi cette bouteille ! Non Babouche, pas sur Flamme …. ! Oh non ! »

« Crodil ! »

« Feuuuuu ! »

Traduction : « _Tu vas mourir enfoiré !_». Un jet de flammes ardent me passa deux centimètres au-dessus de la tête tandis qu'une course-poursuite vengeresse s'engageait entre ma Feunard, trempée et au brushing définitivement foutu, et le trio infernal, j'ai nommé Samson, Babouche et Moka – qui n'avait rien fait cette fois, mais elle se marrait tellement que Flamme avait décidé de l'étriper aussi.

« Et merde … Vous êtes chiants les gars. »

* * *

_Arf, je sais ça fait longtemps, mais non je ne suis pas morte ! Bref un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal, ça en plus de mes problèmes persos - oh que c'est du la vie réelle ! Mais me revoilà et ça va chier des bulles les amis, je vous le garanti ! (N'empêche qu'elle roxe de la fougère ma Feunard /PAM/)__  
_

_Équipe actuelle : __Samson le Crocrodil (Brave de nature) ; Edwige la Noarfang (Brave de nature) ; Babouche l'Empiflor (Naïf de nature), Dino le Nidorino (Mauvais de nature) ; Moka la Evoli (Docile de nature) & Flamme la Feunard (Solo de nature)_  



End file.
